El Final De Mi Prisión
by FaberryMC08
Summary: Rachel Berry tuvo la mejor de las infancias, todo lo que cualquier niño desearía, su infierno comienza cuando su padre, el príncipe azul de sus cuentos, cae en el vicio, teniendo como consecuencia que ella se convirtiera en una asesina,. Advertencia Rachel G!P
1. Chapter 1

El Final De Mi Prisión.

PRÓLOGO

Rachel Berry tuvo la mejor de las infancias, todo lo que cualquier niño desearía, su infierno comienza cuando su padre, el príncipe azul de sus cuentos, cae en el vicio, teniendo como consecuencia que ella se convirtiera en una asesina,.

Gracias a un hombre muy poderoso, Rachel recibiría cadena perpetua, sin haber tenido siquiera un juicio,

la morena descubrirá la oscura y tenebrosa verdad detrás del cambio de su padre y la injusticia de su caso.

Pero al pagar su condena, la pequeña morena de 19 años, descubrirá que en su cuento, no hay un príncipe azul, si no una princesa que la defenderá a capa y espada.

Será capaz de dejar a un lado su sed de venganza por esa princesa?

Advertencia Rachel G!P


	2. Chapter 2

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Martes 3 de marzo del 2015, las farolas de aquellas patrullas nubla su visión, y su mente.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, ni siquiera acababa de asimilar los hechos.

Todo a su alrededor quedó en silencio, veía mucho movimiento pero no lograba entender lo que decían, solo miraba como los oficiales abrían sus bocas,.

Un oficial se posó delante de ella, parecía ser que le estaba gritando, pero la joven morena no era capaz de entender absolutamente nada.

Trató de recordar lo que había pasado, solo recordaba haber llegado a casa, y ver a su madre en peligro.

Eso era todo lo que su mente le podía brindar, .

Ahora, se encontraba de rodillas, con sus brazos a la espalda, y sus muñecas se encontraban atadas con un frío metal.

Levantó su rostro y logró ver al hombre que por muchos años le llamó "princesa", ese que le leía cuentos antes de dormir, y que la cargaba en sus hombros para que así esta pudiera alcanzar las nubes, que según el hombre eran de azúcar y sabían deliciosas.

El hombre que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, en medio de un mar de sangre.

Miró a su alrededor, recordando que no eran los únicos que se encontraban en ese lugar,

Suspiro con alivio al darse cuenta que las dos personas más importantes de su vida, ya no estaban ahí.

Con ayuda de aquel oficial que se encontraba detrás de ella y que la sujetaba del brazo, se puso de pie y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, podía sentir aquellas miradas de lástima, tristeza, y culpa que le brindaban todos en aquella habitación.

Sentimientos que ella no sentía en ese momento, y menos culpa,

¿cómo podía sentirse culpable de haber acabado con el sufrimiento de su familia?

No, lo menos que podía sentir en ese momento era culpa, al contrario, por fin sentía que la paz llegaba a su vida.

O por lo menos en ese momento.

Llegaron al final de su camino, un hombre vestido de uniforme, la esperaba en aquel vehículo, las luces de las farolas, ahora eran más deslumbrantes, subió a la patrulla y no hizo más que recargar su cabeza en aquel cristal, no sabía que sería de ella ahora, sólo sabía que su familia ya estaba a salvo.

/

 **H- Vamos pequeña, solo un poco más, estirate más!**

 **R- Es imposible papi!, esa nubes están muy altas, jamás podré alcanzar una.**

 **H- Oh cariño, el que persevera, alcanza.**

 **R- Y eso que quiere decir papá?**

 **H- quiere decir que, si deseas algo, tienes que luchar hasta obtenerlo.**

 **R- Osea que debo buscar algo más alto?**

 **H- ¿Que? Más alto que los hombros de papá no hay cariño.**

 **R- Entonces?**

 **H- Cuando crezcas, entenderás de lo que hablo princesa.**

 **/**

Rachel sintió como alguien la tomaba bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que esta despertara de su sueño.

 **R- Que pasa? ¿A dónde me llevan?**

 **Of- está detenida, por lo tanto, debe permanecer en los separos, hasta que se dé seguimiento a su caso.**

 **R- Pero aún soy menor de edad.**

 **Of- Lo sé, pero se trata de un asesinato, lo cual lleva un proceso más complicado y tardado.**

 **Aquí te van a pedir tus datos, tendrás que declarar, tal cual sucedió todo.**

 **R- De acuerdo.**

 **Of- Te daré un consejo, habla siempre con la verdad, no se exactamente lo que pasó en ese lugar pero, dudo mucho que una niña como tu, sea capaz siquiera de matar una mosca.**

Rachel ingreso a aquel lugar custodiada por el oficial, moría de miedo, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Por su madre y por su hermano.

 **Tres horas más tarde.**

Estaba a punto de rendir su declaración, mientras estaba sentada en aquella vieja silla, solo pensaba la forma de no involucrar a su madre, no quería que esta se metiera en problemas por su culpa, pero tampoco quería mentirle a la justicia.

 **X- Rachel Berry?**

 **R- Si, yo soy Rachel Berry**

 **X-adelante, muy bien, a partir de este momento, todo lo que salga de su boca quedará redactado, y podrá usarse tanto en su contra como a su beneficio, por esa misma razón se le exige que cada palabra que salga de su boca sea dicha con la verdad.**

 **X- Puede decirme su nombre completo.**

 **R- Rachel Berry Corcoran**

 **X- Edad?**

 **R- 19 años**

 **X- sabe señorita la razón por la cual fue detenida?**

 **R- Le di un golpe a mi padre**

 **X- Lo asesinó?**

 **R- Si**

 **X- Bien, necesito que me diga todo lo que pasó el día de los hechos, puede comenzar desde que despertó.**

 **R- Desperté a las 6 de la mañana, salí hacer un poco de ejercicio, volví a casa para prepararme e irme a trabajar.**

 **A las 7:30 salí de casa, entré a las 8 a trabajar y..**

 **X- Donde trabaja?**

 **R- En una cafetería que está a tres cuadras de mi casa.**

 **X- Correcto, continúe.**

 **R- Mi turno era el matutino, llegue a la cafetería y me puse a trabajar como cualquier otro día,**

 **Salí a las dos de la tarde, y mi madre me había pedido que recogiera a mi hermano del colegio.**

 **Fuimos por un helado y después volvimos a casa, al llegar nos dimos cuenta que papá estaba en casa ya.**

 **Entramos y mi hermano subió a su habitación, yo fui en busca de mi madre.**

 **Iba por el pasillo cuando escuché su llanto, parecía que algo pasaba, corrí y cuando entré, él estaba sobre de ella, apuntándole con un arma, me acerque a él y lo empuje, cayó al suelo y solo escuché un disparo, por un momento creí que mi madre estaba herida, pero no fue así, con la caída el arma se disparó,.**

 **Mi hermanito entró a la habitación y miró lo que pasaba, se asustó y comenzó a llorar,**

 **X- Su padre se encontraba bajo el efecto de alguna droga o sustancia tóxica?**

 **R- El estaba borracho, como siempre.**

 **X- Usted o alguno de los que se encontraban en aquella habitación se acercó a ver si su padre seguía con vida?**

 **R- Mi madre lo hizo.**

 **Pero el estaba muerto.**

 **X- Según los oficiales, usted se encontraba sola con el occiso cuando ellos llegaron, donde se encontraba su madre y hermano cuando llegó la policía?**

 **R- Se habían ido**

 **X- Porque?**

 **R- Porque ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, yo lo mate.**

 **X- Donde se encuentran ellos ahora?**

 **R- No lo sé.**

 **X- Muy bien, hay algo que desee agregar a su declaración?**

 **R- Soy inocente.**

 **X- Bien.**

 **X- Fin del interrogatorio señorita, se abrirá una investigación en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo, el estado le asignará uno..**

 **Ahora será llevada a los separos, donde permanecerá hasta que se decida qué pasará con usted.**

 **Oficiales, ya pueden llevarcela.**

Rachel Berry fue trasladada a uno de los separos, a pesar de la situación, se encontraba tranquila, no había metido a su madre en problemas, y sabía que su edad la beneficiaria un poco.

Esa sería una noche demasiado fría, estaba en un lugar sucio y con un olor espantoso, pero estaba segura que esa sería la única noche que pasaría en ese lugar.

Casi había pasado una semana ya desde que la morena había rendido su declaración, lo raro era que seguía en aquel espantoso lugar.

A pesar de haber dejado sus estudios, Rachel siempre ha sido muy inteligente, por esa razón fue la primera de la clase durante muchos años, terminó la preparatoria y ya no volvió más a estudiar, pero pese a eso, no era tonta, había leído mucho, sabía que algo raro pasaba con su caso.

Ella no tenía porqué estar ahí más de dos noches, la ley tenía que protegerla, pero no, nada había pasado.

Tampoco sabía si le habían asignado un abogado o no.

Todo era muy raro.

Tenía una semana sin comer,

una chica que había terminado en esa misma celda dos noches antes por conducir en estado de ebriedad, le había dejado un botella con agua, la cual cuidaba demasiado, ya que no sabía que pasaría con ella.

La morena se encontraba sentada en el piso sucio de aquella celda, sus manos abrazaban sus rodillas, no sabía nada de su madre ni su hermano, no sabía si preocuparse por eso, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la llegada de uno de los oficiales, el cual no venía solo, a su lado se encontraba un hombre, estaba segura no llegaba ni a Los treinta.

 **Of- Rachel Berry, su abogado está aquí.**

 **Rachel se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó al hombre de traje.**

 **R- A qué horas voy a salir de aquí?**

 **Ab- Buenos días señorita Berry, lamento no haber podido venir a presentarme antes, pero su caso se tenía que manejar con rapidez.**

 **Soy el abogado que el estado le ha asignado,**

 **Finn Hudson.**

 **R- Que va a pasar conmigo abogado?**

 **FH- Temo que no le tengo buenas noticias señorita Berry.**

 **R- De que habla?**

 **FH- Pues al parecer la fiscalía se nos ha adelantado, y a elaborado todo un caso que encaja a la perfección con los hechos, dejándonos sin armas para defendernos.**

 **R- De qué rayos me está hablando?**

 **Cómo es que ellos tienen un caso y usted no?**

 **FH- Pues como le dije, ellos fueron más inteligentes, pero sobretodo, rápidos.**

 **En el juicio se presentaron cosas, pruebas contundentes en su contra, y no pudimos hacer mucho.**

 **R- Juicio?**

 **De qué juicio habla?**

 **A mi nadie me dijo nada de un juicio.**

 **No se suponía que yo tenía que estar presente para defenderme?**

 **FH- En este tipo de juicios no señorita.**

 **R- Y ahora qué pasará conmigo?**

 **FH- En un par de horas un oficial vendrá por usted, será trasladada a un reclusorio.**

 **R- Un reclusorio para menores?**

 **FH- No, un reclusorio de máxima seguridad.**

 **R- Es una broma cierto?**

 **Ni siquiera soy mayor de edad!**

 **FH- Según los datos entregados, usted cumplió 22 años hace tres meses señorita.**

 **R- Pero de qué está hablando! ?**

 **Solo tengo 19 años.**

 **FH- En su declaración, usted tiene 22 años, lo cual la hace mayor de edad para recibir esta pena, además, usted declaró que planeó asesinar a su padre porque esté descubrió su relación con un hombre mayor.**

 **R- Pero que mierda!**

 **Eso no fue lo que yo declaré, yo jamás dije una cosa así, yo no planeé matar a mi padre, solo quería proteger a mi madre!**

 **FH- Lo siento mucho señorita, pero eso no era lo que estaba redactado.**

 **Por esa razón fue que perdimos el juicio, pero no se preocupe, yo no me detendré hasta que no se realice otro juicio.**

 **Por el momento ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.**

 **Lo siento de verdad**.

Rachel estaba en shock,

cadena perpetua?

Estaría toda su vida en una prisión?

Definitivamente algo andaba mal, y no se detendría hasta saber la verdad.

Estaban cometiendo la peor de las injusticias con ella, pero eso no la detendría, y cuando descubriera lo que pasó, haría pagar a los responsables.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece… lamentablemente.

Advertencia Rachel G! P.

 **CONDADO SACRAMENTO, LUNES 9 DE MARZO.**

El abogado Finn Hudson salía de aquella pequeña comisaría, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, su trabajo había terminado y ahora le esperaban unas increíbles y largas vacaciones en la playa.

Subió a su auto, lo arrancó listo para irse pero su móvil sonó y un nerviosismo lo invadió al mirar la pantalla de este, no tardó en responder, sabía que si lo hacía, tendría muchos problemas.

 **\- hola?-** del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, apenas una suave respiración.

 **\- cómo ha ido todo?-** si el silencio lo ponía nervioso, aquella imponente voz lo hacía temblar del miedo. **\- espero que el trabajo ya este hecho Hudson.**

 **\- po por supuesto jefe, sabe que sus órdenes son las primeras que acato.**

 **X- así me gusta, surgió algún problema?**

 **\- no señor, todo salió como lo acordamos, Rachel Berry será trasladada a la prisión para mujeres del condado, como me lo pidió.**

 **X- y que pasó con los testigos del caso?**

 **\- tranquilo jefe, eso ya está resuelto.**

 **X- tranquilo? -** el abogado escuchó una risa tan escalofriante, que por poco y orina sus pantalones **\- yo estoy demasiado tranquilo Hudson, el que no debería estarlo, eres tu, si algo sale mal, tú serás el único responsable en todo esto…. Recuerda que es tu palabra contra la mía. -** si, lo sabía, Hudson sabía que nadie le creería a él, se había metido con el mismísimo Satanás.

 **\- lo sé señor, por eso hice todo a la perfección, no habrá cabos sueltos.. se lo juro.**

 **X- eso espero Finn Hudson, porque si no, date por muerto.-** de nuevo el silencio inundó aquel pequeño espacio. **\- ahora quiero que desaparezcas y no vuelvas hasta que yo te lo indique, no quiero que nadie sepa tu paradero de acuerdo?**

 **\- si señor, en este momento iba a recoger mis maletas.**

 **Solo quería saber si puedo contar con el dinero que me prometió?**

 **X- por supuesto Hudson, el boleto de avión ya debe haber llegado a tu departamento, y el dinero lo acaban de depositar uno de mis hombres a tu cuenta.**

 **Cuentas claras y amistades largas abogado.**

 **\- gracias jefe.**

 **X- No me lo agradezcas, solo espero seguir contando contigo y con tu fidelidad.**

 **\- por supuesto que sí, sabe que estoy para lo que usted ordene señor.**

 **X- Que tenga un increíble viaje abogado.**

 **\- grac… -** la llamada había terminado, y el abogado apenas si podía respirar, echó a andar su auto, y se fue con rumbo a su casa, le esperaban unas merecidas vacaciones.

 **Prisión Estatal Para Mujeres De Folsom.**

La prisión de folsom para mujeres, era la más nueva en el país, por eso mismo, era una de las que menos reclusas tenía,.

Había iniciado su función en el 2013, y se había asignado a sólo mujeres para que fuera resguardado, a pesar de tener pocas reclusas, siendo no más de 50, contaba con 35 celadores, un cuerpo médico que dependía de dos doctores, con diferentes especialidades, y tres enfermeras, las 5 eran mujeres, y por último estaba la subdirectora y el director de la prisión, siendo este el único hombre en dicho lugar.

Se había creado dicho lugar para alejar a las reclusas más inofensivas y de alguna forma cuidarlas.

Pero no todo estaba claro en aquella prisión, pasaban cosas que la subdirectora no sabía.

 **\- Buenos días López. -** la subdirectora llegaba a la oficina que le habían asignado en aquel lugar, lucia un poco desarreglada y muy molesta. **\- hay algo que hacer el día de hoy?**

 **\- buenos días? , dirás buenas tardes ya.-** la rubia le dedicaba una mirada asesina. **\- que? Llegas una hora tarde, te recuerdo que tu hora de entrada es a las 8:am y ya son las 9.**

 **\- pues venía muy temprano como siempre, pero esta vez mi auto me dejo a medio camino, así que tuve que hacer unas llamadas pero al parecer hoy es el día de "ignoremos a Fabray", en serio mi día no puede ser peor. -** quinn se dejaba caer en su silla, tenía mucho trabajo ese día.

 **\- pues jefa, te tengo malas noticias, acaba de hablar nuestro adorado director, para avisar que se tomaría unas vacaciones y que a partir de hoy tu te quedabas a cargo, y que no quería que lo molestaran.**

 **\- Que!?, pero que le pasa a ese hombre?, últimamente no hace otra cosa que ausentarse y darme más trabajo.-** trataba de tranquilizarse y coger valor. **\- a veces no entiendo como sigue siendo el director de este lugar.**

 **Pero bueno, que más da, solo me queda acatar las órdenes del gobierno.**

 **\- hey, pero vele el lado bueno a la situación. -** la rubia la miró en seguida tratando de encontrar el sarcasmo en el comentario de su compañera. **\- mira, si el no está, el trabajo es más relajado, y el ambiente será de lo mejor no crees?.**

 **\- pues si, en eso tienes razón.**

 **Me pondré al día con su trabajo, ya que el mio esta en orden y terminado.**

 **Aunque apuesto que su trabajo es un desastre. -** la rubia encendió su computadora para empezar con su trabajo y terminar cuanto antes. **\- si necesitas algo me avisas.**

 **\- ok, yo empezaré por ir a tomar lista con los celadores. -** la morena estaba a punto de irse cuando su jefa habló.

 **\- no puede ser…**

 **\- Qué es lo que pasa? -** la jefa de celadores esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegó. **\- hey, esta todo en orden?**

 **\- Me acaba de llegar un email del condado, el día de hoy nos mandarán a una reclusa.-** la morena se acerco a revisar el correo. **\- de hecho llegará en cualquier momento.**

 **\- Pero aguarda… no se suponía que solo tendríamos 45 reclusas?**

 **\- pues si, esa fue la orden, pero, el correo ya cuenta con la autorización del director.-** las chicas se miraron sin entender nada. **\- además, el perfil de la reclusa, es de una persona peligrosa, entonces… porque aquí?**

 **\- jefa, no se tu pero, esto me parece muy raro.**

 **\- Rachel Berry Corcoran. -** su compañera la miraba esperando que algo más saliera de su boca.

 **\- conoces a la mujer?**

 **\- no lo creo, pero, su apellido, Berry? , me es familiar, además, apenas tiene 22 años.**

 **\- Que!?, pero la edad mínima en esta prisión es de 25, otra regla infringida.**

 **\- todo es tan raro.. quiero que estés al pendiente de su llegada, la registras en el libro de ingresos, y después del cacheo personal la traes para darle el reglamento**

 **-** la morena miró a su jefa como si a esta le hubiera salido otra cabeza. **\- Qué? Porque me miras así?**

 **\- Me acabas de decir que es una persona peligrosa y quieres que la traiga?**

 **\- esa es la rutina Santana López, ya después le entregas todos los kits que le corresponden, como siempre.**

 **\- esta bien, pero tendrá dos guardias y yo también estaré presente.**

 **\- por dios Santana, con uno es suficiente, te recuerdo que llevará esposas.**

 **\- Pero puede ser peligrosa Quinn..**

 **\- no me importa, esta prisión es muy diferente a otras, y si la enviaron acá es por algo no, así que ve y haz lo que TE ORDENO. -** Más claro para la morena no podía ser, tomó sus cosas y salió de la subdirección.

 **UNA HORA MÁS TARDE.**

Una patrulla llegaba a la prisión de folsom, la morena, había hecho un viaje no muy largo, pero si lo suficiente para pensar y tomar una decisión respecto a su situación, no podía creer lo que había pasado con ella, como su vida cambió de un día para otro.

Nada era claro en su vida ya, no entendía muchas cosas, y menos entendía la razón por la que pasaría todo su vida en prisión.

Era cierto, había puesto fin a la vida de su padre, pero no había sido su intención, todo fue un accidente y fue para proteger a su madre, que no tenía que ser eso una prueba para demostrar su inocencia? .

Su madre, la morena estaba más que segura que en este momento estaría muy preocupada porque no se había comunicado con ella, no le brindaron una llamada telefónica, realmente no le habían brindado nada, pero en cuanto llegara trataría de comunicarse con ella, aunque no sabía si eso era buena idea.

Lo que sí sabía Rachel Berry, era que tenía que cambiar por completo si quería descubrir qué había pasado con su caso, porque estaba muy segura que algo turbio había detrás.

A partir de ese momento, y al poner un pie en esa prisión, dejaré de ser la tonta Rachel, la dejada, la ilusa, la que aún creía en cuento de hadas.

Santa López era la jefa de celadores, una chica joven, pero con una gran experiencia, quizás esa experiencia se debía a su actitud y su rudeza que siempre la había caracterizado.

Con 28 años de edad, había conseguido por primera vez ser jefe de celadores, llevaba siete años desempeñando el puesto de celadora, y los últimos dos, ya se había convertido en jefa.

Ella y Quinn Fabray tenían muchos años de amistad, se conocieron cuando Santiago López, hermano menor de Santana, llevará a la rubia a su casa y la presentará ante toda la familia López como su novia.

Desde ese momento se formó una gran amistad, sin importar la diferencias de edades, ya que la morena contaba con 23 años y la rubia con 20.

Esto solo despertó el lado protector de la morena, ya que la rubia era hija única, y de cierto modo, se parecía mucho a Santana.

Habían vivido tantas cosas juntas, que le era imposible recordarlas todas.

La radio sonó y esto sacó del trance a la morena.

El vigilante había anunciado la llegada de la nueva reclusa.

La hora de trabajar empezaba.

La morena dejó pasar un rato, hasta que le dieron la indicación de que la reclusa ya había sido registrada.

Salió de la torre y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Rachel Berry.

Santana llegó hasta el el celador que tenía a la reclusa, no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, ¿acaso era una broma?

O el expediente estaba mal redactado o la chica que tenía frente a ella se tragaba los años, tenía cara de bebé, ni siquiera aparentaba los 20.

 **\- Rachel Berry Corcoran? -** la morena no dijo nada, solo levanto la cabeza, y volvió a bajarla. **\- yo soy la jefa de celadores Santana López, a partir de este momento y estando ya registrada, quedas bajo la custodia de nosotros.-** Rachel ni se inmutó, solo escuchaba sin deseo a aquella mujer. **\- en seguida dos celadores vendrán y te someterán a un cacheo personal y a un control de tus pertenencias, las cuales después te serán entregadas al igual que otras cosas más que te brinda este lugar. -** dos chicas uniformadas de la misma forma que Santana, se acercaron a la más chica para quitarle las esposas y así empezar el cacheo. **\- te pido por favor que te quites toda la ropa y la coloque en la mesa de en frente, donde será revisada, después te darán tu nuevo uniforme el cual no será el único pero los demás se te entregarán en el transcurso del día.**

La morena comenzó a quitarse la ropa en cuanto se le fueron retiradas las esposas, estaba muy nerviosa, no permitía que nadie la viera desnuda, esto debido a su condición.

Cuando la madre de Rachel estaba embarazada, los médicos creían que se trataba de un varón, lo cual no fue así, resultó ser una niña pero con el miembro masculino, cuando nació fue sometida a muchos estudios, incluso el médico les había ofrecido realizarle una cirugía para cambiar la situación, cirugía que los padres de la morena no aceptaron.

Amaban a su hija tal y como había nacido, aunque llegara a ser difícil la situación para Rachel.

Ahora, que estaba desnuda de la cintura hacía arriba, no sabía qué hacer, estaba segura que en cuanto se quitará el pantalón, las personas en aquella habitación se darían cuenta de su situación.

 **\- pasa algo? -** Rachel había dejado de desvestirse, y no había hecho movimiento alguno. **\- estamos esperando a que termines, aún hay más cosas por hacer.**

La morena respiró profundo y tomó el valor suficiente para quitarse el pantalón, y en cuanto lo hizo, todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

Santana quedó sorprendida por lo que vio, pero se dio cuenta que la chica estaba muy incómoda, y sin saber porque, esa reclusa le daba demasiada ternura, así que decidió terminar con eso.

 **\- muy bien, ahora ponte el uniforme y te pondrán las esposas de nuevo.**

 **\- de acuerdo**

Santana observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de la reclusa, todo era tan raro, el perfil que le daba el archivo acerca de Rachel, no encajaba con la chica que tenía en frente, además, tenía un pene, había escuchado hablar de personas así, incluso había leído algunos casos, pero nunca pensó que fueran reales, hasta ese momento.

 **\- Muy bien, en este momento te llevaré con la subdirectora de la prisión, ella hablará contigo y te dará el reglamento, entre otras cosas…. Andando.**

 **PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, LAMENTABLEMENTE.**

Aquel frío pasillo parecía eterno, o sería que ya todo le parecía eterno a la morena.

Su vida había dado un giro tremendo, y ahora ahí se encontraba, apunto de iniciar una nueva vida, la vida que tiene que llevar un criminal.

Mientras era llevada por ese pasillo, había escuchado voces, gritos, risas, pero estos cesaron cada vez que avanzaba más.

Había notado que la jefa de celadores la miraba demasiado, y no sabía el porqué, aunque quizás se debía porque ya se había dado cuenta de su condición.

Había algo que aún no entendía de aquel lugar, pues se suponía que sería trasladada a un penal de máxima seguridad.

Pero ese lugar parecía todo menos una prisión, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser un resguardo de criminales muy peligrosos.

Por fin llegaron a la última puerta, perdió la cuenta de cuantas habían pasado ya.

 **\- ustedes se quedan aquí a esperar mis indicaciones. -** ordenó Santana López **.- y usted Berry entrará conmigo -** y donde estaba la violencia? Pensó Rachel. **\- adelante.**

Santana tocó la puerta y enseguida una voz femenina le permitió entrar.

Se cerró la puerta detrás suyo y Berry se dedicó a observar aquel lugar, que estaba decorado muy bien, libros por doquier, folders, cuadros, y una enorme ventana que al parecer era la que brindaba luz en ese momento.

Observó a la chica que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, revisando documentos mientras hablaba por teléfono.

( típica secretaria ) pensó Rachel.

Pero muy linda, parecía una muñeca, con su pelo rubio, y su piel muy blanca.

Una muñeca demasiado hermosa.

 **Rachel Berry Corcoran? -** vaya hasta su voz era hermosa, pensó . **\- bienvenida a la prisión para mujeres de folsom.**

 **Pff bienvenida. -** la rubia apenas y escuchó el comentario de la menor.

 **A partir de ahora, este penal se hará cargo de ti, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedirlo a cualquiera de los celadores incluso a la jefa de estos. -** la latina asintió.

Rachel estaba algo, sorprendida? , esto no era lo que se esperaba de aquel lugar.

Esperaba gritos, golpes, malas palabras, pero nunca un trato cortés por parte de todos ellos.

 **Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, y soy la subdirectora y por el momento la persona al mando de esta prisión.-** la subdirectora? Aguarda que?

La morena no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esto, qué hacía una chica tan linda y tan delicada, siendo encargada de una prisión? **\- aquí tengo todos tus kits que por ley te corresponde.**

 **El primer kit contiene un juego de sábanas y una manta, el segundo son artículos de higiene personal, el tercero son cubiertos de plástico, y el cuarto es una tarjeta monedero.**

 **Esta última te servirá para pagar lo que quieras dentro de la prisión, no va incluida ninguna de las tres comidas ya que estas las da la prisión sin costo alguno.**

 **Cualquier persona podrá depositar en tu tarjeta.**

 **Eso Sería todo, la jefa de celadores te llevará a la celda que hemos asignado para ti, ahí mismo te dará el reglamento de la prisión, que por ningún motivo lo debes romper, ya que si esto pasa, obtendrás un castigo, lo cual no queremos que pase.**

 **Mañana a primera hora, un celador te llevará al centro médico que tenemos aquí, esto para que inicies tu expediente médico, solamente el médico que te atenderá y yo, tendremos acceso a tu expediente, nadie más.**

 **Tienes alguna duda hasta el momento?-** Rachel la miró, pero de su boca no salieron palabras, de nuevo solo agachó la cabeza.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron sin entender, pero ambas sentían el dolor de la morena más pequeña. **\- bueno, siendo así, ya pueden retirarse.**

Las dos morenas salieron cerrando la puerta.

La rubia enseguida busco aquel email que le habían enviado sobre Rachel.

 **Rachel Berry Corcoran, fue detenida donde fuera su domicilio, después de una llamada telefónica de un vecino de la detenida, que al escuchar varios disparos enseguida avisó a las autoridades.**

 **Al llegar la policía, Rachel Berry Corcoran fue encontrada al lado del que fuera su padre y en vida respondiera al nombre de (SIN NOMBRE).**

Para Quinn había dos opciones, o aquellos datos eran incorrectos y por x razón estaban alterados, o la detenida Rachel Berry Corcoran la había engañado con su cara de inocente.

Y por alguna razón, ninguna de estas opciones le agradaba.

Si algo tenía Quinn Fabray, era que desde la primera vez que veía a una persona, sabía cómo era, esto mismo le ha pasado con la morena, su cara no mentía, la detenida tenía miedo, a todo.

Entonces, si eres un criminal peligroso, porque tendrías miedo en una prisión de mínima seguridad?

 **Qué es lo que esconde tu caso Rachel Berry, cuál será la verdad en todo esto? .**

La morena caminaba a paso lento, no había prisa, si lo que menos quería era llegar a ese lugar donde a partir de ese día, pasaría su vida.

Solo esperaba, no fuera más difícil.

 **Muy bien, es aquí,-** la morena se detuvo y miró aquellas barras metálicas que cerraban un pequeño cuarto. **\- la celda 1512 cera a partir de hoy tu celda, como te habrás dado cuenta en la espalda llevas un número también, así serás llamada por los celadores,.**

 **Te informo que el toque de Diana es a las 8, es un aviso para que todas vayan al comedor por su desayuno, después serás llevada al centro médico para que terminado tu cita médica, pases a la subdirección y te asignen tus tareas.**

 **A las 13 horas se servirá la comida, no olvides que solo es una hora la que tienen para alimentarse.**

 **Terminando de comer seguirás con tus tareas o si ya están hechas puedes usar alguna de las áreas de entretenimiento para que a las 16:30 horas, vuelvan y tomen una siesta.**

 **A las 20:30 salen de nuevo para la cena, si terminando alguna de tus comidas deseas ducharte, solo debes dar aviso a cualquier celador, pero todo antes de las 21:30 porque a esta hora todas deben estar en sus celdas.**

 **Y así será todos los días, tienes alguna duda?.-** Rachel la miró y por un momento creyó romperse, pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte por su familia.

Entonces sólo negó con la cabeza y no dijo más. **\- bueno, entonces por mi parte ha sido todo, recuerda que mañana después del desayuno tienes que acudir al centro médico.**

 **Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Berry. -** le dio la vuelta y quitó sus esposas, y la hizo pasar a su celda. **\- si llegaras a necesitar algo, puedes acudir a mi.**

 **Hasta mañana.**

La latina se marchó dejando a una Rachel muy triste y pensativa, ahí de pie, sin siquiera moverse, comenzó a revisar su celda solo con la mirada.

Se sentía algo frío aquel lugar, se percató de que aquel mueble donde dormiría estaba prácticamente nuevo, también se dio cuenta que era una litera, lo cual quería decir que no estaría sola en ese lugar, solo esperaba que no se tratará de una loca desquiciada, por su bien.

Se acercó a la litera, dejó todas sus cosas en esta misma, no sabía si la parte de abajo ya estaba apartada pero,hasta que no le dijeran algo no se movería.

En la celda había dos mesitas, una quedaba a sus pies y la otra a su cabecera, la que estaba a sus pies ya estaba ocupada, tenía algunos objetos, fotografías y dulces, "eso es raro" pensó la morena.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir, pero según lo que había dicho la celadora, la comida se servía a las 13 horas, para eso faltaba una hora aún, y no sabía qué hacer para entretenerse, no sabía nada.

 **Hola!.-** Rachel pegó un brinco del susto. **\- así que tu eres la nueva?**

 **Hola… justo acabo de llegar, como es que saben que soy la nueva?**

 **Pues aquí todo se sabe, soy Brittany.-** la rubia extendió su mano hacía Rachel.

 **Yo soy Rachel. -** esta aceptó la mano de la rubia y sonrió. **\- tu debes ser mi compañera de celda cierto?**

 **Yo!?, para nada, gracias a dios. -** a la morena le parecía divertido la escena, esa chica era muy peculiar. **\- lamento decirte que te ha tocado un ogro como compañera.**

 **Un ogro?-**

 **Si así es, Mercedes Jones es un verdadero ogro, debes cuidarte de ella.**

 **Es peligrosa?**

 **Si te metes en sus asuntos, demasiado.-** Rachel se quedó sin palabras, empezaba a temer por su vida. **\- nunca a tenido compañeras de celda, más bien nunca le duran, termina asustandolas, tampoco tiene amigas aquí adentro, pero eso sí, nadie se mete con ella.**

 **Y porque es así? No le agradan las personas?**

 **Pues realmente no lo se, es muy misteriosa, pero tranquila, que no pasarás ni dos días en esta celda.-** **《** espero que sea así **》** pensó la morena. **\- que tal si te muestro la prisión? Sería algo así como un tour?**

 **Y qué tiene de interesante o maravilloso este lugar como para recibir un tour?**

 **Bromeas? Este lugar no es sólo celdas y barrotes, tiene muchos lugares increíbles.**

 **Yo se que algo te gustará, además, tienes que buscarte un hobbie aquí adentro, si no te morirás de aburrimiento.**

 **Bueno tienes razón, vayamos a conocer mi nuevo hogar.**

 **Eso así se habla…. Andando.**

La subdirectora estaba haciéndose cargo de todo el trabajo que le había dejado su jefe, era demasiada, prácticamente era el trabajo de todo un año **《** **que hará entonces cuando se encierra todo el día en su oficina?** **》** pensaba la subdirectora.

Se puso de pie y salió de su pequeña oficina y se dirigió a la oficina del director, necesitaba entrar en sus archivos para asegurarse de que no haya más trabajo para ella.

Entró, despacio, no sabía porque aquel lugar le aterrada tanto, solo sabía que con sólo poner un pie dentro de aquella oficina, sus nervios se disparaban.

Encendió el computador, pero este le negó el acceso, se suponía que la contraseña era la misma que su computadora, ya que ambas tenían la misma información, lo intento una y otra y otra vez pero nada.

Se dio por vencida, así que comenzó a revisar los archivos en físico que tenía en los cajones.

Eran los casos de todas las reclusas totalmente en orden **《** **gracias a mi** **》** **.**

Encontró una carpeta algo rara, esta tenía escrito las iniciales **H.B.** la abrió y comenzó a leer, no entendía nada, eran pagarés y deudas, todo firmado con las mismas iniciales.

En esta carpeta también había una fotografía, era una mujer con una niña, la cual no rebasaba los 9 años, lo raro era que su rostro había sido rayado con tinta, ¿porque?.

 **《** **¿Porque el director tiene esta carpeta?** **》**

La rubia quiso seguir buscando más información pero el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la comida comenzaba a sonar, recordó que había quedado de cenar con sus padres, así que puso la carpeta donde estaba y salió de la oficina,.

Rachel caminaba a lado de Brittany, en menos de una hora habían recorrido casi toda la prisión, la morena se sorprendió de todo lo que había allí adentro.

 **Y este es el comedor, aquí nos reunimos tres veces al día, es lindo, aunque la comida no tanto.** \- Brittany hacía gestos nada agradables.

 **Ven, vayamos por nuestra charola para tomar nuestra comida.**

 **Vaya vaya vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-** una chica rubia no muy alta , acompañada de otras tres más se posaban delante de las chicas para prohibirles el paso. **\- es nada más y nada menos que Brittany la boba S Pierce y…. La nueva? -** la chica miró a Rachel de una manera para nada cortés ni amigable.

 **Qué es lo que se te ofrece wilde? -** a la mayor de las rubias nunca se le veía de malas, pero que las personas le dijeran boba era algo que no toleraba.

 **Jefa para ti Brittany, que no se te olvide.-** Rachel solo veía la conversación, pero no le estaba gustando la actitud de aquella chica. **\- y pues, solo quería darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañerita, no es así chicas?-** las mujeres que se encontraban atrás sonrieron y asintieron de una forma malvada.

La rubia dio un paso hacia el frente y quedó cara a cara con Rachel, esta se puso muy nerviosa por ese acto.

 **Yo soy la jefa, y si sabes lo que te conviene, tienes que obedecerme al igual que todas acá adentro.**

 **Lo siento, pero es que ni a mi padre le obedecía, porque lo haría contigo?-** todas se miraron y al fondo se escuchó un pequeño "uuuuuh".

Sabían que la morena se estaba metiendo con la persona equivocada pero también Sabían que nunca nadie le había respondido así a la "jefa".

 **Mira niña estúpida, conmigo nadie se mete, ok?**

 **Aquí todas me temen, y me respetan.**

 **Así que ándate con mucho cuidado, digo, si es que quieres despertar el día de mañana.**

La rubia y sus secuaces se fueron, y se sentaron lo más apartadas de las demás, Rachel y Brittany también lo hicieron.

Y así pasaron la comida, sin más problemas.

Habían pasado ya varias horas, y Rachel parecía inmune a aquella situación, quería ser fuerte, pero sabía que en cualquier momento esa fortaleza se vendría abajo.

Había llegado la hora de la cena, pero la pequeña morena decidió no salir a comer, a pesar de la insistencia de Brittany, prefirió quedarse en su celda,.

Estaba agotada, poco o nada había dormido los últimos días, los recuerdos le comían la cabeza, por eso prefería no cerrar los ojos, pero ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba un descanso.

Se sentó en la litera, en la parte de abajo, sentía calor, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, se la quitó y la miró, era horrible, pero no había de otra, por primera vez pudo ver el número que estaba grabado en la espalda.

1512, era el número grabado en su camisa, recordó que era el mismo número de celda, y ahora todo mundo la conocería así, ya no sería más Rachel Berry Corcoran, ahora era la número 1512.

Dejó la camisa cerca de su cama, quiso quitarse el pantalón también pero por un momento recordó la forma en cómo la miraban las mujeres de la prisión, sintió miedo….

Mucho miedo.

Se cambió super rápido y se lanzó a la cama con toda la ropa puesta.

 **Si yo fuera tu no haría eso.-** la morena volteo enseguida y se sentó en la cama. **\- hace demasiado calor como para dormir envuelta en tanta ropa.**

 **Si lo sé, pero prefiero estar así. -** Rachel la miró detenidamente, era Mercedes? La chica peligrosa y misteriosa de la que le habló Brittany?. **\- es que no me siento muy segura.**

 **Tienes miedo de que entre una loca desquiciada y te viole? -** la morena trato de disimular la verdad, y por un momento vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de aquella mujer. **\- quita esa cara, solo estoy jugando.**

 **Pero si no quieres derretirte esta noche, será mejor que duermas sin tanta ropa, y tranquila, a mi no me van las chicas así que, no corres peligro conmigo.**

 **Gracias, supongo que tu cama es la de arriba cierto?.**

 **Así es… me encantan las alturas,.**

 **Bueno entonces, descansa.**

 **Tu también, y por cierto, ya te volviste famosa, trata de no dejarte manipular por la jefa, ella siempre asusta a las nuevas pero es indefensa.-** mercedes no dijo nada más, subí la pequeña escalera y se acostó en su cama.

Rachel hizo lo mismo, se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, y se acostó, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, sus amigos, su empleo, su hermano, su madre…

Su padre, el príncipe azul de su cuento.

Se hizo bolita en la cama y comenzó a llorar, como una niñita, como cuando se cayó de la bicicleta que su padre le había comprado a los 6 años, así mismo lloró, solo con una enorme diferencia.

Ya no estaba aquella persona para consolarla.

 **Dios, donde quedaron mis llaves?, solo esto me puede pasar a mi, que día. -** Quinn buscaba como loca sus llaves, se le había hecho tarde para irse a casa, no le gustaba para nada irse a esa hora, no era muy segura esa zona.

La puerta sonó y la rubia pidió que pasara.

 **Rubia, que haces aún aquí? Ya es tardisimo.**

 **Ya lo sé Santana, pero se me hizo tarde por tanto trabajo que tuve el día de hoy, y para colmo, no encuentro mis llaves…**

 **A ya, aquí están.**

 **Pues me alegro, sabes que no me gusta que te vayas tarde cuando no me puedo ir contigo.**

 **Lo se, por cierto pasó algo con el caso de Rachel?**

 **De la número 1512 Rubia, no te confundas…**

 **Y pues si, pero ya mañana lo sabrás cuando te llegue el expediente.**

 **Ve con cuidado**

 **Hasta mañana jefa.**

 **Santana?-** la morena se detuvo en la puerta cuando estaba por salir. **\- puedo hacerte una pregunta? Pero quiero no quiero que me respondas como profesional.**

 **Claro dime.**

 **Tu crees que ella es culpable? Que es una asesina como lo dice su expediente? -** Santana la miró, respiró profundo y respondió.

 **No, lo dudo, lo que veo en esa chica es inocencia pura, pero..**

 **Parece que no cuenta con nada de suerte.**

 **Creo que, se la comerán viva aquí adentro.**

 **Solo espero que sea fuerte y muy valiente, por su bien.**

 **Yo también pienso lo mismo.**

 **Bueno, se te ofrece algo más?**

 **No, eso era todo, gracias**

 **Hasta mañana.**

 **Hasta mañana Lucy.**

La morena salió de inmediato de la oficina de Quinn, en cuanto cerró escuchó que algo se estrelló en la puerta.

 **Latina estúpida, sabe que odio que me digan así…**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR MÁS SEGUIDO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece... Lamentablemente?**

 **XOX**

"Rachel cariño, baja a desayunar quieres? Se hace tarde para el colegio" una pequeña morena de 10 años se encontraba frente al espejo, llevaba más de 5 minutos mirándose en este, al parecer ningún atuendo le convencía aquel día.

"Voy papá, ya casi termino"

"Dios, mi hija será igual de vanidosa que su madre"- decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

"Perdón? , creo que será igual de vanidosa que su padre"- llegaba al lugar una mujer bella y de rasgos finos.- "buenos días cariño, aun no baja tu princesa?"

"No, y ya es muy tarde, ni siquiera alcanzamos a darle la noticia esta mañana, te parece si se la damos esta noche?"-

"Que noticia? De que hablan?, ya estoy lista papá, como me veo?- la pequeña morena giraba para que su padre pudiera apreciar su vestimenta.

"Te ves hermosa princesa, cierto cariño?"-

"Muy cierto, te ves más hermosa que otros días"-

Rachel se sonrojo y se cubrió con el cuerpo de su padre, y estos sonrieron.

"Y de qué hablaban? Que noticia tienen que darme?"-

"Princesa no creo que nos de tiempo"-

"Oh vamos papá, yo quiero saber, te prometo que no llegaremos tarde si"?- la pareja se miró y supieron que no iban a poder escapar tan fácilmente, además, Rachel tenía que saber la nueva noticia.

"Bueno pues, recuerdas que con mamá hablamos de que querías tener una mascota porque te sentías sola y no tenias con quien jugar?"-

"Si, claro que lo recuerdo, qué pasa con eso?"-

"Pues que tu mamá y yo lo hemos hablado mucho últimamente y..."-

"Podré tener una mascota!?, en serio!? Sí! Gracias papá, gracias mamá! "- la morenita se abalanzó a sus padres y los abrazó.

"No cariño, eso no es lo que tu padre quiso decir"-

"Entonces ?"- se sentó en la silla, esperando la noticia.

"Pues no se si te diste cuenta pero, estos días me he sentido un poco mal, algo cansada y con náuseas,"- la niña solo miraba atenta a lo que su madre le iba diciendo. "pues papá y yo decidimos darte un hermanito y , al parecer, en unos meses ya estará con nosotros! "-

"Mamá está embarazada! "- Rachel no demostraba emoción alguna. "Hey cariño, no te da gusto? Habrá un bebé en casa, ya no estarás solita"-

Rachel se bajó de la silla, tomó su mochila que había dejado en el piso, y salió de casa.

"Te espero en el auto papá "- tanto Hiram como Shelby se miraron sin entender nada.

El hombre vio la preocupación en los ojos de su esposa.

"Tranquila cariño, hablaré con ella camino a la escuela"

Hiram tomó sus llaves, beso a su esposa en forma de despedida y salió de casa.

Camino a la escuela, Rachel prácticamente no habló, su padre le hacía preguntas y ella solo respondía con monosílabos.

Eso comenzaba a preocuparlo.

"Cariño, creíamos que serias la más feliz por la noticia"- Rachel agachó su cabeza. "Que pasa?, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cierto?"- la morena solo asintió y dijo algo muy bajo, tanto que su padre no logró entenderlo. " que dijiste?"

"Que yo no quiero un hermanito"- el padre quedó algo sorprendido.

"Y porque no?"-

"Porque ya no me van a querer"- el padre sonrió, ahora entendía todo, su hija estaba celosa.

"Quien dice que no?"

"Pues, si hay un bebé en casa, solo lo querrán a él, él se llevará toda la atención, como pasó con michael, cuando su mamá tuvo a su hermanito, ya no lo quisieron"- hiram soltó una carcajada.

"Eso no es así cariño, no dejaron de querer a Michael"

"Entonces porque no dejaban de hablar de su hermanito, y estaban con él todo el día? "

"Pues porque es un bebé, y ellos no pueden hacer lo que hacen tu y Michael, ustedes ya son grandes, y ya no te necesitan tantos cuidados como los bebés, ellos no pueden comer solos, ni bestias en o mucho menos bañarse, lo entiendes?" - la pequeña asintió. "Pero eso no quiere decir que ya no te vamos a querer, al contrario, te amaremos mucho más, siempre te amamos mucho más, es solo que, no queremos verte Solita en la casa, además, el bebé te va a necesitar todo el tiempo."-

"A mi?"-

"Si, a ti, él te seguirá a todas partes, querrá ser como tu, hacer lo mismo que tú, y como él será más pequeño, tú cuidarás de él, lo protegerás siempre, eso hacen los hermanos mayores"-

"Tu lo hiciste con el tío Henry?"

"Así es, a pesar de que tu tío y yo tenemos la misma edad y somos identicos, yo cuide de mi hermano durante toda su infancia, y me encantó, me encantó enseñarle todo lo que sabía."-

"Y yo podré enseñarle todo lo que se?"

"Por supuesto cariño, eso es lo que un hermano mayor hace"-

"Genial! Entonces si quiero un hermanito!, bueno entrare a clases nos vemos más tarde papá!"-

"No quieres que te lleve hasta la puerta? "-

"No, ya soy una niña grande, voy a tener un hermanito, ya no necesito que me lleves hasta la puerta papá "- la niña tomó la mochila, beso la mejilla de su padre y bajó del auto.

"Ok ok niña grande, nos vemos más tarde, cuidate adiós."- hiram siguió con la mirada a su hija, esta en la puerta le envío un beso a su padre el cual lo recibió y lo guardó en el bolsillo que tenía su camisa, espero a que su hija entrará al colegio para abandonar la escuela, podría ser muy grande pero, siempre sería su princesa y cuidaría de ella toda su vida.

 **xoxo**

Rachel se movió ligeramente en la litera, sentía que algo hacía presión a su cuerpo, sintió que le faltaba el aire y, ya no pudo seguir dormida…

 **OH por dios!.-** la morena abrió sus ojos y se asustó al ver una cabellera rubia demasiado cerca de su rostro.

 **Buenos días Rachel!, creí que nunca ibas a despertar dormilona.-** Brittany estaba encima de Rachel, desde que había llegado se lanzó encima de la morena para despertarlo, pero al parecer la otra tenía un sueño profundo, por otro lado mercedes solo se reía de la cara de espanto que tenía Rachel. **\- que bueno que ya las desperté a los dos.**

 **De que hablas rubia si yo ya estaba despierta cuando llegaste.-** mercedes miró a la rubia sin entender su comentario, comentario que Rachel sí entendió muy bien y se ruborizó de inmediato.

 **\- Brittany que haces aquí?-**

 **\- pues ayer mercedes me pidió que te viniera a buscar para llevarte a las duchas,.-** mercedes se hizo la desentendida y miró hacía otro lado. **\- ya que, el que sea una prisión de mínima seguridad, no quiere decir que no haya personas malas aquí adentro.**

 **\- Aguarda que?.-** este comentario hizo clic en la cabeza de Rachel. **\- Que fue lo que dijiste?-**

 **\- que mercedes me ha pedido que te lleve a las regadera para…-** la pequeña morena no la dejo continuar.

 **\- no no, lo otro.**

 **\- ah pues, que aunque sea un penal de mínima seguridad, aquí hay chicas un poco chifladas.-** para mercedes no pasó desapercibida la cara pálida y desconcertada de la menor, sabía que había algo más detrás de aquella chica, y lo iba a averiguar.

 **\- Porque lo preguntas?, que acaso no supiste a donde serias trasladada?-** las dos morenas se miraron. **\- porque has puesto esa cara ah?**

 **\- no, por nada.**

 **\- entonces vamos a bañarnos Richie, porque hoy tengo mucho trabajo.**

 **\- y tú qué harás hoy mercedes?.**

 **\- después de desayunar me pondré a trabajar, me toca limpiar los comedores, a ti?**

 **\- aún no lo se, primero iré al centro médico, después tengo que presentarme con la jefa de celadores, para que me asigne una tarea.**

 **\- andando entonces, Rachel, cuida a esta rubia quieres, no dejes que nadie la moleste.**

 **\- claro.**

 **\- nos vemos más tarde entonces, me iré al comedor, te guardaré el desayuno para cuando salgas del chequeo, Britt te veo allá.**

 **( Media Hora Más Tarde )**

La morena se encontraba sentada en una camilla del centro médico, en cuanto terminó de bañarse.

Algo en su cabeza le decía que Britt ya sabía sobre su condición, como lo supo? No tenía idea, pero le daba miedo la insistencia de la chica porque Rachel se lo mostrara.

La morena estaba nerviosa, ella solo había visto a un médico en su vida, era un amigo de la familia, quizás por eso había tanta confianza, pero ahora, tenía que exponerse, empezar de cero con una persona totalmente desconocida para ella, y eso le aterraba.

 **\- buen día Rachel, lamento la demora, se suponía que yo tendría que haberte recogido en tu celda, pero tuve que atender algunos asuntos.-** Rachel miró sorprendida a Santana, acaso se estaba disculpado? ¿con ella?

 **\- Usted acaba de disculparse conmigo por haber llegado tarde? -** Santana se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se había disculpado con un reo?

 **\- Eh sí bueno, yo…-** alguien llegaba a interrumpir.

 **\- Hola buenos días! -** la doctora entraba al lugar para empezar a trabajar con Rachel.

 **\- Buenos días doctora Pillsbury.-** Santana se acercaba a saludar de mano a la doctora, esta se puso un poco nerviosa, y Rachel lo notó enseguida. **\- Ella es Rachel Berry y la traje para que le hiciera su historia aquí en prisión.**

 **\- Muy bien pues empecemos, oficial López ya se puede retirar, si necesito algo la llamo.-** Santana la miró fijamente y después asintió y terminó por salir.

 **\- Muy bien, aquí tengo tu expediente delictivo, lo que sigue ahora es abrir uno de estos pero médico, por lo cual te pediré que respondas con la verdad a cada cosa que te pregunte, ¿estamos de acuerdo? .-** la pequeña morena solo asintió. **\- bueno Rachel, comencemos.**

Así pasaron casi dos horas, al inicio, solo fueron preguntas, pero cuando la doctora le pidió a Rachel que se desnudara, a la morena no le quedó más remedio que contarle acerca de su condición.

La doctora no se sorprendió ni un poco con esta declaración, pero Rachel si, ya que las pocas personas que sabía sobre eso, si se habían sorprendido demasiado.

Emma Pillsbury le dijo que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con un caso así, ya que el ser médico de reclusorios, la había llevado a conocer a muchas chicas así, porque, lamentablemente las chicas que tenían aquella condición, por una u otra cosa siempre terminaban por el mal camino, Rachel solo bajó su mirada avergonzada.

La doctora no lo dijo pero, encontró muchas cosas raras en Rachel, y eso no era la condición de la chica, su expediente decía una edad pero su cuerpo otra, y sus palabras también eran muy diferentes a lo que decía aquel expediente, pero eso solo lo iba a hablar con Santana o con el que estuviera a cargo de la prisión en ese momento.

 **\- Bueno pues, hemos terminado, puedes vestirte ya.-** la morena se dio la vuelta para vestirse, en ese momento Emma miró su espalda y vi una cicatriz en la parte baja de su espalda, era un poco larga y sin saber porque le entró la curiosidad por saber acerca de esa marca. **\- qué te ha pasado en la espalda Rachel?**

La morena giró su rostro y siguió la mirada de la doctora para saber de qué hablaba. **\- Fue hace nueve años, cuando tenía diez, ayudaba a papá a construir la casa del árbol, y sin querer me corte cuando me caí desde arriba.**

 **\- Has dicho hace 9 años? Pero hace 9 años tenias 13 y no diez.-** la morena se dio cuenta de su error y trato de corregirlo.

 **\- si bueno, creo que fue a los 13 ya no lo recuerdo la verdad.**

 **\- Bueno, pero estas bien y eso es lo que importa, llamaré a la oficial para que te lleve a realizar tus tareas, cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy para servirte de acuerdo?.**

 **\- de acuerdo.**

La doctora salió un momento para llamar a la oficial, Santana entró y se llevó a Rachel y Emma decidió llevar el expediente de Rachel a Quinn ya que Santana le había dicho que ella se había quedado al mando.

 **XOXO**

Quinn se encontraba frente a su monitor, llevaba toda la mañana trabajando, no había descansado ni un poco, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad para desayunar, y es que su jefe tenía hecha un desastre la documentación.

Llamaron a su puerta y enseguida permitió el pase.

 **\- Buenos días subdirectora Fabray.**

 **\- Emma, ya habíamos hablado de eso, solo Quinn ok? Buen día, toma asiento.-** la pelirroja sonrió apenada y tomó asiento. **\- me has traído el expediente de Berry?**

 **\- si, justo acabo de terminar con su chequeo.**

 **\- me alegro entonces, porque necesito saber algunas cosas acerca de esa chica.**

 **\- si bueno, por eso vine enseguida, creo que hubo algunas cosas que me dijeron algo inquieta e intrigada. -** la rubia la miró, y supo que algo había detrás de todo el caso de Berry.

 **\- que pasó Emma? De qué hablas?**

 **\- Mira, para empezar, debo informarte que Rachel Berry Corcoran es intersexual, no hace falta que te explique el significado ya que no es la primera vez que vemos esta situación.-** la rubia se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Berry era intersexual? Vaya, esa chica era una caja de sorpresas, pero porque le importaba tanto esa caja de sorpresas? **\- otra cosa que me di cuenta es que está mal alimentada, y por lo que me contó, sólo el día de ayer comió algo, llevaba días sin ingerir alimentos.**

La rubia sintió una presión en el pecho, eso no le había gustado nada.

 **\- en el expediente de Rachel, indica que su edad es la de 22 años, pero si te soy sincera, esa chica no representa esa edad.-** exacto, la rubia lo sabía, no era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso. **\- hubieron muchos comentarios por parte de Rachel que me hicieron dudar de lo verídico de su expediente, cada vez que yo le preguntaba sobre el tiempo, ella respondía como si tuviera 19 años, se que no me debo meter en eso pero, creo que algo raro está pasando con esa chica.**

 **\- vaya, sabes, al igual que tu, yo también he pensado lo mismo de su expediente, creo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto.**

 **\- pues si necesitas de mi, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.**

 **\- gracias emma, en serio.**

 **\- bueno, me retiro para seguir trabajando, si tienes alguna duda sobre Berry, aquí lo puse todo, nos vemos y que tengas buen día.**

 **\- igualmente Emma.**

 **XOXO**

 **\- Te tengo noticias del jefe.-** quinn se asustó al escuchar la voz de Santana de golpe.

 **\- claro Santana, pasa esta abierto.**

 **\- deja tus comentarios tontos para más tarde quieres, necesito contarte algo.**

 **\- yo también.**

 **\- bueno entonces empieza tu.**

 **\- ok pues, Emma me trajo el expediente de Rachel, y resulta que es intersexual**

 **\- aja y?**

 **\- aja y? Solo dices eso? No te sorprende?**

 **\- la verdad? No, realmente ya lo sabía.**

 **\- cómo? Ya sabías? Ella te contó?**

 **\- no, me di cuenta cuando la vi mientras se ponía el uniforme.**

 **\- oh vaya, entonces soy la única sorprendida acá.**

 **\- Pues parece que sí, fue lo único que te dijo Emma?**

 **\- No, también me dijo que está segura de que Berry no tiene la edad que dice el expediente, ya que cada que Emma le hacía alguna pregunta, esta respondía como si tuviera 19 años.**

 **\- oh wow, ya sabía que algo andaba mal acá, y sabes? No se porque pero siento que el caso de Rachel tiene que ver con la ausencia del jefe.**

 **\- porque lo dices?**

 **\- sabes que el equipo de celadores ya está completo cierto?**

 **\- si, lo se porque? .-** Quinn no entendía la pregunta de su compañera y amiga.

 **\- pues porque el jefe me acaba de marcar, y me dijo, que vendría una celadora nueva, dijo que esta ya tenía asignado un puesto, y que no podía ser removida de este.**

 **\- que? Pero esta prohibido tener un celador más.**

 **\- ya lo sé, y se lo dije, pero me dijo que a él no le importaba, que esa era una orden directa, y que para que no hubiera problema, despidiera a una celadora, y que él se encargaba de su expediente.**

 **\- Pero que mierda está pasando aquí? De que se trata todo esto?**

 **\- no lo se Quinn, pero estoy segura que algo tiene que ver con Rachel.**

 **\- Entonces… Berry corre peligro.**

 **\- No, no mientras yo esté a cargo de esta prisión.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Lamento la demora, no me es fácil actualizar tan seguido, pero eso no quiere decir que abandonaré esta historia.

Espero que les este gustando, ya se viene lo mejor ;)

Gracias a todos los que comentan! Y también a los lectores fantasmas.

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo esta historia.**

 **XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Llevaban casi veinte minutos sin decir palabra, cada una pensando en el caso de Rachel Berry, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a todo el enredo que se había dado desde su llegada.

Santana sabía que algo pasaba con aquella chica, lo supo desde la primera vez que la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos llenos de dolor y culpa.

Siempre se había considerado una mujer dura, indomable, al parecer nada le tocaba el corazón, hasta el día que conoció a Berry.

Y es que esa niña le recordaba tanto a ella misma, cuando era una adolescente, no sabía cómo, pero iba a descubrir toda la verdad.

Por otra parte, Quinn solo pensaba en cómo una chica tan hermosa, había terminado en prisión.

Si, hermosa, para la rubia no había pasado desapercibida la belleza de la morena, lo cual la asustaba, era una reclusa,y ella no podía verla de diferente manera.

 **\- Santana?**

 **\- Mhm?-** la latina miraba hacía la nada, pensando en tantas cosas, pero sin mirar a su amiga.

 **\- Crees que Rachel sepa algo?-** esta vez Santana levantó su rostro para mirar a Quinn.

 **\- algo de que?**

 **\- Pues de todo esto, de lo que está pasando con su caso, porque hasta ahora, no he visto que diga nada al respecto.**

 **\- rubia aquí hay dos opciones, la primera es que, haya algo muy grande o muy grave que le impide decir la verdad, o la segunda, que sea una experta en mentir y nos esté engañando.**

 **\- Definitivamente es la primera.**

 **\- porque estas tan segura de eso?**

 **\- oh vamos Santana, tú misma has visto su mirada, si se tratase de un engaño, ella ya hubiera dicho algo para hacernos dudar más, pero no lo ha hecho, no se ha defendido hasta este momento.**

 **\- y que podría ser eso tan grave que le impide decir la verdad?**

 **\- no lo se, su familia quizás?**

 **\- eso!-** la morena se paró de su silla y se dirigió a él escritorio de la rubia **\- muévete rubia-** santana tecleaba aquel computador con una velocidad increíble. **\- Muy bien aquí lo tenemos.**

 **\- que rayos haces Santana, de que hablas?**

 **\- de esto, mira -** la rubia se acercó a su compañera y miró la pantalla. **\- esto quizás es una pista o algún indicio de algo turbio en el caso de Berry.**

 **\- sigo sin entender Santana.**

 **\- rubia tonta, mira, aquí dice que en el lugar de los hechos se encontraba la madre y hermano menor de la acusada, pero nadie sabe sus paraderos.**

 **\- oh vaya, entonces, ¿crees que ella sabe dónde están?**

 **\- no lo creo Quinn, estoy segura de que así es, quizás por eso ella prefiere callar y no meterlos en problemas.**

 **\- y cómo podemos saber qué es lo que pasó con la familia?**

 **\- tengo una idea…**

 **\- dios, tus ideas me dan un poco de miedo.**

 **Siempre pasa algo malo.**

 **\- esta vez no será así, confía en mí.**

 **\- y que se supone que harás?**

 **\- Pues tendré que pedir un poco de ayuda a ya sabes quien.**

 **\- pues no, no se a quien, ya que nunca me has dicho el nombre López.**

 **\- tranquila rubia, un mago nunca revela sus secretos.-** el móvil de la latina vibró, esta lo revisó y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar. **\- es hora de empezar con el plan Fabray.**

 **\- que? Por que?**

 **\- acaba de llegar la nueva celadora, tengo que ir a recibirla, hablamos en un rato de acuerdo?**

 **\- Muy bien, me avisas cualquier cosa.**

 **\- por supuesto, hasta pronto.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

La latina llegaba a las regaderas, había tenido que asegurarse de que nadie la viera entrar.

 **\- hey, necesito hablar contigo.**

 **\- vaya vaya, vean a quien tenemos por acá, nada más y nada menos que a la jefa de celadores, la oficial Santana López.**

 **\- deja las presentaciones para después quieres, ocupo un favor.**

 **\- uy pero qué confianza la de usted no? Por qué habría de hacerle ese favor?-** la chica se reía de una forma altanera, y eso solo molestaba a la latina.

 **\- porque si no lo haces, le diré a todo mundo la verdadera razón por la cual estas aquí, y dudo mucho que quieras eso cierto?-** adiós sonrisa, punto para la latina.

 **\- de que se trata ese favor?**

 **\- Has escuchado hablar de Rachel Berry?**

 **\- la chica nueva? Por supuesto, creo que todos hemos escuchado hablar de ella,se ha vuelto muy famosa acá dentro, quizás eso se deba a que es nueva… pero que pasa con ella?**

 **\- Quiero que investigues todo de ella, absolutamente todo.**

 **\- y eso para que o que?**

 **\- eso no es de tu incumbencia.-** Santana estaba a punto de marcharse pero la otra chica no se lo permitió y la tomó del brazo impidiéndole dar un paso más.

 **\- y qué obtengo a cambio?**

 **\- Mi silencio, es poco o con eso te basta?.-** la mujer no dijo nada más y dejó que Santana se marchará definitivamente.

La chica miró como la oficial López desaparecía por los vestidores, cuando se creyó sola, se hundió en el piso y comenzó a llorar como un bebé.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **\- Oficial Santana López?**

 **\- Si soy yo, a sus ordenes. -** la latina llegaba a su oficina y se encontraba con una mujer alta y muy mal encarada.

 **\- Soy la oficial Sue Sylvester y a partir de ahora soy miembro de su equipo de celadores en esta prisión.**

 **\- OH sí, justo la estaba esperando, ya está todo para que empiece a partir de mañana.**

 **\- oh bueno, creí que empezaría desde este momento.**

 **\- Quiere empezar desde ahora?**

 **\- claro, por qué no? Soy adicta al trabajo en realidad.**

 **\- Muy bien pues, le parece si le doy unas listas que debe aprenderse y ya puede empezar?**

 **\- Me parece perfecto.**

 **\- genial, andando.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Mercedes llegaba a su celda, su día había sido muy complicado, había trabajado todo este, y para el colmo, se encontró con el grupito de kitty, esa chica era odiosa, necesitaba dormir cuanto antes.

 **\- Rachel? Qué haces acá? Están a punto de servir la cena.**

La pequeña morena estaba sentada en su cama, perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **\- yo, no tengo hambre, creo que comí demasiado por la tarde.**

 **\- bromeas? La comida que dan en este lugar apenas si te ayuda por unas horas, no puedes estar sin comer.**

 **\- Pero no tengo hambre.**

 **\- la verdad es que no soy muy buena para escuchar las penas de las personas, pero, si eso es lo que necesitas, yo puedo escucharte.**

 **He visto que la estas pasando mal, y entiendo, los primeros días no son nada fáciles créeme.**

 **Antes de venir acá estuve en una prisión de máxima seguridad, los primeros días fueron un verdadero infierno, ya sabes, hay mujeres peligrosas, que tenían mucho tiempo encerradas, y obviamente ya gobernaban ahí adentro.**

 **Todo fue tan difícil y doloroso.**

 **\- Y como le hiciste para sobrevivir a ese infierno? He visto que ahora todas te respetan e incluso te temen.**

 **\- Necesitas mucho coraje, valor y carácter, si no lo tienes te comerán viva.**

 **Pero sabes, tú tienes esa ventaja que no todas tienen.**

 **\- ¿Cuál ventaja?**

 **\- Que cuando se enteran que la razón por la que estás aquí adentro es porque has matado a una persona, lo primero que hacen es temerte, tú debes encargarte de que ese temor les dure y también que te respeten.**

 **\- Ya saben porque estoy presa?**

 **\- por supuesto Rachel, eso es lo primero que se sabe de la nueva.**

 **\- vaya.**

 **\- y tu familia cuando vendrá a verte?**

 **\- Ellos no vendrán.**

 **\- pues, lo lamento.**

 **\- Iré a darme una ducha, aprovechando que las regaderas están vacías, nos vemos en un rato.**

La morena se puso de pie, y tomó una de las toallas que se le habían entregado al inicio, lo que menos quería era seguir hablando de aquello, de su familia.

 **\- Rachel?**

 **\- si?**

 **\- Cuidate por favor.**

 **\- Claro, nos vemos Mercedes.**

Rachel salió de la celda y se dirigió a las regaderas, sin percatarse de que una persona la miraba desde lo lejos, con una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando perdió de vista a la morena, dejó aquel pasillo y se dirigió a los comedores, tenía planes para esa noche.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Alex Gordon

Alex Gordon era una de tantas reclusas que se había ganado el ser enviada a una prisión de mínima seguridad, gracias a su buena conducta y a su progreso con el psicólogo de su anterior prisión.

Alex fue arrestada por haber estado involucrada en muchas peleas callejeras, su actitud y su carácter, la hacían ser la mejor en las peleas, pero la desgracia vino a su vida cuando en una de estas peleas, no pudo controlar su ira y golpeó a un hombre hasta dejarlo sin vida.

Su condena fue de 25 años de prisión, cuando apenas tenía 20 años de edad.

Fue atendida psicológicamente en prisión, y fue diagnosticada con **TEI (trastorno explosivo intermitente)** esto la hacía muy agresiva y peligrosa, pero gracias a esos mismos psicólogos ella pudo controlarse por muchos años, logrando un cambio enorme y exitoso.

Las personas con trastorno explosivo intermitente pueden descontrolarse con un solo golpe.

Llevaba 15 años encerrada, 10 años controlando su enfermedad, y así quería seguir para salir cuanto antes de prisión.

La mujer se encontraba en uno de los comedores con su pequeña pandilla, cuando una de sus compañeras le entregó un pequeño papel que decía, **"Sal al pasillo, es urgente"**

Miró a todo mundo, no sabía de que se trabajaba así que solo dejó su charola y salió al pasillo.

 **\- Hola?-** la pelirroja no veía a nadie por el pasillo, escuchó ruidos y comenzó a caminar para encontrar la razón de aquellos sonidos, sin saber porque, se puso nerviosa, se había alejado del comedor y aun no sabía quién le había enviado la nota.

 **\- Hola Alex**

La chica pegó tremendo brinco del susto. **\- Oficial, me ha asustado, yo, solo vine a tomar un poco de aire.**

 **\- tranquila Alex, fui yo quien te envío la nota, tengo un trabajo para ti.**

 **\- cómo? Usted? Pero jamás la había visto en esta prisión.**

 **\- Soy nueva acá, y necesito tener a una persona que sea algo así como mi mano derecha, obviamente que será muy bien recompensada.**

 **\- Ah sí?, y de que se trata esa recompensa?**

 **\- Pues verás Alex, me he enterado que, tú familia no puede ayudarte económicamente. Así que, si tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo.**

 **Además, también supe que tu madre está enferma y necesita dinero para una operación cierto? Pues también puedo ayudarte con eso, claro si tu me ayudas.**

 **\- Y como puedo ayudarla?-** mentiría si decía que no le importaba la recompensa, pues necesitaba ayudar a su madre, pero algo no estaba bien en todo eso, lo sabía.

 **\- pues, supe que eres muy buena en eso de las peleas así que…**

 **\- No, no no no, olvídelo no pienso hacer nada que tenga ver con eso.**

 **\- Lo harás, porque si no, tu madre se muere, y apuesto que no quieres eso cierto?-** la chica solo agachó su cabeza y cerró sus puños con odio y coraje, había luchado tanto contra su enfermedad para que llegara una desconocida y la hiciera caer de nuevo. **\- si, justo eso pensé, bueno Gordon , tú trabajo será sencillo, y pues cuentas con una pandilla de 3 chicas, no es necesario que tu te ensucies las manos.**

 **\- De que se trata?**

 **\- De Rachel Berry, acaba de llegar a esta prisión.**

 **\- la chica que fue acusada de matar a su padre?**

 **\- así es, justo ella.**

 **\- Bueno pues, quiero que le lleves un recado de mi parte.**

 **\- Y qué recado es ese?**

 **\- Dile, que alguien allá afuera, la tiene muy bien vigilada, que más le vale que se mantenga callada con respecto a su caso, porque si no, su familia pagará las consecuencias.**

 **\- De acuerdo lo haré.**

 **\- Excelente, además de eso, necesito que la tengas vigilada, que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que esa chica hace y dice acá dentro.**

 **\- Por cuánto tiempo?**

 **\- Por el que yo te diga, tranquila no será difícil,.**

 **\- ¿Cuando empezaría todo?**

 **\- En este momento, Rachel acaba de irse a las regaderas, quiero que vayas y le des una pequeña bienvenida, y también que le des mi recado…**

 **Pero ten cuidado, no quiero que se te pase la mano ok?**

 **\- Ok…**

 **\- Muy bien, si haces todo lo que te digo, y como lo digo, cada semana recibirás una generosa recompensa para ti y otra para tu pandilla, además, tu familia también va a recibir dinero.**

 **\- Muy bien.**

 **\- Ve y haz tu trabajo Gordon.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Una Rachel Berry salía de la ducha mucho más relajada y tranquila, había usado el agua como el camuflaje de sus lágrimas, como deseaba volver 10 años atrás, donde su familia era perfecta, donde todo era paz y amor a su alrededor, solo quería devolver el tiempo, pero eso era más que imposible.

Se puso la ropa y los zapatos, sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, escuchó voces y la puerta cerrarse, "que bobas" pensó la morena, todas sabían que no se podía cerrar la puerta.

El ruido cesó y a la morena le pareció extraño, miró hacía la entrada y había cinco chicas, totalmente desconocidas, la miraban fijamente, esto la puso muy nerviosa.

 **\- ¿Necesitaban algo?-** Rachel se quedó quieta cuando vio que las chicas comenzaron a rodearla, excepto una.

 **\- Pues la verdad Rachel, es que si necesitamos algo.-** dijo la chica pelirroja que se quedó en la entrada.

 **\- ¿que necesitan? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.**

 **\- Todo el mundo acá dentro sabe te nombre Berry, todos sabemos tu historia y la razón por la que estás aquí adentro.**

 **Pero no vengo a hablarte de eso, más bien he venido a traerte un recado.**

 **\- ¿Que recado? ¿de qué hablas?**

 **\- es un recado del jefe.**

 **-¿ Que jefe?**

 **\- Sabes bien de quien hablo,**

 **El me pidio que te dijera-** la chica entró en el círculo y llegó hasta Rachel, quedó frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostros. **\- Que mantuvieras tu boquita bien cerrada, que no hablaras de tu caso ni de lo que pasó ese día, o si no…. Tu familia pagará las consecuencias.**

 **¿Te a quedado claro?**

 **\- No se de qué demonios me hablas.-** la morena estaba temblando de miedo, estaba aterrada, y su voz la delataba.

 **\- Parece que no te ha quedado claro, pues tranquila, ahorita te lo aclaramos, que lo disfrutes.-** salió del círculo y volvió a la puerta.

Rachel quiso escapar pero le fue imposible, retrocedió y se topó con la pared, "este es mi fin" .

La chica más alta le propinó un golpe en la cara, el primero de muchos, perdió la cuenta de tantos puñetazos y patadas que recibió.

Comenzó a llorar, de nuevo, como hace quince minutos atrás lo hacía por el dolor de la situación en la que se encontraba, ahora el dolor era otro.

Era físico.

No supo cuando pararon, pues al sentir que su cabeza era impactada contra la pared, cerró los ojos y no supo más de ella.

 **QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR**

 **HOLA A TOD S LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, ESTUVE LEYENDO SUS REVIEWS, Y VEO QUE ALGUNAS YA ESTÁN HACIENDO SUPOSICIONES DE LO QUE VA A PASAR EN LA HISTORIA, Y ME ENCANTA LA MENTALIDAD QUE TIENEN, PERO OBVIAMENTE TODO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO.**

 **Sibeth,** me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, saludos hasta Venezuela.

 **Luisa,** tranquila, no pienso abandonar esta historia, la terminaré para publicar otras que tengo ya listas.

 **Charliemichele16,** gracias por tan hermosos comentarios.

 **Obviamente no son todos los los que dejan su reviews, pero he decidido qué les responderé a los tres comentarios más lindos o a los que más comentan en cada actualización.**

 **Les agradezco a todas esas personas que se toman su tiempo para comentar En especial a…**

 **\- CharlieMichele16**

 **\- JessVM**

 **\- 15marday.**

 **Nos Leemos Pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo esta historia.**

 **XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

 **\- Mercedes?-** Brittany entraba de manera lenta a la celda de Rachel, en su mano llevaba un poco de comida para las chicas, pues ninguna se había aparecido en el comedor, lo cual le pareció extraño.

Sabía que se metería en problemas si tardaba demasiado en aquella celda, las luces estaban por apagarse y las celdas por cerrarse, pero no quería que aquellas chicas se quedarán sin comer.

Cuándo entró, pudo ver que mercedes se quedó dormida mientras leía, pero de Rachel no había rastro alguno.

 **\- Mercedes!-** la chica se despertó un poco aturdida y asustada.

 **\- Pero que mierda, Brittany! Que rayos te pasa!?-** trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz, "las luces siguen encendidas?" pensó mercedes. **\- Por qué gritas?-**

 **\- Lo siento no despertabas, solo vine a traerles la cena, para que no duerman con el estómago vacío. -**

 **\- Pues muchas gracias Brittany, déjalo por ahí que ahorita despierto a Rachel.-**

 **\- Rachel? ¿Donde está Rachel? -** mercedes se giró para ver la litera, y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, Rachel no estaba en la celda.

 **\- Que hora es?-**

 **\- Las nueve y cuarto. -** mercedes se sorprendió, cuánto había dormido?. **\- sabes a donde fue?-**

 **\- Me dijo que se iba a dar una ducha.-** Pero sabía que para una ducha no tardaba más de 20 minutos.

 **\- Y eso a que hora fue?-** Brittany comenzaba a preocuparse.

 **\- Hace una hora.-**

 **\- Que?!, eso es mucho tiempo!-**

 **\- Si lo se, lo sé.-**

 **\- dime que sabes dónde está Rachel, dímelo.-**

 **\- No tengo idea Brittany. -**

 **\- Demonios!.-** la rubia salió prácticamente corriendo, algo le decía que Rachel estaba en problemas.

 **\- Rubia espera!-** salió tras ella.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brittany no caminaba, corría prácticamente, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para buscar a Rachel, estaba preocupada, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de quién podría saber el paradero de la morena.

Y ahí estaba la sospechosa, a unos metros de ella junto a su pandilla, jugando cartas.

 **\- Tu!-** Brittany se paró frente aquella mesa donde se encontraba Kitty y su pandilla. **\- ¿Dónde está Rachel?**

Kitty levantó su rostro y sonrió.

 **\- Hola boba, que se te ofrece?**

 **\- estoy buscando a Rachel.**

 **\- Aja y?**

 **\- Dónde está?**

 **\- y yo que sé, acaso me viste cara de niñera?**

 **\- No te hagas la idio…**

 **\- Brittany! -** mercedes por fin llegaba. **\- ¿La encontraste?-**

 **\- No, pero se que ella sabe dónde está. -** mercedes miró a kitty y a toda su pandilla de una manera que daba miedo.

 **\- Mira rubia boba.-** se puso de pie y caminó hasta las chicas **\- cómo te lo dije hace un segundo, yo no soy niñera de Rachel ni de nadie entendiste?.-**

 **\- Juralo.-** kitty soltó una carcajada.

 **\- Jurarlo? ¿yo? No tengo porque jurarles nada a un par de bobas como ustedes.-** dio un paso atrás cuando mercedes se puso frente a ella ya demasiado molesta.

 **\- Mira pedazo de mierda,-** Brittany tomó a kitty de la camisa, estaba roja de coraje, furiosa, y la actitud de esa chica no le estaba ayudando en nada. **\- Más te vale que ni tu ni este grupo de estúpidas le hayan hecho algo a Rachel, porque si se atrevieron a tocarla, yo misma me encargo de que no vean el sol de mañana, ¿te quedó claro?-** todas las presentes quedaron en shock, jamás habían visto a la dulce Brittany molesta. **\- ¿Les quedó claro? !**

Las chicas que se encontraban en la sala de juegos solo asintieron, estaban asustadas, incluso kitty.

 **\- Vamos mercedes, sigamos buscando a Rachel. -**

 **\- claro, andando.-**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **\- ¿Donde diablos te has metido Rachel? -**

 **\- Brittany, en cualquier momento sonará el timbre para que las celdas se cierren, y nos meteremos en problemas cuando se den cuenta que no estamos dentro. -**

 **\- Lo sé, pero no pienso volver a la celda si no encuentro a Rachel primero.-**

Mercedes observó a la rubia, su actitud era muy rara, ella también estaba preocupada por Rachel pero, la rubia tenía algo más, estaba muy segura de eso.

 **\- Qué es lo que pasa rubia?-** Brittany se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de mercedes.

 **\- ¿Que pasa de que?**

 **\- ¿A qué se debe toda esta actitud?**

 **\- ¿De que estas hablando mercedes?**

 **\- Vamos, solo mírate, tú no eres así, tú eres una chica dulce, tierna, amigable.**

 **Y desde que desapareció Rachel tu personalidad cambió.-**

 **\- ella es una gran persona, eso es todo.-**

 **\- Si seguro.-**

 **\- Donde puede estar mercedes?, la hemos buscado por todas partes.-**

 **\- En las regaderas, ella dijo que se daría una ducha y no hemos ido a buscarla allá. -**

 **\- Es cierto, vamos.-**

Las chicas se dirigieron a las regaderas, en el camino, miraban a todos, por si Rachel andaba por ahí.

Cuando llegaron a las regaderas, a simple vista no había nadie en el lugar, Mercedes decidió quedarse en la puerta por si un guardia se acercaba, mientras tanto, la rubia comenzó a abrir las puertas, su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más.

Abrió casi todas las puertas, solo quedaba una, con miedo la abrió, lentamente.

Su boca se abrió y sintió morirse.

Ahí estaba ella.

Boca abajo, con su cabello cubriendo todo su rostro, y bañada en sangre.

"No de nuevo" dijo Brittany en voz baja.

 **\- Mercedes!, aquí está!-**

Brittany se agachó hasta la morena, quiso acomodar el cuerpo de Rachel pero no pudo.

Mercedes llegó enseguida

 **\- ¿Dónde está? Pero que mierda, Rachel!-** se arrodilló junto a Brittany para ayudarla, y al lograr su cometido, no podían creer lo que veían.

 **\- OH por dios-**

Brittany comenzó a llorar, quien había sido la autora de tal monstruosidad?

Seguramente una persona sin corazón.

 **\- dime por favor que está viva.-** el cuerpo de la rubia temblaba, al igual que el de Rachel.

 **\- Si Brittany, lo está, pero apenas y siento su pulso, tenemos que llamar a un guardia ya mismo.**

 **\- si si, voy por uno.**

La rubia salió corriendo de las regaderas.

Y la morena abrió sus ojos con demasiado pesar.

 **\- Dios Rachel! ¿quien demonios te ha hecho esto?-** la morena trataba de hablar, pero entre más lo intentaba, más sangre brotaba de su boca. **\- tranquila, tranquila Rachel, Brittany ya fue por ayuda ok?-.**

Rachel seguía con sus ojos abiertos, pero su vista era demasiado borrosa.

Se abrazó más a su compañera de celda y le susurró.

 **\- Mercedes…-**

 **\- Dime pequeña?-** mercedes la miraba fijamente.

 **\- Ya no quiero vivir.-** esto fue lo último que salió de su boca, acto seguido cayó inconsciente.

 **\- No digas estupideces Berry, vas a estar bien, ok?**

 **Despierta Rachel, aguanta un poco mas.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 ***Al día siguiente ***

Quinn Fabray llegaba al reclusorio tarde de nuevo, aunque esta vez ella no era la culpable, si no su compañera de trabajo, ya que se habían puesto de acuerdo para que la latina pasara por ella, y así no llevar ambos coches.

Pero tal latina nunca llegó, así que no hubo más remedio que tomar las llaves de su coche en irse en este al trabajo.

Estaba segura que Santana seguiría dormida, así que tuvo que ir a su casa a despertarla, después de setenta llamadas telefónicas que le había hecho a su amiga y que ninguna contestó.

Pero la latina no estaba, y su coche tampoco.

Se molestó, por un momento creyó que su amiga se había ido a trabajar y se había olvidado de pasar por ella.

Pero sabía que esto no podía ser así, Santana la cuidaba demasiado y jamás se hubiera olvidado de ella.

Entonces no sabía qué era lo que había pasado con su amiga, y tampoco sabía si debía preocuparse.

Entró al estacionamiento del penal y enseguida divisó el auto de su mejor amiga.

Enfureció.

 **\- Latina estúpida, esta me la pagas!.-** susurró la rubia.

Salió de si auto y de inmediato se fue a la oficina de la latina, esta le debía una explicación.

 **\- Se puede saber por qué carajos te viniste y no pasaste por mi como habíamos quedado! ?-** Quinn si pedir permiso entró a la oficina de Santana.

La latina se encontraba recargada en el escritorio, mirando hacia la nada.

Cuando la rubia entró, Santana ni se inmutó.

 **\- Te estoy hablando latina estúpida. -** por fin llamaba su atención, pero la cara de Santana no le gustó para nada a Quinn.

 **\- Que pasa López? Ocurre algo?-** Santana se puso de pie y la miró.

 **\- Pasó algo muy grave Quinn.-**

 **\- Que? ¿De qué hablas?.-**

 **\- Rachel está en el hospital.-**

 **\- Que!?, ¿cómo? ¿por qué? -**

 **\- Anoche fue atacada brutalmente en las regaderas.-**

 **\- Oh por dios-** quinn se cubría el rostro, aquello no podía ser cierto. **\- ¿Quien fue? ¿Quien rayos fue Santana?**

 **\- Yo, no lo sé, anoche recibí el llamado de que una de las chicas había sido agredida, pero no me dijeron nombres, solo dijeron que necesitaba atención médica de inmediato, así que di la orden de que la llevarán al hospital más cercano, y yo me fui para allá.**

 **Antes de salir de casa le marque a Emma Pillsbury para que ella estuviera presente en todo, pasé por ella y nos fuimos directamente al hospital.**

 **Las chicas que la encontraron, tampoco saben nada, solo dijeron que cuando la encontraron, seguía consciente.**

 **\- Pero y las cámaras de seguridad? ¿Ya las revisaron?**

 **\- Eso fue lo primero que hice cuando llegué acá, revise todas y cada una de las cámaras que tenemos.**

 **Pero no sirven.**

 **\- Que?! ¿desde cuando no sirven?**

 **\- No lo se Quinn, no tengo idea, todo es tan extraño.**

 **\- Cómo está ella?**

 **\- Mal Quinn, sigue sin reaccionar, y eso me preocupa.-**

 **\- Dios Santana, Que diablos esta pasando con Rachel Berry, con qué monstruo se fue a meter para que le haya hecho esto.**

 **\- A qué te refieres rubia?**

 **\- Oh vamos Santana, antes de que llegara Rachel, cuando había pasado algo similar?**

 **\- Que yo recuerde? Pues nunca, o por lo menos no en el tiempo que tu y yo llevamos trabajando acá.**

 **\- Exacto!, y mira ahora, desde que llegó Rachel, han pasado cosas raras, cosas que nunca antes habían pasado.**

 **\- Tienes razón. -**

 **\- Iré a hablar con Emma y de paso veo a Rachel.**

 **\- Me parece muy bien, yo tengo que hacer interrogatorios, te juro que esto no se va a quedar así.**

 **Nos vemos más tarde.**

 **\- Santana…-**

 **\- Dime…-**

 **\- Y la persona que supuestamente nos iba a ayudar, ya te dio alguna información?**

 **\- Justamente voy con ella, hasta luego.**

 **\- Adiós. -**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **\- Dime todo lo que sepas de Rachel Berry y lo de su agresión.**

 **\- Nada, no se absolutamente nada.**

 **\- Cómo? Teníamos un trato lo recuerdas?**

 **\- Y aun lo tenemos, pero necesito más tiempo, con lo que pasó anoche, ya no pude averiguar nada.**

 **\- Y qué sabes sobre eso?**

 **\- Lo mismo que tú, osea nada.**

 **\- Y por qué piensas que no se nada?**

 **\- porque si supieras algo, no estarías aquí preguntándome ni pidiendo mi ayuda.**

 **\- Segura que no sabes nada?**

 **\- Muy segura, anoche que la encontramos, no había rastro de quienes la atacaron.**

 **-¿Quienes?**

 **\- si, la golpiza que le propinaron no fue cosa de una sola persona créeme.**

 **Pero no descansare hasta descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto.**

 **\- Eso espero, porque tu tiempo se está acabando.**

La persona que se encontraba con la latina se marchó, dejándola completamente sola y pensativa.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **CAPÍTULO CORTO LO SÉ, ESPERO SUBIR OTRO MUY PRONTO PARA COMPENSAR.**

 **Gracias a todos y todas las que comentan, me fascina leer sus comentarios, y a los que se la pasan recomendando mi ficha, también muchas gracias.**

 **Sibeth gracias por comentar, me encantan tus palabras (y las de todas las lectoras) y si, se que Venezuela esta pasando por momentos difíciles pero ánimo!**

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	8. Chapter 8

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **\- No es posible Santana!** **-** Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro de forma exasperada. **\- Un mes López, ha pasado un mes desde que atacaron a Berry y aun no hemos encontrado a la responsable.**

 **\- Lo sé rubia, al igual que tu, yo también estoy desesperada por encontrar a la culpable de esto, pero Rachel Berry ha decidido no cooperar con nosotras.**

 **\- No lo entiendo Santana, ¿por qué? No ha dicho absolutamente nada desde que despertó, ¿por qué ha decidido callar? -** la subdirectora miró a su amiga, quien se había quedado muy pensativa. **\- ¿Qué piensas?**

 **\- Quinn, no lo sé, ¿ y si no puede hablar? -** La rubia miró a Santana sin entender de lo que hablaba.

 **\- ¿Cómo?**

 **\- Desde que Rachel despertó, y fui a verla para saber lo que había pasado, ella tomó una actitud muy, ¿ A la defensiva?.**

 **Y aunque no era muy social cuando llegó, logró entenderse con varias de sus compañeras, pero ahora resulta que no habla con nadie, cuando la interrogué, ella estaba asustada y me pidió que no preguntara más, que no diría nada.**

 **\- Si lo sé, yo también me di cuenta de eso.**

 **\- Que tal si, la persona, o mejor dicho, las personas, que la atacaron, la amenazaron?**

 **\- Eso no tiene sentido Santana, de igual forma nos hubiéramos enterado de quiénes fueron las responsables -** Quinn trataba de encontrarle lógica a la idea de su compañera.

 **\- ¿Acaso ya las encontramos?**

 **\- No.**

 **\- Exacto! Porque ellas se aseguraron de eso.**

 **\- Pero, ¿por qué?.**

 **Que daño pudo haberles hecho Rachel para que la atacaran de esa manera tan brutal?**

 **\- Rubia, Rachel es nueva aquí, son contadas las personas con las que ha cruzado palabras, pero, por lo que anduve investigando, me enteré de que ella, Jones y Pierce, han tenido roces con wilde y su pandilla -** silencio total.

 **\- Crees que ellas son las responsables?**

 **\- No, ellas no fueron, al inicio lo creí, pero cuando hable con wilde, me dijo que no tenían nada que ver.**

 **\- Y le creíste?!**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Tal vez mintió para protegerse, ¿por qué le creíste?**

 **\- Porque, digamos que no fui muy amable con ella, y , le dije que si no me decía la verdad, haría de su estancia en este lugar un verdadero infierno. -** Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

 **\- Por Dios Santana, me das miedo.**

 **\- Si bueno, tenía que asegurarme de que no me mintiera.**

 **\- Pero seguimos igual Santana, seguimos sin una pista de quienes son las responsables.**

 **\- Quizás no estás tan loca rubia.**

 **\- ¿Perdón?**

 **\- Desde que Berry llegó, no has parado de decir que su caso tiene muchas incógnitas, incluso crees que puede ser inocente de todo lo que se le a acusado.**

 **¿ Cierto? -** la subdirectora estaba dudando de la cordura de su amiga.

 **\- Cierto, pero, ¿A qué viene todo eso? -** Santana se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su jefa, eso de admitir que alguien más tenía razón y que ella se había equivocado, no era nada fácil.

 **\- Quizás Rachel Berry Corcoran si es inocente como lo dijiste en un principio.**

 **\- Y por qué crees eso ahora López?**

 **\- Porque no quise ver las pruebas que tu si veías, el archivo que nos enviaron, por dios, no tiene sentido, y el perfil mucho menos.**

 **Además, Emma Pillsbury también me puso a dudar.**

 **Quizás allá afuera está el o la culpable de todo esto, y a Rachel solo le tocó ser una víctima, le tocó estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.**

 **\- Y si es algo peor? -** ahora era Santana la que no entendía.

 **\- ¿De qué hablas?**

 **\- Si, digo, que tal si, Rachel estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado porque otra persona así lo hubiera planeado, esa misma persona que la envió a este lugar asegurándose de que no saliera?**

 **\- la misma persona que la mandó a callar?**

 **\- Exacto -** susurró Quinn.

 **\- Esa persona debe ser muy poderosa.**

 **\- ¿ Lo crees?**

 **\- Por supuesto, solo una persona con mucho poder, pudo haber manipulado a la justicia, y eso complica más todo esto -** las chicas se quedaron pensando y analizando la situación. **\- No me importa**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** respondió Quinn sin entender nada.

 **\- No me importa que tan poderoso sea esa persona, si Rachel es totalmente inocente, haré que salga de este lugar, así sea lo último que haga en esta vida. -** Dio la media vuelta y se marchó de la subdirección.

Lo sabía, Quinn sabía que lo haría, conocía perfectamente a su compañera, tenían años de amistad y estaba segura que no se quedaría tranquila hasta no saber la verdad, pero aquello la asustaba.

Si antes sentía un cierto temor por la situación por la que estaría pasando Berry, ahora lo que sentía era pánico, estaban apunto de meterse a la boca del lobo, si se estaban, porque definitivamente no dejaría sola a Santana en esto.

Quizás habían dado en el clavo, o quizás no, pero ya no había manera de retroceder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quinn seguía perdida en su mundo, tratando de encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba, Santana no había vuelto, no sabía a donde se había ido, y eso le preocupaba.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje, pero aquel número no lo tenía registrado.

" **Necesito que nos veamos para hablar sobre Rachel Berry, te espero en una hora en el restaurante del hotel del pueblo, por favor, no faltes"**

 **\- Que mierda? -** pensó Quinn.

Por supuesto que iría, no sabía quién había enviado el mensaje, pero en el decía que hablarían de Rachel Berry, quizás esa persona tenía las respuestas a tantas preguntas en su cabeza.

Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a buscar pistas que demostrarán la inocencia de Rachel, porque ella sabía que era inocente, el haberse pasado horas en su habitación de aquel hospital le bastaba para saberlo.

No le había contado a su compañera nada de eso, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar esta.

Estaba preocupada e intranquila, por eso iba al hospital diariamente.

Aquello era tan raro, pues se pasaba más de dos horas frente a la camilla de Rachel Berry, mirándola, observando lo tranquila y diferente que era a la hora de dormir, hasta que uno de esos días despertó, descubriendola y tomándola por sorpresa, pues no sabía qué explicación dar.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquellos momentos.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **\- " Subdirectora?" -** la rubia estaba leyendo una revista cuando escuchó la voz adormecida de la paciente.

 **\- Rachel, no creí que despertarias ahora.**

 **\- ¿Qué hace usted acá? -** la morena estaba demasiado dolorida, incluso hablar le provocaba dolor.

 **\- Vine a hablar contigo, se que ya lo intenté, quise que hablaras pero nada, no me daré por vencida Rachel, quiero saber quién te hizo esto, tiene que recibir un castigo.**

 **\- Ya no importa quien lo hizo subdirectora, lo hecho, hecho está. -** Rachel no podía mirarla a la cara.

 **\- Por supuesto que importa Berry, no te das cuenta la gravedad del asunto? Casi te matan por dios!**

 **\- Pero no lo hicieron, así que ya deje esto tranquilo, ni siquiera recuerdo quién lo hizo.**

 **\- Mientes, pero esta bien, la doctora me ha pedido que no te presione ni nada por el estilo, pero dejame decirte Berry una cosa -** la subdirectora se acercó peligrosamente a Rachel **\- No pienso darme por vencida, ni ahora, ni nunca. -** tomó aire y continuó **\- hablemos de ti.**

 **\- No**

 **\- Hablemos de mi entonces -** la rubia sabía que Rachel no hablaría bajo presión, lo que necesitaba era ganarse su confianza, y eso iba hacer.

 **\- Soy una mujer de ciudad, mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía diez años, fue algo difícil pero decidí enfocarme en el colegio, siempre he sido muy competitiva, y creo también demasiado perfeccionista. -** Rachel escuchaba atentamente a la subdirección, se veía tan hermosa, y sus movimientos eran tan delicados, podría pasarse horas solo observándola.

 **\- Mi padre me construyó una casa del árbol cuando cumplí 6 años, en la cual siempre me sucedía algo.**

 **\- Algo de que? -** Quinn se sorprendió por la pregunta, Rachel estaba interesada en la conversación, eso era un avance cierto?

 **\- Pues, siempre me caía, terminaba con severos raspones, también tuvieron que ponerme algunos puntos en la ceja y en la oreja.**

 **\- Habla en serio?**

 **\- Si -** para la subdirectora no pasó desapercibida esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la morena. **\- digamos que fui una niña demasiado inquieta, y eso tuvo sus consecuencias.**

 **Cuando entré en los trece, la casa del árbol paso de mi lugar de travesuras, a mi escape.**

 **\- De que quería escapar?**

 **\- De la adolescencia Rachel, creo que hasta ahora, esa ha sido la etapa más difícil.**

 **\- Y qué de malo había en ese entonces, usted debió de haber sido la más hermosa de la escuela, la más popular.**

 **\- Te equivocas, en ese entonces yo era una perdedora, era gorda, tenía acné y no tenía amigos.**

Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le parecía imposible que la hermosa rubia que estaba sentada frente a ella, tuviera un pasado así.

 **El colegio se convirtió en una pesadilla, tenía una compañera que siempre me molestaba, hacía comentarios muy dolorosos, y todos reían.**

 **\- Le contó a alguien? -** la pequeña morena apretó sus puños con rabia.

 **\- No, claro que no.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Porque si hablaba, creo sería peor, y llegó el día en que ya no pude soportarlo más, cuando entré al instituto, esa chica me esperaba para seguir burlándose de mí, no se cansaba, solo que esta vez si hice algo al respecto.**

 **\- ¿Qué hizo?**

 **\- la golpee -** sonrió **\- la golpee hasta que me cansé, hasta que ya no pude levantar las manos.**

 **Sentí que unas manos fuertes me quitaron de encima de aquella niña, y fui arrastrada prácticamente a la dirección, llamaron a mis padres y me expulsaron.**

 **\- Supongo que su padre debió enfurecerse -** ese comentario resonó en la cabeza de la rubia.

 **\- No, ellos quisieron saber lo que había pasado, y si me llamaron la atención por no haberles dicho nada, pero entendieron todo, y mi padre pidió su traslado a otra ciudad.**

 **Estaba tan asustada por mis problemas que, no me di cuenta que mis padres volvían a estar juntos.**

 **Volvían a estar enamorados.**

 **\- Vaya, que historia.**

 **\- A veces vemos a las personas, pero no sabemos qué se esconde detrás de aquellas sonrisas.**

 **Bueno, qué tal si ahora me cuentas algo de ti.**

 **\- Yo, me siento un poco cansada, creo que debería volver a dormir.**

 **\- Esta bien, por hoy te has salvado, deja te ayudo con esas almohadas -** la rubia se acercó de nuevo a la morena, acomodo sus almohadas y sin querer quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de la menor. **\- Así está bien? -** preguntó a la pequeña sin moverse.

 **\- Así está perfecto -** respondió Rachel con un toque de picardía.

Se acercaron lentamente, hasta rozar sus labios, ninguna hizo nada, ninguna inicio nada, pero ambas sentían algo increíble en ese momento.

Alguien se acercaba a la habitación, y Quinn se puso de pie rompiendo aquel bello momento, pero no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso en la nariz de Rachel.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Desde esa tarde, las visitas eran diarias, a pesar de no haberle sacado información alguna a Rachel, a ella le fascinaba estar ahí, mirándola.

Y esas citas siempre terminaban con un beso en la nariz por parte de la rubia hacía Rachel, quería hacerle saber que no estaba sola, y que podía contar con ella siempre.

Pero, aquellas visitas llegaron a su fin.

Tenía ya una semana sin verla, sin poder hablar con ella, sin besar su hermosa nariz.

La doctora le había dado el alta y había vuelto a su celda, esto complicaba la situación, no podía ir a verla cada que ella quisiera, pero algo tenía que hacer para volver a estar cerca de Rachel.

Tomó su bolso y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, tenía una cita, si todo salía bien, podría ayudar a Rachel, pero si no.

Tenía miedo, no sabía con quién se vería, así que tenía que hablar con Santana para avisarle lo que iba hacer.

Buscó su móvil y comenzó a marcar el número de su amiga, dio tono una, dos, tres veces y la voz de Santana se escuchó.

" **Hola soy Santana López, por el momento no puedo responderte, si lo deseas y es urgente deja tu mensaje"**

 **\- Rayos! Estupida Santana, donde estas cuando se te necesita ah? -** Dijo la rubia, no tendría otra opción que dejarle un mensaje **\- "Santana, soy Quinn, recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido, donde decía que quería hablar de Rachel Berry, así que, debo ir allá y ver de qué se trata, si no regreso para la hora de la comida, buscame en el restaurante del hotel del pueblo" -** Colgó.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Durante el mes que había pasado desde el día de la golpiza hacía Rachel, Santana se había dedicado a interrogar a todas las presas, pero sin éxito alguno, sentía que nadaba contra corriente.

 **\- Oficial López.**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa Sue Sylvester?**

 **\- Pues, resulta que la guardia de esta noche acaba de informar que no se presentará, problemas personales.**

 **\- Ok gracias por avisarme, yo me encargo de esa guardia.**

 **\- No! -** Santana la miró fijamente queriendo entender el desafío. **\- Digo, no hace falta, pensé que yo me podría hacer cargo.**

 **\- No te parece que has trabajado mucho esta semana?, según mis datos, has doblado turno los últimos tres días, que no te cansas? O , ¿Acaso hay algo aquí por lo que no te quieres ir?**

 **\- Si bueno, algo de dinero extra no le cae mal a nadie no cree?**

 **\- Si, es cierto, solo te pido que estés atenta a la celda de la 1512.**

 **\- Entendido -** dijo la mujer y se marchó victoriosa.

 **-"Dicen que al enemigo es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado, cierto?" -** susurró santana.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Conocía el lugar como a la palma de su mano, pues en varias ocasiones había estado ahí, con su amiga e incluso con sus padres.

Pero no sabía qué esperar, mejor dicho, no sabía a quién esperar, se adentró al lugar, dirigiéndose a la mesa más aislada del restaurante, si aquella persona era un informante, no quería interrupciones, ni mirones.

 **\- Buenos días señorita, espera a alguien? -** un mesero se acercó a su mesa, y no supo qué responderle.

 **\- Al parecer si, mi nombre es Quinn, si alguien pregunta por mi, podría traerlo?**

 **\- Con mucho gusto señorita, permiso.**

El mesero se retiro y Quinn revisó su teléfono, Santana no le había marcado.

Volvió a marcarle, esperando esta vez tener más suerte.

Uno, dos, tres tonos…

" **Hola soy Santana López, por el momento no puedo…**

 **\- Dios Santana! Que carajos estas haciendo que no puedes responder mi llamada.**

 **\- Subdirectora? -** la rubia volteó enseguida.

 **\- Emma? -** "Qué está pasando?" pensó Quinn. **\- Tú me enviaste el mensaje?**

 **\- Así es Quinn.**

 **\- Porque? Acaso sabes algo que yo no se acerca del caso de Berry?**

 **\- Quizás, más de lo que debería Quinn.**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas Emma?**

 **\- Encontré a la madre de Rachel…**

Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES**


	9. Chapter 9

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE… LAMENTABLEMENTE?**

* * *

Capítulo 8

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **\- Subdirectora? -** la rubia volteó enseguida.

 **\- Emma? -** "Qué está pasando?" pensó Quinn. **\- Tú me enviaste el mensaje?**

 **\- Así es Quinn.**

 **\- Porque? Acaso sabes algo que yo no se acerca del caso de Berry?**

 **\- Quizás, más de lo que debería Quinn.**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas Emma?**

 **\- Encontré a la madre de Rachel…**

Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba.

 **\- ¿Cómo? -** la rubia trataba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar. **\- ¿Cómo es que diste con la madre de Rachel si desapareció?**

Emma tomó asiento frente a su jefa, y habló.

 **\- Espero que no tengas nada más que hacer el día de hoy porque, esta charla va para largo.**

 **\- Me importa una mierda el trabajo, yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que no me digas todo lo que sabes de Berry.**

 **\- Bueno -** tomó un respiro y continuó **\- la noche del ataque, me fui al hospital porque Santana así me lo ordenó, cuando supe lo que había pasado, entendí que no fue una pelea por algún mal entendido, la golpiza que le dieron fue a causa de algo más grave, mucho más.**

 **\- Si bueno, todos hemos llegado a esa conclusión Emma.**

 **\- Pues, pensé que si, había sido atacada dentro de la prisión, aun cuando hay demasiada seguridad, quizás podría intentar atacar de nuevo, ella solo contaba con un policía que la cuidaba las 24 horas, y que fácilmente podía ser un estorbo menos.**

 **Así que, decidí cuidarla por las noches, y tratar de averiguar algo.**

 **En mi horario de trabajo, tome el expediente médico de Rachel, y lo llevé a casa.**

 **Lo estudié a fondo, y con lo que obtuve en el hospital, pude comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas.**

 **\- ¿Qué sospecha?**

 **\- Que el perfil que te dieron de Rachel Berry, es totalmente falso Quinn.**

 **\- Por dios-** Quinn cada vez entendía menos **\- ok yo, entiendo que lo de su edad me parecía muy sospechoso porque francamente, Rachel parece una niñita pero, de eso a que todo el perfil sea falso?**

 **Realmente me parece imposible.**

 **Pero sigo sin entender, osea yo se que eres médico pero, no creo que gracias a la medicina hayas descubierto esto.**

 **\- Cuando estuve en el hospital cuidando a Berry, le pedí al director de este, que me investigara si Rachel había estado en alguna de las clínicas del condado o de sus alrededores, obviamente le dije que era una orden tuya, para que colaborara.**

 **\- En este momento ya no importa a qué recurriste para saber todo esto.**

 **El director encontró algo?**

 **\- Por supuesto, encontró un expediente de hace seis meses.**

 **\- Rachel estuvo en un hospital hace seis meses?**

 **\- Así es, y no en cualquier hospital, ella estuvo en el mismo hospital al que fue trasladada el día del ataque.**

 **\- ¿Hablas en serio? Pero, ¿por qué?**

 **\- Al parecer por la misma razón que hace un mes.**

 **\- Oh por dios Emma -** Quinn se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar, aquello era demasiado. **\- ¿Pero qué mal pudo hacer Rachel para merecer todo esto?**

 **\- No lo se Quinn, pero dudo que esa niña sea capaz siquiera de matar a un insecto.**

 **Le pedí el archivo completo al director, hablé con el médico que la atendió, me dijo que aquella tarde ella llegó muy mal, pero que no estaba sola, que su madre y su hermano estaban ahí.**

 **\- Y, ¿levantaron algún acta?.**

 **\- No, no lo hicieron.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Pues el doctor dijo que solo decían que había sido un accidente, y que ninguna de las dos permitió que llamarán a la policía.**

 **\- ¿Y les creyeron?**

 **\- De ninguna manera, pero cuando trataron de hacer algo, un hombre, supuestamente el padre, fue por ellos y los sacó del hospital.**

Para la rubia era increíble todo lo que la doctora le contaba, su miedo y sus nervios se habían disparado increíblemente.

Llamó al mesero y le pidió un té para cada una, lo necesitaba.

Miró el bolso de Emma y se dio cuenta que en esta llevaba una carpeta.

 **\- ¿Qué llevas en esa carpeta?**

 **-** Emma miró su bolso y tomó la carpeta **\- Las pruebas que harán que Rachel salga de prisión.**

 **Está el expediente médico de hace seis meses, y la autopsia real del padre de Rachel.**

 **\- ¿Autopsia real? -** Quinn prácticamente le arrebató la carpeta a Emma y comenzó a ojear.

Emma solo atinó a quitarle la carpeta, quería explicarle muchas cosas.

 **\- Quinn, necesito que me escuches primero, después puedes llevarte la carpeta y guardarla en un lugar seguro.**

 **\- ok, esta bien, continúa, necesito tener todo claro.**

 **\- Correcto, cuando leí todo el expediente médico, me entraron muchas dudas respecto al archivo que te enviaron con el caso de Rachel, así que hice unas llamadas…**

 **\- ¿Llamadas? ¿A quién? Emma no sabes a qué nos estamos enfrentando, si alguien se entera de todo esto corremos peligro.**

 **\- Lo sé, y tranquila, a la persona que llamé lo conozco de toda la vida y es de mi entera confianza.**

 **El trabaja para la policía, es forense, le hablé del caso de Rachel, y él me dijo que el cuerpo del padre había llegado a su unidad, pero que jamás lo tocó, que no se lo permitieron, porque supuestamente la víctima pertenecía a otro estado, pero todo le pareció muy extraño porque él es el único forense en la unidad, y cuando hay víctimas de otro estado, el es el que realiza la autopsia.**

 **Entonces pensé que esa sería toda la información que tendría pero, me dijo que el cuerpo de la víctima seguía estando en la unidad, cuando se había dicho que ya había sido entregado al estado correspondiente.**

 **\- Vaya…**

 **\- ¿Estás lista para escuchar lo siguiente?**

 **\- No -** suspiró **\- Pero debo hacerlo.**

 **\- Me preguntó qué pasaba con la víctima, le conté lo suficiente para que supiera que se trataba de una injusticia.**

 **Dijo que me ayudaría, pero le pedí que lo hiciera con muchísima discreción.**

 **En una de sus guardias, tomó el cuerpo del padre de Berry y lo llevó a la sala de trabajo, asegurándose de que nadie entrara.**

 **Al terminar comenzó una investigación, y me marcó a las 48 horas.**

 **\- ¿ Y qué fue lo que descubrió?**

 **\- Quinn, Rachel Berry Corcoran no mató a su padre, Rachel no es una asesina.**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** la rubia sintió que le faltaba el aire.

 **\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dice el expediente de Rachel?**

 **\- Si, dice que los vecinos llamaron a la policía cuando escucharon varios disparos que provenían de la casa de Rachel.**

 **\- Primer error en tu expediente, el padre de Rachel solo recibió un impacto de bala.**

 **\- Pero…**

 **\- ¿Qué más dice?**

 **\- Dice que, Rachel y su padre tuvieron una fuerte discusión porque él descubrió que Rachel salía con un hombre mayor.**

 **\- Segundo error, Rachel es intersexual, lo cual quiere decir que lo lógico sería que estuviera con chicas y no con chicos debido a su condición.**

 **A no ser que realmente le gusten los hombre enton…**

 **\- No, eso no es así. -** Emma miró a Quinn de forma interrogativa **\- bueno, yo supongo.**

 **\- Si, yo también supongo, ¿Qué más dice?**

 **\- Dice que, en medio de la discusión, Rachel sacó un arma, y el padre al darse cuenta trató de quitársela, pero esta lo empujó y cayó al piso, y ahí mismo comenzó a disparar en repetidas ocasiones.**

 **\- Tercer error, Rachel jamás tocó el arma, le pedí que analizara el arma, pero en esta no había huellas de Rachel solo de su padre.**

 **\- No entiendo ¿entonces él se disparó solo?**

 **\- Literalmente si, el forense me dijo que la víctima era un alcohólico, y que hasta el día de su muerte lo fue.**

 **\- Eso quiere decir que, ¿ese día estaba borracho?**

 **\- Parece que sí, y según está persona, fue empujado y recibió un golpe en la cabeza al caer, y eso lo desestabilizó, y al querer pararse, disparó el arma.**

 **\- Es inocente -** estaba en shock **\- Emma Rachel es inocente -** sonrió, Emma también lo hizo. **\- espera, dijiste que habías encontrado a la madre de Rachel, ¿Dónde está?**

 **\- En el expediente médico que me dieron, había tres direcciones, y el número telefónico de la madre, marqué ese número y ella respondió.**

 **\- ¿Y qué le dijiste o que te dijo ella?**

 **\- Dijo que no sabía nada de ella, que Rachel le pidió que huyera pero al volver por ella, ya no estaba, y nadie le dio información sobre su hija.**

 **Le pedí su dirección para que habláramos en persona.**

 **\- ¿Te la dio?**

 **\- Por supuesto, le he dicho que iría el domingo a hablar con ella.**

 **\- Yo iré contigo Emma.**

 **\- Claro, lo supuse -** Sonrió.

 **\- Emma -** la rubia miró fijamente a la doctora **\- Hay algo que aún no me has dicho.**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? -** Dijo sin entender la pelirroja.

 **\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero perfil de Rachel? -** Exacto, ella aún no tenía esa información, y estaba ansiosa por saberla.

Emma ojeo los papeles que tenía aquella carpeta hasta encontrar el que necesitaba.

 **\- Su nombre es Rachel Berry Corcoran, nació el 18 de diciembre del año 1996, tiene casi 19, y nació en Lima Ohio Estados Unidos su al… -** Emma se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de Quinn. **\- Quinn yo..**

 **\- 19 años Emma, va a cumplir 19 años y está viviendo la peor de las pesadillas, no entiendo ¿cómo es que sigue viva?, es una niña por dios, ¿quién puede ser tan animal para causarle todo este daño?**

 **\- Obviamente es alguien muy malo Quinn, que puede manipular la Ley a su antojo y que puede destruirnos en cualquier momento.**

 **\- Lo sé, y por esa razón te pido que te mantengas al margen de todo esto, Santana y yo nos encargaremos de lo que sigue.**

 **\- ¿Estás de broma cierto? crees que ahora que sé todo esto, ¿me mantendré al margen?**

 **\- Es por tu bien Emma, no quiero arriesgar tu vida.**

 **\- Me importa una mierda eso Fabray, no pienso descansar hasta que Rachel no sea libre y el o los culpables de todo esto, estén tras las rejas ¿quedó claro?**

 **-** Quinn suspiró con mucho pesar **\- Está bien Emma, y te agradezco todo esto que has hecho, no tienes idea cuanto.**

 **Solo quiero pedirte un favor.**

 **\- Claro dime.**

 **Cualquier detalle,cualquier duda o información sobre Rachel Berry, lo hablaremos acá de acuerdo? Nos arriesgariamos demasiado si tratamos este asunto en mi oficina, recuerda que aún no sabemos quien atacó a Rachel.**

 **\- Me parece lo mejor, y bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar, te dejaré la carpeta con la información por si quieres revisarla a fondo.**

 **Quizás y, puedas encontrar algo más en ella.**

 **\- Está bien Emma, y de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por esto que has hecho.**

 **\- No hay nada que agradecer Quinn, estoy encantada de ayudar. Hasta luego. -** se puso de pie y se acercó a Quinn para despedirla, recordó que no la había saludado al llegar.

Se alejó de la mesa pero antes de llegar a la puerta recordó que tenía una duda, y regresó a la mesa.

 **\- Una pregunta Quinn.**

 **\- Emma, ¿Qué pasa?**

 **¿Cómo sigue Santana?**

 **\- ¿Cómo sigue de que? -** le extrañó la pregunta.

 **\- Pues, días antes de que le dieran el alta a Rachel, fui a seguir investigando y de paso a ver cómo seguía, y al salir de su habitación, me encontré con una celadora, le pregunté qué hacía en el hospital a esa hora, y me dijo que Santana la había mandado, que ella no había podido ir porque se había sentido mal.**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿cuándo fue eso exactamente Emma?**

 **\- El martes pasado, y no fue la única vez que la vi, pero como iba de incógnito, no deje que nadie me viera.**

 **\- ¿Y quién era esa celadora?**

 **\- Pues la verdad no se su nombre, debe ser nueva porque solo una vez la he visto en la prisión.**

 **\- ¿Cómo es ella?**

 **\- Es alta, tes blanca, pelo corto y rubio.**

 **\- Sue Sylvester -** susurró Quinn.

 **\- ¿Quien?**

 **\- Sue Sylvester, ella llegó justo hace un mes, el día de la golpiza.**

 **\- ¿Crees que ella tenga algo que ver?**

 **\- No lo creo, estoy completamente segura Emma.-** silencio total, solo se miraban una a la otra **\- debemos cuidarnos de ella Pillsbury, y debemos cuidar lo que hablemos en la prisión.**

 **\- Ok Quinn, hasta luego.**

 **\- Hasta luego.**

La doctora del penal se fue dejando a una destrozada Quinn.

Ella sabía que demostrar la inocencia de Rachel sería difícil, pero no se imagino cuanto.

Pero no se detendría, pasaría por encima de quien fuera necesario con tal de encontrar al responsable de todo esta situación.

* * *

 **\- Quinn! ¿Qué pasó? Acabo de ver salir el coche de Pillsbury del estacionamiento, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? -** Santana llegaba muy alterada a la mesa de Quinn, el mensaje que le había dejado su amiga la había dejado muy preocupada.

 **\- Santana tranquila, estoy bien ¿ok?**

 **\- ¿Segura? Me quedé muy preocupada con el mensaje que dejaste. -** seguía revisando a la rubia a ver si encontraba alguna herida o algo por el estilo.

 **\- Ya Santana! De verdad estoy bien, mejor dime donde carajos estabas latina idiota! ¿por qué no respondiste mis llamadas?**

 **\- Lo siento pequeña, con lo de Rachel he andado muy distraída, y olvidé el móvil en mi auto, cuando me di cuenta de que no lo traía comencé a buscarlo y recordé que la última vez que lo había usado fue en el auto cuando hable con mi madre.**

 **Así que fui allí a buscarlo, y lo encontré, lo revisé y vi que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas tuyas y también escuché el mensaje, perdón Quinn perdón.**

 **\- Tranquila Santana, de verdad estoy bien. -** la latina la había llamado pequeña, sabía que estaba muy preocupada por ella.

 **\- ¿Por qué no me esperaste o fuiste a buscarme?**

 **\- La idea era que vinieramos juntas, pero no pude localizarte, y tampoco había mucho tiempo.**

 **Tenía que hacerlo sola entonces.**

 **\- ¿Y dónde está el informante? Me alegro de que por lo menos no hayas venido sola y hayas traído a Pillsbury.**

 **\- Emma no vino conmigo Santana.**

 **\- ¿Entonces qué hacía aquí? ¿Tu la llamaste?**

 **\- No, Santana, Emma fue la que me citó en este lugar.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Emma? ¿De qué rayos me hablas Quinn?**

 **\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Santana, pero creo que debemos de pedir la comida ya, tengo hambre.**

 **\- Está bien rubia, comamos y me cuentas.**

 **\- Bien. -** la rubia no sabía por dónde empezar, pero tenía que contarle todo a su amiga, ella sabría que hacer, porque, ella no tenía idea.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brittany y mercedes se encontraban en el comedor, justo acababan de llegar pero Rachel no estaba con ellas, desde que había vuelto del hospital, no hablaba ni se juntaba con ninguna de las dos, tampoco salía de su celda más que para realizar el trabajo que le correspondía.

Mercedes era la encargada de llevarle cada comida hasta la celda, no quería que se enfermara.

Había tratado de muchas maneras de hablar con Rachel, pero está no decía nada, y eso comenzaba a asustarla.

 **\- Iré por más comida para llevársela a Rachel. -** dijo mercedes.

 **\- Está bien, yo me encargo de llevarle la cena -**

 **\- Hola chicas -** la pequeña morena llegaba al comedor. **\- ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?**

 **\- Rachel! Por supuesto siéntate! -** Brittany estaba feliz, por fin la morena salía de su celda, y por fin hablaba.

 **\- Estaba a punto de llevarte la comida Rachel.**

 **\- No hace falta mercedes, ya estoy aquí para comer con ustedes.**

 **\- ¿Todo bien Richie?**

 **\- Si Brittany, es solo que, me di cuenta de que la vida sigue, y tengo muchas cosas por hacer.**

 **¿Cómo que cosas? -** mercedes tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta.

 **\- Cómo vengarme Mercedes.**

 **\- ¿ De qué demonios hablas Richie?**

 **\- No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hablar Brittany.**

 **\- Rachel tiene razón Brittany, vayamos a otro lugar.**

 **\- ¿Vamos a irnos a la celda?**

 **\- No, creo que sería lo mismo, vayamos a las canchas, necesito hablar con ustedes.**

 **\- Vamos -** dijeron al unísono, se levantaron del comedor y salieron las tres juntas ante la atenta mirada de Sue Sylvester.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **\- Oh por dios Quinn -** la latina estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos cristalinos, llevaba casi una hora escuchando a su amiga, tenía sentimientos encontrados, odio, dolor, tristeza, no podría explicarlo.

 **\- Tampoco podía creerlo Santana, sigo sin poder creerlo, pero aquí está la prueba de que todo lo que me contó Emma, es verdad. -** tomó la carpeta y la llevó a su pecho, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se la arrebatara. **\- Si te soy sincera, no se que hacer, no se como proceder ahora.**

 **\- Tranquila, lo haremos juntas vale, pero no ahora,.**

 **\- ¿Cómo?**

 **\- No podemos revelar nada de esto ahora Quinn.**

 **No hasta que sepamos, quien atacó a Rachel, y quien es la persona que la mandó a prisión.**

 **\- Pero Rachel corre peligro Santana!**

 **\- Lo sé, pero si actuamos ahora, sólo pondremos sobre aviso al responsable de todo esto, y le daremos tiempo para que elabore un plan, y si eso pasa, no podremos atraparlo.**

 **\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?**

 **\- Seguiremos investigando Quinn, sabemos lo suficiente para de ahí, continuar.**

 **Pero debemos hacerlo con muchísima precaución rubia o estaremos muertas muy pronto.**

 **\- De acuerdo Santana, lo que sigue es la cita con la madre de Rachel este domingo.**

 **\- Muy bien, ahí estaremos, Emma te dio los datos del forense con el que se contactó?**

 **\- No, solo me dijo que trabaja para la policía y que es un amigo de toda la vida ¿por qué?**

 **\- Porque necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.**

 **\- Pues si lo deseas más tarde se lo pido a Emma y te lo doy.**

 **\- De acuerdo, Quinn, creo que deberíamos volver, ahora menos que nunca quiero levantar sospechas.**

 **Además, debo hablar con la guardia de esta noche.**

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿pasó algo?**

 **\- Pues parece que de nuevo no se presentará a trabajar, así que debo hablar ya con ella, ya van varios días que falta.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?**

 **\- Pues porque no le di tanta importancia pero, ya van cuatro días en las últimas dos semanas que falta a trabajar.**

 **\- ¿Y quién cubrió sus guardias? ¿tú?**

 **\- No, yo no, lo hizo Sue Sylvester, y eso es lo más raro.**

 **\- Espera espera, me estás diciendo que, Sue Sylvester se a quedado todas estas noche en el penal?**

 **\- Si así es ¿por qué?**

 **\- ¡Por dios Santana! Le has puesto a Rachel en bandeja de plata!**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **\- Que estoy segura de que Sue Sylvester tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Rachel.**

 **\- Yo también lo pensé Quinn pero, no hay pruebas en su contra.**

 **\- Santana, la última semana que Rachel estuvo en el hospital y que según ella tenía sus guardias, estuvo yendo al hospital a ver a Rachel, y hacer vaya a saber que cosas.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

 **\- Emma se la encontró el martes pasado justo cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de Rachel, y le dijo que tú la habías mandado porque supuestamente no te sentías bien.**

 **\- Maldita hija de…**

 **\- debemos cuidarnos Santana, tenemos al enemigo en casa.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 **Flashback**

 **Lima, Ohio, Noviembre 2010.**

 **\- No puedo creer que mi princesa este a unas cuantas semanas de cumplir quince años, que rápido se va el tiempo -** Hiram y Shelby se encontraban sentados en la sala de su casa, esperaban ansiosos a que Rachel bajará de su habitación.

La morena tenía una cita esa noche, después de tantos días de intentar acercarse a una chica, por fin lo hizo, y no solo pudo hablarle, si no también consiguió una cita con aquella niña, y es que Rachel era la persona más tímida de todo Ohio, le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir aquello, pero con la ayuda de su amigo Kurt y con los consejos de su padre, lo había logrado.

 **\- Lo sé cariño, aun recuerdo cuando cortaba mis flores para llevarle a la hija de la vecina -** Shelby sonrió con cierta nostalgia **\- Nuestra princesa ha crecido muy rápido.**

 **\- Estoy lista!, que tal me veo? -** Rachel llegaba frente a sus padres y comenzaba a modelar.

 **\- Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, por más que pasen los años -** dijo hiram y ambos rieron. **\- Te ves hermosa como siempre princesa.**

 **\- ¿De verdad? ¿creen que hice una buena combinación? No se quizás fue una mala elección.**

 **\- Tranquila cariño, te ves muy bien, siempre has sabido vestirte muy bien, además, ha sido una semana algo lluviosa, no es como que tengas mucha elección.**

 **\- Tu madre tiene razón Rachel, ah llovido mucho últimamente, pero será la noche perfecta créeme. -** se acercó a su hija y besó su frente. **\- por cierto, toma -** hiram metió la mano a su bolsillo , sacó unas llaves y se las entregó Rachel.

 **\- ¿Las llaves de tu auto? -** Rachel estaba sorprendida.

 **\- Así es princesa, me parece que ya estas lista.**

 **\- ¡Por dios! -** Se lanzó a su brazos **\- gracias, gracias.**

 **\- Solo, conduce con cuidado cariño.**

 **\- Si mamá se los prometo.**

 **\- Rachel, se me olvidaba, -** Su padre subió las escaleras ante las miradas de su esposa e hija, no tardó mucho, se puso frente a Rachel y le entregó un paquetes de condones. **\- Cuidate vale?**

 **\- No no y no! , estuve de acuerdo con que le prestaras el coche porque realmente creo que ya está lista, pero no creo que lo este para esto Hiram -** le arrebató los condones a su hija.

 **\- Pero cariño, es por su bien, además, eres muy joven para ser abuela ¿no crees?**

 **\- Y ella es muy joven para pensar siquiera en el sexo, así que no, nada de condones ¿quedó claro?**

 **\- Si cariño -** el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar y fue Hiram quien atendió la llamada, mientras su esposa le hacía prometer a Rachel que sería virgen hasta el matrimonio, el solo sonrio.

 **\- Si, ¿Diga?**

 **\- Con el señor Hiram Berry?**

 **\- ¿Quien habla?**

 **\- Disculpe, soy el detective de policía del condado de sacramento, Finn Hudson.**

 **\- Yo soy Hiram Berry, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? -** la llamada quedó en total silencio, y no supo porqué, pero se puso muy nervioso.

 **\- Señor Berry, lamento decirle esto pero es mi deber.**

 **Esta mañana fue encontrado un cuerpo sin vida en el condado, dicho cuerpo llevaba una billetera con una identificación, la cual pertenece a Henry Berry.**

 **Es necesario que venga a identificar y recoger el cuerpo.**

 **\- Dios… -** se cubrió la cara y se dio la vuelta, su familia no podía verlo así. **\- En seguida salgo para allá detective, gracias.**

Hiram se tomó unos segundos para poder acercarse a su familia, no sabía que les diría, no sabía nada.

 **\- Cariño, que sea la última vez que le com… ¿Estás bien? -** Shelby se acercó rápidamente a su esposo, estaba pálido, y eso le preocupó.

 **\- Tranquila cariño, debe ser la presión, nada más.**

 **\- ¿Estás seguro papá? En serio te ves mal.**

 **\- Si princesa, estoy bien.**

 **\- ¿Y quién llamó? -** preguntó Shelby, algo no andaba bien.

 **\- Era de la empresa cariño.-** Hiram sentía la intensa mirada por parte de su esposa.

 **\- ¿A esta hora? -** preguntaron las dos.

 **\- Si si, pero ya lo resolveré mañana.**

 **Ahora, usted señorita -** tocaba cariñosamente la nariz de su hija **\- Debe irse a su cita, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **\- Tienes razón papá, llegaré tarde si no me doy prisa.**

 **\- Y no queremos eso ¿verdad? -** agarró a Rachel por los hombros y la llevó hasta la puerta, Shelby aguardaba en silencio que su hija se fuera.

 **\- De ninguna manera papá, hasta más tarde.**

 **¡Los amo!**

 **\- ¡Y nosotros a ti cariño! -** respondieron al unísono.

La puerta se cerró, y Shelby llevó a hiram hasta el sofá.

 **\- ¿Me vas a decir quién llamó realmente y que quería? -** Su esposo la miró un segundo y en seguida la abrazó, comenzó a llorar y Shelby no supo qué decir.

Si en algo se parecía Rachel a su padre, era en esa sensibilidad que los caracterizaba a ambos.

 **\- Era del condado de sacramento. -** liberó a su esposa del abrazo para poder mirarla, y continuó. **\- Henry está muerto -** de nueva cuenta lloró.

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Está mañana encontraron un cuerpo sin vida en el condado, y consigo llevaba la billetera e identificación de Henry.**

 **\- No puede ser, ¿Era Henry?**

 **\- No me lo confirmaron pero, es lo más probable -** dijo un poco más tranquilo.

 **\- Cariño tranquilo, quizás, solo se trata de un error, no des por hecho nada.**

 **\- No lo se Shelby, mi hermano siempre a andado en malos pasos.**

 **\- Lo sé amor pero eso no quiere decir nada. -** A Shelby le dolía ver a su esposo así, y también le dolía la situación, a pesar de que, desde que inició una relación con hiram, no logró llevarse bien con su cuñado, incluso llegó a pensar que la odiaba.

Pero ella a él no, y jamás le deseo ningún mal.

 **\- ¿Y qué harás ahora?**

 **\- Debo ir al condado.**

 **\- ¿Cuando?**

 **\- Ahora mismo.**

 **\- Pero ya es muy tarde Hiram.**

 **\- Debo hacerlo Shelby, no podría aguantar más esta angustia.**

 **\- Está bien cariño, te prepararé una pequeña maleta.**

 **\- Gracias cariño.**

 **\- ¿Estarás bien? -** Preguntó Shelby.

 **\- Por supuesto**

 **¿Ustedes lo estarán?**

 **\- Cuando estés de vuelta en casa, con nosotros, lo estaremos. -** Hiram lo sabía, sabía que su familia dependía de él, que el era el pilar de aquella casa.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

* * *

Las chicas caminaban hasta detenerse al final de las gradas que estaban frente a las canchas de la prisión, desde ahí se podía ver si alguien andaba por ahí o se acercaba.

 **\- Yo creo que aquí es el lugar perfecto para hablar Rachel. -** por alguna extraña razón, Mercedes era la más interesada en escuchar lo que Rachel tenía que decirles.

 **\- Si, aquí está perfecto. -** Mercedes y Brittany se sentaron frente a la morena, estaban atentas a lo que hacía o decía. **\- Antes que nada, quieres pedirles, que no hablen con nadie de lo que les voy a decir, por favor.**

 **\- Richie, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, de mi boca no saldrá nada de lo que digas ahora, de la de mercedes no se pero de la mio no, te lo aseguro. -** Mercedes le lanzó una mirada asesina a Brittany.

 **\- De mi boca tampoco saldrá nada Brittany, te lo prometo Rachel.**

 **\- Bueno pues, antes que nada debo decirles que las cosas que se dicen por ahí de mi, no son ciertas**

 **\- ¿Qué cosas Richie?**

 **\- Pues que maté a mi padre porque descubrió que yo salía con un hombre mayor. -** Las chicas se miraron pero ninguna dijo nada. **\- Yo no maté a mi padre, yo lo amaba, a pesar de todo.**

 **\- ¿A pesar de todo? ¿ A que te refieres ?**

 **\- Mi padre no era el mejor del mundo, bueno, lo era hasta que mataron al tío Henry.**

 **\- Creo que no estoy entendiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver la muerte de tu tío con que tu padre dejará de ser el mejor? -** Brittany parecía detective, haciendo preguntas por todo, y eso comenzaba a molestar a mercedes.

 **\- Hiram Berry siempre fue un padre amoroso, nunca salía de casa sin dejarnos un beso a sus hijos y esposa, se preocupaba por todo lo que nos pasaba, nos preguntaba que tal nos iba, salíamos cada fin de semana como toda una familia, nos llenaba de regalos, aunque eso siempre le traía problemas con mamá -** sonrió **\- él sabía cuando alguno de sus hijos tenía problemas, o estaba triste, siempre lo solucionaba con alguna de sus historias y con galletas, muchas galletas.**

 **\- Entonces tienes más hermanos? -** preguntó Mercedes.

 **\- Solo uno, Nathan, esta por cumplir 9 años.-** Sonrió de nuevo pero notó que Britt cambio su estado, parecía triste. **\- Pero, lamentablemente todo eso se fue a la basura, al parecer no sólo murió el tío Henry, si no también ese hombre al que yo amaba tanto.**

 **\- ¿Y como es que murió tu tío?**

 **\- Pues, cuando faltaba poco menos de un mes para cumplir 15 años, la policía llamó a mi padre para pedirle que fuera a reconocer el cuerpo de su hermano, este había sido asesinado unas horas antes, el viajó aquella noche dejándonos completamente solos.**

 **En aquel tiempo nosotros vivíamos en Ohio, y fue al condado de sacramento a donde mi padre tuvo que ir a reconocer el cuerpo.**

 **Pero, cuando el vino para acá, no supimos de él por casi una semana, mamá se preocupó y llamó a las autoridades, papá nunca se había desaparecido así, ni siquiera podía estar media hora sin hablar a casa para ver que tal estábamos.**

 **Por eso fue mayor la preocupación en nosotros.**

 **Y, de repente volvió a casa, dijo que había estado muy ocupado por eso no pudo comunicarse más, no quiso hablar de la muerte del tío Henry, y comenzó a comportarse muy diferente, se iba todo el día, dejó de ser cariñoso con nosotros, incluso con mamá.**

 **Al principio mamá decía que se debía a lo del tío Henry, que le había afectado tanto su muerte que no tenía ganas de estar en casa, y pues era entendible en un principio.**

 **Pero, pasó un mes, dos meses, y el seguía igual, o incluso peor.**

 **Nos gritaba y llamaba la atención por nada, no nos dejaba salir, y menos a mamá.**

 **No sabía que tan mal estaban las cosas hasta que un día comencé a notar marcas en la piel de mamá, moretones por doquier.**

 **Le preguntaba si había sido papá y decía que no, que se había caído o cualquier otra cosa, y le creí.**

 **Hasta el día que me tocó pasar por los mismos "accidentes" que mamá.**

 **Desde ese día todo fue de mal en peor, los golpes eran casi a diario, papá comenzó a beber e incluso a consumir drogas.**

 **El tenía un amigo, el cual yo no conocía y al parecer mamá tampoco, este tenía un casino clandestino, en el cual mi padre comenzó apostar hasta perderlo todo.**

 **\- ¿Todo?**

 **\- Todo Mercedes, lo que con esfuerzo construyó para su familia, lo perdió por las apuestas.**

 **Y para colmo, no le bastaba con ser parte el solo de ese mundo de perdición, si no que también comenzó a llevar a mi madre a ese lugar de mala muerte.**

 **Y así fue hasta el día de su muerte.**

 **\- vaya, fueron 7 años de infierno Rachel, ¿Cómo pudiste soportar tanto?**

 **\- Cuatro Brittany.**

 **\- ¿Cómo?**

 **\- Tienes 19 años -** increíble, pensó mercedes.

 **\- Pero entonces, tú ni siquiera eres legal Richie, ¿cómo es que estas presa?**

 **\- Pues parece que ese amigo de papá era más poderoso de lo que pensaba.**

 **\- ¿Sabes quien es el? -** Mercedes tenía muchas dudas.

 **\- No, papá le decía jefe o director, no entiendo porque.**

 **\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente con tu papá Berry? -** Mercedes la miraba intensamente **\- dijiste que tu no lo mataste, ¿quién lo hizo entonces?**

 **\- Fue un accidente, el estaba demasiado borracho, más que antes, cuando llegué a casa, fui a la habitación de mis padres, y el le apuntaba a mi madre con un arma, ella lloraba en el piso, quise detenerlo antes de que disparará, y lo empuje, cayó al suelo y se golpeó, al querer ponerse de pie, disparó el arma.**

 **\- ¿Y como fue que llegaste hasta acá?**

 **\- La policía no tardó en llegar, y me detuvieron, me llevaron esposada hasta la comisaría del condado.**

 **Pasé varios días ahí y resultó que el inepto de mi abogado perdió el caso, en un juicio del que nadie me habló. -** se cansó de estar parada así que se sentó en el piso frente a sus compañeras. **\- me dijo que sería trasladada a un penal de máxima seguridad, pero que haría todo lo posible por sacarme de acá.**

 **\- Richie, no se si te has dado cuenta o no pero, esta prisión es todo menos una prisión de máxima seguridad.**

 **\- Claro que me he dado cuenta Brittany, y no entiendo porque el abogado me dijo eso.**

 **\- Hay algo que aún no entiendo Rachel.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Mercedes?**

 **\- ¿cómo es que llegaste a Folsom si, vivías en Ohio?**

 **\- Pues, papá quiso que nos mudaramos a la que era la casa del tío Henry , y mamá no se negó porque vio que papá estaba muy afectado.**

 **\- Claro, ya entiendo, y , ¿ A que te referías con eso de vengarte?**

 **\- Pues, necesito detener al jefe ese, a pesar de que ya me tiene aquí, no deja de hacerme la vida imposible.**

 **\- ¿Por qué dices eso?**

 **\- Mercedes, la paliza que me dieron fue una llamada de atención de su parte, para que me quedara callada.**

El silencio se apoderó de aquel momento.

 **\- Dime que necesitas Richie.**

 **\- ¿Qué necesito de que Britt?**

 **\- Para detener a ese tipo, yo te ayudaré en todo. -**

 **\- Yo también te ayudaré Rachel, Dinos que necesitas. -** Rachel se sorprendió por la actitud de sus compañeras, pero ahora estaba segura que no se había equivocado con ellas.

 **\- Gracias chicas, de verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Solo debemos cuidarnos, las paredes escuchan.**

 **\- Claro -** dijeron al unísono.

 **\- Lo primero que hay que hacer, es descubrir quién es el jefe.**

 **Pero no se como hacerlo estando aquí adentro.**

 **\- Yo conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos Richie . -** mercedes miró a Brittany tratando de entender de quien hablaba.

 **\- ¿enserio? ¿De quien se trata Brittany?**

 **\- Brittany no! -** mercedes cayó a la rubia antes de que hablara.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa Mercedes? ¿de quien habla?**

 **\- Pasa, que es la peor idea que ha tenido Brittany.**

 **\- Eso no es verdad Mercedes, piénsalo es una gran idea, y la única opción.**

 **\- De ninguna manera Brittany, no podemos hacer eso, sería como ponerla en la boca del lobo.**

 **\- vamos Mercedes, de verdad necesito hacer esto, por favor.**

 **Necesito demostrar mi inocencia.**

 **\- Brittany habla de una reclusa, que se dice tiene muchas influencias, tanto dentro como fuera de la prisión.**

 **\- ¿Cómo se llama?**

 **\- Su nombre es Dani, no me preguntes más porque es lo único que se sabe de ella y que tiene mucho dinero.**

 **\- Se dice que está por cumplir su condena en prisión Richie.**

 **Y se ha creado su propia fama ya que hace ciertos favores a las reclusas.**

 **\- ¿De qué favores hablas Brittany?**

 **\- Pues si alguna chica necesita encontrar algo o a alguien allá afuera, ella con ayuda de todo su dinero lo encuentra, tal vez puede ayudarnos, aunque esos favores salen caros.**

 **\- ¿De cuanto estamos hablando Brittany?**

 **\- Pues, si no le gustas, que creo es lo que va a pasar -** Brittany miró a Rachel de pies a cabeza, y no le importó detener la mirada en cierta parte del cuerpo de la morena, esto la incómodo. **\- si te sacará un par de miles Richie.**

 **\- ¿Si no le gusto? ¿A que te refieres Brittany?**

 **\- Basta, la cosa es así de simple Rachel -** intervino mercedes **\- se dice que si no le gustas a dani, te pide cierta cantidad de dinero, según lo complicado del asunto, si , de lo contrario, le llegases a gustar, querrá sexo a cambio, ¿entendiste?**

Enrojeció, no sabía cómo tomar aquello, quizás esa era su salida, quizás aquella chica podría ayudarla y mucho pero, ¿acostarse con ella? Ese era un precio demasiado alto, y no es que no le gustarán las mujeres pero, jamás había tenido sexo con nadie, y menos a cambio de algo.

Por otra parte estaba la subdirectora, aquella mujer confundía a la morena, no sabía qué hacer.

 **\- Te lo dije Brittany, te dije que era una mala idea. -** habló mercedes al ver la cara de Rachel.

 **\- Eso parece Mercedes.**

 **\- ¡No! Nada de eso, ese será el plan a seguir a partir de ahora , hablaré con esa tal Dani, y le daremos algo de trabajo, así sus últimos días no estará aburrida.**

 **\- Rachel, estás dispuesta a pagar lo que sea que te pida?**

 **\- No tengo de otra mercedes.**

No, definitivamente no tenía de otra, ahora entendía a que se refería su padre con los sacrificios.

* * *

Disculpen Los Errores


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia Rachel G!P.**

 **Capítulo Díez.**

* * *

 **Danielle.**

Danielle, mejor conocida en prisión como Dani, poco o nada se sabe de esta chica, solo uno que otro rumor que se a corrido por todo el reclusorio.

Se dice que tiene apenas veintisiete años, y que es hija de un matrimonio muy poderoso, pero no saben quienes sean los padres, también se rumoró que gracias al poder de su familia, su condena fue de dieciocho meses en el reclusorio de Folsom, esto último se debía a que el padre movió sus influencias para que quedara en esa prisión, y no corriera ningún peligro.

Desde que cayó en la prisión, se notó el poder que tenía, pues se le otorgó una celda para ella sola, la cual contaba con muchos lujos, entre ellos contaba con una pantalla, una computadora portátil, un minibar, una cama y un teléfono móvil.

Ante este abuso de autoridad, Quinn no pudo hacer nada, y es que nunca podía, solo le tocaba acatar las órdenes de su jefe, y este siempre llevaba una tajada de todo aquello.

Otro rumor que se regó de la chica de cabellera rubia, fue que era lesbiana, y al inicio quiso aprovechar todo su dinero para meterse con algunas de las reclusas, pero sólo las interesadas cedían.

Un día una chica se acercó a ella, y le pidió ayuda, quería encontrar a una hermana, y Danielle le ayudó, la chica dijo que le pagaría muy bien, pero Dani se terminó enamorando tanto, que jamás le cobró un solo peso.

Con cada día que pasaba, Dani se enamoraba e ilusionaba más, pero aquella chica solo se aprovecho de lo que tenía.

Se decía que tenían un romance, pero la chica lo desmintió de una manera muy cruel, y eso le rompió el corazón.

Desde ese día todo cambió para Danielle, el amor le había jugado una mala pasada y eso marcó su vida.

Dicen que después del dolor sigue la aceptación para terminar con el odio y el rencor, y en el caso de Dani no fue la excepción.

Pasó una semana encerrada en su celda, no salía ni para comer.

Pasaba las noche planeando la venganza perfecta en contra de aquella pequeña rubia que le destrozó el corazón.

Pero jamás pudo llevarla a cabo, la amaba demasiado, así que solo se dedicó a tratar de olvidarla, por esta razón dijo a todas las reclusas que lo que había dicho la pequeña rubia era cierto, se había acostado con ella solo para cobrarle el favor que le hizo, así mismo, también les dijo que el día que necesitarán un favor así, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarles, a cambio de sexo o dinero, según lo que se le antojara en su momento.

Y pasó, se acostaba con cualquiera que necesitara su ayuda sin importarle nada, lo único que quería era sacar a cierta chica de la cabeza, pero sin éxito alguno.

XOXO

* * *

 **\- Berry… -** La oficial López llegaba hasta las gradas donde se encontraban las tres chicas, interrumpiendo la conversación. **\- Tienes visita.**

 **\- No puede ser. -** las chicas miraron a Rachel sorprendidas, esta se veía preocupada, si la visita que tenía, se trataba de su madre, podía haber problemas.

Se puso de pie y Santana la esposó por el frente, sabía que eso era parte del reglamento pero lo odiaba, odiaba llevar ese metal en las manos.

Se dio la vuelta y les dijo a sus compañeras que las vería más tarde, solo asintieron.

Rachel iba cabizbaja, extrañaba a su madre, su comida, sus palabras, las charlas matutinas entre los tres, y en momentos como ese, extrañaba sus besos y abrazos.

Santana por su parte, se preguntaba si el plan ideado por Quinn, para descubrir toda la verdad sobre Rachel funcionaria, no estaba muy segura de que Berry les dijera la verdad, pero parecía la única opción, así que optó por seguir las indicaciones de su jefa, lo que no sabía Santana, es que Quinn tenía dobles intenciones, quería ver y hablar con Rachel.

 **\- ¿Quien a venido a verme?**

 **\- Eso no lo puedo decir, más bien camina y pronto lo sabrás Berry.**

Algo raro pasaba, Rachel lo sabía, pues no habían tomado el pasillo por donde supuestamente quedaba la sala de visitas, se dirigían a las oficinas, pero, ¿para qué?.

 **\- ¿A dónde vamos oficial López?-** se detuvo de golpe.

 **\- Te dije que tenías visita Berry, sigue caminando. -** no lo hizo.

 **\- Tengo entendido que la sala de vistas está del otro lado de la prisión.**

 **\- Berry, cierra la maldita boca y camina quieres, conmigo estas segura ¿de acuerdo?**

Decidió creerle y continuó caminando.

Llegaron hasta la subdirección, y Santana golpeó la puerta hasta que abrieron.

 **\- Pasen -** Quinn estaba en la puerta, miraba a Rachel de una manera tan intensa que a la menor le temblaron las piernas.

 **\- Quinn, todas las celadoras creen que Rachel está en la sala de visitas, no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿de acuerdo?.**

 **\- Lo sé Santana tranquila. -** la morena observaba la interacción entre las chicas y no entendía de qué iba todo aquello.

 **\- Esperaré afuera.**

Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 **\- Hola Rachel, ¿Como estás? -** la morena levantó su cara y miró fijamente a Quinn.

 **\- No entiendo, ¿no se suponía que tenía visita?**

De las pláticas y risas que hubo en el hospital, ya no había nada, y eso le dolió a Quinn.

 **\- Así es Berry. -** respondió de manera fría. **\- Yo soy tu visita.**

 **\- ¿Cómo? ¿eso está permitido?**

 **\- Yo soy la subdirectora de este reclusorio Berry, y la que está al mando, no necesito tener el permiso de nadie para hacer lo que yo quiera.-** la morena se dio cuenta que quinn respondía a la defensiva, se había molestado por la actitud con la que llegó, pero no la iba a cambiar.

 **\- ¿y por qué estoy acá? ¿hice algo malo?**

 **\- No, nada de eso.**

 **\- Entonces no entiendo.**

 **\- Si te trajeron aquí fue para que podamos hablar sobre lo que pasó hace un mes Berry.**

 **\- No hay nada de qué hablar subdirectora. -** Rachel no podía involucrar a la rubia, esta podía correr mucho peligro si se enteraba de la verdad.

 **\- siéntate -** Quinn estaba molesta, la haría hablar a como diera lugar.

 **\- No! -** alzó su voz **\- lo mejor será que me vaya .-** también estaba molesta.

La rubia respiró profundamente, y contó hasta diez, no podía perder la cabeza, y tampoco podía perder el poco avance que se había dado entre ellas.

 **\- Rachel, toma asiento por favor, necesito que hablemos y no hay mucho tiempo.**

 **Además, por lo que ha pasado, es obvio que no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien sepa de estos encuentros.**

 **\- ¿A que se refiere con eso?**

 **\- Por dios Rachel! ¿acaso crees que soy estúpida!?-** y su paciencia se fue a la basura.

 **\- No dije eso.**

 **\- Se perfectamente que alguien te mandó a callar hace un mes, se , que quizás significas peligro para una persona.**

 **Hace un mes, una o varias chicas te golpearon en las regaderas, ¿por qué? Quizás para callarte pero, ¿Qué es lo que quieren que calles Rachel? Dímelo por favor**

 **Confía en mi.**

 **\- ¿Qué confié en usted? Por favor subdirectora, hace un mes confié en la policía, y míreme! Ahora estoy acá, y jamás saldré de este infierno.**

 **\- Rachel yo…**

 **\- Rachel nada Subdirectora, me entregué a la policía, creyendo que en cuanto dijera lo que había pasado todo se solucionaría, pero no fue así, la ley me condenó sin más.**

 **Gracias a ustedes, a su justicia -** recalcó la morena de forma sarcástica **\- ahora estoy aquí, y estuve apunto de morir.**

 **No necesito que me ayude a nada y mucho menos necesito su protección, aprenderé a cuidarme sola.**

 **Quien sabe, quizás y usted también está detrás de todo esto.**

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para la rubia, ¿había escuchado bien?

Si, Rachel sospechaba de ella.

Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar.

 **\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? -** la morena no dijo nada, solo agachó su cabeza, supo que lo había arruinado todo. **\- Vaya, no puedo creerlo, ahora resulta que por querer ayudarte ya soy una sospechosa.**

 **La visita terminó Berry.**

Quinn tomó su celular y llamó a la latina para decirle que ya había terminado con la visita, esta le dijo que estaría afuera esperando a la morena.

 **La oficial López está afuera esperándote, puedes irte.**

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, se detuvo y cuando quiso girarse para pedir una disculpa, la rubia habló.

 **\- Largo de aquí Berry!. -** se paró y se acercó a la ventana.

La morena salió con el corazón roto, estaba arrepentida de lo que dijo, pero no pudo contenerse.

 **\- ¿Todo bien Berry?**

 **\- Nada puede estar bien oficial.**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

 **\- ¿Averiguaste algo rubia? -** Santana entraba sin tocar como siempre, pero esta vez la rubia no dijo nada.

 **\- Si**

 **\- ¿Qué fue?**

 **\- Que soy una estúpida Santana.**

 **\- ¿Qué dices? No entiendo Fabray, digo, no voy a desmentir eso de que eres una estúpida pero, a qué viene ese comentario.**

 **\- A qué me equivoqué con Berry Santana.**

 **\- ¿Por qué dices eso?**

 **\- Porque ahora resulta que Berry piensa que yo estoy detrás de todo lo que le ha pasado.**

 **\- ¿Qué? ! -** Santana comenzaba a molestarse. **\- Joder Quinn, ¿qué demonios pasa con esa niña? Lo único que queremos es ayudarla.**

 **\- Lo sé, pero ya no lo haré mas.**

 **Es obvio que ella no nos necesita, y no quiere nuestra ayuda Santana.**

 **\- ¿Y ya? ¿Eso fue todo?**

 **\- ¿Cómo?**

 **\- ¿Así de rápido te rindes rubia? Vaya, creí que en serio buscabas justicia.**

 **Pero veo que pudo más los comentarios de una niña asustada.**

 **A no ser que…**

 **\- ¿A no ser que que Santana?**

 **\- Claro, ahora entiendo.**

 **¿Te dolió cierto?**

 **¿ Te dolió que Rachel haya desconfiado de ti después de todo no?**

 **\- No se de qué diablos me estas hablando Santana.**

 **\- Oh vamos Quinn! ¿Olvidas que soy tu mejor amiga?**

 **¿Olvidas que te conozco a la perfección?**

 **¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que ibas a ver a Rachel todos los días al hospital? -** Bingo! Pensó Santana, la cara de Quinn era un poema. **\- ¿Crees que no se que has roto el protocolo? ¿Qué tu interés por Rachel no es sólo el de demostrar su inocencia?**

 **Cruzaste la línea Quinn, es obvio que Rachel te interesa más de lo que quieres admitir.**

 **Y es por esa razón por lo que te ha dolido tanto lo que Rachel ha dicho… ¿o me equivoco ?**

 **\- No Santana, no te equivocas, me gusta Rachel Berry, más de lo que debería.**

 **Yo se que esta mal, que es una reclusa, y tiene una condena, pero no pude evitarlo San, traté, te juro que traté de una y mil formas no romper el protocolo, pero no pude hacer nada al respecto.**

 **\- ¿Qué pasó en el hospital Quinn?**

 **\- Pues hablamos, de muchas cosas, bueno, casi siempre era yo la que hablaba, no pude evitar tocarla.**

 **\- ¿La tocaste?**

 **\- Si, osea la tome de la mano, le acaricie el rostro, su cabello.**

 **\- A vaya. -** suspiró aliviada la latina.

 **\- Idiota.**

 **\- Entonces, si te gusta tanto, no puedo creer que te des por vencida tan fácilmente Quinn.**

 **\- Me dolió muchísimo lo que me dijo Santana.**

 **\- Sabes que yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con esas cosas, siempre sigo las reglas, pero esta vez se trata de mi mejor amiga, así que te ayudaré.**

 **\- ¿Hablas en serio?**

 **\- Por supuesto rubia, déjalo todo en mis manos.**

 **Solo recuerda, que debemos andarnos con muchísimo cuidado, Sue Sylvester anda por ahí, y sus oídos deben de estar en todas partes, al igual que sus ojos.**

 **\- Hablando de Sylvester, -** Quinn llevaba un par de días planeando la siguiente estrategia. **\- ¿cuantas horas son las que debe cumplir un celador de trabajo a la semana de forma obligatoria?**

 **\- 72 horas ¿por?**

 **¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene trabajando aquí?**

 **\- Si mis cuentas no me fallan tiene cinco semanas, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo eso.**

 **\- Ahora lo sabrás, ¿tienes el registro de horas trabajadas de los celadores?**

 **\- Por supuesto, está en la base de datos de guardias, puedes ingresar desde tu computador.**

 **\- Perfecto, gracias.-** la rubia se acercó a su computadora y comenzó a teclear y a buscar algo.

 **\- Quinn, no entiendo, qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando.**

 **\- ¿cuantas horas extras ameritan un día de descanso obligatorio?**

 **\- 21 días pero…**

 **\- Bingo!-** Quinn tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, había encontrado una solución para alejar a Sue Sylvester por unos días del reclusorio.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa rubia?**

 **\- Pasa mi querida Santana, que, si estos registros están en orden y son correctos, Sue Sylvester ha trabajado 136 horas en esta semana.**

 **\- Vaya, ja, eso sí no me lo esperaba rubia, creo que se te está quemando el cerebro.**

 **\- Bueno, en realidad son 96 horas las que ha trabajado esta última semana, pero, como no ha tomado ninguno de sus días de descanso, los cuales son cinco, que equivalen a 40 horas de trabajo, y sumandolo serían entonces 136 horas Santana.**

 **Y si cada 21 horas extras amerita un día de descanso obligatorio, ella tendrá que tomar tres.**

 **\- Oh por dios Fabray! Como no lo pensé antes!.**

 **Entonces la mandaras a casa ahora mismo?**

 **\- No eso no López.**

 **\- ¿Cómo? Pero creo que es el momento perfecto para deshacernos de ella ¿no?**

 **\- Lo es Santana pero no hoy, tendrá que tomarse esos días a partir de mañana, por ahora nos conviene que trabaje este día.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Porque si la mando a descansar desde hoy jueves, el domingo a primera hora estará aquí.**

 **Y eso no nos conviene porque el domingo tenemos la cita con la madre de Rachel y ni tu ni yo estaremos aquí para cuidarla.**

 **\- Tienes toda la razón.**

 **\- Ahora necesito que la llames y que le digas que necesito hablar con ella.**

 **\- De acuerdo, voy a darme una vuelta para asegurarme de que todo esté bien con Rachel, y de paso para decirle a Sylvester que la necesitas.**

 **\- Me parece perfecto, gracias.**

 **\- Hablamos más tarde rubia.**

 **-Hasta más tarde Santana, cuidate.**

 **XOXO**

* * *

Santana caminaba por los pasillos de aquel reclusorio, buscaba a cierta morena que últimamente era la culpable de sus desvelos, y la encontró.

Rachel y sus compañeras estaban terminando la plática que había quedado pendiente.

Santana las miraba de lejos, se veían algo sospechosas, quizás aquellas chicas sabían más de Rachel que lo que quinn y ella sabían.

Del otro lado de las gradas, vio que había una chica escondida, no pudo recordar su nombre pero sabía que pertenecía a la pandilla de Alex Gordon.

Que raro, pensó la latina.

Tomó su radio para comunicarse con Sue Sylvester, no la había visto por ningún lado, y eso era más raro aún.

 **\- "** Oficial López pasa algo?" **-** se escuchó a través del radio.

 **\- "** Si Sylvester, la subdirectora la necesita en su oficina" **-**

 **\- "** de acuerdo oficial, más tarde pasó a su oficina **" -**

 **\- "** Nada de más tarde Sylvester, la ocupa ahora **"-**

 **\- "** Entendido señora **"-**

 **\- Solo espero que Quinn pueda con esta mujer.**

La latina tenía trabajo, y era descubrir porque aquella chica espiaba a Rachel y a sus amigas.

 **Xoxo**

* * *

Quinn Fabray seguía trabajando en la computadora, quería encontrar información sobre Rachel y su familia, pero parecía que algo o alguien había borrado todos los datos de la morena.

Un ruido se escuchó detrás de la puerta, y eso alertó a la rubia, se acercó y la abrió encontrándose con Sue Sylvester.

 **\- Subdirectora, me dijo la oficial López que me necesitaba.**

 **\- Así es Sylvester -** Quinn se había llevado tremendo susto, no esperaba encontrarse con aquella mujer, y lo cierto era que Sue Sylvester solo le inspiraba desconfianza. **\- Me di cuenta de algunas cosas y de eso quería hablarle.**

Sue Sylvester se puso tensa. **\- Usted dirá subdirectora.**

 **\- Pasa y toma asiento por favor.**

Sue entró y cerró con un poco de violencia la puerta, esto puso a temblar a la rubia.

 **\- ¿De qué quiere hablar subdirectora?**

 **\- Verás, cada semana hago un chequeo en la base de datos de guardias que tiene la jefa de celadores Santana López.**

 **Y me he dado cuenta que no has tomado tus días de descanso, y con el día de ahora serían cinco días ya, que equivalen a 40 horas de trabajo.**

 **\- Bueno subdirectora, a veces un ingreso extra no cae mal.**

 **\- Eso es cierto pero, usted ha trabajado esos cinco días de a gratis, puesto que los días de descanso no se pagan, sólo se pagan seis días de trabajo, más las tres guardias que toda celadora hace a la semana.**

 **\- Oh vaya, eso no lo sabía, que tonta -**

 **\- ¿No lo sabía? Que raro, si según su expediente, usted a trabajado en varios reclusorios.**

 **\- Eh si bueno, lo que pasa es que nunca trabajé en mis días de descanso, por eso nunca supe eso.-** Se removió incómoda en su asiento.

 **\- Bueno oficina, pues ahora ya lo sabe.**

 **Pero no era eso lo que quería hablar con usted realmente.**

 **\- ¿Entonces qué?**

 **\- Pues una de las reglas de los celadores es que, todos y cada uno de ellos debe cumplir con 72 horas de trabajo obligatorias cada semana.**

 **Si algún celador sobrepasa esta cifra, tiene que tomar un descanso obligatorio, que equivale a un día completo, esto para su bienestar.**

 **Pero, eso solo pasa si un celador sobrepasa la cifra con 21 horas extras.**

 **Si son menos se quedan pendientes hasta que tengas las 21 horas.**

 **\- Y, ¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir con todos estos datos subdirectora Fabray?**

 **\- Lo que quiero decir oficial Sylvester es que, usted ya superó la cifra, según los registros usted trabajó esta semana 96 horas, sus 72 horas obligatorias más las tres guardias extras que hizo esta semana.**

 **\- Subdirectora yo… -** Quinn alzó su mano para callarla y continuar.

 **\- Y si a esas 96 horas le sumamos las 40 de sus días de descanso que trabajó, nos da un resultado de 136 horas trabajadas esta semana, que equivalen a tres días de descanso obligatorios oficial.**

 **\- No los quiero.**

 **\- ¿Perdón?**

 **\- Cómo escuchó, no los voy a tomar necesito el dinero.**

 **\- Oficial Sue Sylvester, ¿Acaso escuchó que yo le pregunté si quería tomarse el descanso?**

 **\- No pero…**

 **\- Exacto, es una orden y usted está aquí para acatarla.**

 **-** Sue se puso de pie, se apoyó en la mesa y miró de manera desafiante a Quinn. **\- ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?**

 **\- Tendré que suspenderla, ¿quedó claro?-** Quinn ni siquiera se inmutó, al contrario, de una manera fría controló la situación **\- a partir de mañana debe tomarse el descanso, y tiene que presentarse el lunes a primera hora como siempre, ¿entendió oficial?**

 **\- Si subdirectora. -** estaba roja del coraje.

 **\- Ya puede retirarse y seguir con su trabajo.**

 **\- entendido. -** con furia se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Quinn la detuvo.

 **\- Y, oficial Sylvester,-** se detuvo pero sin mirar a Quinn. **\- espero no verla por acá hasta el lunes.**

 **No me obligue a suspenderla.**

Salió azotando la puerta, Quinn suspiró con alivio.

 **Xoxo**

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y todas las reclusas se encontraban realizando sus actividades diarias, unas ya habían terminado y se encontraban jugando baloncesto en la cancha

A Rachel y a Mercedes les ha habían asignado las áreas verdes que se encontraban frente a las canchas, y a Brittany le había tocado los baños, para su mala suerte, pero esta última ya había terminado y se encontraba ayudando a sus otras dos compañeras.

 **\- Chicas, ¿pudieron hablar con esa tal Dani?**

 **\- Tranquila enana, Brittany lo hizo, ¿Cierto rubia?**

 **\- Si si! , me dijo que te espera esta noche en su celda.**

 **\- ¿Cómo? ¿Así nada más?**

 **\- Si rubia, ¿como lo conseguiste tan fácil?**

 **\- Pues Dani y yo somos buenas amigas por eso.**

 **\- ¿Es solo por eso o será que ya entraste en ese overol naranja? -** Mercedes y Rachel se rieron.

 **\- Nada de eso Mercedes, bueno, ella en algún momento lo intentó.**

 **Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya lo conseguí, hablé con ella y accedió.**

 **Esta dispuesta a ayudarte,**

 **Pero tiene que verte primero.**

 **\- Tiene que darte el visto bueno -** se echó a reír de nuevo.

 **\- Cierra la boca Mercedes. -** eso solo provocó más la risa de Mercedes. **\- Muy bien, pues esta noche le haré una visita a esa tal Dani.**

No había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada por la morena, haría lo que fuera para demostrar su inocencia.

 **XOXO**

* * *

Un tono, dos tonos, y por fin alguien respondía del otro lado de la línea.

 **\- Sue Sylvester, espero que me estés llamando para darme excelentes noticias.**

 **\- Nada de eso Jefe -** se le formó un nudo en la garganta **\- tenemos problemas.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo esta historia.**

 **Advertencia Rachel G!P**

* * *

Capítulo Once

Un tono, dos tonos, y por fin alguien respondía del otro lado de la línea.

 **\- Sue Sylvester, espero que me estés llamando para darme excelentes noticias.**

 **\- Nada de eso Jefe -** se le formó un nudo en la garganta **\- tenemos problemas.**

El hombre bufó, al parecer nadie podía hacer las cosas como él las pedía.

 **\- Yo no tengo ningún problema Sue Sylvester, la del problema eres tu.**

 **\- Si señor, yo lo sé, disculpe.**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa?**

 **\- Se trata de la subdirectora señor.**

 **\- ¿Fabray? ¿Qué hizo?**

 **\- Me dio un descanso de tres días señor.**

 **\- ¿Por qué carajo Sue?**

 **\- Pues,según el reglamento nadie puede trabajar más de las 72 horas obligatorias señor, y pues con las guardias que hice y mis días de descanso que no he tomado, se me hicieron 136 horas.**

 **Así que me dijo que con eso me alcanzaba para tres días de descanso.**

 **\- ¿Y por qué no hiciste nada Sylvester? -**

 **\- Traté señor, pero me dijo que si no obedecía, me suspenderia de manera permanente.**

 **\- ¡Niñita estupida! ¿Qué se ha creído ah?**

 **\- ¿Quiere que acabe con ella jefe?**

 **\- Por supuesto que no Sylvester! Algo así no nos convendría.**

 **\- Entonces, ¿Qué hago?**

 **\- Felicidades Sue Sylvester, te has ganado unas vacaciones de tres días, ha lo que quieras, pero en cuanto termine tu descanso, te quiero de vuelta a tu trabajo ¿entendido?**

 **\- Si señor, como usted ordene.**

 **Hablamos pronto.-** colgó la llamada, estaba muy furiosa, ¿quién se creía la subdirectora para hablarle de aquella manera? **\- Pero esto no se queda así Fabray, tarde o temprano sabrás quien es Sue Sylvester.**

* * *

Emma Pillsbury llegaba a su consultorio del penal, últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo, y no precisamente del reclusorio, si no por el caso de Rachel,

Había estado en contacto con la madre de Rachel, se aseguraba de que esta no se echara para atrás y decidiera ya no verse con ellas.

Le había contado lo que pasaba con su hija, la injusticia que se estaba haciendo con su caso, y que entre las tres las iban ayudar, pero para eso, necesitaban saber muchas más cosas.

La doctora no había dormido bien, aquel caso la estaba afectando demasiado, más de lo que debía permitir.

Pero tenía la esperanza de que todo terminaría pronto.

Una notificación apareció en la pantalla de su computadora, y enseguida lo atendió.

Era un email de su amigo, el forense de la policía del condado, le pedía que fuera cuanto antes a verlo, que tenía más información que darle.

Emma expulsó el aire, no sabía si aquello era una buena noticia, pero de igual forma iría.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del consultorio, dejando algunas indicaciones a su enfermera.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida se encontró con Quinn.

 **\- Oh Emma, que bueno que te veo, justo iba a tu consultorio.**

 **\- Quinn, ¿qué pasa? Voy de salida.**

 **\- ¿Te vas?-** la doctora miraba a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie escuchando la conversación.

 **\- He si, lo que pasa es que el forense me envió un email, me pidió que fuera a verlo porque al parecer tiene más información que nos puede interesar.**

 **\- Dios, aun hay más.**

 **\- Parece que sí, ¿Deseas acompañarme?**

 **\- Quisiera pero no puedo, le di a Sue Sylvester un descanso obligatorio, y no se veía muy feliz, necesito tenerla vigilada mientras termina el día.**

 **\- Uy, ¿por cuantos días?**

 **\- Tres.**

 **\- Vaya, debe estar furiosa.**

 **\- Créeme que lo está Emma, por eso no puedo moverme de acá, pero ve, y cualquier cosa me avisas ¿vale?**

 **\- Por supuesto, ¿será que podemos cenar las tres juntas esta noche?**

 **Así les cuento de lo que me haya enterado.**

 **\- Claro, te marco más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo.**

 **\- Bien, hasta más tarde entonces**

 **\- Adiós Emma.**

* * *

Un arbusto se movía de manera extraña, si no fuera porque Santana ya había visto a la causante de aquel movimiento, ya estuviera pidiendo que rodearan el área.

 **\- Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para estar ahí escondida Rogers. -** la chica pegó un pequeño brinco y cayó al suelo.

 **\- Oficial López, ¿Qué hace usted acá? -** se puso muy nerviosa

 **\- Eso mismo te pregunto yo.**

 **¿Qué demonios haces?**

 **¿Acaso estás espiando a Berry y compañía?**

 **\- ¿Qué? , no para nada.**

 **Solo estoy trabajando, ya sabe que trabajo en jardinería, y solo estaba revisando que estos arbustos estuvieran en perfecto estado, eso es todo oficial. -** Santana no le creyó pero la otra chica levantaba su caja de herramientas que demostraba que andaba trabajando.

 **\- Más te vale que así sea reclusa, si no, te irá mal. -** la chica se puso de pie tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar **\- Y Rogers?**

 **\- ¿Si señora? -** se paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta.

 **\- Si llegaras a saber algo con respecto a lo que pasó con Berry, buscame. -** la reclusa solo asintió y se fue.

Santana miró a Rachel y a sus compañeras y dio un largo suspiro.

 **\- Paciencia Berry, paciencia.**

 **Este infierno terminará pronto. -**

Rachel sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando, busco al responsable y la encontró, la oficial López la miraba a lo lejos, y por un momento la morena se sintió segura.

* * *

 **\- ¿Will? -** Emma llegaba al restaurante donde el forense la había citado, le pareció raro que no le haya pedido que fuera a su trabajo, supuso que quizás él también quería evitar levantar sospechas.

 **\- Emma, te estaba esperando -** se paró y saludó a su amiga. **\- Por un momento pensé que ya no vendrías, siéntate por favor.**

 **\- Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde pero, obviamente no iba a faltar a esta cita.**

 **Me dejaste muy intrigada, ¿qué es eso que querías contarme?**

 **\- Y agradezco que no lo hayas hecho, bueno.**

 **Estuve haciendo una investigación, para saber si Hiram Berry tenía expediente médico al que yo pudiera acceder.**

 **\- Aja, y , ¿encontraste algo?**

 **\- Por supuesto, hace muchos años, cuando hiram era adolescente, donó sangre.**

 **\- Will soy médico pero no entiendo, ¿eso es lo que supiste de él?**

 **\- No, resulta que tuvo un accidente de auto, y en ese accidente iba acompañado de la persona a la que le donó la sangre, pues él salió ileso pero la otra persona no, su acompañante tuvo graves heridas y perdió mucha sangre.**

 **\- ¿Y sabes quien era esa persona?**

 **\- Si, su nombre es Henry Berry, hermano de Hiram.**

 **\- De acuerdo, tiene un hermano, pero, eso sería irrelevante en este caso.**

 **\- No si es un hermano gemelo, ¿Cierto?**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?**

 **\- Si, Hiram y Henry son hermanos gemelos Emma.**

 **\- Vaya, eso lo cambiaría todo Will.**

 **\- Lo sé, por eso me urgia verte, y espero de todo corazón que esta información les sirva de algo.**

 **\- Nos servirá de mucho créeme. -** el celular de Emma sonó, era del reclusorio. **\- disculpa debo responder.**

 **\- Claro.**

Emma se alejó dejando a un Will muy pensativo e inquieto.

 **\- Lo siento Will, debo irme.**

 **\- ¿Tan pronto?**

 **\- Si, parece que hubo un error en la medicación de una reclusa, y debo hacerme cargo.**

 **\- Bueno entiendo, ve y resuélvelo.**

 **Y espero que un día de estos podamos salir a comer o a cenar, pero sin hablar de trabajo.**

 **\- Claro, eso estaría muy lindo, digo muy bien -** se puso nerviosa. **\- bueno nos ponemos de acuerdo luego ¿ok? -** Quiso besar su mejilla pero el chico fue más rápido y besó la comisura de sus labios.

 **\- Ok, cuidate Emma.**

 **\- Si, adiós Will.**

El forense miraba como su ex compañera de la universidad se alejaba poco a poco.

Esa chica le gustaba, siempre le había gustado, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número que ya se estaba haciendo frecuente para él.

" **\- ¿Hola?"**

" **-¿Qué pasó?"**

" **\- Ya saben que tiene un gemelo, es cuestión de horas para que las otras dos lo sepan"**

" **\- Perfecto, ¿le dijiste algo más?"**

" **\- No, creí que por ahora con eso sería suficiente para que se dieran prisa con el caso de Rachel, además, no quiero levantar sospechas"**

" **\- Bien pensado" -** silencio.

" **\- ¿sigues ahí?"**

" **\- Gracias por lo que estás haciendo Will, sabía que podía contar contigo"**

" **\- Siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre"**

" **\- Gracias, mantenme informado de lo que pase, por favor, muy pronto tendré que intervenir en todo esto."**

" **\- Claro, estamos en contacto, adiós "**

" **\- Adiós"**

Terminó la llamada, él también tenía un plan.

 **\- Todo sea por mi sobrina.**

Dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y salió del lugar.

* * *

Diez segundos, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la oficial López había mirado a la morena.

Rachel se preguntaba si así era con todas las reclusas o solamente con ella, bueno, si así eran, porque la subdirectora Fabray también le prestaba demasiada atención a ella.

Recordó lo que había pasado horas antes en la oficina, y se sintió mal, no quería ser grosera con nadie, ella no era así, pero la subdirectora se estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida, y eso podía ser peligroso para la rubia, recordó también lo que dijo la oficial López cuando la llevó a la oficina, que con ella estaba segura, si era así, y ella estaba de su lado, lo descubriría en ese momento.

Dejó la maya con la que estaba trabajando y fue a donde se encontraba Brittany.

 **\- Hola Britt**

 **\- Hola Richie, no me digas que ya terminaste de trabajar.**

 **\- Hee, no aún, quería saber si tenias un papel y un bolígrafo, hace unos días vi que tenías algo de eso.**

 **\- Oh si los tengo.**

 **\- ¿En serio? -** el rostro de la morena se iluminó.

 **\- Si en serio, pero no aquí.**

 **Bueno siempre cargo posts its ¿te sirven?**

 **\- Por supuesto Brittany**

 **\- Solo que tendrás que ir a mi celda por el bolígrafo.**

 **\- No creo que haya tiempo para eso.**

 **\- También puedes pedirle a una de las celadoras que te preste el suyo, he visto que todas traen, pero dudo mucho que te lo presten ya sabes que ese tipo de objetos está prohibido en la prisión.**

 **\- Lo sé pero igual debo intentarlo, ahora vuelvo.**

 **\- Mucha suerte Richie! -** la rubia aplaudía emocionada.

Caminó hacía donde estaba la jefa de celadoras, rezaba porque todo saliera bien.

 **\- Oficial López.**

 **\- ¿Qué se te ofrece Berry? -** la latina miraba a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera al pendiente de aquella conversación.

 **\- Quería saber si usted tiene un bolígrafo que pueda prestarme.**

 **\- Los bolígrafos están prohibidos en esta prisión Berry, en realidad, están prohibidos en todas las prisiones.**

 **\- Si, eso lo se, pero también sé que cada celador cuenta con uno.**

 **\- Y ¿que te hace pensar que alguna de las celadoras puede prestarte su bolígrafo?**

 **\- Entiendo, disculpe. -** se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, contó hasta tres y sonrió victoriosa al escuchar la voz de la oficial.

 **\- ¿Para qué necesitas un bolígrafo Berry?**

 **\- Pues, yo, solo quería disculparme con alguien, y lo haría de frente pero dudo mucho que quiera verme, además no es tan sencillo.**

 **\- Te prestaré mi bolígrafo Berry, pero tendrás que escribir rápido y donde nadie te vea.**

 **\- Claro lo haré muy rápido.**

 **\- Caminaremos hasta tu área de trabajo, y ahí te daré el bolígrafo, haremos como si te estoy explicando algo, mientras tu escribes.**

 **\- De acuerdo.**

Llegaron hasta donde estaba la maya, Santana se agachó a revisar la caja de herramientas que tenía Rachel y sin que nadie la viera dejó el bolígrafo, se puso de pie y comenzó a revisar lo que había estado haciendo Berry.

Por su parte, Rachel tomó el bolígrafo y sacó el post it que le había dado Brittany, tomó uno y escribió en el.

Santana trataba de ver lo que Rachel estaba escribiendo pero el cuerpo de la morena no se lo permitía.

La pequeña morena se agachó de nuevo para dejar el bolígrafo, la oficial esperó un poco para hacer lo mismo y recoger el bolígrafo sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando lo tomo, vio que tenía pegado el post it que uso Rachel.

 **\- ¿Y este papel?**

 **\- Yo, me preguntaba si usted, ¿podría llevarlo a la subdirección?**

 **\- ¿Por qué demonios haría algo como eso?**

 **\- Oficial, entiendo si no lo hace, pero me gustaría que llegara hasta las manos de una persona y solo confío en usted para que eso pase.**

 **Si decide tirarlo, lo entenderé créame.**

 **\- Deje de flojonear y siga trabajando reclusa. -** la oficial levantó la voz y se retiró, Rachel solo obedeció.

* * *

 **HORA DE LA CENA…**

La charola por poco y se le caía por segunda ocasión, eso de cargar una charola de comida en cada mano, no era fácil, a pesar de haber trabajado de mesera, aquello le parecía muy complicado en ese momento, quizás eran los nervios que la traicionaban.

Se sentía perdida, había pasado ya muchas celdas, pero todas se encontraban vacías, todas las reclusas estaban cenado en los comedores.

Definitivamente eso de dar indicaciones no era lo de Brittany.

Lo único que le dijo fue que era una de las últimas celdas, y que sería muy obvio cuando diera con ella.

Tenía ganas de gritar el nombre de la chica y así la encontraría más rápido, pero quizás se metería en problemas si se daban cuenta de que estaba en una zona que no era la suya.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, vio que una de las celdas estaba cerrada, y no se veía nada en el interior, al parecer estaba circulada con un cristal polarizado.

 **\- Definitivamente esta es la celda.**

Llegó hasta la puerta y esta estaba abierta.

Entró y no vio a nadie, lo que sí vio era una celda de lujo, era tres veces más grande que una celda cualquiera.

Estaba fresca, la cama se veía súper cómoda, todo estaba demasiado lujoso, con un aroma delicioso.

Siguió recorriendo la celda y se topó con una puerta.

 **\- Está chica si que tiene dinero. -** estaba apunto de abrir la puerta.

 **\- Así que tu eres Rachel Berry.-** la morena dio un pequeño brinco y se giró para ver a la famosa Danielle.

 **\- Y tu Danielle supongo.**

 **\- Así es, Brittany me ha hablado muy bien de ti, por eso le pedí que te dijera que vinieras.**

 **Solo aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente.**

 **\- Me alegro de que hayas aceptado ayudarme.**

 **\- Aun no he aceptado.**

 **Qué te parece si cenamos y me dices en qué quieres que te ayude.**

 **¿de acuerdo?**

 **\- De acuerdo.**

 **\- Toma asiento. -** las chicas se sentaron en un pequeño comedor que había en la celda **\- Y dime Rachel, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?**

 **\- Se que sonará a cliché lo que te voy a decir pero es solo la verdad, yo no soy una asesina, si estoy aquí es por la maldad de mi padre y de un imbécil que arruinaron mi vida.**

 **Todo empezó justamente cuando papá tuvo que viajar para estos rumbos a reconocer el cuerpo de él tío Henry…**

La morena le contó de principio a fin la historia a Danielle, la chica la miraba muy interesada.

De vez en cuando hacía preguntas, no quería tener dudas.

También se había sentido mal por Rachel, su corta vida estaba llena de injusticias.

 **\- Vaya, es increíble todo lo que te ha pasado Berry.**

 **Yo no se si soportaría tanto.**

 **\- Si sigo de pie es por mi madre y por mi hermano.**

 **\- Y dime Berry, ¿qué es exactamente lo un quieres que haga?**

 **\- Necesito que encuentres al hombre que transformó a mi padre en un monstruo.**

 **Necesito vengarme, y quiero que pague todo el daño que nos hizo.**

 **\- ¿Y qué sabes de él? ¿Tienes alguna pista de donde puedo encontrarlo?**

 **\- Realmente no se mucho, solo se que cuando hablaban, mi padre siempre se refería a él como jefe o director -** Dani al escuchar eso la miró de inmediato. **\- también descubrí que tiene un casino clandestino donde se…**

 **\- Acepto. -** la morena ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando la chica la interrumpió.

 **\- ¿En serio?**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- ¿Crees que solo con esa información puedas dar con el?**

 **\- Esperemos que si.**

 **\- Eso sería perfecto.**

 **\- Así es, pero, ahora pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante.**

 **\- ¿Y qué es?**

 **\- ¿Cómo piensas pagarme?**

 **\- Yo, no lo sé.**

 **Es decir, no tengo dinero.**

 **\- Por ahí hubieras empezado.**

 **Será con sexo, interesante.**

 **\- No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo único que quiero es encontrar a ese miserable.**

 **\- Esa voz me agrada Berry, mañana a medio día sabrás cuantas horas de sexo tendrás que darme a cambio de esa información.**

 **\- Está bien.**

 **\- Bien, pues ahora brindemos. -** la chica tomó una botella de vino del minibar, sirvió en dos copas y brindaron. **\- Salud, por este excelente negocio.**

 **\- Salud.**

* * *

Santana llegó a la oficina de Quinn, tocó dos veces pero la rubia nunca abrió, así que solo entró.

 **\- Que quede claro rubia que está vez sí toqué.**

La oficina se encontraba vacía, la rubia ya se había ido, Quinn le había mandado un mensaje de texto donde le decía que cenaría con Emma para hablar del caso de Rachel, la rubia le pidió que estuviera presente pero con las vacaciones de Sue, ella tenía que quedarse a cubrir toda la noche.

Se acercó a la computadora de la rubia, y en el monitor, pegó el post it que Rachel le había dado.

Sonrió.

 **\- Espero que esto te alegre tu dia mañana rubia tonta.**

Salió de la oficina no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta de la oficina, tenía que evitar que alguien más viera ese papel, solo Quinn podía hacerlo.

* * *

 **\- La cena estuvo deliciosa -** Quinn llevaba más de una hora en el restaurante, se encontraba acompañada de su colega y amiga Emma.

Se habían reunido en ese lugar para hablar de Rachel, pero prefirieron dejarlo para el final.

 **\- Si que lo estuvo.**

 **\- Ahora si es el momento de hablar de Berry Emma.**

 **¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el forense?.**

 **\- Ok pues trataré de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, te veo muy cansada así que haré esto rápido para que te puedas ir a descansar.**

 **\- Dios si, eso de estar a cargo de un reclusorio no es nada sencillo.**

 **\- Me lo imagino…**

 **Bueno, lo que Will quería decirme es que Hiram Berry tiene un hermano.**

 **\- ¿Un hermano? ¿Y eso en que podría ayudar?**

 **\- Pues que no es un hermano como cualquier otro Quinn, es su gemelo.**

 **\- Oh por dios, eso puede significar muchas cosas Emma.**

 **\- Lo sé Quinn, por eso no podía esperar hasta mañana para contarte.**

 **\- Esto es tan confuso Emma, pero siento que con cada día que pasa, nos vamos acercando más a la verdad.**

 **\- Yo también siento lo mismo Quinn, estamos a nada de descubrir qué pasó con el padre de Rachel.**

 **\- Tengo que contarle esto a Santana.**

 **\- ¿Ahora?**

 **\- Por supuesto, esto no puede esperar.**

 **\- Pero Quinn ya es muy tarde, ¿porque no le marcas?**

 **\- Porque a esta hora debe estar dando sus rondas, y no va a responderme, prefiero ir hasta allá.**

 **\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

 **\- No es necesario Emma, ve a descansar.**

 **Solo habló con Santana y me regreso.**

 **\- De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana.**

 **-Hasta mañana Emma.**

Ambas chicas subieron a sus autos, una se fue a su casa a descansa y la otra se dirigía al reclusorio.

* * *

 **MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE**

La rubia se bajó del auto y se fue directo a la oficina de Santana, pero esta no estaba, la esperó un momento pero recordó que había dejado los archivos sin llave, y entre esos archivos había información del caso de Rachel.

Tomó su bolso y se fue a su propia oficina.

Cuando llegó no pudo entrar, estaba bajo llave.

 **\- Que raro, no recuerdo haber cerrado con llave. -** busco las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta.

Despacio, que la puerta estuviera cerrada no le gustaba nada, ella nunca cerraba con llave la puerta, pero si los archivos y pensaba que con eso era suficiente.

Estiró su brazo y encendió la luz de la oficina.

Todo estaba tal cual la había dejado.

Trato de inspeccionar tanto como pudo con su mirada, y nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal.

Se dirigió a su computadora, quizás hayan estado husmeando en ella.

Cuando llegó a la computadora, se encontró con un pequeño post it pegado en el monitor, ¿quien habría dejado eso ahí?

Lo despegó y comenzó a leer lo que decía el pequeño papel.

" **Se que quizás ahora mismo no quiere saber de mi, se que cometí un error y me comporte como una verdadera idiota, Déjeme decirle que no desconfío de usted, al contrario, son contadas las personas en las cuales confío dentro de esta prisión, y usted está en ese conteo.**

 **se que lo único que quiere es ayudarme, pero entienda que eso la pone en peligro y no puedo permitirlo.**

 **De verdad espero que me entienda, y que no me odie…**

 **P.D. Espero recibir más visitas como la de hoy ;)**

 **Atte: 1512"**

 **\- Maldición! ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Rachel Berry? ! -** una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, seguida por un largo suspiro.

Guardó el papel en su bolso y salió de la oficina, se iba a casa, necesitaba que la noche pasara pronto.

Total la charla con Santana si podía esperar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo esta historia.**

 **Advertencia Rachel G!P.**

 **Capítulo Doce.**

* * *

La oficial López llegaba hasta el comedor, tenía un buen rato sin ver a Berry, la había estado buscando por doquier, pero nada, y al parecer, tampoco estaba cenando.

Algo andaba mal…

En una de las mesas estaba mercedes y Brittany, las miró muy tranquilas bromeando, la rubia levantó su rostro al sentir la mirada de la latina.

Brittany solo sonrió, y por alguna extraña razón, eso la tranquilizó.

Salió de los comedores, tenía que llamar a Quinn para saber lo que había pasado con Emma, pero su móvil lo había dejado en la torre de vigilancia, iría por él y después regresaría para pasar lista en las celdas.

 **\- Oficial López -** Santana se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Rachel, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió, su rostro parecía otro, parecía más segura, su sonrisa lo confirmaba.

 **\- Debería estar en el comedor reclusa. -** su tono era firme, no le gustaba la sonrisa de aquella niña, algo estaba planeando.

 **\- Lo sé oficial, es solo que quise aprovechar para darme una ducha antes.-**

 **\- Ok Berry, solo te pediré algo, trata de no ir sola a las regaderas, no quiero que se repita el ataque, ¿de acuerdo? .**

 **\- Si oficial.**

 **\- Perfecto, ahora ve y cena algo, tus amigas están esperándote. -** se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Rachel observó cómo desaparecía en aquel largo pasillo, definitivamente la oficial López la hacía sentir segura.

 **\- Hola chicas -** la morena hacía acto de presencia en el comedor, se sentó con sus compañeras, sabía que la esperaban ansiosas.

 **\- Richie! Por fin llegas! -**

 **\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto? Por un momento pensamos que te quedarías a dormir con esa chica.-**

 **\- Tampoco es para tanto chicas. -**

 **\- ¿ Tampoco es para tanto dices? -** mercedes miró a su alrededor y continuó **\- por si no te has dado cuenta, somos las únicas que quedamos acá. -**

 **\- Si eso veo, ¿pero porque siguen aquí? -**

 **\- Pues queríamos saber como te había ido Richie. -**

 **\- Pero me hubieran esperado en la celda, yo juraba que ya estaban allá.-**

 **\- ¿ Y entonces por qué te viniste para acá? -**

 **\- Porque en el pasillo me encontré con la oficial López, y ella me dijo que estaban aquí.-**

 **\- Pues que suerte que te la hayas encontrado.-**

 **\- ¿Cómo salió todo Richie? -**

 **\- Pues al parecer mejor de lo que yo esperaba, Danielle aceptó ayudarme. -**

 **\- Vaya! Eso es genial Rachel, eso es un gran comienzo.-**

 **\- Lo sé Mercedes, siento que todo está por cambiar.-**

 **\- ¿bueno y?-**

 **\- ¿ Y qué? -**

 **\- ¿Cuantas horas de sexo te pidió a cambio!? -** Preguntaron las dos **. -**

 **\- Pues, eso lo sabré mañana.-**

 **\- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes tres! -** una de las celadoras que estaba de guardia llegó hasta la mesa donde estaban las chicas. **\- ¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí? La hora de la cena ya terminó, así que más vale que se vayan a sus celdas ahora mismo, está por empezar el conteo.**

 **\- Si señora, ya nos íbamos -** respondió Mercedes.

Las chicas se pararon y salieron del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de la celadora.

 **\- Bueno chicas, yo me voy a mi celda, está lejos y si no me doy prisa me meteré en problemas.**

 **Mañana me sigues contando lo que pasó con Danny Richie. -**

 **\- Por supuesto Brittany, mañana te cuento todo. -**

 **\- Que descansen chicas! -** la rubia se despidió de sus compañeras sacudiendo la mano.

 **\- Adiós Rubia! -**

 **\- Adiós Britt ! -**

Rachel llegaba a su celda seguida por Mercedes, no había vuelto a hablar después de que Brittany se fuera a su celda.

Mercedes llegó hasta su mesita, y tomó un libro, después se sentó en el piso, por más que quisiera irse a la cama, sabía que tenía que esperar el conteo.

 **\- ¿Mercedes?-**

 **\- Mhm -** ya estaba concentrada en su libro.-

 **\- ¿Cuál es la historia de Brittany?-**

 **\- ¿La historia? -** seguía con la lectura.-

 **\- Si, digo, ¿por qué está presa?-**

Mercedes levantó su vista y la posó en la pequeña morena que estaba sentada en su cama.

 **\- Enana, yo también quisiera saberlo. -**

 **\- ¿No lo sabes?-**

 **\- No, yo estoy aquí hace cinco años, y desde que llegué, he sabido la historia de todas.**

 **Pero, no la de esa rubia, ella llegó aquí hace poco mas de un año.**

 **Cuando entró a este reclusorio, era callada, demasiado callada, no es la Brittany que ves ahora créeme.-**

 **\- No logro imaginarme a Brittany de otra manera.**

 **y menos una callada. -**

 **\- Cuando entró, lo era, yo ya tenía mi fama, ninguna reclusa había aguantado un solo día en la misma celda que yo.**

 **Y cuando Brittany llegó, esta fue su celda, todas acá hablaban, todas se preguntaban cuál había sido el crimen cometido por una chica así.**

 **Nadie lo supo, al parecer la oficial López se encargó de callar a todos.**

 **Los primeros días fueron difíciles para ella.**

 **No hablaba, no hacía nada, solo lloraba en su cama.**

 **A partir del tercer día de estar acá, un psicólogo comenzó a visitarla, tenían sesiones diarias.**

 **Y ese mismo psicólogo le pidió al director que le dieran una celda para ella sola, y lo más alejada posible de las demás.**

 **Las sesiones con el psicólogo se hacían ahí mismo.**

 **Todos los dias veías al cura-locos ahí metido, también a la oficial López, todas decían que ella era su protegida, y que mantenían una relación en secreto. -**

 **\- ¿Brittany con la oficial** **López? -** Rachel se sorprendió demasiado, la oficial López era muy ruda como para estar involucrada con alguien como Brittany.

 **\- Así es.**

 **A los tres meses de su llegada, las visitas del psicólogo eran menos, a ella ya se le veía sonreír, hablaba con chicas, y hacia sus labores como cualquier otra reclusa, ella fue la unica que me hablaba sin miedo, incluso conmigo comenzaron sus muestras de cariño, hasta que llegó el día en que dejó de tener sesiones, y se convirtió en la Britt que conocemos ahora.-**

 **\- ¿ Y, nunca le has preguntado la razón del porqué está aquí?-**

 **\- Si, una vez, justo una semana antes de que tu llegaras.-**

 **\- ¿Qué te dijo?-**

 **\- Me arrepentí tanto de haberlo hecho.-**

 **\- ¿Por qué? -**

 **\- Porque en cuanto le hice la pregunta, su sonrisa desapareció, ella se paró de la mesa y se fue sin siquiera despedirse.**

 **Y no volví a saber de ella hasta que tu entraste.-**

 **\- Vaya, no me imaginé una historia así.**

 **Creo que odiaría ver a Britt mal de nuevo,**

 **Ella es una persona alegre, y contagia su alegría. -**

 **\- Bueno pues, si no quieres verla así nunca, recuerda nunca preguntar la razón por la que está en prisión.-**

Una oficial llegó y revisó que todo estuviera en orden, después ordenó que se cerraran las puertas.

 **\- ¿Y puedo saber cual es tu historia?-**

 **\- Yo, me enamoré de un imbécil estafador, que me metió a su basura, hasta que un día lo descubrieron antes de huir con todo el dinero y lo mataron, a mi me culparon por su muerte y por todo lo que él había hecho.-**

 **\- Pero eso no es justo, tú no lo mataste y no eres la responsable de lo que él hizo.-**

 **\- No, eso lo se, pero al final alguien tenía que pagar.-**

 **\- Y solo dejaste que te atraparan? -**

 **\- Pues, cuando supe que estaba en problemas, busqué a un abogado, el me dijo que con lo que le conté, y si me entregaba a la policía voluntariamente, podría salir ilesa de los cargos.**

 **Pero cuando fui a entregarme, ya me buscaban por haber asesinado a mi esposo, supuestamente.**

 **Muchas personas me habían visto salir del lugar donde lo encontraron muerto, y según, ya nadie entró.**

 **Todo estuvo en mi contra, más los cargos por estafa, pues ya te imaginarás.**

 **Fui sentenciada a 20 años de prisión, hubieran sido 40, pero el abogado me ayudó mucho.-**

 **\- Al parecer no soy la única con mala suerte.-**

 **\- No es mala suerte pequeña, se llama injusticia.**

 **Pero por lo menos tu tienes la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida, tu destino.**

 **Si sabes hacer las cosas, lo vas a lograr.-**

 **\- ¿De verdad lo crees?-**

 **\- Por supuesto Rachel, dios es grande, y el te ayudará en todo, no va a desampararte -**

 **\- ¿Dios? Yo ya no creo en el.**

 **El no existe para mi.-**

 **\- No digas eso, claro que existe, mírate, estas viva, tu padre casi te mata y a tu mamá también, te recuperaste del ataque, tienes personas que te cuidan.**

 **Eso se lo debes a dios.-** Mercedes se puso de pie y subió a su cama. **\- Buenas noches pequeña.-**

 **\- Buenas noches.-** se tiró en su cama, cerró sus ojos, y no supo más.

* * *

Una rubia llegaba a su oficina, silbando lo que parecía ser una canción, traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y es que desde la noche anterior, esa sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro.

Ni siquiera al darse cuenta que no había escuchado la alarma, y se había despertado veinte minutos más tarde.

O cuando su blusa se manchó de café.

Tampoco desapareció cuando quiso echar a andar su auto y no arrancaba, no, nada de esto logró desaparecer esa enorme sonrisa.

Sonrisa provocada por Rachel Berry.

Comenzó a tararear mientras buscaba las llaves de su oficina en su bolso

 **\- Uy, al parecer alguien se despertó de muy buen humor he. -** Santana llegaba a su lado, miró a su amiga de arriba a abajo, y notó algo diferente. **\- Aunque tarde, pero bueno.-**

 **\- Si si, buenos días Santana, te recuerdo que ahora, yo estoy a cargo de todo esto, y si quisiera, ahora mismo me tomaría el día libre y me iría a casa a descansar, ver una película o leer un libro, que digo, me lo tengo más que ganado. -** abrió la puerta y entró seguida por su amiga.

 **\- ¿y entonces por qué no te tomas el día? -** la latina observaba cada paso de la rubia, sabía que en cuanto se sentara vería el papel que le había enviado Berry, y moría por ver la reacción de su rubia amiga.

Pero no pasó nada, la rubia se sentó y continuó hablando.

 **\- Pues porque amo mi trabajo López, y porque soy muy responsable.-**

 **\- Haber, si no mal recuerdo, hasta hace seis meses odiabas este trabajo, y más al abusador de nuestro jefe.**

 **Más bien pienso que comenzaste a tomarle el gusto desde que cierta morena llegó al reclusorio. -** miró a su amiga, ésta sonrió de manera pícara sin poder evitarlo. **\- ¡Lo sabía! .**

 **Oye oye, espera un momento, -** La latina rodeo el escritorio hasta llegar a lado de Quinn, revisó el monitor, y prácticamente todo el escritorio con la mirada pero nada, no estaba el post it de Berry.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Santana?-**

 **\- No está -** se puso nerviosa, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, quizás Sylvester había vuelto y se había colado a la oficina de la rubia y había encontrado aquel papel. **\- No puede ser.**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa López? ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?**

 **\- Rubia, ayer yo vine ya tarde a dejarte algo a tu oficina pero ya no estabas, así que solo lo dejé con la esperanza de que lo encontrarás al llegar pero ya no está -** el nerviosismo no la dejaba pensar. **\- Oh dios, ¿y si ella lo encontró? ¿Si entró después de que salí? -** Quinn entendió de lo que hablaba su amiga, tomó su bolso y sacó su libro favorito, lo abrió y de él tomó el pequeño post it.

 **\- ¿Te refieres a esto Santana?-** Santana miró lo que quinn le estaba mostrando, era el post it.

 **\- Tu lo tienes -** balbuceo Santana **\- ¿ Cómo es que tu lo tienes si vas llegando?-**

 **Cuando vine anoche ya te habías ido.**

 **\- Tranquila Santy -** a la latina le dolió el sobrenombre **\- vine de nuevo porque tenía que hablar contigo sobre Rachel y también porque no recordaba si había cerrado con llave el cajón donde tengo la información real de Rachel , pero no te encontré en la torre, así que vine a la oficina y la puerta no tenía seguro, me asusté, yo siempre la dejo con seguro.**

 **Pensé que alguien había entrado a husmear, me aterré de solo pensar que Sylvester había entrado a la oficina.**

 **Entonces cuando entré revisé que todo estuviera en orden, y no vi nada raro, me acerqué al escritorio para revisar también ahí, pero nada, lo único que había era este pequeño papel -** sonrió como tonta **\- supuse que tu lo habías dejado, pero no fue así.-**

 **\- Ella me pidió que te lo diera -** respondió Santana pasando la mano frente al rostro de Quinn al ver que no hacía más que sonreír.

 **\- ¿Y la temible Santana López accedió así sin más? -** preguntó la rubia al salir de su trance.

 **\- Pues si, era eso o dejar que ese papel anduvieron de mano en mano hasta llegar a ti, y dudo mucho que hubiese llegado.**

 **\- Pero, esta escrito con un bolígrafo Santana, eso es peligroso! -** se paró de golpe asustando a su amiga **\- tenemos que averiguar cómo consiguió ese bolígrafo, ella u otra reclusa corre peligro.**

 **\- Tranquila rubia, yo le presté el bolígrafo, y fue solo para escribir en ese post it, en cuanto terminó me lo devolvió.-**

 **\- Vaya, nunca antes habías cometido una falta Santana, ni siquiera por "ella" -** lo último lo dijo tan bajito que Santana apenas y pudo comprenderlo.

 **\- Lo sé, y creo que solo por eso, merezco saber lo que dice ese bendito papel ¿no crees?-**

 **\- Por supuesto -** suspiró **\- ella, me dijo que se había comportado como una idiota conmigo, pero que la verdad era que si confiaba en mi.**

 **También me dijo que esperaba tener más visitas como la de ayer -** un pequeño grito de emoción salió de su boca.

 **\- oh vaya, tú también le gustas.-**

 **\- ¿Tu crees?**

 **\- Por supuesto, si no le gustaras no hubiera hecho eso.**

 **\- ¿Crees que deba responderle? ¿ o debo hacerme la difícil?-**

 **\- Yo creo que la segunda opción estaría bien.**

 **Aunque bueno, creo que lo que necesitamos es ganarnos su confianza absoluta para poder ayudarla.-**

 **\- Si, tienes toda la razón.**

 **¿Podrías llevarle mi respuesta?-**

 **\- Que, ¿ahora seré Hedwig?-**

 **\- ¿Quien?-**

 **\- La lechuza mensajera de Harry Potter.**

 **\- Oh vamos Santana!**

 **Solo tu puedes hacer esto!**

 **Es un favor personal!**

 **Hazlo por mi ¿si? -** miró a Santana y comenzó hacer pucheros.

 **\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré, en cuanto salga al patio a hacer sus labores, se lo entregaré.**

 **\- Genial! -** abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un pequeño cuaderno, tomó uno de sus bolígrafos y miró a Santana **\- ¿Y qué voy a escribir?**

 **\- No tengo idea, pero si quieres te dejo un momento a solas para que lo hagas.-**

 **\- Si, por favor. -**

 **\- Bueno, saldré a hacer una llamada y vuelvo. -** Santana salió dejando a una Quinn muy pensativa.

No sabía que decirle, bueno si lo sabía pero no quería asustarla.

Trataría de ir despacio, y como dijo su amiga, ganarse su confianza.

Suspiró, y comenzó a escribir.

Casi diez minutos más tarde volvió Santana.

 **\- Terminaste?-**

 **\- Si, aquí tienes -** dobló la pequeña hoja y se la entregó a Santana **\- ten mucho cuidado López, nadie debe ver cuando se lo entregues.**

 **\- Tranquila, nadie se dará cuenta -** tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo **\- Bueno, ahora me iré a trabajar, cuando nos vayamos a casa me cuentas lo que pasó con Emma, trataré de dejar todo el trabajo terminado para el domingo estar totalmente libre.**

 **\- Está bien, nos vemos más tarde. -** la latina se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. **\- Santana -**

 **\- ¿Si? -** se detuvo en la puerta

 **\- Gracias, Por todo. -** Santana solo sonrió, por ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, era capaz de todo, incluso de cometer ese tipo de faltas.

* * *

 **\- Espero que ya me tengas algún tipo de información que me sirva. -** dijo Santana mientras llegaba a una de las celdas.

 **\- Jefa, que gusto me da verla! Creí que ya se había olvidado de los pobres.-**

 **\- ¿Tienes algo para mi? -** tomó el brazo de la chica con severidad, tenía que mostrarle que no estaba para bromas.

 **\- Con la paliza de Rachel no, aún no me entero de nada, pero se que ella va a pedir ayuda a una reclusa para investigar cosas sobre su caso. -** la voz de la reclusa se apagó al ver la acción de la latina, su rostro se tornó triste y Santana lo notó, la soltó suavemente.

 **\- Muy bien, ya puedes irte, y cualquier cosa que sepas, la quiero saber de inmediato. -**

 **\- Si señora -** pasó a su lado, sin decir más.

Santana solo golpeó los barrotes.

* * *

 **\- ¿No estas emocionada? -** preguntó Mercedes, al llegar a la banca donde la pequeña morena se encontraba descansando.

 **\- ¿Emocionada? ¿De que o que? -**

 **\- Pues de que hoy por fin sabrás las horas de felicidad que te dará Danielle. -** sonrió maliciosa. -

 **\- No dormí de solo pensarlo.**

 **Pero se que es la única opción.**

 **\- ¿Y ya le hablaste de tu "amiguito"?-** la miró en seguida

 **\- Aun no, tengo miedo, que tal si lo toma a mal y les dice a todas?**

 **\- Tienes que correr ese riesgo Rachel, no hay de otra .-**

 **\- Si lo sé pero…**

 **\- Basta ya de charla! A trabajar bola de flojas! -** Santana llegó gritando y enseguida todas comenzaron con sus labores.

Rachel se puso de pie y comenzó a juntar el césped que ya había podado.

La latina se acercó al cesto de basura, lo levantó, y lo vació en los pies de Rachel, la pequeña se sorprendió por lo que hizo la jefa de celadores.

 **\- Berry, creo que tienes que empezar de nuevo, que te diviertas.-** se burló **-**

 **A trabajar todas!**

Santana se alejó de Rachel que la miraba con la boca abierta, había escuchado rumores de que Santana era algo cruel a veces, pero con ella nunca lo había sido, tal vez era por ser la nueva, pero ya le estaba mostrando de que iba todo aquello, miró hacía abajo y vio todo el césped regado, tendría que juntarlo de nuevo, pero, no sólo estaba el césped.

Había una hoja de papel doblada, eso no estaba ahí a cuando comenzó a juntar el césped anteriormente.

Se agachó para tomarlo y mercedes se acercó a ella.

Lo metió rápidamente a su bolsillo para que no lo viera su compañera.

 **\- ¿Que demonios le pasa a la pesada esa?**

 **Se nota que no ha dormido.-**

 **\- Si, eso parece.-**

 **\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-**

 **\- No tranquila, no es mucho, yo lo hago.-**

 **\- De acuerdo. -** tomó sus cosas y siguió trabajando.

Rachel se alejó un poco de sus compañeras, y asegurándose de que nadie le prestara atención a ella, sacó el papel del bolsillo para leerlo.

" **Entiendo tu preocupación, pero no se justifica, yo solo quiero ayudarte, se que algo no está bien con tu caso y quiero descubrir que pasó, no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola, y quiero cuidarte a ti, espero me dejes hacerlo.**

 **No aceptaré un no por respuesta Berry.**

 **PD: Más pronto de lo que te imaginas recibirás otra visita ;)**

 **Besos"**

Jamás pensó que le respondería.

" **que hermosa letra" -** pensó Rachel.

De manera inconsciente miró hacía la enorme ventana que sabía era de la oficina de la subdirectora, y ahí estaba ella, mirándola fijamente.

Sonrieron.

¿Acaso sabía la rubia lo que su sonrisa provocaba en ella? ... Apostaba a que si.

 **\- Esperaré con ansia su visita señorita Fabray -** Suspiró.

Miró una última vez a la rubia, y un guiño selló el inició de una gran historia de amor.

* * *

 **LAMENTO LA DEMORA! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

 **FELICES FIESTAS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece…**

 **Lamentablemente.**

 **Advertencia Rachel G!P.**

 **Capítulo Trece.**

* * *

 **Viernes 24 de abril.**

El agua recorría su piel, relajando todo su cuerpo, veía como caía cada gota, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba una ducha, en ese lugar todo tenía que ser apresurado, y no por falta de tiempo, si no por falta de seguridad.

Ir a las regaderas cada día, se había vuelto un infierno, y es que Rachel le tenia tanto miedo a ese lugar.

Que la hora de la ducha se había convertido en la peor parte de su día.

El agua cesó y tomó la toalla, a pesar del miedo que le daban las regaderas , prefería ir cuando todas estuvieran dormidas, o como en ese momento, en los comedores.

Nunca lo hacía por las tardes, pues sentía que era la hora menos segura, pero después de haber estado trabajando toda la mañana en el jardín, sentía que el césped comenzaba a picarle.

Le urgia una ducha.

Se acercó al espejo y miró detenidamente su reflejo, no había ni rastro de la Rachel de 6 meses atrás, mejor dicho, no quedaba rastro de la Rachel de hace 5 años.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho conmigo?-**

Bajó su mirada y la toalla que cubría su cuerpo cayó al piso.

Se agachó para tomarla y un silbido la alertó.

Temió por su vida de nuevo.

 **\- Vaya, que buen trasero tienes Berry -**

La pequeña morena se tapó lo más rápido que pudo y se dio la vuelta.

 **\- Danielle, eres tu. -** se calmó un poco.

 **\- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? , digo, no quiero interrumpir nada. -**

 **\- No, no es eso.**

 **Me asustaste eso es todo. -**

 **\- ¿Fue aquí donde te dieron la paliza no es así? -** se recargó en la puerta, evitando así el paso **.**

 **\- Si, así es -**

 **\- Ya veo porque te he asustado, debió haber sido traumante. -**

 **\- Lo fue, aun me cuesta mucho trabajo dormir .-**

 **¿Sabes Berry? No estaba del todo segura si debía pedirte sexo, a cambio de la información que me pediste.**

 **Pero -** caminó lentamente hacía Rachel **\- Después de haber visto ese hermoso trasero que tienes.**

 **Ya no tengo duda de que, lo que quiero, es follarte. -** susurró Danielle muy cerquita de sus labios.

Rachel se congeló, nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso.

E incluso sintió un poco de miedo.

 **\- Pues si eso quieres a cambio, eso tendrás. -**

 **\- También estuve pensando que, si, aceptaba el sexo como pago, lo más justo sería que empezáramos a divertirnos en cuando iniciara la investigación. -** Danielle bajó susurrando peligrosamente por el cuello de la pequeña **\- Pero, después de lo que vi, muero porque empecemos ahora mismo.-**

Rachel se alejó de inmediato al sentir el aliento de la otra chica.

 **\- Lo más justo sería que cada vez que quieras sexo, me entregues algo a cambio, ¿no crees?-**

 **\- ¿Acaso no confías en mi Berry? -** su tono era molesto.

 **\- Si, por supuesto, pero creo que eso sería lo más justo no?-**

 **\- Tienes razón. -** se alejó de la morena, muy a su pesar. **\- Este lunes ya tendrás algo de información, así que prepárate, porque este lunes serás mía.-** se acercó de nuevo a la morena, hasta rozar sus labios **\- Cuidate mucho Berry.-**

Danielle salió de las regaderas dejando a Rachel un poco asustada.

 **\- En la que te has metido Rachel -** susurró la pequeña morena.

* * *

 **\- Te cambio mi gelatina por tu jugo -** Mercedes odiaba las gelatinas que daban en prisión, pero sabía que cierta rubia las adoraba.

 **\- Mmhm va -** Brittany sabía que ninguna reclusa se comía esas gelatinas, según las reclusas porque eran asquerosas, pero a ella le recordaban a cierta comida, que hace mucho no probaba.

Además, a Mercedes le gustaba ver feliz a Brittany, la prisión era otra desde que esa rubia parlanchina había llegado.

 **\- ¿Qué tal un flan napolitano y jugo cien por ciento natural?-** Danielle llegó a la mesa de las chicas con una bolsa de papel.

 **\- Dani! , ¿qué haces aquí? -** Brittany le dio un gran abrazo a Danielle, sin darse cuenta de que a una que otra persona, esa muestra de cariño les estaba afectando demasiado. **\- Tu nunca vienes a comer aquí.**

 **\- Eso es verdad chica misteriosa, hace mucho que no se te ve por estos rumbos. -** mercedes se dio cuenta de que todas las reclusas miraban aquella escena. **\- No me digas que tu papi ya te quitó todos los privilegios aquí adentro.**

Danielle soltó una carcajada que resonó en el lugar .

 **\- Aay Mercedes Mercedes, tú como siempre tan directa ¿no? -** Mercedes solo sonrió. **\- Nada de eso querida, tengo dinero de sobra, no necesito de los privilegios de mi "papi" -** simuló las comillas con sus dedos sarcásticamente, Mercedes y Brittany se miraron extrañadas.

 **\- Bueno, pues si te sobra el dinero, deberías darnos un poco a Brittany y a mi, que mucha falta nos hace ¿Cierto rubia?-** Al escuchar esto, Danielle se preocupó demasiado, ¿más de la cuenta?

 **\- Britt, ¿necesitas dinero? -** tomó la mano de Brittany entre las suyas.

 **\- ¿Qué? No no, Mercedes solo está bromeando. -** sonrió sin ganas.

 **\- Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes pedirmelo, ¿ok? -** Brittany se sonrojo, Mercedes lo notó.

 **\- Uy, ¿y yo también puedo? -** Bromeó Mercedes, Danielle rió.

 **\- Por supuesto Merc** **edes, aún no se me olvida que me salvaste la vida cuando llegué a este lugar, estoy en deuda contigo. -**

 **\- No fue nada rubia, lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario.-**

 **-Ya me siento más segura, bueno, muero de hambre, me retiro.-**

 **\- ¿Entonces no venías a comer aquí? -** preguntó Mercedes.

 **\- ¿Yo? ¿comer lo que preparan aquí? Wacala que asco, solo les traje esto para que vean que no me he olvidado de ustedes. -** les mostró la bolsa de papel y se las dejó en la mesa. **\- Espero que les guste. -** se levantó y acomodó un poco su ropa **\- ah por cierto, también hay algo para Berry, provecho chicas.**

 **\- Hasta pronto chica! -** Mercedes no perdió tiempo y abrió la bolsa para ver lo que contenía **\- ¡Jugo natural! Esta chica cada vez me cae mejor.**

 **\- ¡Haber!, ¿que hay para mi? -** le arrebató la bolsa **\- ¡Flan napolitano! ¡mi favorito!.-**

 **\- ¡Shhh! Callate rubia, no hables tan fuerte, si descubren que tenemos esto aquí, nos lo quitarán.-**

 **\- Es verdad, lo siento.-**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes Britt? -** Rachel hacía acto de presencia en el comedor **\- ¿de qué me perdí? -**

 **\- ¡Richie! ¡Por fin llegas! -** se abalanzó sobre la morena.

 **\- Calmate rubia, un día de estos vas a asfixiar a Rachel. -**

 **\- Lo siento Richie -** respondió apenada.

 **\- No pasa nada Britt. -** sonrió con ternura, Brittany era muy parecida a su hermano Nathan **.- y bueno, ¿de que hablaban? -**

 **\- Pues de que aquí está rubia estaba… -**

 **\- Reclusa Pierce, tiene visita. -** Santana y otra celadora llegaron hasta donde se encontraba sentada Brittany, la celadora le puso las esposas a la rubia.

 **\- ¿Visita? Pero si hoy es viernes oficial, las visitas son los jueves. -**

 **\- Ese no es asunto suyo Jones. -** Mercedes levantó las manos en son de paz. **\- ¡Andando reclusa! -**

La celadora jaloneo a Brittany logrando que está se pusiera de pie, para después empujarla.

A Mercedes y a Rachel esta acción no les gustó para nada.

La pequeña morena iba a protestar pero mercedes la detuvo.

Brittany solo bajó la cabeza.

Las tres mujeres salieron del comedor dejando a dos chicas algo molestas.

 **\- Eso fue raro. -**

 **\- Eso fue un abuso Mercedes. -**

 **\- Aunque estamos en una prisión de mínima seguridad, hay celadoras que son muy crueles con las presas, así que ándate con cuidado enana.**

 **Pero no me refería a eso. -**

 **\- ¿Entonces? -**

 **\- Hablo de la visita de Brittany.-**

 **\- ¿Y qué tiene de raro eso?-**

 **\- Pues que la única visita que Brittany ha tenido desde que llegó aquí, es la de su abogado, y solo están permitidas los jueves, ningún otro día más. -**

 **\- La vida de Brittany es un misterio al parecer. -**

 **\- Pero no para todos.-**

 **\- ¿A que te refieres?**

 **\- Pues creo que aparte de la oficial López, Danielle también sabe la historia de Brittany. -** Rachel al escuchar el nombre de Dani, sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

 **\- ¿Por qué crees eso? -**

 **\- Pues, hace un rato estuvo aquí, justo antes de que tu llegaras, y la trató de una forma que no se, Danielle sabe algo que nosotras no, eso lo puedo apostar.-**

 **\- Si, tal vez, pero nosotros no podemos presionarla para que nos diga la verdad.-**

 **\- Lo sé enana, pero es tan misteriosa esa rubia. -**

 **\- Oye, ¿Y qué estaba haciendo Danielle aquí? Digo, tengo entendido que ella comía en su celda.-** Al parecer ya se encontraría a Danielle hasta en la sopa.

 **\- Pues vino a traernos esto.-** le mostró con mucho cuidado la bolsa que Dani les había dejado. **\- es para las tres.-**

 **\- ¿Y qué hay ahí?-**

 **\- Revisalo tu misma.-** le entregó la bolsa.

Rachel tomó la bolsa y empezó a revisar, se sorprendió del contenido.

 **\- Pastel de chocolate. -** miró a Mercedes. **\- Es mi favorito.-**

 **\- ¿Enserio? -** (que raro) pensó Mercedes, Rachel solo afirmó con su cabeza. **\- Te lo dije, esa chica sabe más de la cuenta. -**

 **\- No, quizás es solo una coincidencia, ¿A quién no le gusta el pastel de chocolate? -**

 **\- A mi no, pero, mejor no pensemos en eso,**

 **Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas?.-**

 **\- Me estaba dando una ducha. -** El semblante de Mercedes cambio totalmente.

 **\- ¿Tu estas loca cierto? , ¿En que quedamos Berry?.-**

 **\- Lo sé y lo siento, el césped me picaba mucho.-**

 **\- ¿En que quedamos? -** preguntó con firmeza.

Rachel agachó la cabeza y susurró como niña pequeña. **\- En que no volvería a ese lugar sin ustedes dos. -**

 **\- ¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que aún corres peligro Rachel, esto aún no ha terminado.-**

 **\- Si lo sé Mercedes, y créeme que no volverá a pasar.-** respondió de manera forzada.

 **\- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? ¿Pasó algo?.-**

 **\- Llegó Danielle. -**

 **\- ¿Te hizo algo?**

 **\- No, pero, entró justo cuando mi toalla calló al piso.-**

 **\- ¿Qué?! ¿Me estas diciendo que te vio desnuda!?.-**

 **\- Si, algo así. -**

 **\- ¡Oh por dios! Ella vio tu, tú, ya sabes?-**

 **\- ¡No! Ella no vio nada de eso, solo vio mi espalda y mi trasero.-**

 **\- ¿Y qué dijo?.-**

 **\- Pues al parecer le gustó mucho lo que vio, prácticamente quería que tuviéramos sexo en ese momento ¿puedes creerlo?-**

 **\- Vaya, esa chica no pierde el tiempo, ¿qué le dijiste?-**

 **\- Pues que lo justo sería que cada vez que quisiera sexo, me entregará algo de información a cambio.-**

 **\- Hiciste bien.-**

 **\- Pues si, pero se quedó con ganas, tanto que ya me dijo que este lunes me daría algo de información. -**

 **\- Uuff, enana, aun estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás, ve a su celda y dile que ya no quieres su ayuda.-**

 **\- No puedo hacer eso Mercedes, yo necesito resolver todo esto, por mi, por mi familia. -**

 **\- Pues espero que valga la pena todo el sacrificio enana.-**

 **\- Yo se que valdrá la** **pena Mercedes, yo lo sé. -**

 **\- Bueno, mejor vamos a la celda y allá esperamos a la rubia, ¿te parece?**

 **\- Claro vamos.-**

* * *

 **\- ¿Puedo saber quién a venido a verme?.-**

 **\- Pronto lo sabrás reclusa, camina!.-** la celadora empujó a Brittany, y Santana la miró con rabia.

 **\- Tengo entendido que se trata de su abogado reclusa.-** respondió Santana mirando todavía a su compañera.

La rubia no dijo más y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a la sala de visitas, otra celadora esperaba ya a Brittany para quitarle las esposas y llevarla con la persona que la esperaba adentro.

Cuando se llevaron a la rubia y Santana se sintió sola, tomó a su compañera del cuello y la estampó en la pared.

 **\- Mira pedazo de idiota, que sea la primera y última vez que tu tratas así a Pierce o a cualquier otra reclusa.-** la mujer estaba demasiado asustada con la reacción de su jefa. **\- Que no se te olvide que son personas y no animales.-**

 **Porque si me llego a enterar que las sigues tratando así, te va a ir muy pero muy mal.**

 **¿quedó claro?.-**

 **\- Si, si, si señora, quedó claro.-** trataba de soltarse.

Santana la soltó y la chica cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 **\- Eso espero, ahora lárgate de mi vista. -**

La celadora casi se echa a correr del susto, sabia que la temible Santana López no estaba bromeando.

Santana bufaba de coraje, quería gritar, llorar, salir corriendo de ese lugar y no volver jamás.

Y es que desde que comenzó a trabajar en las prisiones, nunca había odiado tanto su trabajo como en aquellos últimos meses.

 **\- Vamos Santana, solo falta un poco más. -** Susurró la latina.

Respiró profundo y siguió caminando.

Se detuvo al escuchar una voz, una voz muy conocida y que con cada día que pasaba, la odiaba más.

Sabía perfectamente de donde provenía esa voz.

Por mucho tiempo había callado, pero ahora, le dejaría las cosas muy claras.

* * *

 **\- Si, solo tienes que decirle a mi madre que necesitas entrar a mi habitación para recoger unos papeles para el caso. -** respondió Danielle al teléfono **.- Ella no se opondrá créeme.**

Uno de los privilegios que tenía Danielle, era un teléfono móvil que una de las celadoras le había facilitado.

 **\- "** ¿Y qué debo buscar ahí exactamente? **" -** preguntó la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

 **\- En mi habitación, frente a la cama, hay colgado un cuadro, detrás del cuadro hay una caja fuerte, y dentro de esa caja vas a encontrar unas llaves.-**

 **\- "** ¿Llaves?, ya no estoy entendiendo Jefa **"-**

 **\- Si Jesse, tomas las llaves, y viajas a los Angeles, las llaves son de una propiedad que tengo allá. -**

 **\- "¿** se puede saber cuando adquiriste esa propiedad?, ¿Cómo es posible que yo, siendo tu abogado y representante, no estaba enterado de nada? **"-**

 **\- Por favor Jesse, eres en el único que confío, y si no te dije nada es porque igual no necesité tomar dinero de mis cuentas para comprar la propiedad.-**

 **\- "¿** Y entonces como fue que la pagaste? No sueles usar efectivo. **"-**

 **\- Es que no la pagué.-**

 **\- "¿** Cómo? Por dios santo Danielle, me estas asustando, ¿cómo carajos obtuviste esa propiedad? Y más te vale que me digas la verdad **."-**

 **\- Me la gané en las apuestas Jesse.-** sonrió sin ganas

 **\- "¿Volviste a jugar Danielle? -"** preguntó super molesto. **\- "Me prometiste que ya no lo harías." -**

 **\- Lo hice porque sabía que si ganaba esa propiedad, tendría algo más en su contra, solo por eso.-**

 **\- "¿** Y qué hay en esa propiedad? ¿por qué es tan importante para ti **?.-**

 **\- En esa propiedad están las pruebas que necesito para hundirlo. -**

 **\- "¿** Y qué haré yo en ese lugar? **"-**

 **\- Quiero que vayas, y recojas unos documentos que necesito, están en una caja fuerte que se encuentra escondida en el estudio, que tiene la misma combinación que la que hay en mi habitación.-**

 **\- "** Deja ver si entendí bien, quieres que vaya a tu casa, suba a tu habitación, abra tu caja fuerte, tome las llaves que tienes ahí, luego viaje a los Angeles, a esa propiedad, entre al estudio que hay en la casa, que abra otra caja fuerte, y tome los documentos que necesitas, ¿es así? **."-**

 **\- Si, justo eso quiero que hagas, pero no puedo depositar dinero a tu cuenta Jesse, así que, cuando abras mi caja fuerte, quiero que tomes algo de dinero, el que necesites.**

 **Se que odias manejar efectivo pero, por ahora no puedo mover el dinero de mis cuentas, desde que entré a prisión, mamá me tiene muy bien vigilada."-**

 **\- "** No te preocupes por eso, me quedó mucho dinero de la última misión a la que me enviaste **."-**

 **\- Bueno pues usa ese y te pagaré lo que falte.-**

 **\- "** Esta bien, ahora solo necesito la combinación de las cajas **."-**

 **\- Necesito que te grabes bien la combinación, no quiero que la escribas en ningún lado ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **\- "** De acuerdo, dimela **."-**

 **\- Ok, son seis digitos, 270814, si en algún momento lo Olvidas, me llamas, no se te ocurra anotarla ¿ok?.-**

 **\- "** Ok Danielle, tranquila que solo quedará en mi cabeza.

El lunes a primera hora iré a tu casa a buscar las llaves **.-"**

 **\- No, no no, tienes que ir ahora Jesse, necesito esos documentos el lunes a primera hora.-**

 **\- "** Esta bien Danielle, en este momento salgo para allá. **."-**

 **\- Gracias Jesse, te debo una.-**

 **\- "** No querida, ya me debes muchas.

Oye por cierto, ¿como sabré que documentos traer? **.-**

 **\- En la caja fuerte encontrarás muchos papeles, no hace falta buscar nada, hay una carpeta azul, no es la única, pero la que yo necesito lleva escrito "Familia Berry"**

 **\- "** De acuerdo señorita, ahora mismo salgo para tu casa, y este lunes o antes, tendrás lo que me estas pidiendo **."-**

 **\- Muchas gracias Jesse, nos estaremos hablando ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **\- "** De acuerdo, cuidate mucho y portate bien, hasta luego **."-**

Colgó la llamada y miró su teléfono, las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Empezó a revisar los contactos, tenía que hacer otra llamada.

De repente una persona le tiró el móvil de un manotazo.

Miró a la culpable y sonrió.

 **\- Pero que falta de educación oficial López.-**

 **\- ¿Quien demonios te ha dado ese teléfono? -** Santana estaba perdiendo el control, su rabia comenzaba a cegarla.

 **\- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora oficial.-** río de manera burlona **.- Lo que importa, es que, con un solo chasquido.-** chasquio sus dedos en la cara de Santana **. - obtengo otro.**

Tomó el teléfono en pedazos, y lo metió a su bolsillo.

 **\- Permiso Oficial. -** iba a retirarse pero Santana fue más rápida, ella aún no terminaba.

Por la espalda envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello de la reclusa impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

Danielle solo gruñó.

 **\- Me tienes fastidiada Danielle, tu y tus privilegios me tienen cansada, pero eso se acabará muy pronto.-** hizo mayor presión, el rostro de Danielle estaba cambiando de color.

 **Voy a descubrir la verdadera razón del porqué estas aquí, y convertiré tus últimos meses de prisión, en un verdadero infierno.-**

Danielle giró el rostro hacía el codo de la oficial, logrando asi, respirar sin problemas.

Dio un pisotón y con su codo golpeó a la oficial López, haciendo que esta la liberara de su agarre.

 **\- Nunca, escúcheme bien oficial, nunca encontrará nada en mi contra, ¿sabe por qué? .-** respiró muy profundo **.- Porque no lo hay.-**

 **\- Eso lo veremos.-** dijo la latina cuando se recuperó del golpe.

 **\- Más le vale que se mantenga alejada de mi, y que no se meta en mi vida, porque si no.-**

 **\- ¿Porqué sino qué? -** la encaró Santana.

 **\- Porque a diferencia de usted, yo si se muchas cosas oficial, cosas que ha ocultado por mucho tiempo. -** Santana dio un paso atrás. - **y que no sólo le afectan a usted, sino también a terceras personas.**

 **\- No se de qué diablos me estas hablando. -**

 **\- Yo se que si oficial, pero créame, yo no quiero perjudicarla, al contr** **ario, quiero ayudarla.-**

 **\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Tu a mi? Por favor, no me hagas reír quieres.-**

 **\- Hablo en serio Santy, solo quiero ayudarte a ti y otras personas más aquí adentro.-** Santana enrojeció.

 **\- Largo de aquí. -** ordenó.

 **\- Tranquila.-** levantó sus brazos **.- yo ya me iba, permiso Oficial.**

Danielle se fue sonriente y victoriosa.

Mientras que Santana tenía que tragarse toda esa furia que tenía en ese momento.

 **\- ¿Por qué?.-** susurró Santana **.- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? .-** gritaba la latina mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que disfruten este capítulo, trataré de ya no tardar tanto en actualizar?**

 **Se vienen capítulos muy importantes!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Nos Leemos Pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

 **SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA RACHEL G!P.**

* * *

— **¡Brittany! —** un hombre asiático que estaba sentado al fondo de la sala, se puso de pie y saludó con entusiasmo.

Brittany atravesó la sala de visitas hasta donde estaba el hombre con su enorme sonrisa.

Corrió a sus brazos, porque lo extrañaba, se fundió en ese abrazo, porque lo había necesitado tanto, sintió quebrarse, pero no importaba, era su mejor amigo y con él podía quitarse todas sus máscaras.

— **Mike —** sollozó la rubia.

— **Mi pequeña rubiecita —** dejó un ligero beso en la cabeza de Brittany al separarse de ella.

Mike ayudó a la rubia a sentarse como el caballero que era, luego hizo lo mismo frente a ella.

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —** preguntó la rubia.

— **¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Brittany?, Soy tu abogado y tú mejor amigo, por eso vine a verte —** la rubia lo miró de mala manera **— ¿Por qué me miras así Pierce?.**

— **Porque hace más de dos meses que mi abogado no ha venido a verme.**

— **Brittany, yo.**

— **Ni el, ni mi mejor amigo, ¿Puedo saber porqué? —** la respuesta le daba un poco de miedo.

— **Yo —** titubeó por un segundo — **he estado trabajando mucho en tu caso.**

— **Mentira —** dijo Brittany con furia.

— **No es mentira Britt, estuve buscando alguna solución para tu caso.**

— **Y en todo este tiempo, ¿No pudiste escaparte aunque sea una hora para verme? —** el abogado no dijo nada y algo hizo click en la cabeza de la rubia **— ¡claro! —** golpeó la mesa con su puño — **ahora entiendo todo.**

— **¿De qué hablas?.**

— **Ella te prohibió que vinieras ¿Cierto? —** Mike agachó la cabeza — **no puedo creer hasta donde ah llegado su odio hacia mi, y tampoco puedo creer que te hayas prestado a su juego Mike, se supone que eres mi amigo.**

— **¡y lo soy Brittany!**

— **¡No es verdad! —** gritó — **si lo fueras, no me habrías abandonado.**

— **No te abandoné —** susurró.

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste Mike? —** lo miró intensamente — **mírame a los ojos y dime porqué lo hiciste, ¿Por qué me abandonas cuando más te necesito?.**

— **No lo sé.**

— **¿No lo sabes?, Pues yo si sé porqué lo hiciste —** el chico levantó la mirada **— lo hiciste porqué ella te dio el doble de lo que te estoy dando yo.**

— **¡Por supuesto que no!.**

— **¡Por supuesto que sí! —** se gritaron — **te vendiste al mejor postor, sin importar que soy tu mejor amiga, y sin importar también que gracias a mi, y a mi familia, ahora eres un abogado de gran prestigio.**

— **Eso no es así Brittany, no me he vendido a nadie, ni tampoco he aceptado dinero de nadie —** estaba al borde del llanto — **se perfectamente lo que tú y tu familia han hecho por mí, no soy un mal agradecido.**

— **¿Entonces por qué la obedeciste? ¿Por qué te dejaste mangonear por ella Mike?.**

— **lo hice por ti Britt.**

— **Eso no es verdad —** respondió con furia.

— **Si lo es rubia —** tomó las manos de Brittany — **lo hice para protegerte.**

— **¿Protegerme? —** se tensó — **¿Protegerme de qué Chang?.**

— **Ella está buscando la forma de destruirte, de quitarte todo y acabar contigo Brit —** la rubia quitó sus manos.

— **¿Tanto me odia Mike? —** preguntó — **ya pasaron varios meses y ella sigue igual.**

— **No te voy a mentir Pierce, está muy dolida, llena de rencor y rabia por todo lo que pasó, pero dudo mucho que te odie.**

— **¿Y mis padres que opinan al respecto? —** preguntó esperanzada.

— **Ellos tienen la misma actitud rubia.**

— **Osea que no les importa.**

— **Claro que les importas mi niña, sólo están confundidos, debes darles tiempo.**

— **Me estoy volviendo loca Mike, siento que mi mundo se desmorona —** comenzó a llorar — **lo tenía todo, una carrera, una familia hermosa, amigos… todo lo que desee algún día, y ahora.**

— **Ahora me tienes a mi Brittany, no me iré a ningún lado, y no pienso descansar hasta devolverte esa vida hermosa que tenías.**

— **Y que por estúpida perdí ¿No?.**

— **Brittany, todos cometemos errores en esta vida, nadie es perfecto, nadie.**

— **quiero salir de aquí y recuperar mi vida mike, sé que a ella ya la perdí pero, la vida sigue.**

— **Vas a salir, te lo prometo, así la vida se me vaya en ello.**

— **¿has podido avanzar en mi caso? —** preguntó.

— **pues, estuve tratando de conseguirte un amparo, estoy trabajando muy duro en tu caso, y sé que voy a conseguir algo.**

— **La visita terminó Pierce —** una oficial llegó hasta la mesa donde estaba la rubia y su abogado.

Brittany se puso de pie y abrazó a Mike.

— **Prométeme que no volveras a abandonarme.**

— **Lo prometo rubia.**

La mujer esposó a Brittany y la llevó hacia la puerta, pero la rubia se detuvo.

— **¿Mike? —** se giró.

— **¿Si?**

— **Dime algo —** suspiró — **¿Su mirada sigue conservando ese brillo hermoso?**

— **Por supuesto —** sonrió con ternura — **aún tiene ese brillo hermoso.**

— **Genial —** una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro — **adiós Mike.**

— **Adiós rubia** — La oficial se llevó a Brittany de la sala.

Mike tiró su portafolio con rabia y comenzó a llorar — **No Britt, desde que te fuiste, no ha dejado de llorar por ti. —** sollozó.

* * *

Santana entró a la oficina de quinn dando un portazo, caminaba en círculos demasiado molesta.

— **López te juro que un día de estos vas hacer que me dé un infarto si sigues entrando de esa manera a mi oficina —** dijo Quinn quitándose los lentes **— ¿López? ¿Qué pasa ahora?**

— **Danielle, eso pasa.**

— **¿Qué hizo la millonaria?.**

— **Es eso lo que quisiera saber —** dijo sin dejar de caminar.

— **Santana, no metas tus narices donde no te llaman —** se levantó y caminó hasta su compañera **— ¿quieres detenerte ya? —** la tomó por los hombros y la llevó hasta uno de los sillones que había en la oficina.

— **Es que no entiendo rubia, ¿por qué la protegen?, Ella hace lo que se le pega la gana en este lugar y todavía se da el lujo de burlarse.**

— **Dime qué pasó Santana.**

— **Iba hacia el patio cuando escuché la voz de alguien, me acerqué a ver de quién se trataba y era ella, hablando por teléfono —** dijo molesta.

— **¿ Ella tiene un teléfono? —** preguntó sorprendida.

— **lo tiene Quinn, se lo tiré al piso de un manotazo, y la muy altanera me dijo que con un chasquido obtendría otro.**

— **puede que sea cierto, no creo que sea difícil para ella obtener otro.**

— **Necesito bajarle los humos.**

— **Santana no —** se paró y ahora era ella la que caminaba de un lado a otro — **esa chica está protegida, y lo sabes, no podemos hacer nada.**

— **Yo si —** dijo muy segura la latina.

— **¿Si? ¿Y que harás?.**

— **Que haremos Quinn.**

— **¿Perdón?.**

— **Lo que escuchaste fabray, solo tú me puedes ayudar en esto —** se acercó a la rubia — **solo tú y el director de esta prisión tienen acceso a los expedientes completos de cada reclusa.**

— **Santana, ¿qué parte de qué está protegida no entendiste?, Ni siquiera se su apellido.**

 **Cuando llegó el director ocultó todo sobre ella, imagino que la gratificación fue muy buena —** respiró profundamente — **Santana, yo se lo mismo que tú… nada.**

— **¿Y crees que el director tenga su expediente? —** preguntó esperanzada.

— **No lo sé.**

— **¿Y por qué no lo averiguamos? —** sonrió.

— **¿Como?.**

— **Entremos a su oficina.**

— **¡Santana no podemos hacer eso!.**

— **Yo no, pero tú si Quinn.**

 **Yo no puedo entrar ahi, pero tú eres la subdirectora y puedes entrar a cualquier lugar que desees.**

— **Cada vez que entro ahí, a ordenar o a trabajar, siempre falta un expediente López, y es el de Danielle.**

— **¿Y hay algún cajón o algo bajo llave?.**

— **Si, un cajón, pero ya he intentado abrirlo y nada.**

— **¡Demonios rubia!**

— **Deja eso ya Santana, si vuelve el director y se entera de que hemos hurgado en sus cosas, nos meteremos en problemas.**

— **¿Qué nos puede hacer ese hombre Quinn?.**

— **Puede decir cosas que te has encargado de ocultar —** Santana la miró en seguida — **Y si lo hace, no solo te afectaría a ti Santana.**

— **No me importa si lo hace —** escupió con rabia.

— **Basta ya Santana, por mucho tiempo he callado y me e mantenido al margen de todo esto, porque te quiero, porque eres mi mejor amiga —** se enfrentó a la latina — **pero también lo es esa persona, y desde que todo pasó ni siquiera me dejas decir su nombre**

 **¿Te das cuenta que me has obligado a darle la espalda?.**

— **Yo no te he obligado a nada Quinn —** golpe bajo.

— **Ah claro, fue mi decisión —** llegó a la puerta y la abrió — **pues mi decisión ahora es que no voy ayudarte con lo que me pides, no voy a ponerla en riesgo por una rabieta tuya y tampoco le daré más la espalda. —** suspiró y apuntó hacia la puerta — **ahora quiero que salgas de mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo.**

— **De acuerdo, gracias de todas formas.**

— **De nada López —** la latina salió de la oficina y Quinn cerró con seguro.

* * *

Una pelota botaba en la celda, con un mal lanzamiento, fue a dar bajo la litera.

Mercedes trataba de recuperarla, pero no podía, era inútil, la pelota estaba hasta el fondo.

— **Deja, yo lo hago —** dijo la pequeña mientras se agachaba para recuperar la pelota **— listo —** se la entregó.

— **Pues con ese tamaño, bien podrías fugarte por entre los barrotes —** se burló.

— **Que chistosa —** sonrió de manera sarcástica **— mi tamaño tiene sus ventajas y desventajas créeme —** Mercedes río.

— **Enana, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —** se puso seria de un momento a otro.

— **Si claro.**

— **¿Tienes algo con López?.**

— **¿Qué? —** se tensó **— ¡por supuesto que no!.**

— **¿Segura? —** la reacción de Rachel le parecería algo extraña. **— enana, cuídate de esa mujer, no es confiable, hay algo en esta prisión que la vuelve mala e idiota, lo digo muy enserio, ni Brittany confía en ella y tampoco quiere que tú lo hagas, ¿por algo será no?**

— **Está bien Mercedes, me andaré con cuidado con la oficial, pero, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?**

— **Pues Brit me contó lo del post it , y me dijo que le tuviste que pedir un bolígrafo a López porque la rubia no traía el suyo.**

— **Ah, si, eso es verdad —** la pequeña morena se puso algo nerviosa.

— **También me dijo que si te lo prestó, pero eso está prohibido, si alguien se entera de eso, la oficial estará en problemas.**

— **No, la oficial no me prestó nada ¿Cómo crees que lo haría?, Yo tuve que robarselo, la distraje con la plática y se lo saqué —** Mercedes no le estaba creyendo nada.

— **Eso no fue lo que dijo Brittany —** Su mirada tenía una pizca de desconfianza.

— **¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? —** esa rubia es muy observadora, pensó Rachel.

— **Dijo que te vió escribiendo en el papel que ella te dio, con un bolígrafo, mientras la oficial trataba de cubrirte —** Rachel se sintió descubierta **— ¿Es verdad lo que me contó Brittany o acaso vió mal? —** el tono de su voz le advertía que no quería mentiras, y Rachel no tuvo otra opción.

— **Es verdad, así fueron las cosas.**

— **¿Y por qué le escribiste una nota a López? ¿Acaso está pasando algo que nosotras no sabemos?.**

— **No no no, por supuesto que no.**

— **¿Entonces?.**

Rachel sabía que si decía algo, tendría problemas, y no solo ella, también la señorita fabray.

— **La nota no era para la oficial.**

— **¿Ah no?.**

— **No, en si, la nota no era para nadie, es solo que yo me aburro y cuando estaba libre y aburrida, siempre escribía, por eso le pedí el bolígrafo.**

— **No te creo Berry, yo no he visto esa bendita nota por acá, y más te vale que me digas la verdad —** se acercó a Rachel de manera intimidante, la morena retrocedió **— sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras plenamente, así que, ¡habla¡ —** la agarró fuertemente del overol.

— **Está bien, está bien, te diré —** estaba asustada, Mercedes le daba miedo **— Era para Danielle, la nota que escribí era para ella.**

— **¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que esa niña rica estaba detrás de esto —** levantó las manos **— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.**

— **Es que yo, lo había olvidado.**

— **¿Pero por qué le escribiste? No me digas que esa chica ya te flechó?.**

— **No, nada de eso, es solo que, mhm ella me envió una nota con la oficial, y yo solo le respondí, eso es todo.**

— **oh vaya, enserio que no pierde el tiempo esa mujer, ¿y qué decía la nota? ¿Aún la tienes? Puedo leerla?.**

— **¿Qué? No no, yo ya no la tengo, la tiré a la basura —** ya no sabía que más decir **— solo decía que pronto nos veríamos y así —** mentir no era lo suyo.

— **Que raro está eso, esa mujer es muy directa.**

— **si si, me imagino —** no sabía cómo salir de esa situación **— oye, ¿ya se tardó Brittany no crees? ¿Vamos a buscarla para ver qué pasó con su visita?.**

— **Está en su celda.**

— **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

— **Las visitas siempre le afectan, y se va a su celda y no sale hasta el siguiente día, pero si quieres vamos a buscarla.**

— **Si, vamos, no quiero que esté triste ni que se sienta sola, ¿Vamos?.**

— **Vamos —** salieron de la celda y una chica se acercó a Mercedes y le susurró algo al oído, Rachel miró extrañada **— enana ¿quieres adelantarte? Tengo que hacer algo super rápido, enseguida te alcanzo ¿bueno?.**

— **eh sí claro, ¿Todo está bien?.**

— **si, nos vemos en un rato —** se alejó de la morena pero regresó enseguida **— y morena, cuídate mucho por favor.**

— **si, tranquila, lo haré —** la vió alejarse **— ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo Mercedes? —** susurró.

* * *

Una reclusa llegó hasta donde se encuentra el depósito de basura, vió que al final de éste salía humo, supo de quién se trataba.

— **Sabía que aquí la encontraría —**

— **espero que ya me tengas algo de información sobre Berry —** tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con el zapato **— creo que ya te he dado mucho tiempo reclusa, y me estoy desesperado.**

— **sobre su ataque no sé mucho, pero me parece que alguien la espía, y creo saber quién es.**

— **¿Y quién piensas que es?.**

— **eso no lo diré hasta que esté segura.**

— **¿ Y sobre lo otro?, Sobre qué alguien va a ayudar a Berry.**

— **esa persona aún no le ha dado ningún tipo de información.**

— **¿Pero quién es esa persona?**

— **Danielle.**

— **Maldita hija de…**

— **¿Qué le pasa López?, Últimamente anda de malas, parece que odia a todo el mundo —** sonrió malvadamente.

— **Eso ya no te importa.**

— **Tiene toda la razón. —** dijo con rabia

— **Necesito saber todo lo que Danielle le diga a Berry, absolutamente todo.**

— **¿De cuánto estamos hablando oficial? Digo, no es lindo estar aquí sin dinero, con lo que me deposita mi familia no me alcanza para mucho.**

— **Eres una… —** la reclusa la encaró, y Santana calló, ¿qué estaba a punto de decir?

— **¿Por qué no termina de decirlo oficial?.**

— **No estás para poner condiciones, recuerda que si abro la boca, tu vida aquí será un infierno.**

— **Ya lo es oficial, así que ya no me preocupa si usted escupe su veneno, no me interesa lo que diga para destruirme, tenga por seguro que ya no me voy a dejar de nadie —** Santana estaba sorprendida. **— entonces ya sabe oficial, para la próxima traiga consigo algo de dinero, si quiere tener información de Berry, o mejor aún, por qué no le escribe una nota y le pide que le cuente todo —** lo último no se lo esperaba la latina. **— hasta pronto oficial.**

Y ahí estaba, la última discusión del día, es que la latina no había tenido días tan malos como ese.

Lo único que quería era que ya terminara.

Necesitaba llegar a casa y pasar la noche con el amor de su vida.

* * *

Rachel llegó hasta la última celda, la celda de Brittany, estaba muy lejos para su gusto.

No entendía como Brittany podía estar ahí, tan lejos de todo.

Llegó, pero la celda estaba vacía, según Mercedes, la rubia tendría que estar ahí.

— **¿Berry qué haces aquí? —** la rubia hizo acto de presencia, pero la forma en la que le habló a la morena no le gustó para nada.

La morena se dió la vuelta para ver a Brittany y asegurarse de que había Sido ella la que le habló de esa manera, tan fría y de mal humor.

— **vine a verte Brit —** la rubia estaba muy seria **— ¿Está todo bien?.**

— **si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.**

— **Pues tú nunca me dices Berry, ni estás tan seria conmigo.**

— **Lo siento Rachel, las visitas me ponen de mal humor, lo siento de verdad. —** su tono era más tranquilo **— ¿Y Mercedes? ¿No vino contigo?.**

— **eh, no, bueno, no tarda en llegar, tenía algo que…**

— **Rubia hasta que apareces, ¿Dónde te habías metido? —** preguntó Mercedes, quien llegó con una bolsa de papel.

— **Pues estuve por ahí, pensando, ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que no querías dejar sola a Rachel.**

— **si es verdad, pero me regresé por esto, es para ti ¿lo recuerdas? —** Rachel miró a Mercedes, sabía que eso no era verdad, porque cuando dejaron la celda, Mercedes ya llevaba la bolsa.

— **uff que delicia, gracias, pero pasen, están en su celda —** las tres rieron por el comentario.

Las chicas se sentaron en la cama y dejaron la mesa libre para que Brittany pudiera degustar su postre.

— **por aquí tengo unas cucharitas, para que compartamos —** sonrió con ternura la rubia.

Mercedes se acercó discretamente a Rachel para decirle algo.

— **no hagamos preguntas que puedan incomodarla, ¿De acuerdo?.—** la morena solo asintió.

Brittany llegó con unas cucharitas y las repartió, sacó el postre y lo puso entre las tres para comerlo.

— **ay por dios rubia, esta cosa está deliciosa —** dijo Mercedes con la boca casi llena.

— **es verdad Brit, está riquísimo.**

— **y lo mejor es, que podemos disfrutarlo sin preocuparnos de ir a trabajar más tarde.**

— **¡oh sii! —** dijeron las otras dos.

— **¿Chicas?.**

— **Mhm —** respondió Mercedes, Brittany tenía la boca demasiado llena para responder así que solo miró a la morena.

— **¿Cuál es el peor trabajo que les puede tocar aquí adentro?.**

— **Definitivamente los baños —** dijo Brit cuando su boca quedó vacía **— es el trabajo más asqueroso créeme.**

— **También la cocina —** dijo Mercedes con cara de fastidio.

— **¿La cocina? —** preguntó Rachel.

— **Si, es una pesadilla lavar tantas charolas —** dijo Brittany.

— **o quitarle la grasa y la comida pegada a las sartenes —** agregó Mercedes.

— **¿Y no es peligroso que pongan a una reclusa en la cocina? Digo, ahí hay objetos filosos.**

— **pues los cubiertos que usamos son de plástico así que por eso no se preocupan, y los objetos filosos que usan las cocineras, ellas mismas los lavan, y los guardan bajo llave. —** dijo Brittany.

— **además Rachel, es una prisión de mínima seguridad, las personas que llegan aquí, es porque dejaron de ser un peligro para la humanidad. —** respondió Mercedes.

— **vaya, ¿Y cuál es el mejor trabajo, o el menos horrible? —** preguntó curiosa la pequeña morena, quería estar preparada para todo.

— **La biblioteca —** dijeron al mismo tiempo Mercedes y Brittany.

— **¿Por qué es el mejor?.**

— **porque lo único que tienes que hacer ahí, es llevar un control de quienes toman un libro, la hora en que lo hacen, y la hora en que los entregan, y ya es todo —** comentó Mercedes.

— **además, no sufres por el calor o el sol, ni por la tierra o cosas así —** dijo Britt sonriente **— y si quieres también puedes leer en tus ratos libres, que son muchos créeme.**

— **así es enana, la biblioteca es lo mejor que tiene la prisión, pero yo prefiero leer cuando todos se van.**

— **¿Cuando todos se van? ¿Y a qué hora es eso?.**

— **después de las siete —** respondió Brittany.

— **¿Pero no hay una oficial ahí vigilando?.**

— **se retira a las siete también —** dijo Mercedes **— así que ahí aprovecho para ir a leer con tranquilidad.**

— **pues entonces yo haré lo mismo, hace mucho que no leo, y me muero por hacerlo.**

— **si lo haces, nos avisas ¿Ok? Y cuídate de que nadie te vea, no quiero que te arriesgues. —** Brittany asintió mirando a rachel.

— **tranquilas, yo les avisaré.**

* * *

 **07:10 pm.**

Rachel caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos de la prisión, estaba siguiendo los consejos de sus amigas para poder llegar a la biblioteca sin ser vista.

Todo estaba normal, y el área despejada, solo le quedaba un pasillo más y listo.

Echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que estaba sola, y prácticamente se echó a correr sin mirar atrás, y sin darse cuenta que una persona la había descubierto.

Cerró despacio la puerta para no alertar a ningún guardia.

Aunque las chicas le dijeron que no había problemas con los guardias, si podría haberlo con las reclusas, y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba sola en aquel lugar.

Se sorprendió al ver el lugar, ya había estado una vez ahí con Brittany, pero no estaba para disfrutar la vista como en ese momento.

Definitivamente la biblioteca sería su lugar favorito.

Miró los libros y comenzó a buscar uno, no tenía en mente ninguno en específico, solo quería leer.

Tomó uno y se fue a sentar lo más alejado de la puerta, así, si alguien entraba, le daba un poco de tiempo para poder esconderse.

Abrió el libro y se sumergió en la lectura.

Habían pasado casi diez minutos y ella estaba demasiado concentrada, hasta que un libro se cayó y la alertó.

Con una velocidad impresionante se metió bajo la mesa, pero no se escuchaba ni se veía nada.

Tal vez no era nadie, tal vez había dejado mal acomodado un libro y este por fin se había caído.

Pero quería asegurarse.

Salió de la mesa y comenzó a revisar la biblioteca, estaba nerviosa, sus manos no dejaban de temblar, tenía que sujetar fuertemente el libro para que no se le cayera.

Al parecer ella tenía razón, no era nadie, solo era un estúpido libro que le había sacado un buen susto.

Pero lo mejor sería que tomara algunos libros y se largara a su celda, donde estaba Mercedes y Brittany, donde estaba segura.

Tomó algunos a su paso y los metió en el overol, el libro que había empezado a leer minutos atrás, aún lo llevaba en su mano.

Por fin encontró la puerta.

Llegó hasta ella pero estaba cerrada, entonces no estaba sola.

Trato de abrirla de nuevo, pero nada.

Alguien llegó por detrás y la pegó a la puerta, iba a llorar, lo sabía.

La persona se retiró lentamente pero sintió que le apuntaba con un objeto.

Sus manos temblaban y el libro cayó al suelo.

 **¿Será un arma?** Pensó rachel

De manera lenta fue levantando sus manos en forma de rendición, para que la persona se alejara un poco.

— **¿Lo que el viento se llevó?, No está mal —** habló por primera vez la persona detrás de Rachel refiriéndose al libro que se le había caído de las manos a la morena.

La morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida… esa voz.

Se giró para ver si había escuchado bien, o su cabeza y corazón le estaban jugando una broma.

— **¿Señorita fabray?.**

* * *

 **Espero les guste el capítulo, y si, sé que no ha habido mucha interacción entre las faberry, pero calma, que todo tiene su por qué.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Saludos...**


	16. Chapter 16

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE…**

 **SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA RACHEL G!P.**

* * *

Por fin encontró la puerta.

Llegó hasta ella pero estaba cerrada, entonces no estaba sola.

Trató de abrirla de nuevo, pero nada.

Alguien llegó por detrás y la pegó a la puerta, iba a llorar, lo sabía.

La persona se retiró lentamente pero sintió que le apuntaba con un objeto.

Sus manos temblaban y el libro cayó al suelo.

 **¿Será un arma?** Pensó rachel

De manera lenta fue levantando sus manos en forma de rendición, para que la persona se alejara un poco.

— **¿Lo que el viento se llevó?, No está mal —** habló por primera vez la persona detrás de Rachel.

La morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida… esa voz.

Se giró para ver si había escuchado bien, o su cabeza y corazón le estaban jugando una broma.

— **¿Señorita fabray?.**

— **¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Berry? —** sonrió.

— **Vi, vine a leer un poco —** a la morena no le salían las palabras, miró las manos de la rubia y vio el objeto con el que aún le seguía apuntando **— ¿Eso es una secadora?.**

— **si claro —** sonrió **— las armas no son lo mío.**

— **Dios —** el aire escapó de su boca.

— **oh lo siento —** su sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de Rachel **— no quería asustarte Rachel.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **¿Por qué viniste a leer a esta hora? —** seguía apuntando a Rachel con la secadora.

— **Pues según mi compañera de celda, este es el mejor momento para leer tranquilamente —** tomó las manos de la rubia que sujetaban la secadora y la bajó lentamente.

— **Lo siento —** se disculpó ruborizada la subdirectora **— ¿Jones?, Oh sí, la he visto por aquí un par de veces.**

— **¿Enserio?, Osea que viene muy seguido usted a la biblioteca?.**

— **Por supuesto, siempre que termino temprano y me toca esperar a la oficial López, vengo a este lugar, me da algo de paz.**

— **La biblioteca de una prisión, ¿Le da paz? —** se sorprendió.

— **Aunque no lo creas, es así.**

— **Pues la verdad, si le creo, es el lugar perfecto para leer y pensar, sin guardias que te estén intimidando con sus miradas.**

— **Pero no es un lugar seguro para ti Rachel, después de lo que pasó en las regaderas y el que no haya guardias vigilando, lo hace mucho más peligroso.**

— **Creo que lo que me pasó a mí, le puede pasar a cualquiera.**

— **En todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando en este lugar, nunca había ocurrido un ataque como el de las regaderas, ¿Por qué no confías en mí y me cuentas?.**

— **porque no hay nada que contar subdirectora —** la morena bajó la cabeza y Quinn cerró sus puños con molestia.

La rubia se dió la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Rachel, no quería que viera su molestia, eso solo la alejaría más.

— **Sé que sigues sin confiar en mí, pero, espero pronto demostrarte que puedes hacerlo, lo único que quiero, es ayudarte.**

— **Se lo agradezco.**

— **apuesto a que si sabes quién te atacó, obviamente viste el rostro de las chicas.**

 **Pero yo sé quién les ordenó que lo hicieran.**

Rachel la miró, cómo podría saberlo, si ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

— **¿Quien fué? —** preguntó.

— **No te lo diré, no sé si al hacerlo, te pongo más en riesgo, por eso prefiero no decirlo.**

 **Pero, si en algún momento te sientes amenazada, no dudes en acudir a mí, o a la oficial López ¿De acuerdo?.**

— **De acuerdo.**

— **¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún te duelen esos golpes? —** preguntó preocupada la rubia.

— **No, ya no —** sonrió **— ya solo quedan un par de moretones pero ya no duelen.**

— **Me alegro muchísimo Rachel, veo que esos besitos en tu nariz, fueron una gran medicina.**

— **Sí, lo fueron —** la miró intensamente **— aunque ¿sabe?, Ya pasó más de un mes y esos moretones no desaparecen, creo que es porque dejaron de darme el medicamento adecuando —** la rubia se ruborizó.

Quinn se acercó lentamente a la morena, esperaba que hubiera entendido mal las palabras de Rachel y lo que le haya tratado de decir era que besara su nariz de nuevo.

Estaban muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos.

— **Lamento haber suspendido tu medicamento Rachel —** susurró,puso su mano en la mejilla de Rachel, y con delicadeza besó su nariz.

De nuevo, como en el hospital, como cada mañana que la rubia iba a verla.

Era un beso tan suave, que Rachel apenas pudo sentirlo, pero se entregó a el.

La morena llevó sus manos a la cintura de Quinn, y tocó un poco de su piel.

Ambas sintieron una descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos.

Se miraron, sonrieron cómplices y sin aviso la morena juntó sus labios con los de la rubia.

Ninguna se movió, ni hizo el intento por avanzar, solo dejaron que sus labios se acariciaran, se conocieran.

Querían lograr con un roce, que la otra supiera lo mucho que había deseado ese momento.

Quinn abrió ligeramente su boca, necesitaba más de Rachel, necesitaba más de sus labios, y la morena lo entendió.

Se olvidaron de todo, y escaparon por un momento de la realidad.

Tomó a la rubia de la cintura, y la pegó a su cuerpo, la abrazó y con sus manos recorrió lentamente su espalda.

Sintió con timidez la lengua de la rubia, y también un poco de calor, jamás nadie la había besado de esa manera o quizás si, pero nunca se había sentido así.

Sus lenguas se acariciaron y la rubia suspiró.

Pero fue un suspiro tierno, de esos que vienen acompañados con miles de sentimientos y promesas.

Rodeo el cuello de la morena con sus manos, y se pegó mucho más a ella, tanto que sintió que algo hacia presión en su pierna.

Abrió de golpe los ojos.

Con torpeza se separó de la morena, y trato de recuperar el aliento.

Rachel se preocupó por el semblante de la rubia.

— **¿Está bien señorita fabray? —** estaba algo agitada.

— **Eso mismo te pregunto yo, creo que no debí intensificar ese beso —** respondió.

— **¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso?—** preguntó sin entender nada.

— **pues, por el pequeño problemita que tienes ahí —** miró la entrepierna de Rachel, la morena también lo hizo.

Y en cuestión de segundos su rostro parecía un tomate de lo roja que se había puesto.

— **Yo, yo, no es lo que usted cree —** se cubrió con ambas manos el bulto que sobresalía del uniforme de la morena **— se se lo juro.**

— **¿No? Dios Rachel lo lamento, no debí dejarme llevar —**

— **¡No! No lo sienta! —** la rubia trataba de no mirar, pero le era imposible **— enserio no es lo que está pensando.**

Rachel bajó el cierre del overol que llevaba puesto y que llegaba justamente hasta su entrepierna, al ver la acción, la rubia decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

Cuándo bajó por completo el cierre, cayeron al piso varios libros, y se veía la ropa interior de la morena,

Un pequeño boxer negro que dejaba al descubierto las piernas de la pequeña morena, pero estaba tan ocupada tratando de explicarle a la rubia que no era lo que pensaba, que no se había dado cuenta de su situación.

— **¿Ve? No era lo que pensaba —** le dijo a la rubia pero está seguía mirando su entrepierna.

Y no pueden culparla, ya que con la ropa interior que llevaba puesta la morena, se marcaban muy bien sus atributos.

Rachel por fin se dió cuenta de que estaba enseñando de más, y en seguida subió de nuevo el cierre, pero no se dió cuenta que una "pequeña" parte de su cuerpo no había quedado totalmente adentro del uniforme.

Y sin darse cuenta aún de ello, subió con violencia el cierre, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su entrepierna, tanto que la hizo gritar y caer al suelo de rodillas.

 **— ¡Oh por dios Rachel! ¿ Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —** la morena no dijo nada, seguía de rodillas cabizbaja y con ambas manos en su entrepierna. **— Rachel, hablame por favor, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —** la morena asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo más, entonces la rubia se arrodilló junto a ella. **— Quítate el uniforme para revisarte —** le dijo suavemente.

 **— ¿Qué?! No, por supuesto que no… estoy bien —** habló con una mueca de dolor.

 **— Vamos Rachel, creo que te has herido con el cierre del uniforme, déjame revisarte, puede ser algo grave. —** la morena la miró y negó rápidamente **. — ¿Por qué no? —** preguntó exasperada.

 **— Porque no es correcto.**

 **— Soy la subdirectora, te revisaré de manera profesional, lo prometo.**

 **— Para mi, usted es más que eso —** punto para la morena y una cara de babosa enamorada para la rubia.

 **— pero pudiste haberte cortado —** la miraba con preocupación.

 **— No, no lo creo.**

 **— Pero mírate, estás sufriendo por el dolor —** se acercó y le dió un ligero beso **— hagamos algo, revisate tú misma, y dime si fue algo grave, para llevarte ahora mismo a la enfermería, mientras llamo a la doctora Pillsbury ¿Ok?.**

 **— Está bien.**

Se pusieron de pie, y la rubia busco su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el número de su doctora, Rachel la miraba atenta, no quería que la señorita fabray viera esa parte de su cuerpo, no ella.

Le dió la espalda a la rubia y bajo de nuevo el cierre del uniforme que no había llegado ni a la mitad después de lo sucedido.

Bajó un poco su boxer para mirar la zona afectada, sin tocarse, no era el momento para toqueteos.

Reviso lo más que pudo y solo vió una pequeña marca rojiza, al parecer no había sido nada grave.

La rubia miraba por momentos a la morena, tratando de ver más allá que su espalda, pero nada.

Mentía al decir que quería verla de manera profesional, pues desde hace mucho tiempo que quería ver el cuerpo de la pequeña morena, y más cuando a través de su enorme ventana la veía hacer ejercicio.

En esos momentos solo le apetecía arrancarle el odioso uniforme.

Pero no quería asustar a la morena, no quería que pensara que era una pervertida.

Y no lo era, bueno, no lo era antes de conocer a Rachel.

Pero verla todos los días haciendo ejercicio en pants y camiseta había despertado su apetito sexual.

El buzón telefónico la sacó de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

 **— Pillsbury no me responde.**

 **— No será necesario señorita —** Rachel se dió la vuelta ya con el uniforme bien puesto **— todo está bien.**

 **— ¿ Estás segura? Creo que lo mejor sería que yo te revisara .**

 **— Estoy bien, no fue nada grave, se lo prometo, solo fue un leve rasguño.**

 **— Espero que así sea.**

Se quedaron en silencio, ambas pensaban en lo que había pasado antes del accidente con el cierre.

Pensaban en ese beso que las dejó sin aliento

— **¿Por qué llevabas tantos libros ahí adentro? —** preguntó la rubia cuando por fin salió de su transe.

— **Pues pensaba llevarlos a mí celda, después de escuchar unos ruidos, me pareció que lo más seguro era irme a leer ahí.**

— **Entiendo.**

Ninguna dijo nada.

La rubia estaba apenada con lo que había pasado, no sabía que decir, o si debía disculparse.

Por otra parte, la morena quería besarla de nuevo, pero no sabía si era el momento para hacerlo.

— **¿Cada cuánto viene a la biblioteca? —** preguntó la morena.

— **Después de cada guardia que tiene la oficial López.**

— **Tendré que venir más seguido —** sonrieron.

El móvil de la rubia vibró, lo sacó del bolso y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

— **Es López, va directo a mi oficina —** miró a Rachel.

— **Ya debe irse entonces —**

— **Así es.**

— **¿ La veré de nuevo por acá?**

— **Eso tenlo por seguro —** sonrió **— cuídate mucho Rachel, me tengo que ir.**

— **Está bien, vaya con cuidado, espero verla muy pronto —** se acercó a la rubia y la besó, besó su boca de nuevo, y no tuvo miedo de hacerlo.

— **Hasta pronto pequeña, y cuídate mucho ese rasguño —** sonrio pocarampíca y la morena se sonrojó

También la besó.

Fue un beso lleno de promesas.

Tomó el libro que llevaba Rachel cuando llegó, bajo el cierre del uniforme de la morena y lo metió con cuidado.

La besó de nuevo y le susurró un hasta pronto muy cerquita de sus labios y salió de aquella biblioteca.

— **Hasta pronto señorita fabray —** susurró la morena acariciando sus labios.

* * *

— **¿ Se puede saber dónde rayos te habías metido? —** preguntó la oficial López cuando su jefa entró a la oficina.

— **Estaba en la biblioteca, como siempre.**

— **Te he dicho que no puedes ir a ese lugar, y menos a esta hora.**

— **Ya lo sé —** tomó unos documentos del archivo y losetio a su bolso **— creí que ya te habías ido —** dijo sin mirarle.

— **sabes que siempre te acompaño a casa, a menos que me toque la guardia.**

— **Si pero después de la charla que tuvimos, creí que no querrías verme en varios días, o nunca más.**

— **Eres mi mejor amiga Quinn, y prefiero que ya no volvamos a tocar ese tema.**

— **Que raro de ti López, pero ¿sabes? Estoy tan feliz, que no quiero más peleas contigo por este día. ¿Nos vamos?**

— **¿Claro? —** Santana miró a su amiga, acaso ella había ganado? Santana nunca le había ganado una discusión a Quinn fabray. **— oye rubia por cierto, ¿no llevabas puesto labial hace un rato?.**

Solo escuchó una carcajada por parte de su jefa que la confundió más.

* * *

 **Hola! Lamento la demora, el capítulo es pequeño porque esta parte pertenecia al capítulo anterior,pero por x cosa ya no lo pude terminar y lo subí así.**

 **Espero les guste.**


	17. Chapter 17

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE… SOLO ÉSTA HISTORIA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA RACHEL G!P.**

* * *

 **Celda de Danny.**

El sonido de un teclado, era lo único que se escuchaba en la lujosa celda de una de las reclusas más temidas de la prisión.

Aunque la apariencia de la chica, era muy angelical, lejos estaba de ser un ángel, muy lejos.

Se levantó de la cama, y dejó la computadora portátil aún lado, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a urgar bajo la cama.

Sacó una caja enorme que mantenía bajo llave.

Dejó la caja en la cama y se acercó a una mesa que tenía repleta de libros viejos.

Tomó uno y lo ojeo por varios segundos, hasta que una llave plateada cayó al suelo.

— **¿Por qué carajos nunca recuerdo en qué página queda? —** susurró con molestia.

Como niña pequeña se lanzó a la cama y abrió la caja, pero de esta solo sacó un teléfono móvil.

Tecleó varios números, números que jamás olvidaría.

No la hicieron esperar.

— **¡Hey! ¿Alguien ya tiene móvil nuevo? —** se burló la persona del otro lado de la línea.

— **idiota, no es chistoso, tenía muchos contactos importantes en ese móvil —**

— **Dime por favor que no lo perdiste.**

— **Por supuesto que no, la estúpida de López me lo destruyó en mis narices —** se puso de malas solo de recordar el amargo momento.

— **¿López? ¿Acaso no es la mejor amiga de Fabray? —** silencio **— ¿y la esposa de?**

— **Calla ¿quieres? Y si, es ella —** aclaró las dudas del chico.

— **Entiendo, bueno, supongo que me has llamado para saber si tengo la información que me pediste ¿Cierto?.**

— **Así es, sé que te di de plazo hasta el domingo pero necesito saber lo que tengas.**

— **Pues, hasta ahora, no he encontrado a la madre ni al hermano de Berry, amiga, a esos dos se los ha tragado la tierra.**

— **¿Bromeas? No pudieron haber desaparecido así como si nada, algo les tuvo que haber pasado, y espero que el jefe no tenga que ver con eso.**

— **Sabes que mi trabajo aún no está terminado, pero he pedido que se haga una búsqueda intensa, y pues hasta el momento no los han encontrado —** suspiró demasiado frustrado, no le gustaba fallarle a Danny **— Por otro lado, ya tengo la carpeta con la información que me pediste, debo decir que la casa es hermosa, tenía un toque muy agradable.**

— **Me alegra escuchar eso, me urge esa información, amigo, ¿Recuerdas el último trabajo que te di antes de lo de Rachel? —** preguntó demasiado interesada.

— **¿El de la chica problema?**

— **Si, justo esa.**

— **Tranquila Danny, ya lo tengo resuelto, hice todo al pie de la letra, así que, puedes dar el siguiente paso cuando quieras —** respondió demasiado serio para el gusto de la chica **— También dejé el teléfono desechable, así nadie podrá rastrear las llamadas, el número te lo envío en un momento por texto.**

— **Se perfectamente que este tipo de trabajos no te gustan, pero pronto terminará todo esto y nos iremos a tomar unos tragos ¿Qué te parece?**

— **¿Qué tiene que ver la chica problema con la pequeña Berry? —** ignoró la idea de los tragos por completo **— soy yo el que hace el trabajo desde afuera, y claramente no entiendo la conexión que tiene cada uno o el riesgo que implica, y eso me frustra.**

— **Te entiendo, y te juro que el domingo que vengas, te contaré todo, te quitaré todas y cada una de tus dudas.**

— **Eso espero, bueno, te dejo, no quiero que te rompan el móvil de nuevo —** sonrió.

— **Claro, el domingo hablaremos, mira que hay mucho que contar, hasta pronto.**

— **Adiós.**

— **Adiós.**

Terminó la llamada y dejó el móvil de nuevo en la caja, le puso llave y de una patada la empujó hasta el fondo bajo la cama.

Los barrotes de las celdas cercanas fueron golpeados e inmediatamente escondió cualquier cosa que le atrayera problemas, tenía la leve sospecha de que la oficial López no se había quedado tan tranquila.

— **Buenas noche Danny —** una celadora entró a la celda, era una persona de confianza para Danny.

— **Annie, buenas noches, pensé que hasta mañana me visitarias —** habló tranquilamente al saber que no se trataba de Santana.

— **Pues, así sería, pero, como Vi que la subdirectora y mi oficial se marcharon, decidí que cumpliría con tu encargo hoy mismo, además, siempre la pongo a usted como prioridad —** Danny sonrió.

— **Lo sé Annie, por eso eres mi mano derecha dentro de esta prisión, enserio, eres como mi ángel guardián, y sabes que odio que me hables de usted.**

— **Es Verdad, lo siento Danny —** se sonrojó **— Bueno, aquí te traigo tu encargo, solo recuerda que no puede estar aquí mucho tiempo, si empieza el conteo y no está en su celda, me meteré en problemas.** — Dijo la chica antes de salir de la celda.

— **Tranquila, lo haré rápido.**

La celadora volvio con una chica pelirroja.

— **Entra —** ordenó la celadora que estaba de guardia esa noche **— Iré a revisar que no tengamos visitas inesperadas, no te tardes.**

— **No lo haré Annie —** dijo sonriente.

La celadora se marchó dejando a las chicas solas.

— **Alex, Alex, Alex, tanto tiempo sin hablar —** caminaba cerca de la pelirroja.

— **Sabía que volverías por mas —** sonrió con descaro.

— **¿Ah sí? Se nota que no me conoces Alex, ya deberías saber que me gusta comer cosas diferentes, y no repito platillo.**

— **Eso no decías cuando te hacía gritar mi nombre entre suspiros y otros sonidos.**

— **Es Verdad, todavía lo recuerdo, y debo admitir, que eres increíble en la cama —** detuvo su caminar **— e incluso, me sentí tentada en buscarte y repetir esos momentos, pero ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho.**

— **¿Te alegras? ¿Por qué? —** preguntó molesta.

— **Porque la persona con la que me acosté, no es la misma que tengo ahora en frente de mi —** se puso frente a ella **— yo sé que mataste a un hombre, y dejaste gravemente heridos a otros, sé que la razón de ello es tu enfermedad, pero también sé que al entrar a prisión, te trataron médica y psicológicamente, en fin , yo lo se todo.**

— **No estoy entendiendo nada, sino me citaste aquí para tener sexo, ¿Entonces para qué?**

— **Te cité aquí, para saber qué pasó con la Alex que yo conocí hace tiempo.**

— **Sigo siendo la misma chica, de eso no hay duda.**

— **No, esa chica me contó, que le había prometido a su madre no volver a pelear, no volver a perder el control, no volver a golpear a una persona, y esa chica, no eres tú.**

— **¿A qué te refieres? —** preguntó nerviosa.

— **Te dije que yo lo se todo, yo me entero de todo.**

Alex no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza.

— **Y una de esas cosas, es que, tu, y tú pandilla, golpearon a Berry.**

— **Eso no es verdad.**

— **Jamás pensé que harías algo así, y menos que te atrevieras a negarlo.**

— **Lo niego porque yo no le toqué ni un pelo —** bufó.

— **Pero tú pandilla si, y tú estabas ahi, ¿O me equivoco?**

— **No, no te equivocas, yo estuve ahí.**

— **Al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo Alex, lo que aún no se, y no entiendo —** se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, esta retrocedió **— es ¿por qué razón lo hicieron? ¿Qué te hizo Rachel para que la atacaran de esa manera?**

— **Eso no puedo decirte.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Porque no Danny, solo te puedo decir, que no lo hice por gusto.**

— **Pues ya me dijiste el porqué entonces, si no lo hiciste por gusto, fue por dinero, y no sirve de nada que lo niegues, he visto que te han estado depositando seguido.**

— **No lo niego, esa es una de las razones que me llevaron a golpear a Berry.**

— **¿Una de las razones? Osea que hay más.**

— **Olvida el tema Danny, no diré más, buenas noches —** trató de salir, pero Danny no se lo permitió.

— **Sabes que sería muy fácil para mí descubrirlo, pero me gustaría que fueras tú la que me lo diga —** se calmó **— yo puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas.**

— **Si te cuento, podría pasar algo grave.**

— **Y si no lo haces, Rachel Berry seguirá en riesgo.**

— **Y mi familia también lo está —** susurró con tristeza.

— **Confía en mí Alex.**

— **No puedo, de verdad no puedo.**

— **¿No puedes o no quieres Gordon?**

— **No puedo Danny, si lo hago, le harán daño a mi familia —** sollozó.

— **Bueno, de alguna manera tengo que lograr que confíes en mí —** se dió la vuelta y de nuevo ojeo el libro viejo, solo que esta vez, si encontró la llave **— espera un momento.**

Alex miraba atenta cada movimiento.

Danny encendió el móvil, y marcó el número que le envío su amigo.

— " ¿Hola? ¿Señora Gordon? **"**

— " si, yo soy la señora Gordon, usted debe ser Danny **"**

Alex se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja mencionó a su madre.

— " si, soy Danny, me imagino que ya le contaron la situación **"**

— "lo hicieron, pero no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Por qué mi familia y yo estamos en peligro? **"**

Danny tecleó el altavoz para que su compañera escuchara la conversación.

— "Dejeme aclarar sus dudas señora Gordon, hay una persona que está amenazando a su hija, Alex, con hacerle daño a usted y a toda su familia si ella no hace lo que le piden **"**

— "Dios, ¿Le han hecho algo malo a mi hija? **"**

— "No, tranquila, ella está bien, pero si la están obligando a hacer cosas malas, pero no, no lo ha hecho, ella está cumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo a usted **"**

Alex la miró aliviada, ella no quería fallarle de nuevo a su madre.

— "Lo único que le pido es que confíen en mí, y haga todo lo que mis hombres le pidan, y estarán a salvó, por su hija no se preocupe, ella también está a salvo **"**

— " Muchas gracias señorita, haré lo que me digan, de verdad muchas gracias **"**

— "No tiene nada que agradecer señora Gordon, estoy haciendo lo correcto, que tenga linda noche, hasta pronto **"**

Colgó la llamada y miró Alex, la escuchó suspirar profundamente.

— **Yo también tengo que hacer lo correcto Danny —** dijo decidida, se agachó hasta quedar sentada en el piso, y recargó su espalda en los fríos barrotes **— El día del ataque a Rachel, minutos antes, mi pandilla y yo nos encontrábamos en el comedor, recibí un papelito, donde me pedían que saliera al pasillo, y así lo hice, estando ahí, llegó una celadora, la cual me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.**

— **¿Una celadora? —** preguntó Danny.

— **Si, yo jamás la había visto aquí, y se lo dije, entonces me respondió que era nueva.**

 **Me dijo que tenía un trabajo para mí, y que ganaría bien, me daría mucho dinero a mi y a mi pandilla, más aparte, pagaría la cirugía de mi madre.**

— **¿Cuál era ese trabajo?**

 **Cuando le pregunté de que se trataba, me dijo que se había enterado que era muy buena para las peleas, y cuando lo dijo, le dije que no, que no me importaba el dinero, y que jamás volvería a pelear.**

 **Entonces me amenazó, me dijo que si no lo hacía, mi familia pagaría las consecuencias.**

— **¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenías que hacer?**

— **Al inicio me dijo que tenía que tenerla vigilada, pero después me dijo que le tenía que llevar un recado, y darle una pequeña bienvenida.**

— **Con lo de "pequeña bienvenida" te refieres a darle una paliza ¿Cierto?**

— **Si, pero, me pidió que cuidara que no se nos pasara la mano.**

— **La quería viva, y , ¿Cuál era ese recado?**

— **Tenia que decirle a Berry, que mantuviera la boca cerrada con respecto a su caso, o sino, su familia lo pagaría, y el recado lo enviaba el jefe, algo así.**

— **Me lo imaginé, ¿Quien es la celadora?**

— **Su nombre es Sue Sylvester.**

— **Vaya, así que Sue Sylvester sigue siendo su perro guardián, ¿Rachel mencionó algo o a alguien esa noche?**

— **No, ella solo se dedicó a soportar cada golpe —** susurró.

— **Después de eso, ¿Qué más le han hecho?**

— **Nada, solo la hemos mantenido vigilada, de hecho, ahora que le dieron días libres, me pidió que la vigilara más tiempo, ya que no estaría ella.**

— **Bueno, pues yo tengo un trabajo para ti también Alex —** la pelirroja la miró **— Necesito que sigas vigilando a Rachel, pero quiero que primero me informes a mi, y después vayas y cuentes lo que yo te diga.**

— **¿Por qué tanta importancia en Rachel? ¿Qué hizo esa chica para que estén tan obsecionadas con ella?**

— **Eso no te lo puedo decir ahora, lo único que te puedo decir, es que no es una mala persona, todo lo contrario.**

— **¿Qué pasará con Sylvester? Sí se da cuenta, tratará de hacerle daño a mi familia.**

— **No lo hará, tu familia está a salvó, y si se da cuenta, le dices que Rachel y tu familia están protegidas, pero no le digas que yo estoy detrás de todo esto, la celadora que te trajo, te estará cuidando a ti y a tú pandilla, no tienes nada de que preocuparte —** salió de la celda, y golpeó los barrotes **— pero, si prefieres obedecer a Sylvester y le haces daño a Berry, no tendré piedad de ti.**

— **No lo haré, apartir de este momento, cuidaré de Rachel Berry, te doy mi palabra.**

— **¿Terminaron? —** la celadora volvió y sacó a Alex de la celda **— debo llevarla antes de que se den cuenta.**

— **Si, terminamos, Alex ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, desde esta noche trabajará con nosotras —** sonrió.

— **Me alegra escuchar eso, hasta que harás algo productivo Gordon, andando.**

Danny se quedó sola en su celda, necesitaba la soledad para planear el siguiente paso.

* * *

 **Domingo 26 De Abril.**

Llevaban poco más de dos horas conduciendo, se habían turnado las tres para conducir, el ambiente era tranquilo, pero se percataba cierto nerviosismo en las chicas,más en la rubia.

— **¿No creen que fue una mala idea que las tres hayamos faltado hoy al trabajo? —** preguntó Emma jugando con sus manos, se notaba que también estaba nerviosa **— digo, después de todo lo que sabemos, y lo que ha pasado, pues, siento que lo mejor hubiera sido que una se quedara a vigilar a Rachel.**

— **Yo también pensé lo mismo Emma, pero necesito conocer a la madre de Rachel, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, y no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes —** suspiró la rubia **— además —** continuó **— Santana me aseguró que dejó todo bajo control.**

— **Si rubia, dejé todo controlado, ella estará bien —** respondió la latina.

Siguieron conduciendo una hora más, haciendo paradas solo para cargar gasolina.

— **¿Estás segura que es por aquí Emma? —** entre más se acercaban a la dirección que tenía la doctora, más nerviosa se ponía Quinn.

— **Pues según el gps, la casa de Shelby debe estar ahí —** Quinn y Santana miraron enseguida el lugar que indicaba Emma **— si, ese ahí.**

Una casa pequeña, parecía ser la más pequeña de toda la manzana, un color azul celeste que le daba un toque muy lindo.

Santana quién estaba en su turno de conducir, se estacionó frente a la casa.

Se bajaron y miraron a todos lados, ninguna sabía qué hacer.

— **¿Alguien piensa tocar, o nos quedaremos aquí solo mirando la casa? —** Santana no podía dejar su sarcasmo nunca.

Caminaron hasta la puerta, Quinn miró Santana, pidiéndole con la mirada que tocara la puerta, estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo ella.

Santana entendió a la perfección la mirada de su mejor amiga, y se lanzó a tocar la puerta, pero nadie abrió.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

— **¿Hola? —** un niño que aparentemente acababa de despertar abrió la puerta y miró a las tres chicas.

— **es idéntico a ella —** susurró Santana mirando al niño.

— **¡Nathan! —** gritaron desde adentro de la casa **— Sabes que no debes abrir tu la puerta —** dijeron cada vez más cerca **— No tienes la edad suficiente —** una mujer alta, cabello castaño y que portaba un mandil llegó hasta la puerta y miró a las chicas.

— **Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —** preguntó la mujer.

— **Buenos días —** la primera en reaccionar fue Emma **— estamos buscando a la señora Shelby Berry.**

La rubia no podía dejar de mirar a Shelby, su cara le era familiar, sentía que ya la había visto antes.

— **Yo soy Shelby, usted debe ser Emma pillsbury.**

— **Así es, ella es Santana, la oficial al mando de las celadoras que trabajan en la prisión —** Emma presentó a santana **— y ella es Quinn, es la subdirectora, pero ahora está al frente.**

— **Un gusto señoritas, por favor pasen —** Shelby se hizo aún lado para que las chicas pudieran pasar.

— **Disculpe señora Berry —** habló Quinn una vez dentro de la casa **— ¿No nos conocemos ya? —** la pregunta de Quinn extrañó a sus amigas.

— **No lo creo ,¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

— **¿Está segura? Podría jurar que la he visto antes** — Quinn trataba de recordar de dónde conocía a la madre de Rachel, pero nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

— **Créeme, una carita como la tuya no la olvidaría jamás.**

— **¿Estás segura de que ya la habías visto antes? —** preguntó Santana.

— **Si, no, bueno no sé en realidad —** la rubia estaba confundida **— Quizás solo la he confundido.**

— **Bueno, señora Shelby, nosotras hemos venido aquí, para hablar de Rachel —** dijo Emma **— Tenemos tantas dudas con respecto al caso de su hija.**

— **Por eso les pedí que vinieran, les voy a contar toda la verdad.**

* * *

 **Prisión Folsom.**

— **vamos Danielle, una más —** Danny subía y bajaba agitada, llevaba haciendo lagartijas cuarenta minutos hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

— **Danielle buenos días —** Annie, la celadora de confianza de Danny llegó a la celda a buscarla **— tienes visita.**

— **Annie buenos días, solo dame un minuto y nos vamos —** dijo Danny cambiándose de ropa **— listo, vámonos.**

— **Date la vuelta que debo ponerte las esposas.**

— **Oh vamos Annie, ¿Es necesario?**

— **Sabes que si, no quiero problemas Danny.**

— **Está bien, tienes razón.**

— **solo tienen una hora antes de que alguien vaya a la sala de visitas, yo andaré rondando por ahí para asegurarme de que no haya nadie —** dijo la celadora mientras se dirigían a la sala de visitas.

— **La que más me preocupa es López, esa tipa me tiene entre ceja y ceja —** dijo recordando lo del móvil.

— **Por ella no te preocupes que hoy no ha venido —** respondió como si nada, pero logrando que Danny parara de golpe.

— **¿Santana López No vino a trabajar? —** preguntó la pelirroja desconcertada **— eso es raro, ella nunca falta un domingo.**

— **Pues no se, ella me ha dejado a cargo este día.**

— **Uy, así que tendremos día libre todas he —** bromeó y Annie solo sonrió.

Llegaron a la sala de visitas y Annie le quitó las esposas.

— **Estaré por acá por si necesitan algo —** dijo la celadora.

— **Vaya cada vez te pones mejor —** dijo una voz detrás de la pelirroja e instantáneamente giro y se lanzó a los brazos de la persona que habló.

— **No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado Jesse —** dijo a punto de llorar.

— **Venga, sentémonos que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.**

— **¿has traído lo que te pedí? —** preguntó.

— **Sí, aquí tienes —** puso en la mesa una carpeta azul **— ve, familia Berry como me lo dijiste.**

Danielle estiró el brazo para tomar la carpeta, pero su amigo fue más rápido y la tomó antes que ella.

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Pasa que, si quieres esta carpeta, primero tienes que resolver todas mis dudas.**

— **De acuerdo, pregunta lo que quieras, yo te lo prometí.**

— **Bueno, primero quiero saber, ¿Por qué te has interesado ahora en la familia de tu chica problemas? Digo, yo sé que entre ustedes pasó algo, pero, prácticamente secuestré a esa familia, y eso, aquí y en china, es un delito que se paga con cárcel.**

— **Pues, descubrí que Alex Gordon y su pandilla fueron las que golpearon a Rachel, bueno, solo su pandilla, ella no metió las manos.**

— **¿Qué? Oh por dios Danielle, ¿por qué hicieron esa bestialidad? —** preguntó en shock.

— **Lo hizo porque alguien le pagó, además, si no aceptaba, que fue lo primero que hizo, rechazar el trabajito, iban a matar a su familia.**

 **Por eso te pedí que sacaras a su familia de esa casa, no podía permitir que alguien les hiciera daño, además, necesitaba ganarme su confianza.**

— **Vaya, ¿con qué clase de personas estás tratando?**

— **Empiezo a acostumbrarme Jesse, ¿Hay más preguntas?**

— **Por supuesto.**

— **Adelante.**

— **Más que pregunta, necesito que me aclares esta larga historia, porque, hace seis años que empezamos con todo esto, tenemos investigando la vida de la familia Berry, y resulta que hace más de un mes conociste a Rachel Berry, de verdad, es lo que no entiendo, si acabas de conocer a Rachel, ¿por qué tenemos tanto tiempo trabajando en esto? ¿De dónde conoces a esta familia? Y ¿ Por qué te interesan tanto los Berry?, Mira que Rachel tiene un pene y tú los odias, tú amas las vaginas así que sexo no es la respuesta ¿cierto?**

— **No, no es sexo.**

— **¿Entonces?**

— **Hace díez años murió mi padre, dos años después mi madre se volvió a casar, y nuestra vida se volvió un infierno, bueno, la mía, mi madre parece feliz, pero un día, su esposo invitó a un amigo a cenar, cuando mi madre lo vio, parecía que ya se conocían, se sentía la tensión en esa cena, así que, trate de averiguar de dónde se conocían.**

— **¿Y lo descubriste?**

— **días después, y sin éxito alguno, entré a la habitación de mi madre y encontré una carta, parecía que tenía poco de haberla escrito, cuando la leí, lo entendí todo, esa carta me destrozó, pero a la vez me dió la fuerza necesaria para llegar al fondo de este lío —** suspiró **— esa carta fue el inicio de esta investigación, yo sé lo que ha sufrido Rachel, porque yo también lo he sufrido, y por eso, quiero ayudarla.**

— **¿Por qué siento que hay algo más que no me quieres decir?**

— **Oh por dios, me conoces tan bien —** sollozó la pelirroja.

— **Eres más que mi amiga, eres mi hermana, te conozco más que a mí mismo, puedes decirme lo que quieras.**

— **Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera me he atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, así que, tendrás que leerlo igual que yo.**

— **De acuerdo.**

Danielle tomó la carpeta que tenía Jesse en sus manos, la abrió y sacó una hoja.

— **después de leerla, tuve que sacar una copia, porque sabía que algún día la iba a necesitar, no sé qué habrá hecho mi madre con la carta, pero me doy una idea.**

Le entregó la hoja y lo tomó de las manos.

— **Solo te pido que, después de leerla, no me veas ni me trates diferente.**

— **No lo haré, ¿puedo leerla ahora?**

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

Jesse comenzó a leer la carta de su mejor amiga, poco a poco su cara de impresión era más notable.

Sus ojos eran cristalinos, una lágrima cayó a la hoja, seguida de muchas más.

Apartó la vista de la carta y miró a su mejor amiga.

— **Danielle, esto —** no sabía que decir **— entonces, ¿tú y Rachel? —** sollozó y abrazó a su amiga **— ahora lo entiendo todo, todo maldita sea, tu obsesión, el querer saberlo todo sobre esa familia.**

— **Nadie Jesse, escúchame bien, nadie puede saber lo que dice esa carta.**

— **Tranquila, nadie lo sabrá —** le devolvió la carta **— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?**

— **¿Quieres seguir en esto? Sabes que no te obligaría a nada.**

— **Nunca te he dejado sola, incluso cuando puse en riesgo mi propia vida, además ahora no solo lo haré por ti, sino también por Rachel —** sonrieron.

— **Pues entonces, necesito que investigues a una persona.**

— **¿A quien?**

— **Sue Sylvester.**

— **¿Sylvester? Me es familiar.**

— **Claro, porque ya la conoces.**

— **¿Qué quieres saber?**

— **Todo Jesse, absolutamente todo.**

— **Muy bien, dame un par de días y lo tengo listo.**

— **Perfecto —** se quedó en silencio **— gracias.**

— **No hay nada que agradecer, siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.**

— **Fin de la visita señores —** Annie entró a la sala.

— **cuídate mucho Danielle, no hagas locuras, y cuida a esa niña.**

— **Lo haré, de verdad gracias por todo, y tú también cuídate.**

Annie volvió a poner las esposas.

— **Adiós.**

— **Adiós Jesse.**

Salieron de la sala dejando a Jesse sólo.

* * *

— **¿Qué tal estuvo tu visita Danny? —** preguntó mientras dirigía a la pelirroja a su celda.

— **estuvo increíble, siento que me han quitado un peso de encima.**

— **Si lo parece, por cierto, recuerda que mañana es mi día libre, así que si necesitas algo, dímelo ahora.**

— **No tranquila, estoy bien, disfruta tu descanso, en tu cuenta ya debe estar reflejado tu pago.**

— **Gracias Danielle.**

— **Gracias a ti Annie, sin tu ayuda, no sería nadie aquí adentro.**

Llegaron a la celda, después de haber retirado las esposas, la celadora se marchó.

Danielle guardó la carpeta bajo llave y se acostó a dormir otro rato, total, no estaría Santana López rondando como siempre.

* * *

 **PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	18. Chapter 18

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE… SÓLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA RACHEL G!P**

Las chicas no habían perdido detalle de cada cosa que la madre de Rachel les estaba contando.

Shelby literalmente había contado la vida completa de Rachel, desde que nació, hasta el día en que murió su padre.

Quinn era la más interesada en la historia, y no sólo porque quisiera resolver el caso, sino porque poco o nada sabía de la pequeña morena, y lo que ahora escuchaba de ella, le parecía fascinante.

Desde el día que dejó de usar pañales, hasta el día en que tuvo su primera multa de tránsito, para ella todo era tan increíble, era como si le hablaran de una Rachel diferente, de una Rachel que aún no se mostraba ante ella.

También supo de su primera cita, y por alguna extraña razón, una molestia apareció en su estómago, la sola idea de saber que Rachel salió con otras chicas, le era desagradable.

Mientras la rubia se fascinaba y sonreía por cada anécdota contada, la doctora pillsbury iba anotando fechas, nombres, y alguno que otro detalle que no pasaba desapercibido para ella.

Por su parte, Santana ya tenía varias teorías dando vueltas en su cabeza, y no estaba segura de comentar alguna.

Casi tres horas llevaban en la casa de Shelby, y aún tenían muchas dudas, Santana necesitaba más detalles, y había algo en su cabeza que quería descartar, una teoría que ya tenía varios días quitándole el sueño.

— **Entonces, el día que su esposo viajó al condado, ¿usted no lo acompañó? —** preguntó Santana.

— **No, a pesar de lo responsable que era Rachel, y lo bien que cuidaba a su hermano, no sabíamos cuántos días estaríamos fuera, y nunca los dejábamos solos más de dos días, por eso Hiram prefirió que me quedara.**

— **¿Y el le dijo algo más? ¿Algún detalle que recuerde? ¿Algo que le pareciera extraño? —** Santana siguió preguntando bajo la mirada de sus compañeras.

— **No, el estaba triste, pero era normal, a diferencia de su hermano, el siempre lo adoró y se preocupó siempre por su bienestar —** las chicas se miraron.

— **¿A diferencia de su hermano? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —** preguntó la rubia.

— **Pues, Henry siempre fue una persona fría, nunca demostraba interés por nada ni por nadie que no fuera el —** suspiró **— dicen que siempre hay un gemelo rebelde, mal educado,problemático y cosas así, pues en este caso ese era Henry.**

 **No le importaba meterse en problemas, o meter a Hiram en problemas con tal de salirse con la suya, mientras más crecían, más problemas había entre ellos, Henry buscaba cualquier pretexto para ofender a Hiram.**

— **¿Y el señor Hiram que hacía?**

— **Nada, Hiram no era de peleas, no le levantaba la voz ni a un perro.**

— **Osea que no había una buena relación entre ellos, ¿Sabe por qué era así? —** preguntó Quinn.

— **Creo que todo comenzó en secundaria, Henry y Hiram eran los chicos más populares de toda la escuela, ambos atractivos, uno era el primer lugar de la clase, buen deportista, buena persona con los demás, y el otro era el chico malo, ese que atrae a todas las chicas —** sonrió **— a mi mejor amiga y a mí, nos gustaba el chico bueno, el inteligente, nos gustaba Hiram, mi amiga también era muy popular, todos querían salir con ella, y yo, yo pues, era todo lo contrario, era la nerd, la friki de la escuela.**

— **me es difícil imaginarla como la friki del colegio señora Berry —** comentó Santana sonriendo.

— **Pues lo fui Santana, quizás por eso, Hiram la escogió a ella, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabía que yo existía .**

— **¿Qué? —** preguntaron las tres chicas **— osea que el señor Berry ¿la escogió a ella?**

— **Si, la escogió a ella, y a él se le veía muy entusiasmado, parecía enamorado y ella igual, hasta que comencé a notar cosas, actitudes raras por parte de mi mejor amiga —** hizo una mueca.

— **¿A qué se refiere? —** las chicas estaban demasiado intrigadas con la historia.

— **pues mi amiga comenzaba a salirse de las clases, y al final del día, salía del salón de detención que ya no estaba en uso, ella no era una mala chica, nunca se metía en problemas, era lista, no tanto como yo, pero si lo era —** dijo con altanería **— por eso creí que ahí se veían ella y Hiram, y eso me hacía sentir mal, pues yo si estaba enamorada de él.**

— **¿Usted sí? ¿Osea que ella no lo estaba? —** preguntó Quinn.

— **A mí nunca me pareció que se tratara de amor, ella era una chica caprichosa, y lo que quería lo tenía, y hasta ahí todo estaba normal supongo, pero un día, por los pasillos de la secundaria se corrió un rumor, que llegó a oídos de toda la escuela.**

— **¿Qué rumor? —** preguntaron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

— **Decían que mi mejor amiga le había pintado el cuerno a Hiram, cuando yo lo supe, me preocupé, y por raro que pareciera, no quería que el sé enterara, no por mi amiga, sino porque no quería verlo mal.**

 **Pero fue inevitable, el se enteró, y discutió con ella, ella no lo negó, lo aceptó, pero no quiso decir el nombre del chico, Henry, se burló de él, y le dijo que lo había traicionado con su mejor amigo, Hiram enfureció y fue a buscar a su amigo, cuando lo encontró, le gritó traidor y le dió un golpe, y justo mi mejor amiga se encontraba conversando con él, eso le molestó más.**

 **El chico no decía nada, solo veía la sonrisa malvada de Henry, mientras mi amiga lloraba,.**

 **Hiram quiso golpearlo y ella lo detuvo, le dijo que le estaba pegando al chico equivocado, para ese momento ya nos encontrábamos rodeados de muchos alumnos.**

 **Hiram le preguntó que a qué se refería, y ella solo dijo en voz baja que era el chico equivocado.**

 **Furioso la tomó del hombro y le exigió que le dijera el nombre del chico con el que lo había traicionado.**

 **No dijo nada, solo miró a Henry y se echó a llorar de nuevo.**

 **Todos lo miraron, Hiram estaba muy sorprendido, pero la furia iba en aumento.**

— **¿Qué hizo?**

— **Miró a Henry, después a ella, y por último a su mejor amigo y se fué, así sin más.**

* * *

 **RECLUSORIO**

Rachel terminaba de cortar un arbusto, estaba agotada, se sentó en el pasto y no supo porqué, pero miró a la enorme ventana que tenía la oficina de la subdirectora.

Esa ventana donde tantas veces le había pillado a la rubia mirándola.

Desde el momento que abrió los ojos al despertar, sintió la enorme necesidad de mirar a la rubia, de besarla, pero sabía que solo se tenía que conformar con mirarla a través de esa ventana.

Pero la rubia no había hecho acto de presencia, desde que comenzó con sus labores, la busco con la mirada y no la encontró.

Eso le extrañó, siempre que salía a hacer sus labores la rubia ya estaba ahí, mirándola.

— **No vino a trabajar el día de hoy —** dijo Brittany con una sonrisita.

— **¿De quién hablas? —** preguntó la morena haciéndose la desentendida.

— **De la rubia a la que siempre miras.**

— **¿Y tú cómo sabes que no vino? —** la pequeña morena no negó lo dicho por su compañera, estaba más interesada en saber de su rubia.

— **Danny me lo dijo, anda super feliz.**

— **¿Feliz por qué no vino la subdirectora?**

— **Feliz porque tampoco vino la oficial López —** sonrieron **— creo que deberías disimular un poco, ya sabes, con esas miraditas que se lanzan una a la otra, cualquiera podría darse cuenta.**

La rubia se levantó y siguió recogiendo basura.

Rachel continuó mirando la ventana, pensando en el beso que se habían dado, pensando en ella.

Suspirando por ella.

* * *

 **CASA DE SHELBY**

— **¿Qué pasó después?**

— **Pues, me convertí en la mejor amiga de Hiram, muchas veces mi mejor amiga intentó acercarse a él, pero él pasaba de ella, la ignoraba, ya no volvieron a hablar.**

— **Entonces, esa chica y Henry, ¿no siguieron juntos?**

— **No, de hecho un par de meses después ella dejó la secundaria, y el pueblo, fui a buscarla a su casa en varias ocasiones, para saber si se encontraba bien, pero ya no volví a saber nada de ella, solo supe que vendieron su casa, y jamás la volví a ver.**

— **Qué extraño —** comentó Emma **— ¿Qué pasó después?**

— **Hiram y yo nos volvimos inseparables, descubrió que yo estaba enamorada de él, y decidí alejarme, pero me buscó y me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mi, fueron tiempos hermosos, nuestra relación siempre fue hermosa, el todo un caballero, galán, todo lo que una chica sueña a esa edad.**

— **¿Y Henry cómo tomó esa relación? —** Santana sabía que había algo más, un pequeño detalle y que iba a aclarar muchas cosas.

— **Días Después de que anunciamos nuestro noviazgo, Henry me buscaba, coqueteaba conmigo, incluso trataba de hacerme dudar de Hiram, pero no logró nada, yo de verdad estaba enamorada, y eso no le gustó, creo que se obsesionó conmigo, los problemas entre los hermanos Berry crecían, su mejor amigo siempre tenía que llegar a separarlos, un día antes del baile de graduación, Henry me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, quería que me fuera con él a la universidad, quería que dejara a Hiram, y por supuesto que lo rechacé, le pedí que se alejara, que me dejara en paz porque a quien yo quería por sobre todas las cosas, era a Hiram.**

— **¿Qué dijo el señor Hiram de todo eso?**

— **Nunca se lo dije —** las chicas la miraron sorprendidas **— no me atreví, además, si lo hacía, algo malo pasaría entre esos dos.**

 **Así que decidí callar, y tratar de evitarlo lo más que pudiera, pero por alguna extraña razón, ya no lo volvimos a ver, hasta que murieron los padres de Hiram en aquel accidente, pero para ese entonces, ambos teníamos veintidós años, estábamos a punto de terminar nuestras carreras, y yo tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.**

 **El llegó de sorpresa, nosotros no sabíamos nada de él desde que terminamos la preparatoria, ni sus padres sabían su paradero, nos pareció extraño que se presentara así nada más, a diferencia de la última vez que lo vimos, estaba tranquilo, no discutía con su hermano, hasta que me vió a mi, y vio mi barriga de embarazada que se puso furioso, comenzó a gritar, a insultar a Hiram, el trataba de calmarlo, al igual que su mejor amigo, pero él estaba como loco, terminamos llamando a la policía, así que decidió irse por su propia voluntad.**

 **Y de nueva cuenta, ya no supimos nada de él, hasta el día de su muerte.**

— **Entonces el problema no era usted, el problema era cada cosa que su esposo tuvo en la vida, Henry siempre quiso lo que Hiram tenía —** aseguró Santana.

— **Si, Henry siempre quiso tener la vida que Hiram tenía, lo supe desde el momento en que comenzó a cortejarme y no le importó que su hermano y yo nos amaramos.**

— **Y el llegar a esa conclusión —** habló Emma **— ¿No le hizo pensar por un segundo que, el hombre que la esperaba en el condado era Henry y no su esposo Hiram? —** Por fin Emma se atrevía a hacer la pregunta clave en el caso, la mirada de las chicas cayó en Shelby.

— **Lo pensé, sí —** comentó acompañada de un gesto de tristeza **— pero, el mejor amigo me dijo que estaba equivocada, él fue el encargado de preparar tanto el cuerpo de Henry como el de Hiram, y quién mejor que él para saber si se había tratado de un cambio.**

A Quinn no le gustaba el semblante de Shelby, quería hacer más preguntas y así cambiar un poco el tema, pero sabía que en ese punto de la conversación, cualquier cosa que alguna dijera, la haría sentir mal.

— **al inicio, usted dijo que el día que murió su esposo, alguien había llamado a la policía, ¿Fue usted? —** cuestionó Santana.

— **No, dada la situación, no tenía cabeza para nada, estaba asustada, preocupada por Rachel, no podía siquiera pensar en tomar el teléfono, mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios.**

— **Eso quiere decir que el dato de que algún vecino avisó a la policía puede ser cierto —** escribía Emma en un cuaderno, había pasado horas leyendo el caso de Rachel, que ya lo sabía de memoria.

— **Pero, si usted pudo escapar, ¿por qué no llevó a Rachel con usted? —** Quinn necesitaba una buena respuesta, porque no entendía el que alguien dejara abandonada a su hija en una situación así.

— **Yo no me iba a ir, le dije que iríamos a la comisaría, y diríamos todo lo que había pasado, pero en cuestión de minutos la manzana se llenó de patrullas, Rachel y yo nos asustamos, y ella me pidió que me fuera, que me llevara a su hermano lo más lejos posible —** sollozó **— le dije que ni loca me iría sin alguno de mis hijos, pero me dijo que si ella se hacía cargo, sería más fácil, porque era menor de edad, no sé cómo, pero logró convencerme, cuando Nathan y yo salimos por la puerta trasera, ahí estaba Schuester, esperándonos.**

— **¿Will Schuester? —** preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

— **Si, fue Will quién me ayudó a salir de ese lugar.**

— **¿Y de dónde conocen a Will Schuester? —** siguió Emma.

— **William Schuester era el mejor amigo de Hiram —** respondió como si nada

— **¿Qué? —** preguntaron sorprendidas, emma dejó caer el bolígrafo que llevaba en su mano.

— **¿Ustedes conocen a Will? —** las miró extrañada.

Ninguna dijo nada.

Santana se preocupó, el chico que había estado ayudando a Emma, realmente sabía más de lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja.

La cabeza de Quinn era un lío, sentía que se habían metido con la persona menos indicada.

Por su parte, Emma se sentía traicionada, Will sabía la historia, y no le dijo nada pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Será que había algo malo?

¿El era el responsable de lo que le había pasado a Rachel?

El punto de la visita a Shelby era resolver sus dudas, no crear más.

* * *

 **NOTA**

 **1.-** Se que siempre digo cuánto siento la tardanza, pero es verdad, por falta de tiempo, o de inspiración para escribir me he tardado en actualizar, pero no olviden que sí o sí yo terminaré de publicar toda la historia, por eso no se preocupen.

 **2.-** Una amiga me dijo que le había parecido ver esta historia en otra parte, quiero decirles y asegurarles que, ÉSTA HISTORIA ES SOLO MÍA.

Cada capítulo leído, ha salido de mi loca cabeza, y quiero pedirles que si llegan a leer esta historia o algo muy similar a mi historia, me lo hagan saber, se los agradecería infinitamente.

 **3.-** ¡ YO AMO LEER SUS REVIEWS! (aunque sean muy poquitos)

Se que son muchas las personas que leen o han leído mi historia, y me encantaría que dejaran sus hermosos reviews!

 **4.-** Es un capítulo corto lo sé, pero super importante, tiene muchos detalles, claves en esta historia.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni Glee Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenece… Solo Esta Historia.**

* * *

 **Advertencia Rachel G!P**

* * *

Faltaba alrededor de veinte minutos para que dieran las seis de la tarde, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de un gris oscuro, el camino había perdido la luz del sol.

Lo único que alumbraba aquella solitaria carretera, eran la luces del auto de la latina, y los relámpagos que se visualizaban a lo lejos, señal de que una fuerte tormenta se acercaba.

— **¿Y bien? —** la voz de la latina se vió opacada por culpa de un fuerte trueno **— ¿Alguna dirá algo con respecto a lo que pasó en casa de Shelby? Digo, porque lo que nos contó no fue cualquier cosa.**

— **Me imagino que en tu cabeza ya debes tener muchas teorías —** acertó la rubia quién llevaba su cabeza pegada al cristal, perdida en sus pensamientos.

— **¿Ustedes no? —** preguntó la latina **— ¡oh vamos! No puedo ser la única, no después de todo lo que nos dijo.**

— **Yo, estoy confundida —** por fin habló Emma **— No sé qué pensar.**

Quinn se incorporó para mirar a la pelirroja, sabía que por alguna razón, ella había salido muy afectada de casa de Shelby.

Santana le dedicó una mirada curiosa a través del espejo retrovisor, pero prefirió no comentar nada, no quería hacer sentir mal a la doctora.

— **¿Desde cuándo conoces a Will?** — Santana juró que de haber sido ella la que hubiera hecho la pregunta no hubieran tenido tanto tacto sus palabras **— creo que nunca no lo has contado —** continuó la rubia mirándola.

— **Nos conocimos en un congreso —** dijo Emma mirando por la ventanilla **— nos vimos en el aeropuerto, pero no sabíamos que nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar, ni que ambos éramos médicos.**

Emma se quedó en silencio, y las chicas creyeron que no iba a decir más.

— **El congreso fue en Los Ángeles, después de que aterrizó el avión, ya no lo vi de nuevo, hasta que llegamos al hotel, nos habíamos hospedado en el mismo, nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse —** comentó la rubia **— sin saberlo, un colega le había pedido que estuviera al pendiente de mi, que me llevara a cualquier lugar, ya que él había Sido mi profesor, y siempre fui como su alumna favorita.**

Emma tenía toda la atención de Quinn, y por momentos, también la de Santana.

— **El preguntó por mí en la recepción, y cuando bajé, me dijeron que ya me esperaba, ambos nos sorprendimos, él no tenía idea de que yo era la chica que tenía que cuidar, y yo no sabía que ese chico sería mi niñero —** soltó una pequeña risita **— pero algo en mi despertó desde ese entonces.**

— **¿Ustedes tuvieron una relación? —** preguntó Santana sin apartar la mirada del espejo.

— **No, o sea , lo intentamos, pero la medicina no nos lo permitió, sin ser nada, teníamos muchos problemas, así que yo decidí poner una barrera entre nosotros, y no volví a saber nada de él, hasta hace unos meses, me lo encontré por ahí, por casualidad —** la pelirroja se quedó pensando, y de repente abrió los ojos **— Oh por dios —** susurró.

— **¿Qué fue? —** preguntaron las chicas.

— **No fue casualidad —** dijo Emma incrédula.

— **¿Por qué lo dices Emma? —** cuestionó la rubia.

— **Porque el día que lo vi, Rachel ya había ingresado al reclusorio, el me dijo que estaba haciendo ahora, y por eso, cuando comenzamos con la investigación, yo pensé en él, porque él fácilmente podría tener acceso a lo que yo necesitaba en ese entonces, y era justo eso lo que él quería lograr.**

— **¿Crees que todo fue planeado por el? Porque si fue así, entonces él podría ser el responsable de todo lo que pasó con Rachel —** dijo Santana molesta.

Quinn la miró, ella no lo había pensado, quizás Santana tenía razón, quizás Will era el responsable de todo, de la muerte de Henry, del cambio de Hiram, de su muerte, y posteriormente, de que Rachel estuviera en prisión, y por un segundo, la posibilidad de que Will también fuera responsable de la golpiza de Rachel pasó como una estrella fugaz por su cabeza.

Razones había de sobra para creer aquello, una de ellas era el trato que le daba Henry a Will en preparatoria, Shelby les había dicho que nunca se llevaron bien, y que Henry aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para atacar al chico, entonces esa podría ser una razón para que lo matara, y la otra, quizás fuera la pelea que ocasionó el gemelo malvado entre Will y Hiram, cuando se metió con la novio de su hermano y culpó al mejor amigo, quizás Will nunca pudo perdonar que Hiram desconfiara de él, si, esa podría ser otra razón.

Pero…

¿Por qué proteger a Shelby y a Nathan?

¿Por qué mantenerlos ocultos, si es él, el responsable de todo?

Quinn también estaba bastante confundida.

* * *

 **Reclusorio Del Condado.**

— **¿De nuevo te vas? —** preguntó Mercedes.

Las chicas habían terminado temprano, y se habían dado una ducha y estaban listas para la cena.

Rachel había salido un par de veces de la celda, la celadora la llevó a la celda de Danny.

— **Si, pero no tardaré mucho —** dijo mirándola

— **¿Vas de nuevo con Danny? —** frunció el entrecejo.

— **No, iré a la biblioteca, solo tomaré un libro y vuelvo —**

— **Vale, ve con cuidado, y de verdad —** la miró intensamente **— no tardes mucho.**

— **Tranquila, no lo haré.**

Abandonó la celda y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Durante el trayecto, varias reclusas la miraban, y otras tantas susurraban a su paso, eso le dió un poco de miedo.

Parecía que cada una de las presas estaba atenta a cada paso que daba, por un momento dudo en seguir rumbo a la biblioteca, internamente quería correr a dónde Mercedes, era el único lugar donde ella se sentía protegida.

Llegó a la biblioteca, demasiado agitada, y no debido a lo mucho que caminó, si no al miedo que le provocó la mirada de sus compañeras.

Puso seguro a la puerta, y comenzó a buscar libros, quería irse pronto de allá.

— **Solo las celadoras pueden poner seguro a las puertas Berry.**

Rachel reconoció esa voz.

Cómo no hacerlo si la dueña de dicha voz, se había adueñado de sus pesadillas más horribles que jamás había tenido.

— **Si, yo —** su voz comenzó a quebrarse **— solo vine por un libro y me voy, no quería molestarte.**

— **¿Y por qué tan rápido? —** dijo la chica **— ¿Tan mala compañía soy? —** cuestionó acercándose a Berry.

Rachel se paralizó.

— **¡No! Por supuesto que no, pero ya casi es la hora de la cena, y muero de hambre.**

— **Berry no tardaré mucho —** la morena retrocedió un poco **— Por favor —** no supo si eso fue una orden o una súplica, pero sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

— **Si no llego pronto, Mercedes vendrá a buscarme, me lo dijo —** la chica frente a ella sonrió con molestia.

— **Mercedes ¿ah? Que curioso, esa mujer, antes de tu llegada, no quería a nadie, no hablaba con nadie, y ahora resulta que es tu protectora —** se burló **— dime tú secreto Berry, yo también quiero que me cuiden de esa manera.**

— **Mercedes es una buena persona —** dijo la pequeña morena.

— **Cuando matas a una persona, dejas de ser alguien bueno.**

— **¿Tu eres una buena persona? —** preguntó temerosa.

— **No, y sé que aunque quiera, nunca lo seré —** dijo pensativa **— en fin, solo quería advertirte algo.**

— **¿Advertirme que?**

— **Que te cuides de la oficial Sue Sylvester.**

Rachel no vió venir esa advertencia.

— **¿Como? Tu, la persona que casi me mata a golpes, ¿me dice que me cuide de alguien más?**

— **Así es, yo te lo digo, ella irá tras de ti, y no se va a detener.**

— **Fue ella la que te mandó a golpearme ¿cierto?.**

— **Así es Berry, por eso debes cuidarte, y no solo de ella.**

— **¿De qué hablas?.**

— **Allá afuera, hay alguien más que quiere hacerte daño, y Sue Sylvester es solo una intermediaria —** Rachelestaba asustada.

— **¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué tratas de protegerme?.**

— **Es un favor que le debo a una persona, así que, no preguntes más —** solo confundía a la morena **— si llegas a sentir que estás en peligro, búscame, o a alguna de mi pandilla, nosotras estaremos al pendiente de ti, ¿Sabes quién es la celadora Annie?**

— **Si, es la mano derecha de la oficial López ¿Cierto?**

— **Así es , ella también estará cuidándote las espaldas.**

Sin decir más, salió de la biblioteca y dejó sola a la morena.

— **Eso fue muy raro —** susurró Rachel.

Sin tomar un solo libro la morena dejó la biblioteca, estaba muy confundida por la conversación que había tenido con Gordon.

Desde que dejó el hospital, había tratado a toda costa no toparse con la chica, le tenía demasiado miedo, aunque había estado entrenando un poco, no podía olvidar aquella noche cuando fue atacada por Gordon y su pandilla.

Por un momento, pensó que aquello pasaría de nuevo, lo esperaba todo, menos la protección que le había brindado.

Caminó de prisa a su celda, tenía que contárselo a Mercedes.

Al llegar, encontró a Brittany prácticamente encima de Mercedes.

— **¿Qué está pasando? —** preguntó la morena, las chicas al escucharla voltearon a verla.

— **¡Llegaste! —** dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— **¿Ves Mercedes? Te dije que no tardaría —** dijo un poco agitada **— estaba a punto de irte a buscar, pero la detuve.**

— **¡Me dijo que no tardaría! —** hizo pucheros mirando a Brittany

— **Lo sé, y lo siento, pero es que pasó algo rarísimo.**

— **¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —** preguntó Mercedes.

— **Si, solo que, en la biblioteca me encontré a Alex Gordon.**

— **¿La matona sexy? —** cuestionó Britt, Rachel y Mercedes la miraron **— ¿Qué? Esa chica es sexy.**

— **¿Y qué pasó? —** Mercedes trató de ignorar el comentario de Britt.

— **Pues, me dijo que me cuidara de la oficial Sue Sylvester, porque quiere hacerme daño —** la morena no quiso contar más que eso.

— **¿La nueva? —** preguntó Brittany.

Mercedes se quedó callada.

— **¡Eso es! —** gritó Mercedes.

— **¿Qué? —** preguntaron las otras dos.

— **Ella comenzó a trabajar aquí, justo el día que te golpearon, yo la Vi con López en el patio, parecía que le estaba dando indicaciones, y cuando la buscaron por radio, ella pidió que la esperaran porque estaba dándole indicaciones a la chica nueva.**

— **¿Crees que fue ella la que mandó a golpear a Rachel? —** le preguntó Brittany a Mercedes.

— **Apuesto a que si Britt, ¿Tú qué piensas Rachel?**

— **Fue ella, Alex me lo confirmó.**

Brittany y Mercedes la miraron, después se miraron entre ellas.

— **¿Fue Alex y su pandilla las que te atacaron cierto? —** más que una pregunta, pareciera que Mercedes lo estuviera confirmando.

Rachel no dijo nada y comenzó a llorar.

Brittany se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

— **No tienes porqué ocultarnos nada Richie, nosotras vamos a cuidarte, pero tienes que contarnos todo —** Rachel se apretó más a la rubia.

— **Lo haré, se los prometo.**

— **¿Y se puede saber por qué razón Gordon te hizo esa advertencia? —** cuestionó Mercedes **— digo, porque si ella y su pandilla te golpearon bajo la orden de alguien más, ¿Para que la advertencia? Si ella es culpable también.**

— **Quizás lo hizo para que Rachel baje la guardia de nuevo —** dijo Brittany.

— **No —** se acercó a la litera y se sentó bajo la mirada de sus amigas **— me dijo que era un favor que le debía a una persona, y también me dijo que si en algún momento sentía que estaba en peligro, la buscara a ella o a alguna chica de su pandilla, y también mencionó a la oficial Annie.**

— **Danny —** dijeron Mercedes y Brittany.

— **¿Danny? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —** la morena no entendía nada.

— **La celadora Annie trabaja para ella —** comentó Brittany

— **Lo que quiere decir que, Danny es quien está detrás de todo esto, ella te puso toda esa protección, la pregunta aquí es ¿por qué? —** Mercedes tampoco entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

— **Quizás sea porque le pedí ayuda.**

— **No, ella jamás ha ofrecido ese tipo de ayuda, se ganó el respeto por todas si, pero nunca ha ofrecido protección para alguien más que no sea ella.**

— **Entonces no entiendo porqué me está protegiendo.**

— **Ni yo Rachel, pero esto no me gusta para nada —** agregó Mercedes.

— **¿También piensas que se está involucrando demasiado? —** preguntó Britt.

— **Así es Britt, y no sé con qué fin lo está haciendo.**

— **¿Creen que debo cancelar el trato que tengo con ella?**

— **No Rachel, tú sigue, solo que no confíes demasiado en ella, no sabemos qué es lo que está tramando —** dijo Mercedes no tan convincente **— Además, mañana lunes ella debe de entregarte algo de información, ahí sabremos a dónde quiere llegar, o qué es lo que está tramando con todo esto.**

— **De acuerdo —** suspiró.

— **Tú solo actúa como si nada pasara Richie.**

— **Deberíamos irnos a cenar, ya es tarde.**

— **¡Si! ¡Muero de hambre! —** dijo Brittany

— **Andando Chicas.**

Las chicas abandonaron la celda y se dirigieron al comedor.

* * *

 **Lunes 27 de Abril.**

— **¿Has visto a Emma?**

Llegó la latina con unas carpetas hasta la puerta de la subdirección, donde la rubia se encontraba apunto de abrir.

Al escucharla la rubia soltó las llaves.

— **Enserio te golpeare un día de estos Santana —** dijo la rubia mientras se agachaba a recoger las llaves **— Buenos días a ti también.**

Entraron a la oficina.

— **Y no, no la he visto, su auto no está en el estacionamiento.**

— **¿Crees que venga a trabajar? —** la rubia la miró, supo porque hacía esa pregunta.

— **Emma es una mujer muy responsable, nunca falta al trabajo —** dejó el portafolio y se fue a su escritorio **— ¿Sue Sylvester ya llegó?**

— **Si, desde hace media hora, por eso no pude pasar por ti, necesitaba llegar antes que ella.**

— **Santana, necesito que la tengas vigilada, todo el tiempo que esté aquí.**

— **No te preocupes por eso, no le quitaré los ojos de encima —** se sentó frente a la rubia **¿Has pensado en lo que nos contó Shelby?**

— **Poco o nada dormí por estar pensando en eso, y es que por más que trataba de crear una teoría lógica, nada, al final un detalle acababa con ella, y el hecho de que William Schuester esté involucrado en todo esto, tampoco ayuda mucho.**

— **Lo sé, yo estoy igual.**

— **Me imagino que Emma también pasó una mala noche, se veía demasiado afectada.**

— **Si, lo se, y para serte sincera, me preocupa que no haya llegado aún, tampoco es de llegar tarde.**

— **Voy a intentar comunicarme con ella —** tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de la doctora pillsbury **— ¿Hay algún recado o algo para mí? —** preguntó mientras escuchaba cómo respondía la contestadora.

— **No, todo está en orden.**

— **No responde.**

— **¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? —** preguntó preocupada.

— **No, mejor ve a vigilar a Sue, no quiero sorpresas con esa mujer, yo seguiré intentando, y si no tengo respuesta, iré a buscarla.**

— **De acuerdo, cualquier cosa avísame rubia.**

— **Lo haré.**

— **Hasta más tarde.**

— **Hasta más tarde.**

La rubia continuó marcando el número de la doctora, pero ésta no respondía, no quiso decirle nada a su mejor amiga por no alarmarla, pero, ella también estaba bastante preocupada.

* * *

— **¿Quieres que prepare la visita de tu abogado? —** la celadoraAnnie llegó hasta la celda de Danny, quien se encontraba revisando su móvil.

— **Annie buen día ¿Por qué tan de malas? —** Danny había escondido enseguida el teléfono, pensando que se trataba de alguien más.

La celadora echó un vistazo al pasillo, para cerciorarse de que estaban solas.

— **Perdón, ni siquiera los buenos días te di.**

— **¿Todo bien?**

— **Si, es solo que mi oficial ya llegó, y ya anda rondando las celdas, no quiero darle motivos para que desconfíe de mí.**

— **Así que la oficial López ya está de vuelta, que felicidad —** dijo con sarcasmo y molestia.

— **Si, y al parecer, ya está sospechando de Sylvester.**

— **¿Por qué lo dices? —** preguntó curiosa.

— **Pues, desde que llegó, no ha dejado de preguntar por ella, la he visto siguiéndola por los pasillos, incluso habló con las celadoras más antiguas y de toda su confianza, para pedirnos que la vigilaramos, y cualquier cosa se le avisara.**

— **¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Berry?**

— **No estoy del todo segura, pero apuesto a que si, nunca se había vigilado a ninguna celadora, por más nueva que ésta fuera.**

— **Si es así, tal vez sepa más cosas.**

— **¿Quieres que me encargue de averiguarlo?**

— **Si, encárgate de eso, pero, con mucha cautela.**

— **Por supuesto, y entonces, ¿Quieres que arregle la visita de tu abogado?**

— **No, hablé hace un momento con él y me dijo que no vendría, lo que si quiero que hagas, es que estés pendiente de López, y cuando veas que no se acercará a mi celda, quiero que le digas a Berry que venga a verme.**

— **De acuerdo, ¿Algo más?**

— **No, eso es todo Annie.**

— **Perfecto, nos vemos.**

— **Adiós.**

* * *

Brittany y Rachel lanzaban pequeñas rocas a un par de botellas de plástico que habían encontrado en las basura.

La rubia estuvo presumiendo todo el fin de semana que aparte de buena bailarina, también tenía una excelente puntería, y Mercedes decidió retarla.

A las tres les había tocado barrer el patio, mientras disfrutaban de un descanso.

— **¿En serio Rachel? —** mercedes no paraba de reír, más bien de burlarse de la puntería de la pequeña morena **— Brittany ya tiró cuatro veces su botella, y tú no has podido tirarla ni una sola vez.**

— **Definitivamente la puntería no es lo mío —** dijo frustrada.

— **¿Ven? Se los dije, a mí todo se me da —** presumió caminando alrededor de sus compañeras, moviendo exageradamente sus caderas.

Las chicas se sentaron en una banca, y miraron a la oficial López, quien discretamente se giraba para verlas.

— **¿ Será que López tenga algo que ver con lo de tu protección? Lo digo porque no deja de mirarte —** dijo Brittany mirando a la oficial.

— **¿De qué hablas rubia? La oficial te estaba mirando a ti, bueno, estaba mirando tu trasero y como lo movias —** dijo riéndose Mercedes.

— **Es verdad, a mí ni siquiera ha volteado a verme, apuesto a que no sé a dado cuenta de que Mercedes y yo estamos aquí también —** siguió la morena.

— **Que chistosas —** respondió con molestia.

Rachel dejó de mirar a la oficial cuando se sintió observada, buscó a la responsable, y la encontró parada en aquella enorme ventana.

Ahí estaba ella, de nuevo.

Rachel se preguntó si la rubia tenía alguna idea de cuánto la había echado de menos el día anterior.

Si la rubia sabía de la manera salvaje en que su corazón estaba latiendo solo con verla de nuevo.

Escuchó un pequeño silbido a su lado, que la bajó de su nube, había olvidado que sus amigas estaban ahí a lado.

— **Ahora entiendo porqué el movimiento de la litera todas las noches, no andas nada perdida niña.**

— **¿Movimiento? ¿De qué hablas Mercedes?**

La morena estaba roja como manzana, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Ella pensaba que Mercedes dormía mientras ella hacía sus "cositas"

— **Pues de qué va a ser rubia, de qué junior es un travieso que no deja dormir a Rachel, ¿Cierto enana?**

Rachel no dijo nada.

— **¿Junior? No entiendo, ¿Por qué no te deja dormir Richie?**

— **Pues porque va a ser Britt, por estar pensando en esa rubia de allá arriba.**

Brittany levantó su mirada, y se encontró con la de Quinn, miró a Rachel, quien estaba cabizbaja y por último miró a Mercedes, quien movía sus cejas de manera muy sugerente.

Y por fin algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

— **¡Oh por dios! —** estaba con los ojos muy abiertos **— ¿te masturbas pensando en la subdirectora? —** la rubia casi lo gritó.

— **Por Dios rubia, baja la voz, recuerda que la oficial López y la subdirectora son mejores amigas.**

Brittany se cubrió la boca por inercia.

— **Lo siento lo siento, es solo que, me sorprendió enterarme de eso —** susurró Brittany.

— **¿Te sorprendió? ¿Por qué? Digo, no sé si recuerdas que Rachel tiene pene.**

— **si, claro que lo recuerdo, es solo que, Rachel es tan inocente, no sabía que ya tenía esas necesidades.**

— **Pues ni tan inocente he, si vieras con qué velocidad se mueve la litera, sabrá Dios qué cosas piensa esa niña —** bromeó Mercedes

Rachel no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

Era verdad, desde que conoció a Quinn, ella sentía la necesidad de tocarse, y parecía no poder controlarse.

Y no era que antes no lo hiciera ya, pero no con tanta frecuencia o intensidad.

— **Nuestra pequeña ya está creciendo Mercedes —** dijo con nostalgia.

— **¿Será que podemos cambiar el tema? —** Rachel no quería hablar de esas cosas con sus compañeras.

Santana observaba la interacción de las reclusas, y se dió cuenta que las tres miraban hacia la ventana de Quinn, ella también lo hizo, y se dió cuenta que su mejor amiga estaba parada en la ventana, seguramente observando a Rachel.

— **Rubia tonta —** susurró Santana **— ¿Así o más obvia?**

Dejó enseguida el patio, y se fué rumbo a la subdirección, tenía que hablar con la rubia cuanto antes .

* * *

Y como ya era costumbre de la latina, ni siquiera tocó la puerta.

— **¿Se puede saber que carajo haces ahí? —** la rubia se sobresaltó.

— **Estoy mirando por la ventana ¿Qué no ves? —** respondió a la defensiva pero no despegó su vista del cristal

— **¿Y qué demonios ves por esa estúpida ventana?**

— **Pues el paisaje Santana ¿Cuál es tu problema latina estúpida? —** por fin la miró, y ambas estaban molestas.

— **¿El paisaje Quinn? ¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota? ¡Estás en un reclusorio carajo! ¿Cuál es el maldito paisaje? —** se alteró la oficial.

— **Santana baja la voz ¿quieres?**

— **No , no quiero —** gritó aún más

— **¡Te ordeno que bajes la voz! —** gritó también **— ¿o quieres un castigo? Que no se te olvide que soy tu superior, y no te voy a permitir que me hables así.**

Santana sabía que su amiga no bromeaba, le daría un castigo si seguía hablándole así.

Se calmó y le dió la espalda a su jefa, estaba demasiado molesta y no quería verla a la cara.

Ninguna dijo nada, pasaron más de diez minutos y todo era silencio en ese lugar.

— **Lo siento —** dijo la latina, la rubia la miró sorprendida.

Que la temible Santana López diga que lo siente, solo pasa una vez en un millón de años.

— **¿Por qué te pusiste así? —** a la rubia no le había gustado para nada esa actitud, pero Santana no dijo nada, de nuevo le dió la espalda **— ¿Qué pasa Santana? Dime.**

— **Dije que te apoyaría con lo que fuera que tuvieras con Berry, pero te pedí que te cuidaras, que fueras discreta para que no te metieras en problemas —** Quinn la miró sabiendo lo que diría **— ¿no entiendes que puedes meterte en líos?**

— **No entiendo a por qué lo dices Santana —** se desentendió.

— **Ah claro, ahora resulta que no entiendes porque lo digo, claro que lo entiendes rubia —** se acercó a Quinn **— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que todos los días te paras en esa estúpida ventana para mirar a Berry? ¿Y crees que no veo que ella hace lo mismo desde el patio?**

— **Santana yo..**

— **No, Santana nada —** no la dejó continuar **— ahora, Berry y compañía te estaban mirando, no alcancé a escuchar lo que decían, pero sé que estaban hablando de ti.**

— **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

— **Lo sé porque Berry estaba sonrojada, y ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar su mirada —** Quinn no pudo decir más, su amiga tenía razón **— sí Berry cuenta algo, sobre cualquier cosa que pase contigo, vete despidiendo de tu trabajo.**

— **Crees que diga algo?**

— **No lo sé, la verdad no me preocupan las otras dos, me preocupa que cuando hablen de ello, alguien las escuche y se esparce el chisme.**

— **¿Entonces me alejo de ella? —** preguntó la rubia, su semblante le partió el corazón a Santana.

— **No rubia, solo —** Santana no quería acabar con lo que tenían aquellas chicas **— Habla con ella, dile que tenga cuidado, que no hable de esto con nadie, por el bien de ambas.**

— **Lo haré Santana.**

— **¿Me lo prometes? —** se acercó a su amiga.

— **Si, te lo prometo.**

— **Genial, iré a seguir trabajando —** se acercó a la puerta **— ¿Supiste algo de Emma?**

— **Aún nada Santana, ya me preocupé demasiado.**

— **¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?**

— **No, esperaré una media hora más, sino llama, iré a buscarla, no quiero que dejes el reclusorio.**

— **De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que vayas a hacer, me avisas primero.**

— **Si, lo haré.**

— **Bien, nos vemos.**

— **Adiós** **—** El teléfono de la rubia sonó y de inmediato detuvo la partida de Santana **— Santana espera…**

La oficial alcanzó a escucharla y se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraba ya su jefa.

— **Es Emma —** dijo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono **— ¿Hola? Por dios Emma ¿Dónde te habías metido?** **—** La rubia escuchaba atentamente lo que la doctora le decía, mientras Santana la miraba esperando alguna explicación **— ¿ Quieres que vaya a apoyarte? —** Santana no entendía nada y comenzaba a desesperarse **— De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado con lo que le digas, y por favor, cuídate mucho, por favor, ok, nos vemos más tarde.**

Quinn colgó y miró a la latina.

— **¿Qué pasa con Emma? —** Santana no podía con el silencio de su amiga.

— **Fue a buscar a William Schuester.**

— **¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es peligroso!**

— **Lo sé Santana, cálmate.**

— **Quinn, como quieres que me calme si fue a meterse a la boca del lobo.**

— **Me dijo que no diría nada de lo que sabemos, que hablaría con él para saber cuáles son sus planes, y hasta dónde quiere llevar esta farsa, pero me prometió que va a cuidarse.**

— **¿Y después qué hará?**

— **Vendrá para acá.**

— **Espero que Emma pueda controlarse.**

— **Confiemos en ella Santana, y ahora, que ya sabemos que está bien, sigamos trabajando.**

— **De acuerdo, estaré en la torre por si necesitas algo.**

— **¿Y Sue Sylvester?**

— **Tranquila, estará conmigo.**

— **Perfecto, no la pierdas de vista.**

— **No lo haré, nos vemos.**

— **Con cuidado López.**

A ese punto, Quinn sabía que todas tenían que andarse con cuidado, no sabía hasta dónde llegaría la maldad de esas personas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto que sigan leyendo la historia (a pesar de la tardanza xd)**

 **Ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo listo, así que, espero actualizar de nuevo el sábado.**

 **Sé que siempre les digo cuánto amo sus reviews pero ¡EN SERIO LOS AMO!**

 **Y ESPERO NO SE ABURRAN.**

 **A la lectora venezolana ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

 **Porque aunque no lo crean, estoy al pendiente de sus comentarios, y también de lo que pasa en el mundo entero.**

 **Sé que hay más de un venezolano leyendo mi fic, y espero que con mi historia, les alegre un poco la vida.**

 **Pórtense bien!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Chapter 20

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE… SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

* * *

La morena se encontraba sentada en el piso del cuarto de lavado, llevaba casi media hora escuchando a sus compañeras hablar de su miembro, y es que desde que Mercedes mencionó lo que hace por las noches, las chicas no habían parado de hablar sobre ello.

— **Debe ser muy difícil estar sin sexo ¿Cierto Richie?**

Brittany llamó su atención.

— **Me imagino que para ella es mucho más dificil ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas sin sexo ya enana? —** Rachel no sabía que responder a esa pregunta.

— **Mhn, yo, pues, no recuerdo bien.**

Las chicas notaron el nerviosismo de Rachel.

— **No es cierto —** dijo Mercedes, Rachel la miró con un poco de temor **— Eres virgen.**

Silencio.

— **¡Oh por dios! ¡Lo eres! —** gritó sorprendida la rubia.

Las chicas soltaron una risita burlona.

Pero para Rachel no era divertido.

— **¡¿Quieren parar ya?! —** levantó la voz molesta **— Si lo soy ¿Cuál es el problema?**

— **Hey tranquila enana solo bromeábamos.**

— **Si Richie, tranquila, solo era un juego, no hay ningún problema con ello, solo que me sorprendió un poco, por lo menos a mí.**

— **A mi también me sorprendió Rachel, pero no quería molestarte ni mucho menos.**

— **Lo siento, me alteré, pero es que no han parado de hablar sobre mi pene en lo que va del día, y eso me hace sentir un poco incómoda, no sé, nunca hablo de eso con nadie.**

— **¿ Y por qué no lo hablas con nadie Richie?**

— **Pues, no lo sé, quizás porque no es normal que una chica tenga uno, y porque no conocí a alguien que me inspirara confianza, bueno solo ustedes.**

— **Y nosotras te escucharemos si así lo deseas enana, cualquier cosa que quieras contarnos, estaremos ahí para escucharte.**

— **Mi madre era la única que sabía de mis dudas e inquietudes, también lo hacía mi padre, antes de mudarnos, pero mi cuerpo cambió demasiado, y ya no tuve confianza en él, quizás porque él también cambió conmigo.**

— **¿Y ahora tienes alguna duda Richi? Con toda confianza puedes expresarla.**

— **No, bueno no sé.**

— **¿A qué te refieres enana?**

— **Antes de mudarnos, yo llevaba un control médico, cada tres meses tenía cita.**

— **¿Cita para que? —** Mercedes tenía curiosidad.

— **Desde que nací, tenía este control médico, debido a mí condición, papá quería que todo estuviera bien conmigo, por eso acordó estas citas con el médico de la familia, el que me atendió desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre.**

— **¿Y qué pasaba en esas citas Richie?**

— **Pues, me hacían ciertos estudios, revisaban mi cuerpo, los cambios hormonales y todas esas cosas—** Las chicas no interrumpieron a Rachel, estaban muy entretenidas con lo que les contaba **— La última vez que tuve cita, fue a los quince años, mi cuerpo ya tenía ciertas reacciones y hablábamos sobre eso, pero la parte que más odiaba era cuando comenzaba a darme condones frente a mí padres.**

— **¿O sea que puedes embarazar a las chicas? —** Mercedes preguntó sorprendida.

— **Según los últimos estudios que me hicieron, no, pero me los daba para evitar enfermedades, mamá decía que jamás los iba a utilizar, ahora sé que lo decía en serio —** bromeó.

— **¿Pero si has tenido novias cierto? —** Mercedes preguntó dudosa.

— **Tuve tres, pero yo estaba tan ocupada con los problemas que había en casa, que nunca pude hacer que funcionara alguna —** suspiró.

— **¿Alguna vez llegaste siquiera a segunda base con una de esas chicas? —** la rubia habló con la boca llena.

Mercedes la miró de inmediato, no supo de dónde había sacado Brittany unas galletas.

— **Si, con una, de hecho estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, sino hubiera sido porque el vuelo de sus padres se canceló y tuvieron que volver a casa.**

— **¿Y tienes erecciones? —** preguntó la rubia como si nada

— **¡Brittany! —** Mercedes no sabía porque la rubia soltaba esas preguntas así nada más **— Eso ya es demasiado personal rubia.**

— **¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo que pregunte eso, además, creo que a su edad, eso ya es un problema ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —** de nuevo habló como si nada.

Rachel enrojeció, sentía que le ardía el rostro, su compañera era demasiado directa.

— **Por dios —** Mercedes se cubrió la cara **— No le hagas caso enana, más bien creo que la necesitada es otra —** miró a la rubia que seguía comiendo.

— **Rachel —** la celadora Annie llegó a salvar a la morena **— Ven conmigo.**

— **¿A dónde? —** se metió Mercedes.

— **Ese no es asunto tuyo Jones, pero para que te quedes más tranquila, la llevaré donde Danny, quiere verla.**

— **Está bien, tranquila Mercedes —** Mercedes la miró y se relajó un poco **— volveré enseguida.**

— **De acuerdo, no tardes.**

— **Nos vemos en el patio Richie.**

La morena solo asintió, y acompañó a la celadora.

Caminaron en silencio, pero Rachel se sentía tan tranquila, pocas veces sentía aquella tranquilidad.

La celadora golpeó los barrotes, Rachel no entendió el porqué, pero odiaba ese ruido.

Llegaron y Danny estaba vistiéndose, Rachel pensó que estaba loca para andar sin ropa en aquel lugar.

La celda de Danny tenía un baño, lujo que solo ella podía darse.

Y del mismo, salió una chica en las mismas condiciones que Danny.

Rachel ya había visto a aquella chica, pertenecía a la pandilla de Kitty.

— **Nos vemos más tarde —** se despidió la chica besando a Danielle.

Rachel y la celadora siguieron a la chica con la mirada.

— **¿Linda verdad? —** la miraron **— deberían ver cómo se mueve en la cama.**

— **Si Kitty se entera de esto, esa chica tendrá graves problemas —** dijo burlona la celadora.

— **No me importa si se entera o no —** respondió con coraje, y Rachel se preguntó qué tenía que ver Kitty en aquello.

— **Debería importante Danny, esa rubia es una loca —** bromeó la celadora.

— **¿Y López en dónde está? —** Danny ignoró el comentario de la otra chica.

— **Está en su torre, tenía que atender lo que estaba pendiente.**

— **Muy bien, ya puedes irte —** Annie notó el cambio en Danny, así que prefirió retirarse.

— **De acuerdo, vuelvo en un rato.**

La celadora se fue como llegó, golpeando los barrotes de las celdas.

— **¿Por qué hace eso? —** se preguntó Rachel en voz alta, Danny la miró.

— **es como una clave, este lugar es tan silencioso, que si alguien dobla en el pasillo, fácilmente me daría cuenta, pero tendría que asomarme a ver de quién se trata, por eso ella golpea las celdas, así se que es Annie, y no me preocupo por nada.**

— **Pero tú eres la temible Danny ¿Por qué te preocuparía si viene otra celadora?**

— **No me preocupan las celadoras, me preocupa la jefa de las celadoras.**

— **¿Santana López?**

— **Si, es la única persona a la cual no he podido tener de mi lado, no le interesa mi dinero, y siempre está vigilandome para saber qué hago, tampoco le importa que sea una protegida, si ella quiere, me manda a la celda de castigo —** dijo riendo.

— **Vaya, ahora veo porqué es tan temida la oficial López.**

— **Es una buena oficial, recta, haciendo siempre lo correcto, pero demasiado obsesionada con el trabajo, eso es lo que destruyó su vida.**

— **¿De qué hablas?**

— **No me hagas caso Rachel, cosas mías —** se acercó a su cama, y se agachó para sacar su caja fuerte **— Mejor hablemos de lo importante, de tu encargo.**

— **¿Ya tienes algo?**

— **Si, por supuesto, pero antes quisiera saber algo.**

— **¿De qué se trata?**

— **Quiero que seas brutalmente honesta conmigo Rachel, quiero que confíes en mí.**

— **No entiendo Danny.**

— **¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho, y que quieras contarme ahora? —** la miró intensamente, de la respuesta que le diera la morena, dependían muchas cosas, entre ellas, la confianza que Danny podría brindarle a ella.

Rachel dudó por varios segundos, la vida de Danny era un misterio, y los misterios no siempre eran buenos.

Quería confiar en la chica, pero tenía miedo, no quería que su condición anduviera en boca de todas.

— **No, no hay más nada que contar.**

Danny se decepcionó, pero sabía que no era nada fácil contar algo como lo que escondía Rachel entre sus piernas.

Pero, mientras Rachel no confiara cien porciento en ella, no le contaría toda la verdad, solo hasta que Rachel se abriera por completo con ella.

Abrió la caja, y sacó unos documentos, se los entregó a la morena, pero ésta no entendió de que iban aquellos papeles.

— **Esto es solo la primera parte Berry, habrá más aún.**

— **¿Y esto qué es?**

— **Pues, con los pocos datos que tuve, pude descubrir algunas cosas, por ejemplo, que tú tío fue un apostador, desde que era un adolescente, empezó a apostar, pero los casinos ya no querían prestarle, por eso busco otro tipo de casinos, clandestinos—** Rachel escuchaba a Danny, mientras leía un poco las hojas que le había entregado **— el casino le prestaba el triple de lo que otros casinos legales le prestaba, a veces tenía suerte, y salía de su deuda, pero, cayó en una mala racha, y comenzó a perder, sin poder salir del hoyo, buscó a sus padres, tus abuelos, para pedirles dinero, puesto que ya estaba amenazado de muerte si no pagaba la deuda —** Rachel dejó de leer las hojas, y puso toda su atención en Danny **— El señor y la señora Berry pagaron el dinero, y le pidieron que ya no siguiera jugando, pero no el no hizo caso, y volvió a apostar, se volvió un adicto, poco después, tus abuelos murieron, y todos sus bienes fueron repartidos entre sus dos únicos hijos, Henry y Hiram Berry, pero tú tío perdió toda su herencia en apuestas, cuando ya no tuvo más, apostó la casa de sus padres, la cual perdió en menos de un mes.**

— **No puede ser, el le dijo a mi padre que mi abuelo tenía hipotecada la casa, y la había perdido.**

— **Pues no era así, y eso no es todo, al perder la casa, hizo una apuesta millonaria, pero el ya no tenía ni un quinto, y el dueño del casino se enteró, lo buscó para matarlo, pero el le dijo que tenía un plan, que si todo salía como lo había planeado, le pagaría su dinero, y más.**

— **¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan?**

— **El ofreció tu casa, la casa que tus abuelos le habían heredado a tu padre, ya que esa casa tenía mucho más valor que cualquier otra casa que había perdido.**

— **¿Pero como hizo eso? Si la casa estába a nombre de Nathan y mío.**

— **El plan consistía en hacer que Hiram y su familia, dejarán la casa.**

— **¿Y como es que lo lograron? —** preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

— **Creo que ya es suficiente información por hoy Rachel, iremos poco a poco.**

— **No por favor, necesito saberlo todo, todo.**

— **Tu y yo hicimos un trato Berry, y hasta ahora, tu no has cumplido con tu parte —** A Danny no le importaba que Rachel cumpliera, lo que quería era que se abriera con ella, para así, contarle todo acerca de los Berry.

— **Te daré lo que sea que me pidas, pero por favor, dime todo lo que sepas.**

— **De acuerdo**

— **Mañana, después de la cena, quiero que vengas y cumplas con tu parte del trato, sino cumples, dejaré la investigación.**

Rachel se quedó callada.

Danny era linda si, muy linda.

Pero…

Ella había soñado su primera vez de otra manera, no ha cambio de algo.

Por otro lado, Danny no era Quinn, y desde que la conoció, deseó muchas cosas con la rubia.

Algo pasaba entre ellas dos, y no quería perderlo.

— **Muy bien, aquí estaré mañana —** comentó

— **Genial, aquí te esperaré, Annie será la encargada de traerte , y estará al tanto de todo** **—** La morena salió de inmediato, dejando a Danny desconcertada, pero también muy preocupada, **— Tranquila mi niña, no tienes que preocuparte, yo vine a este lugar a protegerte, así me muera en el intento —** susurró Danny.

* * *

—

Emma Pillsbury llegó al departamento de Will, después de haberlo esperado por un largo rato en su trabajo, decidió ir a buscarlo.

Estaba nerviosa, y a la vez molesta, tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, que reclamar, pero sabía que no podía, debía mantener la calma, por su bien, y el de todas.

Tocó varias veces las puerta, pero al parecer tampoco estaba en casa, por lo que decidió irse.

— **¿Emma? —** Will abrió de pronto la puerta, mostrando el porqué no atendía, solo llevaba puesta una toalla atada a la cintura **— Lo siento, me estaba dando una ducha.**

— **Oh, disculpa, no quería interrumpir, creí que no estabas —** trataba de no mirar tanto al chico.

— **Estoy por irme pero, pasa —** el chico se hizo a un lado pero la pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza.

— **No, yo no, yo, digo, no quiero quitarte el tiempo, apuesto a que tienes prisa.**

— **Tranquila, para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿Pasa algo? Tú nunca vienes a verme.**

— **Quería hablar sobre Rachel Berry.**

— **¿Qué pasa con ella? —** contestó de inmediato, su reacción desconcertó a Emma **— creo que deberías pasar, y así hablamos más tranquilos —** miraba al pasillo.

Emma se sintió indefensa, y de pronto comenzó a sentir miedo

— **No, yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, solo quería saber si has averiguado algo más sobre el caso Berry —** la cara de Will se suavizó un poco .

— **No, no he podido averiguar más nada, pero dame un par de días, y veré que consigo ¿De verdad no quieres pasar?**

— **No gracias, eso era todo, te dejo para que puedas seguir, hasta pronto.**

— **De acuerdo, Adiós. —** Will miró como se alejaba, le había parecido demasiado extraña su visita.

—

* * *

La morena llegó prácticamente corriendo a su celda.

Las chicas estaban ahí, aún no se iban al patio, se asustaron, Rachel no se veía bien.

— **Enana —** la llamó **— ¿Estás bien?**

Sin decir palabra, Rachel se lanzó a los brazos de Mercedes.

Ella y Brittany se miraron sin entender, de pronto comenzó a llorar.

Como una niña, como cuando escuchó por primera vez como su padre, golpeó a su madre, lloró aterrada, así mismo lloraba en ese momento.

Brittany no sabía qué hacer, se acercó a las chicas, y se unió al abrazo.

Largos minutos pasaron, Rachel por fin dejó de llorar.

— **¿Qué pasó enana? ¿Por qué estás así? —** las chicas se separaron, Mercedes y Rachel se sentaron en la cama, Brittany, se alejó y se sentó en el piso, frente a ellas **— ¿Te dió la información?**

— **si, no me esperaba nada de eso, pero solo me dejó con un millón de dudas —** respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

— **¿Qué dudas Richie?**

— **Al parecer, todo lo malo que le pasó a mi familia, fue planeado por mi tío Henry, por culpa de su adicción a las apuestas —** miró a sus amigas **— perdió su dinero, se metió en casinos clandestinos, y cuando lo perdió todo, acudió a mis abuelos, para pedirles dinero, sino pagaba, lo matarían —** las chicas escuchaban atentas lo que Rachel decía, sin interrupciones **— ellos le dieron lo que debía, después cuando fallecieron mis abuelos, los gemelos Berry heredaron mucho dinero, y una casa para cada uno, mi tío perdió su casa en apuestas, y también apostó la de los abuelos, y la perdió —** Rachel contaba mirando hacia la nada **— volvió a apostar, y de nuevo perdió, millones, y no tenía cómo pagar, lo buscaron para matarlo, y él ofreció la casa de mi padre, mi casa.**

— **Pero eso debió ser imposible enana.**

— **No para el ambicioso Henry Berry Mercedes, al parecer él ideó un plan, con ayuda de la persona a quién debía el dinero, para sacarnos de nuestra casa.**

— **¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan?**

— **No lo sé Britt, eso fue todo lo que me dijo Danny .**

— **¿En serio? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Acaso no sabe lo importante que es esto para ti? —** Mercedes quedó tan intrigada, que no le pareció justo lo que hizo Danny.

— **¿Eso fue todo lo que investigó Danny? Creo que es muy poca información Richie.**

— **No, me dijo que ya tiene toda la información.**

— **¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no te dió la información? —** Mercedes no entendía.

— **Porque quiere que cumpla con mi parte del trato.**

— **Oh —** susurró Brittany.

— **¿Lo harás? Rachel, ¿Te acostarás con Danny? —** por esa razón Mercedes nunca quiso que Rachel se acercara a Danielle.

— **No tengo otra opción Mercedes.**

— **Si, si la tienes Richie —** intervino Brittany **— no aceptes, entre nosotras conseguiremos esa información.**

— **¿Cómo Brittany? Dime cómo, ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene a alguien allá afuera que nos pueda ayudar?**

— **Lo siento Enana, yo no tengo a nadie ¿Y tú Brittany?**

— **los que tengo allá afuera, me odian tanto que no querrán hacer nada por mi.**

— **Entonces, no tengo otra opción chicas.**

— **¿Y qué hay de Lucy? —** preguntó inocente la rubia.

— **¿Quien? —** preguntaron al mismo tiempo Rachel y Mercedes.

— **Digo, ¿Qué hay de Fabray? —** se puso nerviosa.

Mercedes miró a Rachel sin entender la pregunta, y Rachel no dejo de mirar a Brittany, el nombre llamó su atención.

— **¿La subdirectora? ¿O sea que iba en serio? ¿Te gusta? —** cuestionó Mercedes.

— **Claro que le gusta Mercedes —** miró a la chica, y después a Rachel **— ¿ Y si se entera?**

— **¿Si se entera? Oh dios aguarden, ¿Me perdí de algo enana? ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y la subdirectora? —** Rachel agachó la cabeza y susurró algo que ninguna alcanzó a escuchar **— ¿Quieres hablar más duro? No escuchamos nada de lo que dijiste.**

— **Dije que, sí, ha pasado algo —** no levantó su cabeza, y Brittany sonrió victoriosa.

— **¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Prácticamente tienes un amorío con la máxima autoridad de esta prisión y nosotras sin saberlo —** Mercedes estaba incrédula

— **Yo sí lo sabía —** dijo divertida la rubia, las chicas la miraron enseguida.

— **increíble ¿no? O sea se lo contaste a Brittany pero a mí no**

— **¡No! Yo no le conté nada.**

— **¿Entonces cómo lo sabes rubia?.**

— **Pues porque he estado siguiendo a Rachel —** soltó como si nada.

— **En serio das miedo Brittany —** Mercedes no podía creerlo **— ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes y desde cuando enana?**

— **¿Desde cuando? Pues, creo que desde que nos conocimos, o sea, siento que desde el día que la Vi por primera vez aquí, hubo un clic, algo, no sé, pero cuando fue agredida, ella iba a verme todos los días al hospital, a veces lo hacía cuando supuestamente yo dormía, pero siempre me daba cuenta de su presencia, y hablábamos mucho, quiso ayudarme a resolver mi caso, pero yo fui una grosera con ella, después me disculpé escribiéndole una pequeña carta, fue el día que la oficial López me prestó su bolígrafo, ella me respondió al día siguiente, y ahí supe que algo pasaba, que algo había entre las dos, el viernes, cuando fui a la biblioteca, ella llegó ahí, hablamos, y nos besamos.**

— **Oh vaya, eso no lo esperaba.**

— **¿Y han hablado de eso Richie?**

— **No, desde esa noche, no hemos podido hablar de nuevo, solo nos vemos a través de esa ventana.**

— **Pero hay algo ahí enana, y si te metes con Danny, lo puedes perder .**

— **Mercedes tiene razón Richie.**

— **Lo se, pero yo necesito demostrar mi inocencia, necesito salir de aquí.**

— **¿Acosta de todo y de todos?.**

— **Creo que si Mercedes.**

— **¿Y cuando se lo vas a decir Richie?**

— **No lo haré Brittany, no puedo hacerlo.**

— **Creo que eso sería peor pequeña, tienes que hablar con la verdad.**

— **Tengo miedo de que se aleje de mí, no sé qué hacer, necesito pensar.**

— **Piénsalo muy bien Richie, no vayas a perder a Quinn.**

— **Iré a caminar un rato, no tardo.**

— **Muy bien, no tardes.**

Rachel tomó sus libros y salió de la celda.

— **Si te lo propusieras, le harías competencia a Danny, eres buena detective —** bromeó Mercedes

Ambas rieron.

—

* * *

— **¿Me llamaste? —** Santana entró a la oficina de Quinn, quien estaba tirada en el sofá, leyendo.

— **No pues, ya no hubieras venido, te marqué hace media hora Santana ¿Dónde carajos te metiste? —** se puso de pie y se acercó a su escritorio.

— **Quinn, te recuerdo que me ausenté todo el domingo, tengo un sin fin de pendientes, además, trato de mantener a Sue Sylvester ocupada y cerca de mi.**

— **Si, supuse que por eso no atendias.**

— **¿Pasó algo? ¿Emma llegó?**

— **No, no llegó, me marcó hace un rato, para decirme que no vendría hasta mañana.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Creo que lo de Will le está afectando más de que esperábamos.**

— **Lo sabía.**

— **Mañana hablaremos con ella ¿Quieres que te espere para irnos juntas?**

— **Tardaré como una hora más todavía ¿No te importa esperar?**

— **No tranquila, te espero, mientras iré por un libro, supongo que a esta hora la biblioteca ya cerró sus puertas ¿No es así?**

— **Si, ya está libre esa área, solo ve con cuidado.**

— **Claro, ¿me acompañas?**

— **Por supuesto, vamos.**

Las chicas salieron de la subdirección, hacía mucho tiempo ya que la subdirectora no caminaba por los pasillos de aquella tranquila prisión.

Y las reclusas lo sabían.

— **Dejaré a una celadora por aquí cerca, para que cuide que no se acerque más nadie.**

— **De acuerdo —** Santana se marchó y la rubia se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca **— Santana y su estúpida sobreprotección, espero que Rachel venga.**

Entró a la biblioteca, muy despacio, comenzó a revisar el lugar, le parecía lindo apesar de ser una prisión.

No sabía si Rachel iría, esperaba que la forma en que se miraron en la mañana, le diera una idea de que quería verla, de que moría por verla.

— **Estás no son horas para que usted esté aquí —** Quinn brincó **— Dos mío Rachel! ¿A qué hora entraste?**

— **Llegue hace como diez minutos —** se levantó del piso, y se acercó a la rubia **— Hola —** susurró cerca de sus labios

La rubia sonrió como una tonta.

— **Hola —** acarició el rostro de la morena con sus manos **— pensé que no vendrías.**

— **Tenía muchas ganas de verla.**

— **Me viste en la mañana —** bromeó, ninguna se alejó.

— **Pero no así, tan cerca ¿Usted no tenía ganas de verme? —** preguntó la morena, a Quinn le parecía una pregunta un poco tonta, pues la respuesta era obvia, pero quería jugar un poco.

— **Pues —** se alejó unos cuantos centímetros **— un poco si.**

El rostro de la morena lo decía todo, su sonrisa desapareció.

Ella no había hecho otra cosa que desear que llegara ese día, esa hora, solo para verla y estar con ella, a pesar de no haber acordado nada.

— **Por dios estoy bromeando! —** tomó su rostro y la besó ligeramente **— moría por estar contigo —** la besó de nuevo.

— **¿Me extrañó? —** agachó su mirada **— porque yo la extrañe demasiado.**

A Quinn la pregunta la llenó de ternura, que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla, muy fuerte y susurrarle al oído.

— **Te extrañé demasiado mi amor —** la rubia se dió una bofetada mentalmente, en qué estaba pensando, no debió haberle dicho así, la podría asustar.

Rachel se separó de la rubia, y la miró intensamente.

— **¿Como me dijo?**

— **Yo, no, yo, lo siento, no debí.**

— **¿Lo siente?**

— **Si, digo, no, o sea, dios —** se giró dándole la espalda a la morena **— perdón , no sé en qué estaba pensando.**

Rachel la abrazó por la espada y comenzó a besar su cabello.

— **No pida perdón, a mí me encantó que me dijera así.**

La rubia se giró de nuevo y la abrazó, también la besó.

Subió sus manos a su cuello, y se abrazó a él, Rachel, por su parte, se aferró a su cintura.

De repente, la imagen de Danny apareció en su cabeza, y se alejó de inmediato de Quinn.

— **¿Pasa algo?**

— **No —** se alejó un poco más **— perdón, creo que necesitaba un poco de aire.**

— **¿Estás segura? Parece que has visto un fantasma ¿Tan fea estoy? —** bromeó, pero está vez Rachel parecía ausenté **— Rachel, en serio ¿Qué pasa?**

— **¿Qué es esto?**

— **¿Como? —** preguntó confundida la rubia.

— **Si, esto, los besos, abrazos, las miradas, las palabras lindas, ¿Qué es?**

— **No sé qué sea, pero definitivamente tenemos algo, algo muy especial.**

— **¿Hay alguien más en su vida? —** la morena estaba nerviosa, y tenía ciertas dudas

— **¿Qué? Rachel, ¿A qué viene eso?**

— **Solo responda.**

— **No, no hay nadie más en mi vida, solo tú, y aunque no sepa lo que tenemos, o no le pongamos nombre, sé que hay algo, y con eso es suficiente para no querer tener nada con nadie más —** de pronto, la voz de la rubia se volvió dura **— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien más?**

Rachel no sabía qué responder ¿Tenía a alguien más? ¿Danielle contaba como alguien más?

No, por supuesto que no, ella no significaba nada para la morena, pero, lo que pasaría al día siguiente si.

— **No, por supuesto que no.**

Quinn se realizó y se acercó de nuevo a la morena.

— **Bueno, pues ya quedado claro el asunto, ¿puedo besarte de nuevo?**

Ni siquiera esperó una confirmación por parte de Rachel, solo la besó, de una manera dulce, tierna, quería que la morena se sintiera segura.

* * *

 **¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO;**


	21. Chapter 21

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE… SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Advertencia Rachel G!P**

* * *

 **Flashback**

— **Santana, de verdad, no creo que sea buena idea que entremos a ese lugar —** Santana se detuvo de nuevo **— si, ya sé que perdiste una apuesta, pero, algo me dice que es una mala idea, no sé, quizás pienses que estoy loca, pero siento algo aquí que hace presión —** dijo tocándose el pecho **— y me da mala espina ¿Que tal si es como una señal de qué algo malo va a pasar?**

— **Sabes que no creo en esas cosas rubia, además, pensé que no creías en fantasmas —** Se burló Santana.

— **Y no creo López —** respondió con molestia.

— **¿Ves? Entonces nada malo puede pasar, solo entraremos, echaremos un vistazo y listo, con suerte y vemos un fantasma —** susurró la latina.

 **— No latina estúpida y terca, entiende que es una mala idea.**

— **y tú eres una miedosa, te asustas por un estúpido hospital viejo y abandonado.**

— **¡Ja! Tú lo has dicho, es viejo, y por ende puede ser peligroso, quizás esté ya en muy mal estado, ¿y nosotras entraremos ahí?**

— **Solo será un momento rubia, lo prometo —** levantó su mano.

 **— Santana ¿Cuánto es un momento? —** la detuvo antes de que entrara.

 **— Tranquila Quinn, entramos, ponemos nuestros nombres en algún sitio, y salimos enseguida, así, cuando ellos vengan mañana temprano, verán que cumplimos.  
**

Quinn siguió de cerca a la latina, entraron a lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, el lugar era un desastre.

Las chicas de inmediato se cubrieron la cara, pues un horrible olor inundó la habitación.

— **Esto es asqueroso Santana, ya vámonos.**

— **Lo se rubia, solo pondré nuestros nombres por ahí, y saldremos de inmediato.**

Quinn miraba a todos lados, el sitio de verdad estaba en mal estado, y daba mucho miedo.

La sala era enorme y tenía unas escaleras gigantes de pura madera **— gracias a Dios que ya inventaron los elevadores —** dijo Quinn al ver que aquella vieja escalera era la única opción para llegar a los otros pisos, miró la pared y se dió cuenta que no eran las únicas personas en entrar al lugar, trataba de descifrar lo que estaba escrito en aquellas paredes **— Vagos delincuentes —** susurró.

— **Este es el lugar perfecto—** dijo Santana mirando la pared que estaba frente a la puerta.

— **Esa pared está toda rayada López —** dijo confusa la rubia al ver el lugar del que hablaba su amiga **— como todo lo que hay aquí —** abrió sus manos **— tardarán horas en encontrar nuestros nombres.**

— **No en la parte de arriba —** sonrió

— **¿Y como carajos vas a llegar ahí?**

— **Pues por las escaleras, quizás tenga que treparme al maneral —** subió las escaleras casi corriendo y con dificultad se trepó en el barandal de madera.

— **Ten cuidado Santana .**

La latina buscaba con una mano algo dentro de la sudadera y con la otra se sostenía de la pared.

— **¡Rayos! —** susurró molesta

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Dejé el aerosol en tu mochila, lanzalo.**

— **¿Aerosol Santana? Parecemos viles pandilleros —** la rubia buscó en su mochila lo que su amiga le había pedido.

Cinco segundos, ese fue el tiempo que Quinn dejó de mirar a su mejor amiga, lo siguiente que escuchó fue un grito, grito que se opacó con el ruido de un gran derrumbe.

La enorme escalera de madera sí vino abajo.

La habitación se cubrió de polvo.

— **¡Santana! —** gritó,el polvo entró por sus narices, sintió ahogarse **— ¡Santana! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Santana!**

El polvo le impedía ver lo que estaba pasando.

Caminó a ciegas, tropezando con todo a su paso

— **¡Santana responde carajo! —** la angustia y el miedo de que su mejor amiga estuviera herida se apoderaba de Quinn **— Rayos latina, di algo por favor —** al parecer la escalera no era lo único que se estaba callendo, la pared a su espalda también colapsó.

Como pudo se alejó de la pared, temiendo que toda aquella construcción se viniera a bajo.

— **¿Santana estás bien? ¡Di algo! tenemos que salir pronto, el edificio puede colapsar.**

Caminó entre los escombros, el polvo era demasiado.

A tientas llegó hasta donde recordaba estaba la escalera.

— **¡Santana! —** gritó una vez más y esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta, un lejano quejido que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo a la rubia **— ¡Dios! Aguarda, quitaré la madera para sacarte ¡resiste un poco!**

Comenzó a quitar grandes trozos de madera, no sabía con exactitud donde estaba su amiga, pero tenía la esperanza de que en cuanto quitara más madera, la encontraría.

— **Quinn —** susurró la latina **— Quinn.**

La rubia se lanzó desesperada, apenas pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga.

Le quitó la madera que tenía encima y trató de levantarla, Santana gritó de dolor.

— **Oh por dios Santana ¿estás herida? ¿Dónde te duele? —**

— **¿Dónde estamos Quinn? —** Santana trato de mirar a su alrededor, pero un dolor no la dejó moverse.

— **Ya no te muevas Santy, buscaré ayuda —** Santana le apretó tanto la mano que no le permitió pararse **— Estás herida, debo ir por ayuda.**

— **Llévame contigo, tengo miedo —** Quinn no sabía qué hacer, no quería mover a su amiga, no tenía idea de la gravedad de las heridas, un movimiento en falso, y todo podría empeorar, pero tampoco quería dejarla ahí, tenía miedo de que todo se viniera a bajo.

— **Salgamos de aquí Santana, necesito que me ayudes un poco —** se agachó más, y la fue levantando poco a poco **— eso es, trata de sostenerte de mi brazo —** dijo la rubia para que terminara de ponerse de pie **— tenemos que caminar un poco ¿Crees poder aguantar?**

— **No, siento que mis ojos se cierran —** dijo apunto de caerse.

— **No Santana —** la sostuvo **— trata de mantener los ojos abiertos, por favor —** le tomó el rostro y le habló con suavidad **— no te duermas, te llevaré en mi espalda ¿De acuerdo? —** se puso frente a ella dándole la espalda, tomó sus brazos y con fuerzas la subió en su espalda, la escuchó quejarse pero no se detuvo, había olvidado la última vez que en juegos habían hecho eso, definitivamente, el peso no era el mismo.

A tropezones salió de la clínica, sentia el cuerpo de Santana más pesado, rezaba porque solo estuviera dormida, sus piernas ya no aguantaban más comenzaron a temblar.

Llegó al auto y abrió la puerta trasera, con cuidado dejó a su mejor amiga en el asiento.

La latina no abrió los ojos.

Comenzó a llorar asustada y se abrazó a las piernas de su mejor amiga.

Sintió una mano en su cabeza.

— **Estoy despierta —** su mano la despeinó un poco **— estoy bien —** la rubia sonrió y se subió al auto.

Arrancó y se fue sin mirar atrás.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

— **¿Crees que debo hablar con ellos? —** preguntó la latina dejando de ver la carretera **— ¿Quinn? —** la llamó de nuevo al no ver respuesta en su amiga.

— **¿Qué? Oh sí, está bien —** Santana la miró con desagrado.

— **¿Está bien qué Quinn? —** preguntó molesta.

— **Dios lo siento Santana, no escuché lo que dijiste al final.**

— **Creo que no escuchaste ni el principio de lo que dije rubia —** la miró y el rostro de Quinn la preocupó un poco **— ¿Qué sucede Fabray? Desde que llegué a tu casa has estado así, rara ¿ Te sientes mal?**

La rubia la miró, y supo que a cualquier persona podría engañar, menos a Santana López, su mejor amiga.

— **No lo sé Santana —**

— **¿Cómo que no lo sabes?**

— **¿Recuerdas el día que entramos a ese lugar? Que literalmente se vino abajo.**

— **Lo que quisiera es olvidarlo Quinn, aún tengo cicatrices de ese día, pero ¿Qué pasa con eso?**

— **¿Recuerdas que cuando llegamos, te dije qué tenía un mal presentimiento? ¿Que en serio me sentía mal?**

— **Si, por supuesto, desde ese día le hacemos caso a tus poderes psíquicos.**

— **Pues, hoy me desperté de la misma manera, con un mal presentimiento, como si algo hiciera presión en mi pecho.**

Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando la latina frenó de golpe el auto provocando que la rubia casi saliera del vehículo.

— **¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Santana?! ¿Por qué frenas de esa manera? —** gritó enojada.

— **No volveré a pasar por alto tus poderes psíquicos Quinn, ya una vez estuve a punto de morir, no pasará de nuevo.**

— **¿Y por eso frenas así?**

— **¿Pues qué tal si tú malestar es porque estoy a punto de chocar?**

— **Eres una estúpida Santana, esto no es divertido .**

— **Ya ya, lo siento, me pase un poco, pero en serio tú malestar me preocupa —** dij sin moverse.

— **Tengo miedo Santana, creo que debí quedarme en casa.**

— **Claro que no rubia, mientras te sientas así, prefiero que estés cerca de mi, para cuidarnos mutuamente, además —** habló Santana pero enseguida calló **.**

— **¿Además que?**

— **Tenemos que vigilar a Sue —** Santana habló tan bajito, que apenas fue audible para Quinn.

Las chicas permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

— **¿Crees que tú malestar tenga que ver con Berry? —** la primera en hablar fue Santana, o más bien la primera que se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

— **No lo sé, espero que no —** de nuevo silencio **— arranca el auto Santana, no quiero que dejemos sola a Sylvester ni un segundo, no debemos arriesgarnos.**

Santana obedeció y arrancó rumbo al penal, ella también comenzaba a sentirse mal.

* * *

 **RECLUSORIO**

— **Insisto Rachel, debes contarle la verdad —** Mercedes estaba preocupada por su compañera de celda **— tal vez ella comprenda y prefiera el dinero.**

Las chicas desayunaban en el enorme comedor del reclusorio mientras trataban de encontrar una solución para Rachel.

Porque como dicen, no hay fecha que no llegue y plazo que no se cumpla.

El gran día había llegado, Rachel tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato si quería seguir teniendo más información por parte de Danny.

No podía negar que estaba preocupada, incluso aterrada, no tanto por el hecho de tener sexo con una chica, pues ella sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, y a decir verdad, ya sentía necesitarlo.

Pero no de esa forma, no por obligación, y no con Danielle.

Algo que también le preocupaba y bastante, era Quinn, el como le diría lo que estaba pasando, no quería fallarle a la rubia, porque aunque no tuvieran alguna etiqueta todavía, se sentía de su propiedad.

— **¿Y si le hablo sobre mi condición y ella decide contarle a toda la prisión? —** y de nuevo el terror más grande de Rachel **— No, no podría soportar algo así.**

— **Enana no estás sola, nosotras te vamos a proteger, día y noche si es necesario.**

— **Berry, Danielle te anda buscando —** una chica un tanto desconocida para Rachel apareció en el comedor **— Dice que te dés prisa —** no dijo más y se fue.

— **Creí que te había citado en la noche —** habló un tanto desconcertada Britt.

— **Pues se suponía que así sería, pero no sé, mejor iré ya, al mal paso darle prisa.**

— **Suerte Richie.**

Recogió su charola la depósito en el cesto y salió del comedor.

* * *

 **SUBDIRECCIÓN**

— **¿Ya te sientes mejor? —** Santana llegó con su amiga, era la tercera vez que iba a verla desde que llegaron al penal, la tenía muy preocuoada.

— **No lo sé, eso creo ¿ Ya viste a Sue?**

— **Si , no te preocupes, Annie la tiene vigilada.**

— **Santana, necesito un favor.**

— **Claro ¿Qué necesitas?**

— **Que traigas a Rachel, si es posible quiero que se quede aquí a mi lado hasta que este sentimiento desaparezca.**

— **Rubia, sabes que no podemos hacer eso.**

— **Por favor Santana, en serio la necesito.**

— **Está bien Quinn, veré qué puedo hacer.**

— **Gracias —** Santana tomó sus cosas y abandonó la habitación **— si te pasa algo me muero mi niña —** susurró.

— **Vaya vaya, hasta que por fin apareces —** se escuchó una voz que provenía de una de las celdas.

Rachel se acercó y se encontró con Kitty Wilde.

— **No tengo tiempo para tus cosas Wilde —** trató de seguir caminando pero Kitty no se lo permitió **— Ahora no Kitty.**

— **¿Ahora no? ¿Y por qué no? ¿Tanta prisa llevas? —** Kitty tenía mucho odio en la mirada, y eso asustó a Rachel **— ¿A caso Danielle no puede esperarse un poco? ¿Tantas son sus ganas de follarte que no puede esperar ni siquiera unos minutos?** Se acercó a Rachel **— ¿Tanta es su obsesión por ti Berry?** Su rostro chocó bruscamente con el de la morena.

— **No se de qué me hablas —**

— **Por supuesto que sabes de lo que hablo, en este lugar no se habla de otra cosa que no sea eso —**

— **De verdad no sé de qué hablas —**

— **De nada sirve que te hagas la tonta niña, solo te advertiré una cosa —** la tomó del cuello **— Si te acuestas con Danny, lo que te hizo Gordon y su pandilla , serán cosquillas comparado con lo que te haré yo ¿Quedó claro?**

— **Si-si Kitty —** Rachel palideció.

La pequeña rubia la soltó, y Rachel comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

— **Estás advertida Berry —** Rachel se alejó asustada y confundida.

* * *

 **COMEDOR**

— **Veo que ustedes no pierden su tiempo —** Danny se acercó a las chicas **— ¿Dónde está la tercera mosqueteras?**

Mercedes y Brittany la miraron confundida, de inmediato la preocupación se apoderó de ellas.

— **¿Dónde está Rachel? —** la primera en preguntar fue Mercedes.

— **No sé, dímelo tu , es tu compañera de celda.**

— **¡Tu la mandaste a llamar! —** todas las que estaban en el comedor voltearon a verla.

— **Yo no la llamé, se suponía que nos veríamos pero hasta en la noche.**

— **¡Oh mierda! —** Mercedes se levantó y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Seguida por las otras dos.

— **Oye tu ¿Has visto a Berry? —** Santana llegó a las celdas y se encontró con Kitty Wilde.

— **¿También usted quiere su dosis de placer oficial? —** dijo mientras se miraba las uñas **— ¿Qué tiene esa enana que las vuelve estúpidas? Creí que tenía mejores gustos oficial López.**

— **¿De que carajos me hablas Wilde?**

— **Quien la viera no, tan inocente que se cree, y resultó ser toda una zorra.**

— **¿ De qué coño me estás hablando? —** Santana no estaba entendiendo nada.

— **Pues de Berry, de quién más ¿No es a ella a la que anda buscando?**

— **Si, estoy Buscando a Berry, pero no entiendo qué quieres decir.**

— **Pues que la niñita esa resultó ser una zorra —** Santana se desesperó.

— **Mira Kitty, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, así que más te vale que hables claro o estrellaré tu rostro contra los barrotes —** se acercó de manera intimidante.

— **Danielle y Rachel tendrán sexo esta noche —** sonrió

— **¿Cómo? —** ahora sí se había perdido Santana.

— **Rachel le pidió ayuda a Danielle para resolver su caso, y está le pidió sexo a cambio ¿Ahora sí quedó claro?**

— **¿De dónde sacaste esa mierda? —** Santana no podía ni quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar **— ¡responde maldita sea!**

— **Es lo que todo mundo está comentando ahora, y es lo que Danielle siempre pide a cambio de ayudar a alguien —** volvió a sonreír, sabía que les había arruinado la noche **— si no me cree, puede preguntarle a más reclusas si quiere.**

Santana estaba en shock

— **Largo de aquí Wilde —** la rubia no se movió **— ¡Dije largo! —** Kitty levantó sus manos y se fue sonriendo.

* * *

 **CELDA DE RACHEL**

Mercedes llegó casi corriendo y encontró a Rachel en la cama, se asomó al pasillo y les gritó a las chicas que ya la había encontrado.

— **¿Rachel estás bien? —** preguntó Mercedes y comenzó a revisarla **— ¿Te hicieron daño?**

— **¿Qué pasa Mercedes? Estoy bien.**

— **¡Richie! ¿Estas bien? —** Brittany y Danny llegaron detrás.

— **Si sí, estoy bien chicas ¿Qué pasa?.**

— **Pasa que Danny nunca te mandó a llamar —** Mercedes aún seguía agitada.

— **Si, lo sé, creo que fue Wilde —** las chicas miraron a Danielle.

— **¿Kitty Wilde? —** preguntó Danny **— ¿Para qué?**

— **Si, quería advertirme una cosa —** el rostro de Danielle se puso rojo de coraje.

— **¿Te hizo daño? —** apretó sus puños.

— **No, pero me dijo que si me metía contigo lo haría, y mencionó a Gordon.**

— **¡Hija de perra! —** gritó Mercedes **— ella sabía lo de Gordon.**

— **No te preocupes Rachel, yo me encargo de ella, nos vemos más tarde —** se fue sin más.

— **¿Segura que estás bien Richie? —** preguntó con ternura la rubia.

— **Si Britt, solo fue un mal rato.**

Un mal rato que esperaba no se volviera a repetir

* * *

 **SUBDIRECCIÓN**

— **¿Dónde está Rachel? —** cuestionó Quinn al ver que su mejor amiga venía sola **— ¿Santana? Pregunté ¿dónde está Rachel?**

— **Quinn, ya se porqué tienes ese malestar el día de hoy —** dijo sin mirarle.

— **¿Le pasó algo a Rachel? ¡Habla Santana! —** la angustia se apoderó de la rubia.

— **No, ella está bien.**

— **¿A qué te refieres entonces?**

— **¿Recuerdas que hace días te dije que mi informante me había contado que Rachel había pedido ayuda a Danielle? Para resolver su caso .**

— **Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero ¿Qué pasa con eso?**

— **Pues, Danielle si está ayudando a Rachel.**

— **Vaya, eso, eso es bueno ¿No? —** la cara de su mejor amiga le asustaba.

— **Sabes que esa reclusa no ayuda a nadie de a gratis Quinn.**

— **Bueno pues entonces le pagaremos lo que pida, no hay problema —** santana le dió la espalda a su amiga, no quería ver su rostro cuando le contara la verdad **— ¿ Qué pasa Santana? Dímelo.**

— **Me acabo de enterar de que, para que Danielle te ayude con lo que sea, tienes que tener sexo con ella —** agachó la cabeza .

Algo en la cabeza de Quinn hizo click, y quería pensar que era un error.

— **Santana, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando , dímelo por favor —** Santana no respondió **— ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?**

— **Si Quinn, Kitty me lo dijo, y por lo que pasó entre esas dos, sé que no miente, ella sabe muchas cosas de Danielle.**

— **¿Desde cuando? —** sollozó **— ¿Desde cuando me ve la cara de estúpida?**

— **Según lo que dijo Wilde, esta noche va a pasar algo.**

Quinn comenzó a llorar, Santana prefirió quedarse callada y alejada.

La latina nunca había visto a la rubia sufrir por amor, incluso llegó a apodarla la Reyna de hielo.

Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, la rubia se derrumbó en sus brazos.

— **Ve por ella —** susurró casi sin aliento.

— **¿Estás segura rubia?** Quinn levantó su rostro y miró a su amiga, lo que Santana vio le destrozó el corazón.

— **Si, quiero ver si tiene el valor de mentirme a la cara de nuevo.**

— **Le diré a Annie que la traiga.**

— **No Santana, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta.**

— **Quinn, si la veo ahora mismo, me olvidaré de qué es una niña y le patearé el trasero.**

— **Está bien, pero que Annie no entre.**

— **De acuerdo, en seguida regreso.**

* * *

 **CELDA DE RACHEL**

— **¿Será que Danny habrá golpeado a Kitty?** A Brittany no le parecía mala idea

— **Ojalá y si, por idiota —** ni a Mercedes.

— **Yo aún no entiendo porqué me amenazó, o sea, que tiene que ver Kitty con Danny.**

— **Pues resulta que hace meses —** Brittany no pudo continuar porque la oficial Annie llegó a la celda **— Claro pase Oficial, está usted en su casa.**

— **Rachel, necesito que me acompañes —** dijo ignorando a la rubia.

— **Creí que vendrías en la noche , o eso fue lo que dijo Danny —** preguntó confusa.

— **No estoy aquí por Danny, la subdirectora quiere verte —** enseguida todas las miradas se posaron en la pequeña morena **— así que, tienes que acompañarme.**

— **De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde chicas —** Rachel se giró y Annie le puso las esposas.

Salieron de la celda y anduvieron por los pasillos más solitarios, al parecer Annie no quería que nadie las viera.

— **¿Sabe por qué quiere verme la subdirectora?**

— **Realmente no —** dijo mientras miraba a todos lados **— la oficial López me pidió que te llevará a la subdirección, pero que me asegurara de que nadie se diera cuenta —** se detuvo antes de llegar a el último pasillo, para cerciorarse de que estuviera solo **— ¿Hiciste algo malo Berry?**

— **Por supuesto que no, o bueno, eso creo.**

Llegaron a la subdirección y la oficial López se encontraba fuera de la oficina.

— **Puedes retirarte Annie, yo me hago cargo —** Santana tenía espadas en la mirada, y Rachel sentia que las usaría contra ella.

— **De acuerdo oficial, compermiso —** Annie se alejó y Rachel pensó que Santana le quitaría las esposas, no fue así.

— **No tienes idea de cuánto me has decepcionado Rachel —** Rachel no esperaba ese comentario.

Santana abrió la puerta y dejó que Rachel entrara primero.

Quinn estaba parada frenta a la enorme ventana viendo hacia la nada.

— **Aquí la tienes Quinn, le quitaré las esposas y saldré a vigilar el pasillo.**

— **No se las quites —** Rachel y Santana miraron a la rubia, pero está ni se movió **— retirate.**

Antes de salir Santana miró a la morena con desaprobación y tristeza a la vez.

— **¿Qué está pasando?** Preguntó la morena al ver que la rubia no decía nada.

— **Eso es lo que sugiero saber Berry —** ¿Berry? Algo andaba mal pensó la morena **— ¿Te divertiste?**

— **¿De qué habla? No entiendo.**

— **No entiendes, claro —** por fin se dió la vuelta y miró a Rachel, Rachel sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos al ver los ojos de Quinn.

— **¿Estas bien? —** trató de acercarse a Quinn pero esta se alejó.

— **No te me acerques —** pidió apunto de llorar **— ¿ Te divertiste jugando conmigo?**

— **¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas? —** la pequeña morena comenzaba a desesperarse, ver a la rubia así le partía el alma, pero no entendía su actitud.

— **¿Soy tan insignificante, tan poca cosa para ti que no te bastó solo conmigo? —** ya no pudo evitarlo, se echó a llorar.

— **No estoy entendiendo señorita Fabray.**

— **No te bastó solo conmigo que buscaste a Danielle —** su llanto era desgarrador **— no te importó lo que yo sintiera.**

Por fin Rachel cayó en la cuenta de lo que hablaba la rubia.

— **Déjame explicarte.**

— **¿Explicarme qué? —** alzó la voz **— ¿Como te reíste de mi? ¿Como corrías a los brazos de Danielle en cuanto me iba del penal?**

— **¡Eso no es cierto! —** Rachel también alzó la voz

— **¿No es cierto? —** dió un pasó adelante hasta quedar cara a cara con la morena **— dime qué no es cierto que piensas acostarte con ella esta noche, ¡dímelo! ¡¿No es cierto?!**

Rachel estaba acabada.

— **Si, es cierto —** dijo agachando la cabeza, la morena esperaba está reacción de parte de la rubia, lo que no esperaba ni vio venir fue la bofetada que Quinn le propinó.

Rachel no dijo ni hizo nada.

— **No quiero verte nunca más Berry —** Rachel la miró enseguida **—** **Desde ahora, eres una reclusa cualquiera —** fue a la puerta y la abrió para Rachel.

A la morena le dolía más las palabras que la bofetada de Quinn.

— **Perdóname —** se fué sin esperar a la Oficial López

De nuevo, el llanto inundó el rostro de la rubia, no podía creer lo que pasaba, ella juraba que Rachel sentía algo por ella.

Si no era así entonces ¿Por qué la besaba de esa manera? Por qué temblaba cuando sus cuerpos hacían contacto?

¿Todo era una mentira? ¿Solo estuvo actuando?

Definitivamente el Oscar se lo llevaba Rachel Berry

* * *

 **¡Me odian lo sé!**

 **Jamás había sufrido tanto al escribir un capítulo como en este!**

 **Créanme que por eso tardé tanto, apartir de este capítulo comienzan a revelarse los secretos de la familia Berry.**

 **Espero lo disfruten! Y comenten! (Amo sus comentarios)**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	22. Chapter 22

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE… SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA RACHEL G!P**

* * *

Santana miró como Rachel se alejaba poco a poco, no supo si la morena era conciente de que aún seguía con las esposas.

Su ética profesional le decía que tenía que ir y llevarla a su celda, pero después de los gritos que escuchó por parte de la rubia, decidió no hacer nada.

No estaba segura si entrar y sacar a su mejor amiga de la oficina fuera una buena idea, sabía que estaba sufriendo, quién mejor que Santana López para entender por lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

Tocó y no escuchó ningún tipo de ruido, se pegó a la puerta y habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Quinn escuchara.

— **Iré a dar un último rondín, en cuanto vuelva, nos iremos a casa —** No obtuvo respuesta, pero pudo verla, de rodillas en el piso, llorando como una niña.

Quiso acercarse, más prefirió darle su espacio, ella había pasado por una situación similar, y solo quería estar sola en aquel momento.

Deseaba entrar y abrazar a su casi hermana, pero solo se fué.

* * *

La cabeza de Rachel era un lío, tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, pero solo llegaba a una conclusión.

Había perdido a Quinn.

Después de haber perdido tantas cosas en su vida, el dolor de perder al amor de su vida, era otra cosa.

Si, el amor de su vida, ahora sabía que era así, Quinn lo era.

Sentía un enorme hueco en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía ni hablar, y unas ganas de llorar inmensas.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la celda, donde ya la estaban esperando sus amigas.

— **Richie! Llegaste! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te llamó la subdirectora? —** Brittany esperaba con ansias las respuestas, pero Rachel ni siquiera la escuchó.

— **¿Qué pasa enana? ¿Estas bien? —** para Mercedes no había pasado desapercibida la cara de la morena.

— **La perdí —** sollozó.

Las chicas se miraron y supieron de quién hablaba la pequeña morena.

— **Supo lo de Danny ¿Cierto? —** preguntó Mercedes, la morena solo asintió.

— **Mercedes te lo advirtió Richie, te dijo que esto pasaría.**

— **Lo sé Britt, lo sé.**

— **¿Cómo se enteró?**

— **No lo sé Mercedes, pero pude ver en su mirada, lo mucho que me está odiando.**

— **Richie hoy no se habló de otra cosa en esta prisión que no fuera de ustedes, quizás llegó a oídos de ella —** la rubia se sentía mal, no podía imaginar cómo estaría Rachel **— ¿Qué harás ahora?**

— **Voy a seguir con el plan Brittany**

— **Estas bromeando ¿cierto? —** preguntó Mercedes incrédula **— no puedes seguir adelante con esa locura Berry.**

— **Ya no tengo nada más que perder Mercedes, al contrario, puedo quedar en libertad, puedo irme a casa.**

— **Creo que es una mala idea Rachel ¿me permites darte un consejo? —** la morena solo asintió **— No dejes ir a la subdirectora, no si realmente es el amor de tu vida, nada lo vale , te arrepentirás después, te lo digo por experiencia —** Jones miró algo extrañada a la rubia.

— **Dudo mucho que pueda solucionar todo esto —** suspiró y cubrió su rostro desesperada.

* * *

— **¿Estás lista para irnos? —** preguntó Santana asomando solo la cabeza.

— **Si, solo recojo estos papeles —** dijo ordenando un poco su escritorio.

Los ojos de la rubia estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

— **¿Qué harás esta noche? —** llorar hasta quedarme dormida — pensó Quinn **— Lo pregunto porque yo tendré una cita con una hermosa chica de ojos azules, si quieres te puedes unir —** Quinn sonrió.

— **Te agradezco la invitación Santana, pero prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir temprano si no te molesta.**

— **No te preocupes rubia, no pasa nada.**

— **Listo, vámonos —** se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amiga, se detuvo para apagar las luces, suspiró pesadamente y terminó de salir.

* * *

Los barrotes de la celda sonaron y Rachel supo que Annie estaba por llegar.

El momento había llegado.

En la celda ya solo estaban Rachel y Mercedes, esta última estaba leyendo mientras esperaba a que fueran a recoger a Rachel.

— **¿Lista? —** preguntó Annie cuando llegó a la celda **— ¿Por qué sigues con las esposas? ¿Creí que López te las iba a quitar —** cuestionó al ver el metal en las manos de la morena.

— **Cuando salí ya no estaba la oficial López —** mintió **— ¿Nos vamos?**

— **Claro —** espero a que la morena saliera.

— **Enana, aún puedes cambiar de opinión, estás a tiempo, recuerda lo que dijo Britt, no te vayas a arrepentir después.**

— **No Mercedes, ya no hay marcha atrás —** bajó la mirada **— nos vemos mas tarde.**

— **De acuerdo —** con dolor Mercedes la miró marchar **— cuídate mucho chiquilla.**

— **¿Puedo saber por qué te llamó Fabray? —** cuestionó la celadora mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

A la oficial le parecía muy extraño el llamado, tenía días viendo una actitud algo extraña por parte de su superior.

Rachel lo que menos quería era conversar, y menos de la señorita Fabray.

— **Por nada importante, quería mostrarme el resultado de mis últimos estudios, ya ve que la doctora no se ha presentado.**

La respuesta pareció convencerla un poco.

— **¿Y todo bien? —** quería saberlo todo la celadora.

— **Si, parece que ya me recuperé del todo —** dijo sintiendo la mirada de la otra chica.

— **Me alegro de eso Berry —** era sincero su comentario **— por cierto, debo decirte que solo tendrán una hora y enseguida debo llevarte de nuevo a tu celda porque habrá conteo y se cerrarán las puertas —** los sesenta minutos mas largos de mi vida — pensó Rachel **— así que tendrán que darse prisa con lo que sea que vayan a hacer —** Rachel palideció de solo imaginar lo que harán.

* * *

Llegaron al pasillo donde estaba la celda de Danny y Annie azotó los barrotes, esto hizo que Rachel diera un brinco del susto, había olvidado que la oficial siempre hacia eso.

Entraron a la celda y Danny estaba acostada leyendo.

— **Tienes visita Danielle —** dijo la oficial.

— **Una hermosa y sexy visita Annie ¿No creés? —** sonrió y se puso de pie.

— **Ya lo creo que sí —** Rachel no decía nada **— Bueno, las dejo, y recuerden, vuelvo en una hora, no más.**

— **De acuerdo Annie, nos vemos en una hora** — Respondió Danny sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña morena que ya comenzaba a temblar.

Annie se acercó a Rachel y esta se asustó, la oficial solo quería quitarle las esposas.

Así lo hizo y se marchó.

— **Muy bien Berry, el momento a llegado.**

— **Lo sé —** dijo sin mirarle.

— **como no tenemos mucho tiempo, nos vamos a ahorrar el paso número uno —** dijo como si nada.

— **¿Cuál es el paso número uno? —** Rachel se arrepintió enseguida de hacer la pregunta.

— **Pues, quitarte la ropa yo misma, y mira que tengo muchas ganas de desvestirte con mis propias manos, pero bueno, ya tendremos más tiempo.**

— **Si, es verdad —** dijo Rachel viendo como la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

— **¿Sabes? Las chicas rubias son mis preferidas, pero, tu piel morena me es muy tentadora en este momento —** susurró mientras acariciaba los brazos de la morena **— y tus labios ni se diga —** intentó besarla pero Rachel la esquivó y salió del pequeño abrazo en el que la tenía Danielle **— Teníamos un trato Berry —** dijo molesta por la acción de Rachel.

— **Lo sé, y voy a cumplir —** suspiró **— pero antes, hay algo que debes de saber.**

Danielle sonrió internamente.

— **¿De qué se trata Rachel? Espero que no sea una treta —** la miró amenazante.

— **No, pero debes saberlo antes de que avancemos más.**

— **De acuerdo, te escucho —** se acercó a su cama y se sentó **— solo recuerda que nada más tenemos una hora, así que habla ya.**

— **si, lo sé , bien —** estaba muy nerviosa la morena **— yo , dios, no sé cómo decirlo.**

— **Habla ya Berry, porque sino tomaré a la fuerza algo que ya me pertenece.**

— **¡No! Bien, yo, no, rayos —** tomó un poco de aire **— Yo no soy como tú Danny.**

— **¿Qué? Obviamente no eres como yo Berry, dudo mucho que tengas cuentas de banco con todo el dinero como el que tengo, o las casas , los autos, incluso las chicas.**

— **No, no me refiero a eso.**

— **¿Entonces a qué?.**

— **Físicamente —** Danny la miró de manera interrogativa, estaba perdiendo la paciencia **— lo que quiero decir, es que, yo nací con algo extra —** la morena estaba sufriendo.

— **Rachel, si tienes un dedo extra créeme que no hay problema, al contrario, más diversión ¿No creés? —** respondió de manera coqueta.

— **Dios no —** dijo exasperada **— No me refiero a eso.**

— **¿Entonces a qué Berry? Me estoy cansando de esta conversación, así que habla claro que no tenemos toda la noche.**

— **Tengo un pene —** respondió la morocha y enseguida cerró fuertemente sus ojos, no quería ver la reacción de la chica frente a ella.

— **¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin lo dijiste Berry, por un segundo pensé que dirías otra cosa.**

Rachel abrió los ojos incrédula ¿Había escuchado bien?

— **¿Solo eso vas a decir?**

— **Pues si, de hecho te tardaste en contarme, juraba que me lo dirías desde el día que te di la información.**

— **¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabías? —** preguntó algo aturdida .

— **Berry, te recuerdo que yo sé todo, de todos en esta prisión, y más de ti.**

— **¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?**

— **Quería que tú me lo contaras, quería que confiaras en mi.**

Rachel suspiró un poco más tranquila, aunque lo más difícil no había pasado aún.

— **Bien, ahora que ya sabes mi condición, terminemos con esto —** la morena tomó el cierre de su overol y lo bajó por completo, dejando ver una camiseta blanca y un pequeño bóxer gris.

— **Oh vaya, sí que tienes un lindo cuerpo, sexy, pero sabes una cosa Berry —** se acercó sugerentemente a la morena, y bajó su mano peligrosamente a la altura de la entrepierna **— No me gustan los penes —** subió de nuevo la cremallera y cerró por completo el overol de Rachel.

— **No entiendo —** habló la morena siguiendo muy atenta cada movimiento de Danny **— Tú ya sabías de mi condición y aún así querías que cumpliera con el trato ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?.**

Danny sólo sonrió.

— **Rachel, nosotras no tendremos sexo, ni ahora ni nunca —** Rachel no estaba entendiendo **— Y creeme, no es por tu pene, digo, nunca he estado con un chico, pero tú, dios , eres jodidamente sexy.**

— **¿Entonces?**

— **Entonces —** Caminó a su cama, y debajo de ella, sacó una caja y se la entregó a Rachel, la caja ya estaba abierta **— hay otra gran razón por la cual no podemos tener sexo, y está en esa caja** **—** Rachel inspeccionó con miedo la caja, la abrió y solo vio carpetas con papeles, de inmediato miró a Danny sin entender **— Necesitas revisar lo que hay dentro para entender.**

La menor de la chicas abrió una carpeta, la primera que veía.

Se quedó sin habla cuando al abrir la carpeta lo primero que encontró fue una fotografía donde aparecía su madre, muchos años atrás.

En la foto no solo aparecía Shelby Corcoran.

También aparecía otra chica.

Chica que ya había visto Rachel en otra fotografía similar a la que tenía en sus manos.

— **¿Por qué tienes una fotografía de mi madre?** La miró.

— **¿Habías visto esa foto antes? —** cuestionó Danny.

— **Si, la Vi una vez, cuando tenía 15, aún no nos mudabamos al condado —** dijo recordando el momento **— bajé al sótano buscando una cámara, y encontré esta foto en una caja que guardaba mamá.**

— **¿Le preguntaste quien era la otra chica?**

— **si, le mostré la foto, y ella me dijo que esa chica había sido su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños.**

— **¿Solo eso te contó?**

— **No, me dijo que eran inseparables, de hecho, cuando papá y el tío Henry se mudaron al pueblo, ellas eran las chicas más populares, bueno, esa chica lo era, mi madre solo era la mejor amiga de la chica más popular de la preparatoria.**

 **Los hermanos Berry se volvieron muy populares también, y como es costumbre el más popular salía con la más popular, o sea papá comenzó a salir con esa chica —** Danny escuchaba atenta la historia detrás de aquella foto **— mi madre se enamoró de papá pero él se fijó en su mejor amiga, y tuvo que callar sus sentimientos, hasta que esa chica se metió con el tío Henry y toda la escuela lo supo, ellos terminaron, y un mes después mi madre le declaró su amor a papá y comenzaron a salir, me contó que tiempo después esta chica dejó de asistir al colegio, me dijo que ya no volvió a saber de ella, que incluso fue a su casa a buscarla y ya no vivía ahí.**

— **¿Tu madre te dijo como se llamaba aquella chica?**

— **Si, Elizabeth Saunders.**

— **¿Tú sabes por qué desapareció? —** preguntó curiosa.

— **No, mis padres nunca lo supieron.**

— **Bueno pues, la razón por la que esa mujer dejó no solo la escuela, sino también el pueblo, es porque quedó embarazada —** Rachel abrió sus ojos enormes **— cuando sus padres se enteraron, enfurecieron, estaban llenos de vergüenza, así que decidieron irse lejos, dónde nadie los conociera.**

— **¿Embarazada? Pero, según lo que me dijo mi madre, ella y papá duraron casi dos años de relación —** trataba de recordar con claridad.

— **Ella se embarazó mientras tenía un noviazgo con Hiram Berry.**

— **¡¿Qué?! —** estaba en shock **— o sea qué, ¿tengo un hermano?**

— **No, porque aunque tenía una relación con tu padre, ellos nunca tuvieron sexo, él era un caballero, con quién sí se metió fue con Henry, en repetidas ocasiones.**

— **Entonces, el tío Henry era el padre.**

— **Así es.**

— **Pero, hay algo que no entiendo —** a Rachel no le cuadraba algo en la historia **— ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo esto?**

Danielle la miró atentamente y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

— **¿Cómo lo sé? Simple, mi nombre es Danielle Saunders, hija de Elizabeth Saunders.**

— **Oh por dios —** dijo Rachel **— eres hija de Elizabeth, entonces —** no sabía ni cómo decirlo.

— **Así es Rachel, yo soy hija de Henry Berry, y por ende, somos —**

— **Primas —** se adelantó la pequeña.

— **Así es Berry.**

— **¿Fue tu madre quién te contó todo esto? —** la morena tenía algunas dudas

— **No, de hecho, ella no no tiene idea de que yo sé todo esto —** sonrió

— **¿Y como lo supiste?**

— **Un día Henry fue a mi casa, el abuelo lo invitó a comer, mamá no tenía idea de que ellos estaban en contacto, pero el abuelo tampoco sabía que él era mi padre —** se sentó en el piso frente a Rachel **— cuándo mamá lo vió, palideció, yo sabía que había algo ahí, pero no sabía que, pues yo no conocía a ese hombre, el abuelo invitó a Henry a comer el fin de semana con nosotros, y él se fue prometiendo que regresaría, al día siguiente entré a la habitación de mi madre, y en su mesa de noche encontré una carta, carta que había escrito para tu tío, la leí, después me la llevé para sacarle una copia.**

— **Entonces el tío si supo de tu existencia.**

— **No, alguien aparte de mí encontró la carta y la destruyó.**

— **¿Y la copia?**

— **Está en la caja —** Rachel tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla **— ahí le explica a Henry el por qué dejó el pueblo y todo lo demás.**

— **Oh vaya, todo esto es increíble, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú serías mi prima.**

— **Pues ya ves, lo que son las cosas, antes de saber de tu existencia, yo siempre quise una hermana, o hermano, alguien con quien jugar y hacer locuras.**

— **¿Tu madre no volvió a tener hijos?**

— **No, cuando dió a luz, el abuelo la obligó a casarse con un hombre diez años mayor que ella, quien era viudo y tenía un hijo de siete años.**

— **Vaya, debió de haber sido algo difícil.**

— **De hecho no, a pesar de que fue obligada a casarse, mamá fue feliz con ese hombre, y a mí me trató muy bien, me quiso como a una hija, y gracias a él, tengo todo lo que te puedes imaginar —** sonrió melancólica **— Burt era millonario.**

— **¿Era?**

— **Si, murió hace seis años, sin duda alguna él fue la mejor figura paterna que pude tener.**

— **Ahora entiendo porqué tanto misterio con la temible Danielle —** bromeó **— lo que aún no sé, y de verdad me gustaría saberlo, es , ¿Por qué estás presa? Digo, eres millonaria —** esa duda la tenían todas en el penal **— ¿Qué hiciste para que te encerrarán?**

— **¿Aún no lo entiendes Berry?**

— **¿El que? —** preguntó confundida.

— **Yo estoy aquí por ti —** la miró a los ojos **— estoy aquí por ti y para ti.**

— **¿Por mi? No entiendo.**

— **Rachel, el que estés aquí no es casualidad ni mucho menos accidente, si tú estás aquí es porque así estaba planeado.**

— **¿Planeado? ¿Por quien?**

— **Por la misma persona que mató a mi padre , destruyo mi vida y la tuya —** dijo molesta **— esa persona que quiere destruir a los Berry.**

— **¿Destruirnos?**

— **Si, pero todo se lo he complicado, es por eso que estoy acá, Rachel, él planeó que entraras a prisión, aunque las cosas no hayan salido como esperaba.**

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **A que la noche en que mataste accidentalmente a tu padre, quien tenía que morir era Shelby y Nathan, no tu papá, y también te acusarían de eso.**

— **¿Qué?! —** preguntó sin aliento **— Oh por dios.**

— **Así es Rachel, ese día estaba planeado que tu hermano y tu madre murieran, y tú serías la única responsable de eso, así que, de cualquier manera, ya estaba planeado tu ingreso a este penal, cuando supe lo que planeaban, me metí en problemas, y con ayuda de mi mejor amigo y abogado, conseguí ingresar aquí unos meses antes.**

— **¡¿Entonces tú sabías que mi familia iba a morir y no hiciste nada para evitarlo!? —** se levantó furiosa de la cama.

— **Te equívocas Rachel, yo ordené que emborracharan a tu padre hasta perder el control, sabía que eso sería muy sencillo, y sabía que así, no podría hacerles nada.**

— **Dios —** sollozó

— **mi intención era que no muriera nadie, de hecho le pedí a alguien que fuera por ustedes, pero no pudo entrar por ti.**

— **¿Quien nos odia tanto Danny? —** se echó a llorar y Danielle la abrazó enseguida.

— **Tranquila Rach, sea quien sea, va a pagar cada lagrima derramada por nuestra familia, te lo prometo.**

— **¿Y ahora qué sigue? ¿Qué haremos? —** preguntó secándose una lágrima.

— **Necesito que te cuides demasiado, y que por nada del mundo le cuentes a nadie lo que te he dicho.**

— **¿Ni a Mercedes o Brittany?**

— **¿Qué tan confiables son?**

— **Ellas saben todo, bueno, lo mismo que yo.**

— **Pues, entonces solo ellas, aunque Britt conoce ya algo de mi, de hecho, esa rubia sabe quién soy, o sea, mi apellido, incluso conoce a mi madre, y también conoció a mi padre, lo que no sabe es mi conexión con los Berry.**

— **¿Qué? —** preguntó sorprendida **— Entonces esa rubia lo sabía y no nos dijo nada.**

— **No se molesten con ella, esa chica solo me cubrió las espaldas, es una gran amiga.**

— **Amiga que te quieres llevar a la cama ¿Cierto? —** preguntó curiosa.

— **¿Bromeas? —** rió **— jamás me podría llevar a esa mujer a la cama.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **¿Por qué? Eso es obvio ¿No creés?**

— **¿Obvio?**

— **¿No sabes la historia de Brittany? —** ahora la sorprendida era Danny **— Juraba que tú y Mercedes ya estaban enteradas, por la cercanía entre ustedes.**

— **Pues no, Mercedes me pidió que no hicieras preguntas, que dejáramos que ella solo se abriera, pero siento que nunca lo hará.**

— **Lo hará créeme, se nota que confía en ti y en Jones, así que, solo tengan paciencia.**

— **¿Y qué hay de Kitty?**

— **¿Qué pasa con ella? —** se hizo la desentendida.

— **No te hagas Danny, ella me amenazó con hacerme daño si yo tenía sexo contigo, obvio pasa algo, podría jurar que está celosa —** dijo tanteando a su prima.

— **Es una psicópata, nada más.**

— **Oh vamos, necesito saber a qué atenerme con ella, confía en mí, no diré nada.**

Danny suspiró pesadamente, no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero Rachel era su familia, y necesitaba desahogarse.

— **Cuando recién entré al penal, Kitty era diferente, si podría decir que era la única persona con la que yo hablaba, al igual que tú, me pidió ayuda en su caso, y la ayude —** se recargó en los barrotes de la celda **— pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, y yo comencé a sentir cosas por ella, creí que a ella le pasaba igual, por la forma en que me trataba y me hablaba, fui por todo y un día la besé, y correspondió, comenzamos a tener algo a escondidas, no quería meterme en problemas y que me trasladaran por mala conducta, al parecer alguien se enteró de lo que pasaba entre nosotras y empezaron a murmurar por los pasillos hasta que llegó a ella, y lo negó, dijo que me había pagado con sexo el trabajo que hice en su caso, dijo que esa era la único razón por la cual estaba conmigo.**

— **Vaya ¿Tú qué hiciste? .**

— **Me lastimó, me rompió el corazón porque yo sí sentía algo por ella, pero no era igual de su parte, ella solo estaba "pagando" el favor. —** varias lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla **— Cuando la encaré, me dijo que no sentía nada por mi, que jamás podría sentir algo, y que sólo había estado conmigo para que le ayudara.**

La morena sintió pena, pero al igual que Danny lo hizo, la morena se acercó y la abrazó.

— **Rachel —** Se notó el cambio **— demás está decir que necesito que te andes con cuidado ¿Cierto? —** La morena solo asintió **— No puedo permitir que algo malo te suceda, le prometí a una persona que velaria por ti, y eso haré.**

— **¿Qué persona? —** no entendió

— **Más adelante lo sabrás.**

— **¿Cuál es el plan entonces?.**

— **Necesito que no te metas en problemas, y estés al pendiente de lo que Annie te diga.**

— **¿Annie lo sabes? —** Rachel no sabía si era bueno que más personas lo supieran.

— **Claro que lo sabe, ella es mi mano derecha dentro y fuera de esta prisión.**

— **¿Fuera?**

— **Si, ella y yo nos conocemos de afuera, pero eso es una larga historia, lo que importa ahora, es que le hagas caso en todo.**

— **De acuerdo, lo haré.**

— **Muy bien, pues ahora Ya quedó todo aclarado, aunque aún tiene más cosas que saber pero, eso será después —** se acercó a la caja y la puso de nuevo bajo su cama **— ahora, tienes que descansar, dudo mucho que a las chicas les guste verte con ojeras, porque ya escuché por ahí, que hay apuestas para ver quién es la más sexy del penal, y déjame decirte que vas ganando.**

— **Dios —** rió **— esa es nueva, aunque la que me interesa ya no —** De pronto Rachel se acordó de Quinn, y la razón por la que la rubia ya no quería verla, entonces se dió cuenta que no, no le había fallado a la señorita Fabray.

— **¿Quien es la que te interesa?.**

— **No, nadie —** no sabía si contarle o no, pero una idea llegó a su cabeza **— ¿Danny?**

— **Dime —** respondió pensando que la morena le diría el nombre de una chica.

— **Necesito un favor, pero no tiene que ver con mi casa, ni con nuestra familia.**

— **Claro, lo que sea que necesites , cuenta con ello.**

— **Bien —** de repente su humor mejoró, escucharon un ruido y la celadora apareció en la celda.

— **La visita conyugal terminó chicas —** Bromeó Annie **— Hora de irnos Rachel** **—** La morena se llegó hasta la celadora y extendió sus manos para que fuera esposada **— Supongo que ya sabes que son primas —** la morena asintió **— pues yo jamás esposaria a un familiar de Danielle, así que, anda , vamos que ya es tarde.**

Danielle sonrió.

— **Descansa Rachel, y mañana hablamos de lo que necesitas que haga por ti.**

— **Por supuesto, mañana hablamos, descansa.**

La oficial de guardia se llevó a Rachel quien llevaba una enorme sonrisa.

Una sonrisa de esperanza.

— **¿Por qué tan sonriente? —** preguntó Annie mirando a todos lados , el que llevará a Rachel sin esposas, podría traer problemas, para ambas **— Desde que dejamos a Danny tienes esa sonrisa.**

— **Pues , saber que Danny es mi prima, y saber todo lo que está haciendo por mí, me reconforta.**

— **Créeme que ella está haciendo todo lo posible para sacarte.**

— **Lo sé, y yo pondré todo de mi parte para no complicarle las cosas.**

— **Eso me parece muy bien , bueno, sana y salva —** dijo la celadora cuando llegaron a la celda de Rachel **— en un momento van a dar el rondín y se apagarán las luces.**

— **Gracias por todo Annie —** le sonrió y la chica se fue.

— **¿Cómo te fue enana? —** habló Mercedes y Rachel casi se lanza a la cama del susto **— Lo siento lo siento —** se disculpó al ver la reacción de la morena.

— **¡Por dios Mercedes! —** se llevó la mano al pecho **— Pensé que estabas dormida.**

— **aún es temprano, además, no podría hacerlo si tú no estás aquí —** se bajó de la litera **— Mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?**

— **Ay Mercedes, no sé ni cómo empezar.**

— **Ah caray, pensaba que llegarías con un pésimo humor o algo parecido.**

— **No tuvimos sexo Mercedes.**

— **¿Entonces?.**

Rachel comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en la celda de Danny, Mercedes no podía con su cara de asombro, ahora ella también entendía varias cosas.

* * *

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS... NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	23. Chapter 23

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE... SÓLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA RACHEL G!P**

* * *

— **¡¿Que ustedes son que?! —** gritó Brittany.

 **— Primas —** respondieron al mismo tiempo sus compañeras.

 **— Baja la voz Britt —** esta vez era rachel la que pedía **— nadie se puede enterar de esto ¿vale? —** Brittany asentía de manera lenta.

 **— ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? —** se sentía ofendida la rubia.

— **Yo creo que entre ustedes hay más historia de la que quieren contar —** la acusó Mercedes.

Brittany se hizo la desentendida.

 **— No cambies el tema Mercedes —** quería salir ilesa de la situación **— mejor dinos Richie ¿cómo es que son primas?—** mercedes la miraba sospechosa **— digo, yo se que Burt no era su padre, pero ella me dijo que no sabia quien lo era.**

 **— Resulta que Danielle es hija del tío Henry —** les contaba la morena **— me dijo que un día él llegó a su casa, y ahí lo conoció, y que al día siguiente encontró una carta que su madre había escrito para mi tío.**

 **— ¿una carta? —** preguntó la rubia, trataba de recordar algo.

 **— Así es , en esa carta, la madre de Danny le contaba a mi tío lo que había pasado en el colegio, que quedó embarazada cuando traicionaron a mi padre, también le contó que sus padres se la llevaron fuera y la obligaron a casarse —** contaba la morena recordando lo que decía la carta que había leído.

— **¿Y qué hizo tu tío? —** preguntó la rubia.

— **Danielle dice que él no lo supo, que alguien encontró la carta, y la destruyó… solo sé que Danielle fue la razón por la que su madre dejó la escuela.**

— **Eso no lo esperaba —** la rubia miraba a ambas chicas **— ahora entiendo porqué comenzó a preguntar por ti, siempre que nos encontrábamos, era lo primero que hacía.**

— **Eso es un gran punto a tu favor Rachel, tener también a Danny cuidándote —** comentó Mercedes.

— **Espera un momento Mercedes —** interrumpió Brittany **— si ustedes son primas, hijas de hermanos gemelos, quiere decir que, no pueden tener sexo —** miró fijamente a Rachel **— entonces ¿Por qué demonios quiere acostarse contigo?**

— **Ella nunca quiso acostarse conmigo Britt, solo hizo todo esto para que nadie nos pudiera relacionar de esa manera.**

— **o sea que tiene todo calculado —** Mercedes seguía sin poder creer.

— **Rachel —** habló la rubia **— si no tuviste sexo con Saunders ¿Qué va a pasar con Fabray? —** Brittany y Mercedes miraron a la morena.

— **Justo eso es de lo que quería hablar con ustedes, y con Danny.**

— **¿Danny sabe lo que pasó entre ustedes? —** preguntó preocupada Mercedes

— **No, no sabe nada, pero no hay nadie con más poder que Danielle, nadie, es la indicada para ayudarme.**

— **¿Qué tienes planeado? —** cuestionó Brittany **— porque sabes que sea lo que sea, cuentas con nosotras —** Mercedes asintió.

— **Pues por eso estamos acá —** las miró **— necesito que me ayuden, tengo que hablar con la señorita Fabray.**

— **Sii —** aplaudió emocionada la rubia.

— **¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? —** Danny llegó a la celda de las chicas **— ¿Qué celebramos? —** en su mano llevaba una bolsa de papel.

— **¡Tu nada! —** la señaló Brittany **— ni siquiera deseo verte —** Mercedes y Rachel la miraron sorprendidas.

Danielle puso su mejor puchero y se acercó a la rubia, que ya estaba cruzada de brazos.

— **Oh vamos ¿ ya te contó Rachel? —**

— **Si, me contó lo que tú debiste de haberme contado.**

— **lo siento rubia, es solo que no quería ponerte en peligro.**

— **Pero tú siempre me cuentas todo ¡Todo! —** la reina del drama en vivo y a todo color **— oh bueno, eso era lo que yo creía.**

— **Claro que te he contado todo, pero esto, era demasiado, y no fue falta de confianza, solo, no quería arriesgar la vida de alguien más —** la rubia no parecía ceder **— vamos Britt, perdóname ¿Si? —** Brittany negó con la cabeza **— ¿No? Entonces, si tú no me perdonas ¿Quien se comerá esta tarta de chocolate que me han traído? —** abrió la bolsa que traía, metió su mano y de esta sacó una tarta enorme cubierta de chocolate.

— **Si no la comes tu, la comeré yo rubia —** ayudó Mercedes y Danny le sonrió agradecida.

Brittany miró la tarta y después miró a Danny, estaba teniendo una batalla mental.

— **¡De acuerdo! —** dijo arrebatándole el postre **— Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer —** todas sonrieron.

— **Y bien —** dijo Danny mirando a Rachel **— ¿Cuál es ese favor que necesitas?**

Rachel suspiró.

— **Necesito hablar con la señorita Fabray —** dijo sin rodeos.

Danielle las miró sin entender.

— **¿Con la subdirectora? —** todas asintieron **— ¿Y cuál es el problema?**

— **¿será que puedes pedirle a Annie que me lleve a la subdirección?**

— **Rachel eso no es necesario, cualquier celadora te puede llevar, están obligadas, incluso López.**

— **Ese es el problema, que no quiero que nadie se entere, y pues , dudo mucho que la oficial López quiera llevarme a dónde la señorita Fabray.**

Danny miró enseguida a Brittany, después a Rachel.

— **¿Por qué López no querría llevarte? —** Danny odiaba no estar enterada de algo **— Más bien ¿De qué quieres hablar con Fabray?.**

— **Yo, es una larga historia.**

— **Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —** se acostó en la cama de Rachel.

— **No puedo decírtelo —** agachó la mirada.

— **¿Por qué no? Somos primas Rachel, creí que ya te había demostrado que puedes confiar en mí.**

— **Si confío en ti , pero, no quiero que nadie tenga problemas —** Danny miró de nuevo a las chicas, quería respuestas, pero nadie se las daría, solo Rachel.

— **Rachel, nadie, a quien tú aprecies, tendrá problemas, yo me encargaré de eso, los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, pero necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando, para poder ayudarte —** se acercó y la tomó del rostro **— confía en mí.**

— **Yo, tenía algo con la subdirectora —** dijo sin mirarla.

Danny la soltó enseguida, Rachel se preocupó.

— **¿Algo? ¿Antes de venir a la prisión?**

— **No, comenzó cuando ya estaba dentro.**

— **Joder —** habló entre dientes **—¿Cómo pasó todo? —** a esta altura, Brittany y Mercedes parecía que estaban en un partido de ping Pong, sus miradas iban de un lado a otro.

— **Yo, no lo sé, solo pasó, y ahora la perderé si no hablo con ella.**

— **¿Por qué dices que la perderás?**

— **Porque se enteró de que tendría sexo contigo, y ya no quiere verme.**

— **¿Y ella como se enteró? —** preguntó confusa.

— **No tengo idea, por eso quiero hablar con ella, para explicarle lo que pasó, pero sé que López no me ayudará esta vez.**

— **¿López lo sabe?**

— **Si.**

— **Vaya ¿Y qué piensas decirle.**

— **Todo, necesito que sepa que entre tú y yo no pasó nada.**

— **No estarás hablando de contarle que somos familia ¿verdad?**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Porque no Rachel, Quinn Fabray jamás debe de enterarse de eso, sino, entonces sí estaremos en problemas —** las tres chicas se miraron sin entender nada

— **¿Y entonces qué hago?**

— **Tendrás que inventarle algo.**

— **No voy a mentirle Danielle.**

— **¿Quieres perderla?**

— **Por supuesto que no —** respondió sin titubear

— **Entonces ve pensando en lo que le dirás, ire a buscar a Annie, vuelvo enseguida.**

Danielle se fué dejando a una chica intrigada, una angustiada, y a otra embarrada de chocolate.

* * *

 **Casa de Shelby**

Shelby lavaba los platos de la comida mientras ayudaba a su hijo a terminar la tarea cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

— **Nat ¿Puedes abrir cariño? —** el niño levantó su vista y asintió.

Se alejó con rumbo a la puerta, pero ya no regresó.

— **¿Nathan? —** se preocupó **— cariño ¿Quien era?.**

— **Jamás podría olvidar lo delicioso que es entrar a la cocina de Shelby Berry —** William Schuester llegó con su enorme sonrisa.

— **¡Will! —** se abalanzó sobre el hombre **— creí que vendrías hasta la semana entrante —** de repente su semblante cambió **— soy Shelby Corcoran ¿Recuerdas?.**

— **Para mi nunca dejarás de ser la esposa de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano.**

— **Dudo mucho que la persona con quién estuve casada haya sido tu amigo.**

— **Shel, para todo hay una explicación, y no voy a descansar hasta que no se aclare todo.**

— **¿Explicación? —** sonrió sin ganas **— ¿Qué explicación podría haber? —** lo miró **— nada explica el porqué mi esposo, el hombre de mis sueños, se haya convertido en un verdadero monstruo.**

— **Créeme que la hay Shelby.**

— **Pues no quiero saberla, no quiero saber nada de él.**

— **Sé que esto pudo haber sido difícil pero —** no pudo terminar.

— **¿Difícil? —** la felicidad que tenía por verlo, desapareció **— no tienes ni maldita idea del infierno en el que vivíamos, el miedo que me daba solo pensar que llegaría borracho, porque sabía que me pegaría toda la noche, y que mis hijos podrían escuchar, o sufrir lo mismo, no tienes ni idea —** lo golpeó apuntandole **— No sabes lo difícil que fue, dejar a mi hija a lado de su padre en un charco de sangre, sabiendo que su vida se vendría abajo, de verdad no tienes idea William.**

— **Perdóname Shelby, no fue mi intención ponerte así, es verdad, no tengo idea de lo que tú y mis sobrinos pasaron, pero créeme cuando te digo que hay una explicación.**

— **¿Y cuál es esa explicación? —** sonaba más tranquila.

— **Ahora no puedo dártela Shelby, pero pronto te voy a aclarar todo.**

— **¿Por qué te has rodeado de tanto misterio Will?**

— **Misterio que va a desaparecer pronto, ya lo verás.**

Shelby se relajó un poco.

— **Dime que nos traes buenas noticias —** dijo sentándose.

— **Excelentes diría yo —** sonrió enormemente **— Conseguí al mejor abogado para Rachel —** miró a Shelby esperando una reacción.

— **Dime qué es de confianza por favor —** se preocupó, había aprendido a no confiar en nadie.

— **Por supuesto Shelby, y no solo eso, dentro de la prisión, hay muchas personas cuidando a Rachel.**

— **¿Así como la cuidaron la noche que fue golpeada? —** la pregunta desencajó a Will.

— **¿Quien te dijo eso?**

— **Eso es lo de menos Will, mi hija corre mucho peligro ahí adentro.**

— **No, ya no —** dijo un poco confundido, él jamás había mencionado lo sucedido con Rachel **— ¿Te suena el apellido Saunders?**

— **¿Saunders? Solo conocí a tres personas con ese apellido, Elizabeth y sus padres.**

— **Exacto —** dijo el chico

— **Espera ¿Elizabeth está en prisión? —** preguntó sorprendida

— **No, por supuesto que no —** sonrió **— pero su hija si.**

Shelby abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— **¿Hija? ¿Elizabeth tuvo una hija? —** preguntó con asombro.

— **Así es Shelby, no solo eso, su hija también es una Berry, como Rachel, y como Nathan.**

— **Una Berry —** susurró **— ¿Hiram lo supo? —** sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Will se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

— **No es hija de Hiram —** Shelby lo miró enseguida y Will tomó sus manos **— su padre era Henry.**

— **¿Henry? ¿Pero como?.**

— **Shelby, Elizabeth y Hiram solo fueron novios de manita sudada, pensé que lo sabías, ustedes se contaban todo.**

— **Si, nos contábamos todo, pero cuando iniciamos una relación, hicimos la promesa de no hablar de los sucedido con ella y su hermano, incluso, Elizabeth me confesó que había perdido su virginidad con Hiram.**

— **Pues te mintió Shel, ellos nunca tuvieron sexo.**

— **¿Y por qué nunca me dijo nada? Yo pude haberla ayudado.**

— **Su padre se enteró, y decidió que se irían, antes de que el pueblo se enterara, tiempo después la obligó a casarse con un hombre viudo y con mucho dinero —** la miró fijamente **— ¿La hubieras ayudado a pesar de todo lo que pasó?**

— **Por supuesto Will, ella era mi mejor amiga, era mi hermana —** ninguno dijo nada **— ¿Cómo diste con Elizabeth? —** se interesó.

— **En realidad, no he tenido contacto con ella, no la he visto desde que dejó el pueblo —** Shelby lo miró confusa **— su hija fue la que me buscó, no sé cómo dió conmigo, pero lo hizo, y está dispuesta a ayudar a Rachel.**

— **¿Ayudarla como?**

— **Danny también está en prisión, y tiene mucho poder, tendrá a Rachel a salvo mientras su abogado trabaja en su caso.**

— **¿Y qué condena está pagando?**

— **Ninguna, solo es retención preventiva que su propio abogado acordó, para que ella pudiera estar cerca de Rachel.**

— **No estoy entendiendo William —** de verdad estaba perdida **— ¿Por qué retención preventiva?**

— **Todo fue planeado Shelby, todo, ella tuvo un accidente automovilístico, conducía algo ebria y se estrelló contra un auto, pero con el poder que tiene su familia, no le fue difícil caer en la misma prisión que Rachel.**

— **Pobre Elizabeth, debe ser difícil también para ella.**

— **No lo sabe, ella cree que su hija se encuentra de vacaciones por europa.**

— **¿Me estás diciendo que lo tenía perfectamente planeado? —** preguntó sorprendida.

— **así es, todo ha estado planeado, incluso el que tú y Nathan estén aquí, ella fue quien planeó el escape esa noche, solo que no pudimos sacar a Rachel también —** agachó la cabeza **— Ella sabe todo lo que pasó, desde el momento en que Henry murió, y no va a descansar hasta que Rachel quede libre.**

— **Mami —** Nathan interrumpió **— ¿Puedes ayudarme? —** decía mientras caminaba con mucho esfuerzo cargando una enorme mochila.

— **¡Cariño! ¿Pero qué llevas en esa mochila? —** su tono era divertido, le parecía graciosa la forma en que caminaba su hijo.

— **Son nuestras cosas mamá, el tío Will dijo que iríamos a ver a Rachel —** Shelby miró a su amigo enseguida, ahora sabía porque su hijo desapareció por un buen rato.

— **¿Es verdad? —** el hombre sonrió.

— **Si Shel, es verdad, quiero que vayan conmigo al condado, el abogado de Danny conseguirá una visita.**

— **¿No es peligroso para Rachel? —** se preocupó.

— **Tranquila mujer, esto también está planeado, aunque no creo que sea pronto, quizás tomará una semana conseguir la visita.**

— **¿Por qué tanto?**

— **Porque tenemos que ser muy discretos, por lo pronto ya tengo una casa para que se queden mientras pasa todo esto, ahí estarán seguros, está equipada, pero sobretodo, estaré muy cerca de ustedes, y ustedes de Rachel.**

— **¡Dios William! —** se cubrió el rostro tratando de ocultar su llanto **— por fin siento que todo terminará, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, veré a mi bebé de nuevo.**

— **Shel, solo quiero que entiendas algo, y no te angusties —** la mujer lo miró **— Rachel ha cambiado mucho, no solo mental, sino también físicamente, así que quiero que estés bien para ella, que no te rompas al verla, así, ella no se romperá .**

— **Te prometo que estaré bien Will, por mis hijos —** sonrió.

— **Bueno pues entonces —** se puso de pie **— terminemos de empacar y larguémonos de aquí.**

— **¡Si! —** gritó Nathan, moría por ver a su hermana mayor.

* * *

— **¿Por qué tarda tanto Saunders? —** Brittany se movía de un lado a otro.

— **Tranquila rubia, pareces más interesada tú que la enana —** dijo Mercedes un poco mareada de ver a Brittany andar de acá para allá

— **Es verdad Brittany, Mercedes ya está un poco mareada de solo verte —** comentó divertida **— quizás y Danny ya no vuelva —** dijo resignada.

— **Te juro que cuando la vea, me las va a pagar —** las chicas escucharon la voz de Danielle, parecía molesta.

Ella y Annie llegaron hasta la celda de Rachel, y parecían de mal humor.

— **Tranquilas Chicas —** habló Mercedes al verlas.

— **Ya sé cómo se enteró Fabray de el trato que teníamos Rachel —** dijo una molesta Danielle que de inmediato tuvo la atención de la morena.

— **¿Cómo? —** Rachel se levantó como un resorte del piso, dónde se encontraba sentada.

Danielle no dijo nada, solo miró a la celadora, esta este dió perfectamente.

— **Fue Kitty Wilde —** dijo Annie sin rodeos y mirando a todas **— se encargó de contarle a todas las celadora, incluida nuestra jefa, Santana López.**

— **No lo puedo creer —** Rachel estaba muy molesta **— ¿Por qué carajos hizo eso?**

— **Por celos ¿Qué más? —** dijo la rubia

— **No se preocupen chicas, de ella me encargaré yo después, ahora lo importante , es llevarte con la subdirectora —** miró a Rachel **— Solo recuerda que no puedes contarle nada.**

— **De acuerdo —** respondió resignada.

— **La oficial tiene que estar preparando un comunicado en la torre, lo que nos da unos minutos nada más —** habló Annie **— te llevaré allá, y me quedaré vigilando, pero solo unos minutos —** salió a revisar los pasillos y volvió por Rachel **— vámonos, es ahora o nunca.**

Las chicas le desearon suerte a Rachel, quien iba siguiendo a la celadora, pero sin esposas.

Caminaban tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no era bueno que alguien las viera.

Al llegar al pasillo que lleva a la subdirección, Annie echó un último vistazo y le dio indicaciones a la morena.

Annie no se movió de su lugar.

La morena caminó a paso muy lento, no quería alertar a Quinn,

De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, quería asegurarse de que la celadora estuviera atenta a cualquier movimiento.

Solo faltaban unos pasos, solo un poco más para llegar a la puerta, pero esta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a la temible oficial de celadoras que la vió enseguida.

— **¿A dónde crée que va reclusa ? —** preguntó Santana molesta.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de Rachel.

— **Yo, necesito hablar con la señorita Fabray —** respiró profundamente **— necesito aclarar algunas cosas con ella.**

— **¿Como carajos has llegado aquí?** Rachel miró discretamente hacia el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar Annie, pero no había nadie, se alegró.

— **Llegué sola, de verdad, tengo que hablar con la subdirectora.**

— **Pues lamento decirte que no está aquí, se fue temprano —** mintió.

— **Ella no se marcha temprano.**

— **Pues hoy lo hizo.**

— **Mentira —** Trato de llegar a la puerta pero Santana fue más rápida y la tomó del brazo girándola, logrando que el rostro de Rachel chocara contra la pared, la oficial comenzó una dolorosa tortura contra el brazo de la reclusa.

— **Más te vale que te largues ahora mismo y no vuelvas —** susurraba cerca del oído de Rachel **— la próxima vez, no tendré piedad.**

Santana empujó a Rachel y esta cayó al suelo.

Cómo pudo la morena, se levantó y prácticamente se echó a correr, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

* * *

 **¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! ¡SALUDOS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece… solo está historia.**

 **(Advertencia Rachel G!P)**

* * *

 **Tres días después…**

Después del intento fallido de Rachel por hablar con Quinn Fabray, la morena siguió intentándolo, lamentablemente con el mismo resultado.

Santana se había dado cuenta de que Annie trataba de ayudar a la morena, por lo que se las había ingeniado para darle trabajo extra, y mantenerla muy ocupada.

Quinn no se enteró de lo sucedido.

Y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, se moría por ver a Rachel.

* * *

 **Celda 1512**

La chicas se encontraban sentadas en el piso de la celda, todas con su cara de derrota, incluida Danielle, a la que ya se le había hecho costumbre pasearse por la celda de Rachel.

— **Nunca me perdonará —** dijo Rachel con los ojos cerrados.

— **Todo se ha complicado, López parece que hace guardia afuera de la puerta de subdirección —** Mercedes lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

— **Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda Rachel —** ahora era Danny la que hablaba **— te juro que estaba dispuesta a todo.**

— **Danielle, ¿Sabes cada cuanto la oficial López tiene que presentar sus reportes ante servicios internos? —** Brittany estaba demasiado consentrada en sus pensamientos.

— **Creo la última semana de cada mes Britt ¿Por qué? —** preguntó curiosa.

— **¿Podrías corroborar la información con Annie? —** todas la miraron.

— **claro, pídeme la luna y ahora mismo te la bajo rubia —** Danny le hizo un guiño y Britt se ruborizó.

— **¿Para que quieres saber eso rubia? —** Mercedes estaba intrigada, era raro que la intrépida Brittany hiciera esas preguntas.

— **Pues porque yo, a diferencia de ustedes, no pienso darme por vencida —** las otras abrieron la boca, pero no dijeron nada.

Danny sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Annie.

— **Joder, si López llegara, estarías muerta hermana —** bromeó Mercedes al ver que Danny estaba usando un teléfono móvil, pero esta sólo sonrió con maldad.

Saunders se paró y se acercó a la puerta, quería asegurarse de que no llegara la oficial López, tampoco quería tentar su suerte.

La llamada duró casi dos minutos y Danielle volvió con las chicas.

— **Annie viene para acá —** les dijo la chica.

— **¿Qué dijo? —** Brittany estaba muy intensa.

— **No pudo decirme nada, solo dijo que estaba en una reunión, pero venía enseguida.**

— **Muy bien, ahora solo queda esperar.**

Rachel no había dicho ni una sola palabra, su cabeza era un lío, se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido, y el solo imaginar que Quinn la odiara , no la ayudaba en nada.

— **Llegué lo más pronto que pude —** dijo Annie al aparecerse en la celda **— ¿Qué necesitas Danny?**

— **Yo no, es Britt la que quería preguntarte algo.**

Annie miró a la rubia.

— **¿Qué pasa pierce?**

— **Tengo entendido que la oficial López presenta mes con mes un reporte ante servicios internos ¿No es así?.**

— **Si, así es ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —** Mercedes miró a Brittany, esa chica sabía demasiado.

— **¿Este mes ya entregó su reporte?**

— **Justo se acaba de retirar, va a entregarlo.**

— **Perfecto —** Sonrió Brittany **— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?**

— **Pues, debe estar aquí como a las seis de la tarde.**

Brittany miró a Rachel sonriendo.

— **¡Está es tu oportunidad Richie! —** la morena no entendió **— Sin López cerca, podrás hablar con la subdirectora.**

— **Eso es imposible rubia —** dijo Annie desconcertando a las demás **— López ya no confía en mí, y advirtió a toda las celadoras que no me dejaran entrar a las oficinas, será imposible llevarte allá —** la sonrisa de todas desapareció.

— **Debe haber una manera Annie —** habló Danielle.

— **La única manera sería quitando del camino a todas la celadoras , pero lo veo difícil, más bien imposible.**

— **Si hubiera un problema, un gran problema —** habló Brittany sin mirar a nadie **— y sin la presencia de López, ¿quién se tiene que hacer responsable?**

— **Normalmente sería yo la responsable, pero ya dejé de ser la segunda a cargo, así que todo queda en manos de la subdirectora.**

— **O sea que, si Rachel se metiera en problemas ¿tendría que ir a la subdirección? —** todas las miradas se posaron en la celadora.

— **Tienen que ser problemas graves, muy graves, solo así tendría que presentarla con la máxima autoridad del reclusorio, pero si, así es —** dicho esto, Rachel se convirtió en el centro de atención en la celda, eso la asustó un poco.

— **¿Estás dispuesta a meterte en problemas Rachel? —** la forma en la que hablaba, no parecía ser Brittany **— Quizás sea la única oportunidad que tengas para hablar con ella.**

— **Haré lo que sea Brittany, lo que sea.**

— **Este sería el mejor momento, todas las chicas y celadoras se dirigen a los comedores —** agregó Annie

— **¿Y que tendría que hacer la enana?—** A Mercedes no le estaba gustando el plan.

— **Lo que sea que vaya a hacer, tiene que ser un caos, para así, mantener ocupadas a todas mis compañeras.**

— **¿Qué tal una pelea? —** las chicas miraron a Brittany como si a esta le hubiera salido otra cabeza **— ¿Qué? Todas saben que una pelea de dos, siempre termina siendo un caos.**

— **Pierce tiene razón, al iniciar Berry una pelea, todas se meterán, lo cuál será necesario llamar a todas las celadoras del reclusorio —** apoyó la celadora.

— **Creo que es una muy mala idea, si esto se sale de control, puede salir herida —** Danny no quería arriesgar a su prima.

— **Tranquila Saunders, solo necesito que todas vean que ella inicio la pelea, en cuanto comience, me encargaré de ella, no dejaré que pase nada.**

Rachel seguía sin hablar, todas esperaban su respuesta.

— **Hagámoslo —** la morena no tenía nada más que perder, pero si mucho que ganar.

— **Muy bien, vayan llendo —** ordenó Annie **— iré a verificar que todas mis compañeras estén en el comedor, nos vemos allá.**

Las chicas salieron de la celda, no se separaron en ningún momento.

Ninguna parecía nerviosa o mostraba una pizca de temor, ni siquiera la morena, quien sabía lo que era una golpiza en una prisión.

Llegaron al comedor y trataron de encontrar a la chica perfecta para iniciar la pelea.

Pero Rachel ya tenía en mente a una.

— **Creo que deberías ir por una pandillera, ya después me encargo de calmarlas —** Danielle miraba a todas las chicas.

— **Se perfectamente quien me va a servir en este plan —** dijo Rachel mirando a una persona en específico.

Danny seguía la línea de visión de la morena y no le gustó lo que vió.

— **Rachel no, no es una buena idea —** dijo tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Rachel ya caminaba en dirección de aquella chica.

Danielle trató de detenerla, pero Brittany no se lo permitió.

— **Déjala, al fin y al cabo, todo esto es su culpa —** la rubia la tenía prácticamente abrazada.

Sin temor alguno, Rachel caminó hasta el grupito de chicas que esperaban su turno para tomar su comida.

— **Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente Wilde —** la furia se había apoderado de Rachel.

— **Pero miren quien me vino a saludar —** su tono era sarcástico, alzando la voz para llamar la atención de todas **— ¿Y que es lo que tenemos pendiente Berry?**

— **Esto…**

Lo que vino después nadie lo esperaba, Rachel estrelló su puño contra la nariz de Kitty con tal violencia, que la rubia cayó al suelo enseguida.

La rubia se levantó cubriéndose la nariz, la sangre escurría por entre sus dedos.

— **¿Pero que carajos te crees Berry? Te acabas de meter con la persona equivocada —** se agachó para tomar su charola.

Rachel pensó que ya era todo, que no iba a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Y en una fracción de segundo, la charola que había tirado Kitty se estrelló en su cara, sintiendo enseguida, como cortaba una parte de su ceja.

Annie, quien iba llegando al comedor , al ver la acción de la rubia, sonó el silbato.

Esta era una especie de alarma que usaban las celadoras.

La pandilla de Kitty se lanzó contra Rachel.

Y como lo habían planeado, todo se convirtió en caos.

Para sorpresa de todas, Brittany fue la primera en apoyar a la morena, prácticamente se lanzó como una luchadora profesional contra Kitty y su grupito , haciendo que más de una cayera al piso.

Mercedes y Danielle tomaron una charola y comenzaron a golpear a quien se atravesara.

A estas alturas, todas las reclusas se golpeaban contra todas.

Sue Sylvester se acercó sigilosamente a Rachel, y la tomó fuerte del overol, miró a Kitty y ambas sonrieron.

La morena ya no pudo defenderse.

Annie se percató y llegó de inmediato, tomó a Kitty por los hombros y la tiró al suelo.

— **Gracias compañera, pensé que no podría separarlas —** dijo Sue Sylvester como si nada.

Pero la pelea parecía no tener fin.

Sue Sylvester sacó su pistola y sin que nadie se diera cuenta disparo al aire.

Todas se tiraron al suelo.

— **¿Has perdido la cabeza? —** Annie le arrebató el arma **— ¿Por qué disparaste? Pudiste herir a alguien.**

— **Lo siento, todo se estaba saliendo de control, fue lo único que se me ocurrió —** mintió.

— **Te has metido en un grave problema Sylvester —** hablaban en susurros **— Quiero que todas se levanten lentamente y pongan las manos sobre la cabeza —** Ordenó Annie, a pesar de ya no ser la segunda de Santana, todas sus compañeras la veían como la autoridad **— ¡dije lentamente Wilde! —** la rubia queria hacer de las suyas.

Su celular vibró, era un mensaje de la subdirectora, había escuchado el disparo.

Todas las reclusas se levantaron y poco a poco llevaron las manos a sus cabezas.

— **Quiero saber que fue lo que pasó, y no pienso preguntarlo dos veces —** ninguna dijo nada **— De acuerdo, apartir de mañana, sus jornadas de trabajo serán de doce horas y ya no de siete.**

Todas protestaron, si ya siete horas eran realmente pesadas, doce serían un suicidio.

— **No es justo oficial —** habló Kitty **— No es justo que paguemos todas por una idiota.**

— **¿Pagar? Cuando llegué estabas repartiendo golpes.**

— **¡Tenía que defenderme! —** gritó.

— **¿Defenderte de qué?**

— **De Rachel —** la señaló , la morena solo rodó los ojos **— esa estúpida llegó y me dió un puñetazo.**

— **Wilde tiene razón oficial, yo Vi cuando llegó y sin más la golpeó —** Sue Sylvester metía su cuchara, si castigaban a Rachel, ella era la más beneficiada.

— **¿Es cierto eso Berry? —** Annie se esforzó demasiado para no reírse de la cara que puso la morena.

— **Kitty me las debía —** respondió retando con la mirada a la rubia **— Y aún me las debe —** se acercó, quería seguir con la pelea, pero Annie la frenó.

— **Basta Berry ¿Te crees muy valiente? Espero que tengas una buena excusa para la subdirectora, porque estoy segura que te mandara al calabozo.**

— **Si usted quiere, yo me encargo de llevarla a la subdirección oficial —** se ofreció Sue Sylvester.

— **De ninguna manera Sylvester, lo haré yo, quiero que tú y las demás se encarguen de llevar a todas a sus celdas, pediré a tencion médica para que las revisen.**

— **De acuerdo —** su tono era molesto, pero sabía que si Rachel era castigada, podría aprovecharse de ello.

Annie se acercó a Rachel y la esposó.

— **Hora de irnos boxeadora.**

Las celadoras comenzaron un conteo y separaron por grupo a las chicas.

* * *

— **¿Estas bien? —** preguntó Annie mientras seguía a Rachel de cerca

— **Mejor de lo que me veo —** bromeó

— **Sue Sylvester no perdió su tiempo, se metió también en la pelea.**

— **Si lo sé, mejor momento no pudo tener, Annie ¿Crees que la subdirectora me castigue?.**

— **Pues, es lo que debería hacer, iniciaste una pelea, y eso está prohibido, pero pues quién sabe que vaya a pasar.**

Llegaron a la subdirección y la celadora tocó un par de veces la puerta, hasta que escuchó la voz de Quinn.

Abrió la puerta y fue ella quién entró primero.

— **Permiso Subdirectora .**

Quinn caminaba por toda la oficina, unos minutos antes había escuchado un disparo, eso le había puesto los nervios de punta.

Se preocupó por Rachel.

— **¿Se puede saber que está pasando? Escuché un disparo hace un rato —** su voz sonaba angustiada.

— **Así es señorita Fabray, hubo una pelea en el comedor, y a una de mis compañeras —** no pudo terminar

— **¿Una pelea? ¿En este reclusorio Annie? —** preguntó molesta.

— **Si señorita.**

— **¿Qué pasó exactamente?**

— **La reclusa 1512 golpeó a a la reclusa 1323 —** Quinn la miró enseguida.

— **¿Berry? —** Annie solo asintió **— ¿Por qué hizo eso?**

— **No lo sé, la reclusa solo dijo que Wilde se la debia, por eso la traje —** Quinn palideció **— Sin la oficial López me pareció necesario traerla acá , y que sea usted quién decida el castigo —** Annie salió de la oficina y volvió con una Rachel toda golpeada, y bañada en sangre **— también quería saber si puede llamar a la doctora pillsbury, la pela se salió de control y hay más de una que necesitará atención médica.**

Quinn no la escuchó, miraba a Rachel quien no había levantado la cabeza, miraba al piso perdidamente.

La rubia se preocupó, de nuevo la veía en estas condiciones

— **¿Señorita Fabray? —** sacó a la rubia de su trance.

— **¿Si? —** le prestó atención.

— **¿Podría llamar a la doctora entonces?**

— **Por supuesto, ahora mismo la localizo —** tomó su teléfono fijo y tecleó lo más rápido que pudo **— ¿Emma? —** dijo cuando alguien respondió del otro lado **— Perdón que te moleste, sé que te había dado unos días libre pero, hubo una pelea entre varias reclusas y necesito que vengas a revisarlas ¿ Será que puedes venir? O sino ¿podrías enviarme a alguien que se haga cargo? —** escuchaba lo que su amiga y compañera le decía, mientras que Rachel y Annie se sonreían victoriosas **— ¿En serio? Por dios Emma no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, si sí, acá nos vemos —** colgó la llamada y miró a Annie enseguida, y trató de no mirar a Rachel **— La doctora ya viene para acá.**

— **De acuerdo, iré a apoyar a mis compañeros —** trató de irse.

— **Annie espera —** se detuvo **— lleva a la 1512 a su celda, en cuanto llegue la oficial López la pondré al tanto para que sea ella quien dictamine un castigo.**

— **Pero subdirectora —** se tensó **— en el comedor están todas la reclusas, necesito ir y dar indicaciones.**

— **Es una orden celadora —** no quería estar a solas con Rachel **— y eso no se discute.**

El ánimo de la morena cayó.

— **De acuerdo —** miró a Rachel con culpa, esta sólo bajo la mirada **— Permiso.**

La radio de Annie sonó, eran voces distorsionadas .

— **¿Qué sucede celadora? —** respondió Annie a través del radio **— la escucho.**

" **Annie, tenemos un problema, la pelea se salió de control de nuevo, tienes que venir ya"**

— **Ahora no puedo, se supone que todas las celadoras están ahí ¿Acaso no son suficientes? —**

" **No, Sue Sylvester golpeó a una chica, y todas se nos echaron encima, hay varias celadoras en problemas"**

— **Joder —** eso no era parte del plan, pensó Annie **— De acuerdo, voy enseguida —** tomó a Rachel del brazo, tenía que llevarla primero a la celda **— andando reclusa.**

Quinn escuchó el llamado de Annie, se preocupó, jamás había pasado algo similar en la prison, pero sabía que solo Annie o Santana, podrían controlar aquello.

— **Annie, ve ahora mismo al llamado, necesito que controles esa bendita pelea.**

— **Debo llevar primero a Berry subdirectora.**

— **No te preocupes por ella, yo me hago cargo, ahora estás al mando, la doctora ya viene en camino.**

Rachel y Annie la miraron.

La celadora asintió y dejó la oficina de Quinn.

* * *

— **¿Se puede saber cuál fue el motivo de la pelea? —** preguntó la rubia sin mirar a Rachel.

— **Kitty me las debía.**

— **¿Deberte qué? —** la morena no dijo nada **— En todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí, nunca había pasado esto, y si mal no recuerdo , cuando entraste te dije que no permitiría este tipo de comportamiento.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **¿Solo eso dirás? —** preguntó al ver que Rachel no agregó nada más.

— **Yo solo quería hablar con usted —** la mirada de Quinn ya no vagaba por la habitación, se posó en el rostro maltratado de Rachel.

— **¿Qué? —** preguntó incrédula **— Todo esto ¿solo para hablar conmigo?**

— **Si, necesitaba hablar con usted, desde hace días.**

— **Berry usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar —** dijo molesta recordando lo que había pasado.

— **Se equivoca, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.**

— **¿De qué?**

— **De lo que sentimos —** una risa áspera por parte de la rubia es lo que obtuvo.

— **Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar —** se levantó de la silla y se posó frente a la enorme ventana, dándole la espalda a Rachel.

— **¿Ya no siente nada por mi? —** sus puños débiles por la pelea, no lograban aflojarse.

— **No —** dijo segura, aunque por dentro, su alma se rompía en pedazos **— y ahora que lo pienso, nunca sentí nada por usted reclusa.**

— **Miente —** cerró los ojos con la misma fuerza que sus puños **— se que miente.**

— **¿Mentir? —** la rubia sabía que se arrepentiría de todo lo que salía de su boca en ese momento, pero estaba cegada por la rabia **— Jamás, más bien creo que era compasión, o lástima —** aquellas palabras afiladas, tuvieron el efecto esperado en la morena.

Rachel sintió que su corazón dejó de latir.

No pudo soportar lo que escuchaba, comenzó a llorar, a derramar amargas lágrimas.

Pese a que la rubia no podía verlo, ahogó el sonido de su sufrimiento y respiró profundo.

Requirió de todas sus fuerzas para volver a hablar.

Sus siguientes palabras se sintieron tan fríamente dolorosas para Quinn.

— **Gracias —** la rubia se giró y miró sus ojos, no sabía que era más frío, si el tono de sus palabras, o su mirada **— Por destrozar mi corazón, y por jugar con mis sentimientos.**

La morena trató torpemente detener el llanto, la rubia se maldijo por eso.

— **Por esta vez no habrá castigo Berry, pero si esto se repite, no tendré opción —** añadió al ver el sufrimiento de la morena, muy parecido al suyo.

— **Cumpliré con mi castigo —** dijo en voz baja, secando sus lágrimas con la mano, dejando a su paso, un rastro de sangre **— ¿Por cuántos días?**

— **Berry no es necesario —** dijo sintiendose la peor persona del mundo.

— **¿Cuántos días? —** su mirada y su voz eran realmente fríos.

— **Tres —** respondió la rubia, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

La celadora Annie apareció por la puerta, llevaba la ropa toda desalineada y uno que otro rasguño en el rostro, la pelea si que estuvo fuera de control.

— **Lamento la demora subdirectora, El comedor parecía un ring de boxeo —** Annie se percató de lo tensa que estaba la situación, notó que la morena había llorado, y también que necesitaba revisar sus heridas **— ¿la llevo a su celda?**

Quinn miró a Rachel, quizo ver en sus ojos a la tierna y tímida morena que llegó meses atrás.

Pero solo tuvo una mirada fría y retadora, de pronto recordó a Danielle, y la ira se apoderó de ella.

— **De ninguna manera —** Annie observó a Quinn, temiendo lo que vendría **— Rachel estará unos días en la celda de castigo —** abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un juego de llaves que tenía, en el y en el de Santana López tenía una llave extra, y era la de la celda de castigo, ellas dos eran los única autorizadas para tener esa llave, miró por unos segundos a la morena y después le entregó las llaves a Annie.

— **¿Qué? —** preguntó Annie viendo el juego de llaves que le había entregado.

— **¿Pasa algo celadora? ¿Acaso no entendió?**

— **Perdón subdirectora, es solo que, nunca habíamos usado la celda, bueno, no en el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí.**

— **La razón por la que no se había usado, es porque nunca nadie había ocasionado un problema como el que ocasionó la reclusa 1512 el día de hoy —** quizás al siguiente día se arrepentiría por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía dar marcha atrás **— Cuando ingresó al reclusorio se le advirtió que si pasaba algo como esto, tendría consecuencias, y ahora tendrá que enfrentarlas.**

Annie miró a Rachel, se sorprendió al ver que no parecía tener miedo, su mirada era fría, y ausente, eso le preocupó.

Pero la preocupación se hizo mayor al pensar lo que sería de Rachel en un sitio así, sabía que estaba por pasar los peores días de su vida.

— **¿Cuantos días permanecerá ahí?.**

— **La respuesta creo la debe saber de memoria oficial —** la mirada de Quinn también era fría, pero más retadora, definitivamente ambas estaban en una batalla, y Annie se sentía incómoda de estar ahí **— Y si vuelve a ocasionar estos problemas, o cualquier otro, será una semana completa reclusa, así que piense muy bien las cosas. Su estadía en ese lugar le servirá para ello —** se abofeteo mentalmente al decir eso.

— **De acuerdo —** la celadora tomó a Rachel del brazo sin usar la fuerza, no quería lastimarla más **— me retiro entonces subdirectora.**

— **En cuanto la doctora pillsbury terminé de revisar a las reclusas, necesito que la lleves a la celda de castigo, para que también revise a Rachel —** dijo su nombre tratando de que la morena se girara, pero está sólo le dió la espalda y salió de la oficina sin esperar a Annie **— Cuando la reclusa sea atendida, quiero las llaves de vuelta —** la rubia sabía que era muy peligroso que esas llaves anduvieran vagando por ahí.

— **Si señorita.**

Quinn esperó a que saliera la celadora, y comenzó a llorar.

¿Que acababa de hacer?

La peor estupidez en la vida.

* * *

El trayecto hacía la celda de castigo estuvo cargada de silencio.

Ninguna habló nada.

La morena contó más de cinco pasillos hasta que llegaron al final, el más largo y silencioso de todos.

No había visto a ninguna reclusa, probablemente seguían en el comedor.

El corredor era oscuro.

Las luces solo se encendían por unos sensores.

Había dos celdas de castigo, una frente a la otra y se encontraban al final del pasillo.

Cada una contaba con una pequeña ventanilla en la puerta.

Annie abrió y le indico que entrara, la morena se detuvo de golpe.

Parecía que ni un rayo de luz entraba en el lugar.

Estaba sucio, y muy frío, parecía abandonado.

No había camas, ni una sola prenda que la cubriera del frío.

Solo había un retrete.

Ni loca voy a usarlo, pensó la morena.

— **Lamento que todo haya terminado así Berry —** Annie lo decía enserio **— A pesar de que era un riesgo grande el que corríamos, no pensé nunca que la subdirectora terminaría castigandote —** se acercó a Rachel y le quitó las esposas.

— **Tranquila Annie, al final, logré lo que quería.**

— **¿Y qué era? —** Rachel la miró.

— **Que todo quedara claro entre nosotras —** suspiró.

— **Temo decirte que no podré ayudarte esta vez, la única que puede venir acá, es López, y aunque aprovechara que ella no está, si te trajera algo, sería chica muerta.**

— **Está bien, no pasa nada —** dijo mirando sin ganas su hogar por tres días.

— **Debo irme, vendré más tarde —** abrió la puerta pero no salió, se giró y habló de nuevo **— trata de no volverte loca Rachel, sería muy fácil en un sitio como este.**

Salió y cerró con llave.

La barbilla de Rachel temblaba, quizás era por el frío, o quizás por el dolor de los golpes recibidos.

Aún era de día y podía sentir mucho frío.

Sería una dura noche.

Tiró de la manga del overol para cubrir sus manos, las cuáles estaban manchas de sangre.

Trató de buscar un lugar cómodo, aunque sabía que sería imposible encontrarlo.

— **Bien hecho Rachel —** susurró para ella misma.

* * *

Una hora más tarde…

Emma había terminado de atender a la reclusas con ayuda de las celadoras, aunque la pelea había terminado, el ambiente seguía algo caliente, y no querían arriesgarse.

Tanto Mercedes como Danny, habían estado buscando a Rachel, pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

Cuando vieron llegar a Annie sola, supieron que algo malo pasaba, la celadora solo las miró y negó con la cabeza.

— **Doctora ya no falta ningúna —** Annie se acercó a Emma y después se dirigió a las reclusas **— Quiero que se reúnan por secciones, para que las oficiales las lleven a sus respectivas celdas, y mucho cuidado con empezar una pelea de nuevo.**

Las reclusas hicieron lo que Annie les ordenó y por grupos fueron llevadas a sus celdas.

— **Iré a llevarle las recetas a Quinn —** comentó Emma.

— **Aún falta una reclusa por atender doctora Pillsbury, la subdirectora me pidió que la llevara.**

— **De acuerdo vamos —** Pillsbury siguió a la celadora de cerca **— Oficial ¿Dónde están las demás reclusas?**

Annie se detuvo y la observó.

— **Todas las reclusas estaban en el comedor doctora —** respondió sin entender la pregunta pero siguió caminando

— **Berry no estaba —** soltó tratando de alcanzar a la celadora, Annie de nuevo se frenó.

— **La reclusa 1512 se encuentra castigada doctora —** trató de caminar de nuevo pero Emma la detuvo del brazo.

Annie miró el agarre y luego a Emma, esta se dió cuenta y la soltó de inmediato, sonrojándose por completo.

— **¿Castigada? ¿Por qué? —** preguntó preocupada, y Annie le pareció extraña se preocupación.

— **Fue Rachel la que inició la pelea.**

— **¡Dios! Esto debe ser una broma.**

— **No lo es doctora, y al igual que a las demás reclusas, también necesita ser revisada.**

— **Pero por aquí no se llega a su celda —** dijo al ver que ya habían pasado el área dónde se encontraban todas las celdas.

— **La reclusa no se encuentra en su celda junto a las demás, se le ha aislado como castigo.**

— **¿Aislado? ¿Dónde? —** Emma sabía perfectamente dónde, pero deseaba con todo su ser que estuviera equivocada.

— **¿Dónde más seria doctora? En la celda de castigo.**

— **¿La subdirectora Fabray sabe de esto? —** estaba segura que no, ella jamás permitiría que Rachel fuera llevada a un lugar así.

— **Doctora, la señorita Fabray me dió la orden de que aplicará el castigo en contra de la reclusa.**

— **¿Qué? —** ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia?

— **Lo que escuchó doctora, y será mejor que nos demos prisa, la reclusa necesita ser revisada.**

Emma no dijo más y caminó en silencio por el enorme corredor que daba a las celdas de castigo, aunque seguía sin poder créer lo que había dicho Annie.

Al llegar, Annie se asomó por la ventanilla, vio a Rachel sentada en el piso.

— **Berry llegó la asistencia médica.**

Rachel levantó la cara.

— **No quiero ver a nadie Annie —** dijo molesta.

La celadora no esperaba esa respuesta.

— **No estoy pidiendo permiso reclusa, la doctora Pillsbury ya está aquí.**

— **Dije que no quiero ver ni hablar con nadie oficial.**

— **Rachel, necesito revisar esos golpes —** dijo Emma tratando de ver por la ventanilla.

— **Estoy bien doctora.**

— **Berry no me iré de aquí hasta que no te haya revisado.**

— **¡Que no quiero carajo! ¿Por qué no se largan y me dejan en paz?**

Emma y la oficial se miraron sorprendidas, y preocupadas.

— **Hora de irnos —** dijo Annie echándole un último vistazo a Rachel.

— **¿Qué? No voy a dejarla así oficial.**

— **Es inútil doctora, no dejará que la revise, vámonos —** la tomó del brazo y la llevó casi arrastrándola.

— **¿Qué demonios te pasa? —** forcejeo con Annie para tratar de zafarse pero fue inútil, Annie la tenía abrazada prácticamente.

— **¿Qué demonios le pasa a usted? Ella está en una celda de castigo, no debe de tener visitas de ningún tipo —** dijo sin soltarla.

— **¿Entonces por qué me trajiste? —** dejó de luchar contra el agarre de Annie.

— **Porque la subdirectora trata de calmar su culpa como sea —** Emma no dijo más, era verdad, pero no pudo descifrar el tono que usó, quizás sabía algo acerca de Quinn, pero no sabía qué.

Annie aflojó el abrazo y la doctora se liberó enseguida.

Salió casi corriendo.

— **Doctora espere —** le gritó pero fue inútil.

Emma no se detuvo.

* * *

Subdirección…

— **¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Tengo veinte llamadas perdidas —** su tono era molesto, no había tenido un buen día.

La rubia no respondió, Santana supo que algo ocurría

— **¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Quinn? —** Emma entró sin tocar y casi tirando la puerta, estaba molesta.

Santana abrió la boca pero no pudo decir ni media palabra, estaba sorprendida por la forma en que llegó la doctora.

— **A mi también me da gusto verte Emma —** dijo molesta, sabía que cuando emma se diera cuenta de lo sucedido con Rachel, sería la primera en reclamar.

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste? —** ignoró el sarcasmo.

— **Porque cometió una falta Emma —** puso sus manos en el escritorio y enfrentó a la doctora **— no podía ser condescendiente con ella.**

— **¿Te das cuenta del peligro al que la expones?**

Quinn iba a responder pero Annie entró a la oficina, también sin tocar.

— **Lamento la interrupción subdirectora —** Santana la miró amenazante **— Las reclusas ya fueron llevadas a sus celdas, todo está bajo control, aquí tiene las llaves.**

Santana vió el juego de llaves, y enseguida miró a Quinn, esas llaves solo se usaban para la celda de castigo, la oficial López comenzó a preocuparse.

— **Gracias oficial, necesito que prepare un reporte con lo sucedido el día de hoy para la oficial López.**

— **Ahora mismo me encargo de eso señorita —** observó por un momento a Emma y salió de la oficina, ésta salió tras ella, Santana se percató de ello.

— **¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo? —** preguntó Santana mirando a Quinn.

La rubia suspiró profundo y habló.

— **Hubo una pelea en el comedor, todo se salió del control de las celadoras y hubo un disparo —** Santana abrió los ojos **— Annie vino unos minutos después a informarme lo que estaba pasando, me dijo que necesitaba que llamara a Emma, porque las reclusas necesitaban atención médica, y así lo hice, pero de nuevo comenzó la pelea y Annie tuvo que ir y apoyar a sus compañeras.**

— **Quinn ¿Me estás diciendo que las presas se agarraron a golpes? —** la rubia asintió **— ¿Pero cómo pasó? ¿Quien demonios comenzó la pelea?.**

— **Berry —** respondió Quinn.

Santana la miró, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento diría que era una broma, pero no fue así, la rubia no dijo nada más.

— **¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa niña? —** preguntó incrédula.

— **Dijo que lo había provocado para poder hablar conmigo —** bajó la mirada.

— **¿Hablaste con ella?**

— **Si, Annie la trajo cuando vino a ponerme al tanto de lo que pasaba, pero después tuvo que volver al comedor y nos dejó solas.**

— **¿Qué te dijo? —** a Santana no le estaba gustando hacia dónde se dirigía todo.

— **Pues que solo lo había hecho para hablar conmigo.**

— **¿Y? —** preguntó Santana al ver que su amiga no decía nada más.

— **Y fui una verdadera idiota Santana —** comenzó a llorar.

López se acercó de inmediato a ella.

— **¿Qué fué lo que pasó rubia? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

— **Le mentí Santana, le dije cosas horribles pero te juro que no siento nada de eso —** su llanto aumentó y Santana la abrazó **— ahora debe estar odiándome.**

— **¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste Quinn? —** se arrepintió enseguida de hacer la pregunta.

— **Le dije que no sentía nada por ella, y que nunca lo había sentido, que quizás solo era compasión o lástima.**

— **Dios Quinn ¿En qué estabas pensando?**

— **Estaba molesta, furiosa, no me percaté de lo idiota que estaba siendo, le dije que por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, pero si volvía a ocurrir, sería castigada.**

— **¿Y qué pasó? —** Santana sintió más el agarre de Quinn, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, se venía lo peor, lo sabía.

— **Dijo que cumpliría con su castigo, le dije que no era necesario pero no le importó, y al ver sus ojos, solo ví odio y recordé el porqué habíamos llegado hasta eso, no pude evitar pensar en Danielle y ella juntas, cuando llegó Annie no me importó nada, le ordené que la llevara a la celda de castigo —** Santana detuvo las caricias.

— **¿Qué hiciste qué? —** no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— **Lo siento Santana, lo siento —** su llanto era desgarrador y lleno de culpa **— Estaba molesta, muy molesta y me cegaron los celos.**

* * *

En el pasillo…

— **Es evidente el miedo que le tienes a López —** Emma alcanzó a Annie, tenía que decirle unas cuantas palabras.

Annie se detuvo y con molestia encaró a la octora Pillsbury.

— **No le tengo miedo, más bien se cuál es mi lugar en este reclusorio, se lo que puedo y no hacer, la que no sabe aún cuál es su lugar es usted.**

— **¿De qué hablas?**

— **¿De qué hablo? De que se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden, y me doy una idea el porqué, pero déjeme decirle una cosa doctora —** caminó lentamente hacia Emma **— yo sé lo que hago en esta prisión, sé para quién trabajo y sé lo que gano a cambio, esta es mi operación y no dejaré que ni usted ni nadie acabe con lo que he logrado hasta ahora, así que ande con mucho cuidado señorita Pillsbury, no le busque tres pies al gato, porque se las va a encontrar —** dijo esto y se fue por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Emma quedó muy confundida.

Regresó a la oficina de Quinn, aún tenía algo que aclarar.

Entró de nuevo sin tocar y dejó las recetas de las reclusas.

— **Revisé a las reclusas y aquí están sus recetas, ninguna presentó un daño grave, fueron golpes leves, mañana solo habrá moretones, pero esto les calmará el dolor —** dijo mostrando las recetas.

— **¿Qué hay de Berry? —** Preguntó la rubia.

— **¿Qué pasa con ella?**

— **tenía varios golpes en su rostro ¿La revisaste?**

— **No —** Santana y Quinn se miraron.

— **¿Por qué no? —** fue Santana la que preguntó.

— **Porque simplemente no quiso —** dijo restándole importancia.

— **Pero yo di la orden de que la revisaras también, y no debió importarte si quería o no ser revisada, era una orden Emma.**

— **Ella está en una celda de castigo, lo cual le impide recibir algún tipo de atención, sea cual sea, no podía obligarla.**

— **Sabes perfectamente que…**

— **Sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar en este reclusorio subdirectora —** la interrumpió **— y no pienso incumplir mi contrato, es hora de que usted también vaya entendiendo cuál es su lugar.**

Dicho esto salió de la subdirección.

— **Dios —** la rubia se cubrió el rostro **— ¿Que he hecho? —** lloró de nuevo

Ahora todo se había ido a la basura.

* * *

 **¡Hola a tod s! Lamento la demora (como siempre) pero aquí estoy de nuevo y vengo a decirles unas cuantas cosas.**

 **Nota:** El final de esta historia está cerca, los capítulos que vienen son fundamentales y demasiado importantes en la historia, a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzarán a revelarse grandes y oscuros secretos de muchos personajes.

 **Nota:** Odio el drama pero creo que es necesario para lo que viene.

 **Nota:** Lamentablemente he notado que ya no hay comentarios, lo cual de verdad me quita las ganas de continuar, pero hice la promesa que iba a terminar la historia y eso haré.

 **Nota:** Al terminar esta historia publicaré otra faberry llamada "la chica del internado" está no es una historia creada por mi, pero la dueña de dicha historia me permitió adaptarla en mi cuenta, esta historia me encantó y la verán más adelante.

 **Nota Final:** en la plataforma de Wattpad también publicaré historias próximamente, por si quieren ir y seguirme estaría genial , me encuentran como **FaberryMC08.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	25. Chapter 25

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE… SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **(ADVERTENCIA RACHEL G!P)**

 **Capítulo 24 (Primera Parte)**

* * *

— **¡Lo sabía! —** gritó Danny demasiado molesta **— yo sabía perfectamente que esto iba a terminar muy mal, y te lo dije —** le apuntó.

— **Lo siento Danielle, te juro que no creí que acabaría así.**

— **Esto está mal Annie —** se acercó a los barrotes y se recargó en ellos **— Muy mal.**

— **Ve el lado bueno Danny —** Danielle la miró enseguida **— estando ahí adentro, no corre ningún peligro.**

— **¿Peligro? Annie, tu mejor que nadie sabe la locura que hay en ese lugar.**

— **Lo sé Saunders, pero mientras ella esté ahí, nuestra misión está a salvo —** Annie se arrepintió enseguida de lo que dijo.

— **¡Tu misión Annie! —** dijo con violencia aproximándose a la celadora **— a ti solo te importa tu caso, tu operación, pero Rachel, Rachel es mi misión, y no voy a permitir que nada le pase se lo prometí a —** calló.

— **¿A quien Saunders? Porque no me dices la verdad, porque sé que hay algo más.**

Danny suspiró.

— **Rachel es mi prima Annie, y no me importa a quien me lleve por enfrente con tal de sacarla de este lugar, sé que a ti lo único que te importa es tu caso, así que no te preocupes, ni ella ni yo nos vamos a interponer —** Annie la miró preocupada **— Tu misión sigue en pie, pero ya no cuentas conmigo, llamaré a mi abogado para que te de tu último cheque, y después serás libre de mi —** la chica no se esperaba tal cosa

— **Saunders creí que teníamos un trato —** la tomó del brazo **— no puedes dejar todo así.**

— **Había un trato, pero desde el principio te dije que Rachel Berry y toda su familia, mi familia, era mi prioridad —** resopló **— se nota que nuestras prioridades son diferentes.**

— **No puedes solo abandonarme ahora, si lo haces, todo se vendrá abajo, pero sin mi ayuda, no lograrás nada.**

— **Eso me suena a amenaza oficial —** la tranquilidad con la que hablaba, asustó a Annie **— Soy Danielle Saunders, no, corrijo , soy Danielle Berry Saunders —** hizo énfasis en el apellido paterno **— y no necesito la ayuda de nadie, y me parece increíble tu amenaza, después de que fui yo, quien te sacó del hoyo, y fui yo, quien te hizo lo que eres ahora.**

La celadora bajó su cabeza visiblemente avergonzada y muy arrepentida.

— **Jamás te amenazaría, perdón si sonó así, sé que lo haces por tu nueva familia, pero, ¿Qué hay de la mía? Sabes que yo también hago esto por ellos —** la mirada fría y retadora de Danny se ablandó un poco **— A ti te debo no solo lo que soy Saunders, también te debo la vida, sino hubiera sido por ti yo...**

— **No lo digas —** la detuvo

— **Estoy a tus órdenes como siempre, si te interesa claro —** dijo muy triste mirando de nuevo a los ojos de Danny **— buscaré la forma de solucionar lo de Rachel.**

Danny sintió su dolor, y también culpa.

— **Necesito verla, asegurarme de que está bien.**

— **Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos y trabajar juntas, no podré complacerte —** Annie sabía que perdería puntos con Danielle **— solo hay dos juegos de llaves, uno lo tiene López y el otro lo tiene la subdirectora, y dudo mucho que alguna me las quiera prestar, así que, creo, que lo mejor será que hables con tu abogado y apresure las cosas, porque si Rachel no tiene un representante aquí adentro, estará expuesta a cualquier cosa, y no podrá siquiera defenderse.**

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **Pues si Rachel tuviera un abogado, hubiera evitado el castigo.**

— **¿O sea que el aún puede hacer algo?**

— **Si le ceden el caso de Rachel mañana mismo, solo pasaría esta noche en esa celda.**

— **De acuerdo, hablaré con él ahora mismo, tiene que hacer algo para ayudarnos.**

— **Espero que el si pueda, yo debo ir a revisión, cualquier cosa me avisas , si quieres digo —**

— **Gracias Annie, buenas noches.**

* * *

Día siguiente...

El claxon sonó por tercera ocasión, con desesperación y molestia dejó la mano pegada para después dejar caer la cabeza sobre el volante.

— **Maldición Santana! Date prisa quieres, no tenemos todo el día —** gritó la rubia desde su auto **— ¡Si no te das prisa me largo! —** volvió a sonar el claxon.

Santana salió de su casa con una cara de fastidio.

— **Por dios Quinn ¿no desayunaste nada? —** preguntó molesta la oficial mientras se montaba en el auto **— Andas de un humor —** la retó.

Normalmente era Santana la que tenía que esperar por qué la rubia saliera de su casa, pero ese día y como cada que tenía guardia, Quinn llevaba su auto ya que tenía que regresar sola.

Santana se quedaba una vez a la semana, a cubrir un turno nocturno, el cual le servía para tener al día todo el tedioso papeleo.

Pero tras lo ocurrido el día anterior en el comedor del reclusorio, tenía muchos emails que enviar a los abogados de cada una de las reclusas que estuvieron involucradas en la pelea.

Y solo ella podía hacerlo.

Lanzó su maletín al asiento trasero y notó que la rubia llevaba una montaña de cosas, pero por el golpe, supo que se trataba de ropa.

La miró interrogativa y Quinn sintió su mirada.

— **¿Qué pasa? —** preguntó la rubia.

— **¿Que llevas allá atrás? —** Quinn se movió incómoda en el asiento **— Parece ropa.**

— **He, si, es ropa , planeaba pasar a la lavandería saliendo del trabajo —** agregó al ver la mirada curiosa de la latina **— ya sabes que cuando te quedas de guardia no me gusta salir tarde, entonces aprovecharé para pasar a dejar la ropa.**

— **Tu tienes un cuarto de lavado en casa Quinn —** su mirada era acusadora **— no necesitas una lavandería —** la rubia se sonrojó, sintiéndose descubierta.

— **Si lo sé, es solo que, desde que estoy a cargo del penal, no me queda mucho tiempo —** miró de reojo a Santana y supo que no le estaba creyendo nada **— Además, mi madre me avisó anoche que vendrían a pasarse unos días conmigo, y ya sabes cómo son de delicados con ciertas cosas —** miró a su amiga y vió que su semblante se había relajado ¿le había creído? Esperaba que si.

Lo cierto era que la rubia no mentía, su madre, Judy, le había marcado por la noche para avisarle que querían verla y que irían a pasar unos días con ella.

Quinn no supo si eso era buena idea, por todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, pero amaba a sus padres y los extrañaba mucho más.

— **Así que el viejo decrépito de Russell vendrá a verte —** la rubia rodó los ojos, su padre y su mejor amiga se la vivían peleando y retandose uno al otro, y no era que le molestara no, por el contrario, le gustaba mucho la relación que tenían sus padres con sus amigos, pero alguien tenía que ser el maduro en la familia ¿No?.

— **Si, vendrán, y por lo que más quieras latina estúpida, no quiero que se hable del trabajo.**

— **¿Por qué no? Siempre hablamos de ello, es lo primero que nos preguntan.**

— **Si lo sé —** resopló un poco desesperada, hundiéndose en el asiento **— más bien, no quiero que saques el tema de Rachel, por favor.**

— **tranquila rubia, no lo haré.**

— **Gracias.**

Santana la miró de nuevo.

— **¿Levantarás el castigo de Berry? —** Quinn dejó de mirar la carretera, para enfrentar a su amiga **— Digo, ambas sabemos que fue exagerada la decisión que tomaste, es la primera vez que Rachel comete una falta.**

— **Lo sé Santana, pero, a esta hora ya todas deben de saber dónde está Rachel, y si le retiro el castigo así como si nada, lo más probable es que hablen con sus abogados y les cuenten, eso no me conviene.**

— **Pero tampoco es justo para ella Quinn —** la rubia no la miró, no podía dejar que su amiga se diera cuenta que estaba al borde del llanto **— sé que lo de ustedes ya terminó pero, ya de por sí está pagando una condena que no le corresponde, estuvo a punto de morir hace unos meses, y ahora esto, es demasiado para una niña.**

— **¿Ya tienes el borrador de lo que vas a enviar a los abogados? —** cuestionó la rubia tratando de cambiar el tema esperando que su amiga lo entendiera, y así fue, la otra solo asintió **— quiero que quede todo claro, sé que después de lo de ayer, el teléfono sonará todo el día, así que quiero que esté en orden para cualquier pregunta o aclaración.**

— **Tranquila rubia, ya tengo todo bajo control, ayer mismo lo hice con ayuda de Annie, ella fue la que me puso al tanto de todo.**

El trayecto al penal fue silencioso, ninguna habló, solo se podía escuchar de fondo sus respiraciones y la radio encendida.

Pero Quinn no prestaba atención a nada, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

El auto negro de la rubia se estacionó en el enorme aparcamiento del penal.

Bajó con cuidado para no caer en algún charco ocasionado por las lluvias que comenzaron días atrás.

Santana hizo lo mismo y espero a que la rubia llegará hasta ella para entrar juntas, como era costumbre.

— **Supongo que comeremos en mi oficina ¿Cierto? —** preguntó Quinn cuando llegaron a la torre.

— **Si rubia, hay mucho trabajo así que hoy no me puedo dar mis dos horas de comida —** respondió con fastidio **— Pero si a ti te apetece salir a comer por ahí, no hay problema.**

— **Sabes que odio comer sola Santana —** la latina sonrió, claro que lo sabía **— así que te espero en mi oficina más tarde —** besó la mejilla de Santana en forma de despedida y se retiró.

Santana ingresó a la torre y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

— **Fui a buscarte a tu celda, creí que seguías dormida —** Era Annie la que aparecía en las regaderas encontrándose a una Danielle completamente desnuda, que no se inmutó al escuchar la voz de la celadora

— **Estaba en la celda de Mercedes hablando con ella y con Brittany —** sonrió al darse cuenta que la chica no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo **— tenía que contarles lo que pasó con Berry ¿Para que soy buena? —** preguntó pero Annie no la escuchó, seguía perdida en el cuerpo bien trabajado de la reclusa **— ¿Annie?**

La celadora no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la desnuda figura de su ex socia, pero cuando subió la mirada sin pudor alguno y chocó con los ojos de Danny, se sonrojó y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

Carraspeó y trató de concentrarse, pero la sonrisa coqueta de la otra lo empeoraba todo.

— **Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?**

— **¿Qué para qué soy buena? —** Danielle estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, le parecía divertido ver a la oficial en aquel estado, ya que juraba que no le iban las mujeres, a pesar del trabajo sucio y rudo que tenía en el penal, Annie era muy femenina fuera de éste, incluso le había conocido a uno que otro galán.

Pero tampoco podía negar lo linda que era, y más con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— **Pues yo, quería saber si habías hablado con tu abogado —** desvío su vista cuando Danielle salió de la regadera con la toalla en mano, pero sin intención de cubrirse.

— **Si, lo hice, pero no podrá sacar a Rachel de ahí.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿No le cedieron el cambio?**

— **Si, pero tarda de cinco a siete días para que sea oficial y aparezca en el sistema, mientras no puede intervenir en su caso.**

— **Pero tú tienes un gran poder, ¿no puedes hacer algo más?**

— **Ya lo hizo, y sólo pudieron reducirlo a tres días, pero de igual forma de nada serviría, para cuando se haga oficial, Rachel ya no tendría castigo.**

— **El debió haber pedido el cambio desde hace mucho —** suspiró.

— **Creeme que lo hizo, pero el caso de Berry estaba "perdido" —** dijo haciendo señas con sus dedos **— ese miserable hizo muy bien su trabajo, dejó a Rachel totalmente indefensa.**

— **Lamento todo esto Danny, de verdad creí que se podía hacer algo —** bajó su cabeza.

— **No te preocupes, confiaré en el carácter que tiene mi prima para salir adelante, más bien creo que te debo una disculpa —** la celadora la miró en seguida, y de la misma manera esquivó la vista frente a ella **— Ayer te culpé de todo, fui muy dura Contigo cuando tú no tuviste nada que ver, solo quisiste ayudarnos, y en vez de agradecerte, te traté mal, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa Annie.**

— **Te juro que no pensé que las cosas terminarían así, de haberlo sabido, nunca las habría expuesto.**

— **Lo sé, por eso me disculpo ahora, y quiero que sepas que nada va a cambiar, seguiremos juntas en esto Annie.**

Annie se acercó y la abrazó sintiéndose aliviada.

Danielle sonrió sintiendo las manos de la celadora vagar por su espalda, la oficial se dió cuenta de lo que hacía y se apartó de inmediato.

Sonriéndole en agradecimiento dejó las regaderas casi corriendo.

El estado en el que se encontraba la presa la hacía sentir incómoda, incluso la hacía dudar de su heterosexualidad.

* * *

Santana López estaba teniendo una mañana complicada, no había apartado la vista del computador desde que ingresó a la torre.

Necesitaba su dosis diaria de café.

Para su mala suerte la cafetera que tenía en la oficina y qué era para ella y sus compañeras no estaba calentando, así que no tuvo más opción que ir a la cocina del penal a pedir un café.

Pudo haber ido a la oficina de su jefa, que solo estaba a una cuantas de la torre, pero no, quería despejar su mente y su vista.

Escuchó que alguien la llamó a lo lejos y se detuvo, cuando vio de quién se trataba siguió caminando ignorando a la persona.

— **Oficial espere —** la latina no se detuvo.

— **Es la hora de sus labores reclusa, vaya a trabajar —** habló pero sin detenerse.

— **Espere por favor —** se detuvo bruscamente al sentir el agarre en su brazo.

Se giró con violencia y superioridad, levantó su mentón y quitó el agarre con altanería.

— **¿Qué demonios le pasa reclusa? ¿No sabe que está prohibido el contacto? —** dijo en tono molesto.

— **Perdón oficial, solo quería preguntarle algo.**

— **¿De qué se trata Pierce? Habla ya —** pidió ante el mutismo de la rubia.

— **Quería saber si ya le llevó el desayuno a Rachel.**

Santana la miró de mala manera.

— **Las reclusas que son aisladas en una celda de castigo solo tienen permitido recibir un alimento al día, y es el de la tarde, así que no, aún no ha recibido su comida.**

— **Oh, eso es genial, entonces ¿Podría llevarle esto? —** Brittany extendió su mano mostrando una fruta.

López alzó su ceja y volvió a caminar.

Brittany la alcanzó y se puso frente a ella, evitando que siguiera su camino.

De nuevo le ofreció la fruta.

— **Eso no está permitido reclusa, a ella le prepararán la comida más tarde.**

— **Dios, si la comida que nos dan en el comedor es mala, no me puedo ni imaginar lo que le darán a Rachel, por favor, quiero que por lo menos tenga un buen sabor de boca —** sus ojos eran suplicantes **— Por favor.**

— **De acuerdo, pero solo esta vez —** dijo arrebatándole el fruto **— ahora vete a trabajar.**

No necesitó decirlo dos veces, la vió irse dando pequeños brincos cual niña de preescolar.

Miró el fruto que tenía en la mano, y sonrió, recordando tantas cosas.

Siempre le pasaba cuando veía aquello, a pesar de odiar su sabor.

* * *

Quinn miraba el reloj que tenía en la pared frente a su escritorio, sentía que los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos.

Se preguntó si aquel aparato estaría descompuesto, la respuesta llegó al observar su móvil por cuarta ocasión, descubriendo que no, el reloj no tenía ningún problema.

El problema era ella, ella y sus nervios que la volvían tonta, ella y la ansiedad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Resignada, se dejó caer en la silla, expulsando todo el aire que había retenido por la desesperación.

Miró de nuevo el reloj solo para cerciorarse que solo había pasado un mísero minuto.

Tampoco era como que la rubia estuviera esperando una hora concreta, puesto que ni ella sabía en qué momento llevaría a cabo su plan.

Pero estaba segura que sería después de las dieciocho horas, ya que se despidiera de su mejor amiga.

No estaba segura si lo que quería hacer fuera una buena idea, incluso ya había desistido en varias ocasiones.

Pero no era momento para replantearse las cosas, ni mucho menos de echarse para atrás.

Al contrario, tenía que ir por todo, aunque perdiera en el intento.

Solo tenía que asegurarse de no ser descubierta — pensó la rubia.

Su rostro palideció de solo imaginar lo que pasaría si su mejor amiga o cualquier persona la descubriera.

Sabía que Santana la iba a detener, justo como quiso hacerlo la noche anterior, cuando Quinn se negaba abandonar el penal sin antes hablar con Rachel y disculparse.

 **FLASHBACK**

Después de unos largos minutos donde la rubia no hizo otra cosa que llorar en el hombro de su amiga, comenzó a negar y a divagar cosas sin sentido.

Santana la veía intrigada.

La rubia se puso de pie y caminó hasta su escritorio, abrió uno de sus cojones y sacó un juego de llaves que Santana reconoció en seguida y se interpuso en su camino.

— **Wou Wou ¿A dónde crees que vas Quinn? —** la detuvo por los hombros sin ejercer fuerza alguna.

— **Iré por ella Santana —** sentenció la rubia con un pequeño hipo, producto del llanto.

— **¿Acaso te estás escuchando rubia? —** por más que le doliera a Santana ver a su amiga así, no dejaría que siguiera haciendo más locuras **— ¡No puedes hacer eso!.**

— **¿Por qué no puedo? —** su voz se quebraba mientras seguía luchando por zafarse del agarre de Santana.

— **Porque lo que menos quiere Berry en este momento es verte Quinn, por eso! Debe estar mal, le dijiste cosas feas ¿Crees que te recibirá con un abrazo y un beso? No Fabray —** se respondió ella misma **— ella al igual que tú, necesitan pensar, y descansar, mañana será otro día y tú mente estará más despejada.**

— **Tienes razón San, necesito pensar bien las cosas y mañana mismo hablaré con ell… —** dejó de hablar cuando Santana negó con su dedo **— ¿No qué?**

— **Tu no vas a hablar con nadie Quinn, no mañana, las cosas estarán muy tensas y ya sabemos la actitud que toma Berry en situaciones complicadas, solo, dale su espacio, que se le baje todo lo que trae encima, y ya después si quieres hablar con ella, pues lo haces, pero antes no, te lo prohibo Quinn.**

— **Pero Santana —** hizo un puchero pero la latina no cedió.

— **Y ni se te ocurra intentar entrar a esa celda rubia, porque te estaré vigilando.**

Quinn se echó en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, solo para volver a llorar.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

— **Oh claro que entraré ahí Santana —** susurró la rubia **— o dejo de llamarme Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Dejo acá el capítulo 24, siento que fue demasiado largo por eso decidí publicar una parte… la siguiente la subiré mañana por la tarde/noche así que no se desesperen** **.**

 **Saludos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ni Glee Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenece… Solo Esta Historia.**

 **Advertencia (Rachel g!p)**

 **Capítulo 24 (segunda parte)**

* * *

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Annie se impactó contra algo, más bien contra alguien.

Su teléfono cayó y se agachó para tomarlo.

Quiso golpear a la causante del choque, sin levantarse aún, miró los pies de la persona frente a ella.

Tacones altos color blanco, que hacía lucir aquellas pantorrillas, comenzó a ascender con su mirada, y se encontró con unas piernas muy bien trabajadas.

La oficial comenzó a sudar.

Su mirada no quiso seguir, realmente estaba disfrutando la vista.

Pero como si el destino la estuviera poniendo a prueba, la dueña de dichas piernas carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Y por fin su vista se cruzó con la de la chica, que con una tímida sonrisa se disculpó.

— **Lo siento oficial, justo iba dando la vuelta y no escuché que se acercara alguien.**

— **No se preocupe Doctora Pillsbury, venía algo entretenida —** dijo pero seguía sin moverse **— ¿Qué hace usted por acá?**

— **Bueno, primero que nada permíteme ayudarte —** dijo tomando la mano de la celadora para ayudar a que se pusiera de pie, Annie con una sonrisa le agradeció, y gruñó cuando la doctora soltó su mano **— y segundo, pues, necesitaba hablar contigo.**

— **¿De que se trata?**

— **Pues verás, tengo una muy buena relación con cada una de las presas, y sin querer me enteré de que eres la mano derecha de Danielle y quería saber si… —** sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Annie dio la vuelta y trató de irse por el lado contrario **— ¡Hey! Espera —** se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y la detuvo del brazo, la celadora observó aquella acción y el contraste de pieles, Emma era demasiado blanca para su gusto, pero no vio aquello de mala manera, y eso le caló, Emma se dió cuenta y la soltó tan pronto como pudo **— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? ¿No eres tú la mano derecha de Danielle? —** Annie se tensó.

— **Si lo que quiere es saber cosas para ir y contárselas a López, pues pierde su tiempo doctora, no pienso hablar.**

— **¿Qué? ¡No! —** la detuvo cuando quiso alejarse de nuevo, pero esta vez solo sus dedos se unían **— No se trata de eso, los problemas que tengas con Santana López no me incumben, no tiene nada que ver con la razón por la cual estoy aquí.**

— **¿Entonces? —** preguntó un poco inquieta, la pelirroja no había soltado su mano aún.

— **Ok, bueno, ¿Sabes lo que es intersexual? —** preguntó y miró la confusión en la oficial **— bueno, ese es el término que usan las personas, los médicos usamos otro pero eso es lo de menos, a lo que voy es, una persona intersexual, es aquella que nace con los genitales opuestos, o sea, si es chica, nace con pene, y si es chico, con vagina, esto no solo se da al nacer, también puede ser que años después comienzan a desarrollarse ¿Me explicó? —** Annie asintió **— bien, entonces, existen personas así, y aquí en el penal hay una chica intersexual… —** de nuevo Annie la interrumpía.

— **Rachel Berry —** dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Emma.

— **¿Lo sabías? —** Emma se golpeó mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida, por supuesto que lo sabía, Annie era la sombra de Danielle, la chica con más poder dentro de la prisión, ella sabía todo, incluso podría jurar que sabía el color de ropa interior que llevaba ese día, de repente se sintió avergonzada, y quiso cubrirse.

— **Claro que lo sabía doctora.**

— **Bueno pues eso me facilita las cosas —** sonrió **— como te decía hace un momento, así como me enteré de que ayudas a Danny, también me enteré de que hay ciertas chicas tratando de llevarse a Rachel a la cama.**

— **Ajá ¿Y? ¿Yo que tengo que ver acá? Digo, Rachel es linda y todo, pero , si ella quiere acostarse con medio penal ¿Qué podría hacer yo?**

— **Pues, supe que tú consigues cosas allá afuera para Danielle, y las introduces de contrabando —** Annie alzó una ceja **— así que necesito que me consigas un medicamento.**

— **Wou ¿Escuché bien? La buena y bien portada Emma Pillsbury ¿me está pidiendo que haga algo ilegal? —** la pelirroja solo asintió **— ¿Está loca? Esto no es un juego doctora.**

— **Lo sé Annie, y sé que nunca te han descubierto, por eso acudo a ti, de verdad necesito ese medicamento.**

— **¡Pero usted es doctora! ¡Tiene un consultorio aquí! ¿Acaso no cuenta con ese medicamento? Creí que tenía de todo —** Emma negó con la cabeza **— ¿Y si lo pide? Cómo los medicamentos que se agotan.**

— **No puedo pedirlo, eso expondría a Rachel.**

— **¿Cómo? —** comenzaba a perderse en la conversación.

— **El medicamento es para Berry, y si yo lo pido, como es para su condición, me pedirán su expediente médico, y querrán saberlo todo de ella, en el peor de los casos querrán enviarla a una penal para hombres.**

— **¿Y qué pasa si no toma el medicamento? —** cuestionó preocupada.

— **Pues mientras no mantenga relaciones sexuales con nadie, no pasará nada malo, pero como te dije, hay chicas interesadas en ella.**

— **No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver el que Rachel tenga sexo, con el medicamento que me está pidiendo?**

Emma suspiró.

— **El medicamento es una píldora anticonceptiva para hombres, que por su condición, Rachel debe tomarse diariamente.**

— **Lo que me quiere decir es que si Rachel no toma esas píldoras ¿puede embarazar a una de las reclusas?**

— **Así es, y si eso pasa, si alguna queda embarazada, asuntos internos comenzará a investigar, ya que no hay ni un solo hombre trabajando en este penal, bueno, solo el de seguridad, pero él no tiene acceso a este lugar —** Annie ahora sí estaba muy preocupada **— y si descubren que fue Rachel… —**

— **La enviaran a una prisión para hombres —** Susurró **— ¿Pero qué hay de los condones? Eso es más fácil de conseguir ¿No cree?.**

Emma negó.

— **Sería fácil conseguirlos si, pero en el tiempo que Rachel estuvo hospitalizada, me di cuenta que se irritaba con el látex, al inicio creí que era solo un tipo, después hice varias pruebas, claro, con su piel, nunca con su miembro, y efectivamente, es alérgica, y si se complican las cosas, igual tendremos a servicios internos metiendo sus narices en el caso de Berry.**

— **Joder —** se pasó la mano por su cabello **— Entonces no hay opción, tenemos que conseguir esas píldoras.**

— **Creeme que si no fuera necesario no te lo estaría pidiendo, sé que te expongo, y me siento fatal por eso, pero solo en ti confío para hacer esto.**

— **No se preocupe doctora, solo necesito el nombre de las píldoras, se de un lugar donde quizás las puedan tener.**

— **Genial —** aplaudió emocionada **— Yo, no sé cuánto te paga Danielle por cada favor que te pide pero, dame unos días y te consigo todo el dinero que pidas.**

— **Descuide señorita Pillsbury, no pienso cobrarle nada, ¿recuerda la misión de la que le hablé ayer? —** asintió Emma dudosa **— Pues Rachel es mi misión, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, me incumbe, y pienso responder por todo, usted no se preocupe —** Annie soltó aquello como si la persona frente a ella fuese una amiga de toda la vida **— Ahora mismo debo ir a revisar unas cosas, pero en cuanto me desocupe, pasó al consultorio para que me de toda la información que necesito.**

— **De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde entonces.**

La pelirroja palmeó el hombro de la oficial y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sabía que había encontrado una gran aliada.

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y tenía que llevar la comida a la celda de castigo donde se encontraba Rachel.

Con charola en mano y tarareando una canción, Santana López avanzaba por los últimos pasillos del penal.

Después de haber comido con su mejor amiga en su oficina, se había ido directamente a la cocina, a pedir el alimento que le correspondía a la morena.

De su uniforme sacó unas galletas que insistentemente Quinn le había pedido que pusiera en la charola.

Y no pudo negarse, como tampoco pudo negarse con la única fruta que estaba en la bandeja.

Llegó a la celda y al abrir, se encontró con una imagen que estrujó su corazón.

La morena se encontraba en el piso, con sus rodillas flexionadas y sus manos abrazándose.

El cabello cubría su rostro, y su cuerpo tenía temblores por momentos.

La latina se obligó a pensar que era por el frío y no por otra cosa.

Se acercó lentamente y dejó la bandeja a los pies de Rachel.

Alejó un poco el cabello que cubría su rostro, y le habló con cautela.

— **Berry —** la morena no se movía, pero Santana sabía que estaba respirando **— Berry, despierta.**

La morena se movió ligeramente y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— **¿Oficial? —** Susurró **— ¿Qué hace aquí?**

— **Vine a traerte algo de comer —** miró la charola y Rachel siguió su línea de visión **— tus compañeras te mandaron algo —** dijo tomando la bandeja y acercándola a Rachel **— ¿Por qué estabas dormida a esta hora? ¿Te sientes mal?**

La morena solo negó con la cabeza.

— **No dormí en toda la noche, y supongo me venció el sueño, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida.**

— **Pues entonces come, eso te hará bien, mañana a la misma hora volveré con más.**

— **De acuerdo.**

Santana se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

— **Cualquier cosa que necesites, por aquí andaré.**

— **Gracias oficial.**

La puerta se cerró y la morena sólo escuchó las llaves moverse… de nuevo estaba sola.

* * *

— **¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve? —** preguntaba de nuevo la latina **— puedo llevarte y volver en seguida.**

— **No Santana, ya te dije que no, deja de tratarme como a una niña, creeme que sé cuidarme sola.**

— **Eso lo sé pero, ya sabes, me preocupas, y es más tarde de la hora acordada —** levantó los hombros quitándole importancia.

— **Estaré bien ¿Ok? En cuanto llegue a casa yo te aviso, solo recuerda que tardaré un poco porque iré a la lavandería.**

— **Está bien, pero que no se te olvide avisarme por favor.**

— **Descuida, no lo olvidaré… por cierto —** habló la rubia sin mirar a su amiga **— tu, ya sabes ¿Vas a ver a Rachel por las noches?**

— **¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

— **Curiosidad, digo, no sé, debe ser horrible estar ahí sola, solo quiero asegurarme si andas cerca.**

— **Pues cerca sí, pero no llegaré hasta la celda si eso es lo que preguntas, al fin y al cabo es un castigo, y nadie debe estar ahí.**

— **Claro, lo entiendo —** dijo jugando con sus manos **— bueno, me voy, te mando mensaje cuando esté en casa —** de nuevo se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y ambas salieron de la oficina.

Santana acompañó a la rubia hasta su auto, le repitió que le avisará que ya estaba en casa y se despidió moviendo ligeramente la mano.

Aunque nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, la latina era una persona super protectora.

* * *

Tras alejarse tres cuadras del penal, Quinn detuvo el auto.

Trató de encontrar un buen sitio para estacionarse y que el auto no fuera visible por si algún conocido pasaba cerca.

Cuando encontró el lugar perfecto, bajó del auto y caminó hasta la cajuela, sacó una mochila y se montó de nuevo pero en la parte trasera.

Empezó a hurgar en la montaña de ropa que llevaba, y encontró un cambio de ropa, toda negra.

Se la puso con un poco de complicaciones debido a lo reducido del espacio.

De la misma montaña sacó un par de suéters, una frazada que parecía bastante calentita y una fragancia que roció por su cuello.

Revisó que todo estuviera en la mochila y no faltara nada, entonces bajó del auto.

Puso la alarma y regresó por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado, solo que esta vez lo hizo andando.

A la rubia no le había parecido tan largo el recorrido en su auto, pero andando le estaba siendo eterno el retorno.

Llegó a la última calle y al dar la vuelta vio el penal.

El sol ya había desaparecido, y pronto oscureceria.

No quiso acercarse tanto para no ser vista por el guardia.

El guardia…

Ese sería un problema para la rubia, tenía que idear algo para lograr que el hombre dejara la caseta y así poder ingresar sin que nadie lo notase.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó al número de la caseta de vigilancia dónde se encontraba el guardia.

Al segundo tono el hombre atendió.

— ¿Hola? Señorita Fabray — respondió un hombre que ya pasaba los cuarenta.

— Hola Albert, Perdón ¿Te interrumpo? — preguntó la rubia mirando hacia la caseta.

— Para nada subdirectora ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?.

— Verá, hace rato dejé el penal y, no recuerdo si cerré o no mi oficina, y tengo algunos documentos que no pueden ni deben perderse, y sabe, ya estoy llegando a mi casa.

— Oh, ¿Quiere que le pida a la oficial López que vaya a revisar?

— ¡No! — salió más fuerte de lo que quería — es decir, la oficial López debe estar ya trabajando en puro papeleo, y ya conocemos su carácter, no creo que se buena idea interrumpirla.

— Si, es verdad — el hombre conocía a la perfección el carácter de la latina — ¿Quiere que vaya yo a revisar personalmente?

Quinn festejó en silenció.

— Oh ¿Me haría ese enorme favor? Créame que si no fuera importante no lo molestaría.

— No es molestia señorita, ya mismo voy a revisar.

— Muchas gracias Albert, que tenga una linda noche.

— Igualmente señorita Fabray.

Quinn colgó la llamada y solo tuvo que esperar unos segundo hasta que vió salir al hombre.

— **este es el momento Fabray —** susurró para ella misma **— es ahora o nunca.**

Caminó de manera lenta, mirando hacia todos los lados, quería cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más ahí.

Llegó a la caseta, y se agachó lo más que pudo para cruzar la barrera.

Recordó que había cámaras por doquier, sonrió, ella tenía acceso a esas cámaras, por la mañana se encargaría de borrar cualquier evidencia de que estuvo ahí.

Avanzó de prisa hasta la puerta, sacó su tarjeta de acceso y la insertó, solo espero un par de segundos y la puerta estaba abierta.

Abrió lentamente y asomó su cabellera rubia, echó un rápido vistazo asegurándose que no estaba ninguna celadora cerca.

Para su buena suerte el lugar a donde se dirigía, tenía dos puntos de acceso.

Uno le haría pasar por las oficinas y las celdas más ocupadas.

El otro estaba por la sala de visitas, aunque ambos estaban alejados de su destino.

Optó por la sala de visitas, debido a la hora, nadie andaría vigilando por ahí.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, no quería sorpresas.

* * *

Subdirección

Albert, el hombre alto y con gran parte de su cabello cubierto de canas, estaba llegando a la oficina de Quinn.

Estar dentro del penal lo ponía algo tenso, si bien, siempre entraba a la torre a registrar tanto su hora de entrada, como la de salida, nunca avanzaba más allá.

Solo hasta la torre y de regreso a la caseta.

Sabía que era el único hombre trabajando en el lugar, aparte del director claro.

Por eso prefería no ingresar ¿La razón? para no incomodar a las reclusas o a las trabajadoras.

Era un hombre respetuoso, y aunque sabía que las chicas que estaban ahí, habían cometido un delito, para el no dejaban de ser unas damas.

Otra razón era que Santana López le daba un poco de miedo, después de que un día al ingresar a la torre la encontrara en un mar de llanto, el hombre preocupado decidió acercarse y preguntarle si estaba bien.

Grave error.

Santana lo alejó enseguida creyendo que Albert tenía otras intenciones, y aunque este le explicara más de diez veces que solo quería saber cómo estaba, la latina no hizo otra cosa que ponerse a la defensiva.

Demás está decir que Santana López puso una queja y el amable señor fue suspendido de su puesto.

Sino hubiera sido por Quinn, que conociendo al hombre desde hace tiempo, sabiendo lo educado y caballero que era , decidió interferir por el, logrando que recuperara su puesto y una disculpa por parte de la latina.

Desde entonces solo la veía y trataba de alejarse, no quería más problemas.

Pero era un penal pequeño, obviamente se la encontraría hasta en la sopa.

— **¿Albert? —** la latina llegaba al mismo tiempo a la oficina de subdirección, con su quinta taza de café **— ¿Qué hace usted acá? ¿Pasó algo?.**

— **No señorita López, todo está bien —** respondió nervioso **— estoy cumpliendo con un encargo de la subdirectora.**

— **¿Un encargo?**

— **Si, es que, hace un momento me llamó para decirme que no recordaba si le había echado seguro a su puerta y que tenía unos documentos importantes en su oficina que no podían perderse, por eso vine hasta acá a verificar, pero enseguida me voy —** agregó el pobre hombre ante la cara de Santana.

— **¿Y por qué no me llamo a mi? Digo, usted es un guardia, su labor es vigilar, ella lo sabe.**

— **Si bueno, yo le dije que le diría a usted, pero no quiso —** Santana levantó su ceja **— dijo que usted tenía mucho trabajo y no le gustaba que la interrumpieran.**

— **¿Eso dijo? —** el hombre asintió **— Entiendo ¿Sabe que Albert? puede volver a su puesto, revisaré que esté cerrado, de igual forma necesito entrar para sacar un archivo, así que no se preocupe, yo me hago cargo.**

— **¿De verdad?**

— **Si, tranquilo, vuelva a trabajar.**

— **De acuerdo, buenas noches oficial.**

— **Buenas noches Albert.**

Santana espero a que el hombre se perdiera por los pasillos para entrar en la oficina.

La cual si estaba cerrada con llave.

— **Así que no recordabas si tenía seguro he —** habló para ella misma **— Que raro, Quinn Fabray nunca olvida poner seguro a su puerta, es más fácil olvidarse de mi que de esto.**

Sacó sus llaves sabiendo que ella tenía una copia.

Abrió y se fue directamente al escritorio, buscando esos supuestos documentos importantes de los que hablaba Albert.

Nada.

Solo eran números telefónicos y alguna que otra anotación que había hecho la rubia.

Nada que resguardar.

Entonces Santana se preocupó.

Llegó hasta la silla y sin pensarlo abrió el último cajón, Santana rezó porque estuviera lo que estaba buscando.

— **¡Maldición Quinn! —** susurró al encontrarlo vacío.

...

* * *

Dentro del penal.

Quinn tenía los nervios de punta, casi la descubrían por segunda ocasión.

Solo le faltaba poco, sabía que al llegar al final del pasillo, el peligro habría terminado, ya que para ingresar en el, ocupaba llave.

Llave que ella llevaba en el suéter.

Llegó a la última puerta, que daba a las celdas de castigo, y sacó el juego de llaves, como pudo la metió, suspiró cuando escuchó el seguro abrirse.

Un vistazo más y entró volviendo a cerrar con llave.

Sabía que si alguien entraba, lo escucharía.

A unos cuantos pasos de la celda de castigo se detuvo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No estaba segura de ello, pero necesitaba hablar con una persona y no podía esperar más tiempo.

De frente a la puerta, trató de mirar por la ventanilla que había en lo alto de la puerta, esa era la única entrada de luz que tenía la celda, pero no pudo ver a nadie… se alarmó.

Se adentró y creyó que estaba vacía, pero una voz la sacó de su error.

— **¿Qué hace usted aquí? —** preguntó la morena desde el rincón más oscuro **— ¿Vino a asegurarse de que la estuviera pasando mal?**

Quinn miró enseguida, buscaba a la dueña de esa hermosa voz, pero aquel rincón era tan oscuro, que apenas y podía notar una silueta.

— **Vine a hablar contigo, creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar —** su voz sonaba temerosa.

— **No, usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar —** se puso de pie y Quinn pudo escuchar cada movimiento que hacía.

Pero Rachel nunca se acercó.

— **Te equivocas Rachel, hay mucho de que hablar.**

La morena rió entre dientes.

— **¿Ahora soy Rachel? Creí que era la reclusa 1512.**

— **Eso es de lo que quiero hablar, Berry yo no soy así, me descontrolas por completo.**

— **¿Yo? —** preguntó la morena saliendo de la oscuridad y apuntando a su pecho.

Quinn se derritió por la pregunta cargada de ternura.

Si definitivamente Rachel era un descontrol para ella.

— **Por supuesto, sé que fui una idiota, que no actúe de acordé a mi edad, ni a mí puesto, pero necesito que me escuches —** dijo observando cómo se acercaba poco a poco **— ¿Puedes acercarte más? Te necesito lo más cerca posible.**

Pero Rachel ya no se movió.

Quinn se sintió mal por eso.

— **Lo que sea que tenga que decir, hágalo, para que se vaya, una persona como usted, no debe estar en un sitio como este.**

— **Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí Rachel, tu menos que nadie debería estar aquí.**

— **Pero lo estoy, es lo único que importa.**

— **Por mi culpa, por mi estupidez.**

— **No señorita, fue mi culpa, ya es hora de que me haga responsable de mis actos.**

— **Cometiste una falta si, pero era la primera, eso solo ameritaba una llamada de atención y yo, yo —** la morena había salido a la poca luz que había, y y Quinn no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran, Rachel tenía la cara golpeada, y se veía peor que el día anterior **— ¡Dios Rachel! Se te infectaron las heridas —** llegó hasta la morena y puso sus manos en la mejilla de Rachel.

— **No pasa nada, no es tan grave —** dijo algo sonrojada.

— **Claro que es grave, muy grave, ven —** tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el lugar más claro, tomó su mochila y sacó algodón y otras cosas de primeros auxilios que la rubia había metido en la mochila, sabía que la morena estaría herida, pero no esperaba encontrarla así **— quiero que te sientes aquí, y no te muevas, voy a desinfectarte.**

Rachel no dijo nada, solo se dejó hacer por la rubia.

Quinn bañó un pedazo de algodón con un líquido que Rachel no reconoció, pero que de inmediato el olor inundó la celda.

— **No es alcohol pero no te aseguro que no vaya a arder, por lo infectado —** susurró Quinn.

Llevó el algodón directo a su ceja, era la herida más delicada, y en segundos se quejó.

— **¡Auch! Arde! —** lloriqueo

— **Lo siento lo siento —** soplaba rápido para calmar su ardor.

La morena se perdió en el aliento tan cerca de la rubia.

Quiso ponerlo de nuevo pero la morena la detuvo.

— **Creo que ya quedó —** Quinn rodó los ojos.

— **Que niñita me saliste Berry —** sonrió y Rachel también lo hizo, a Quinn le latía de prisa el corazón **— lo haré de nuevo ¿Estás de acuerdo? —** la morena ni respiró **— necesito desinfectar todo el rostro.**

Esta vez Rachel no se negó, dejó que la rubia lavara su rostro con el líquido.

Apesar de la poca luz, los dos pares de ojos no dejaban de mirarse fijamente.

— **¿Por qué no dejaste que la doctora Pillsbury te atendiera? —** fue Quinn la que rompió el silencio y el contacto visual, los ojos de Rachel la hacían temblar.

— **Porque no era nada grave —** dijo perdiéndose de nuevo en esos ojos avellana que le robaban el sueño.

— **¿No te parece grave? Ahora están infectadas gracias a eso Rachel.**

— **La heridas no son graves, pero, el lugar es n asco, y eso me afectó —** al decir esto la rubia agachó su cabeza **— hey —** con su mano en el mentón levantó el rostro de la rubia **— de verdad no es tan grave, lo dice alguien que estuvo a punto de morir, créame que esto —** apuntó a su ceja **— no es nada.**

— **Rachel, de verdad lamento lo que sucedió, pero es increíble el poder que tienes sobre mi.**

— **¿El poder? —** preguntó extrañada **— ¿Qué poder puede tener alguien que solo le genera lástima?**

— **Shhh —** con una de sus manos acarició su mejilla y con la otra sus labios **— No sigas por favor.**

— **Solo estoy repitiendo lo que usted me dijo ayer ¿ya no lo recuerda?**

— **Por supuesto Rachel pero, por eso estoy aquí, debo aclararte las cosas.**

— **No hay nada que aclarar señorita Fabray.**

— **la primera vez que te Vi, cuando entraste a mi oficina, me llenaste de dudas, al principio por tu caso, y después por lo que sentía, por las cosas que provocabas en mi —** Quinn tomó sus manos y las entrelazó, era ahora o nunca **— Lo que decía el expediente no tenía nada que ver con la niña que tenía frente a mí ese día, tú no levantabas tu rostro y yo moría por ver tu cara, porque desde que entraste por esa puerta, mi mundo cambió, cuando por fin logré ver tu carita, no veía a una criminal, veía a una niña asustada queriendo salir corriendo, pero las circunstancias cambiaron, te agredieron y te encerraste en una burbuja que hasta el momento no logro romper, todo en ti era un misterio, todo Rachel, y al mejor estilo de la máquina del misterio, yo quería resolverte —** una risita se escapó de Rachel, risita que enamoró a Quinn, si, la enamoró **— después, comenzaron a suceder cosas entre nosotras, que, aunque sabía que estaba mal, no podía evitar sentirme tan jodidamente bien, te metiste en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, y te adueñaste de ellos—** la morena abrió sus ojos enormes ante esta declaración **— No me importa si tengo que ir a prisión Rachel, lo único que me importa es lo que me haces sentir aquí adentro —** con sus manos entrelazadas, Quinn las guió hasta su pecho **— si es que tú también sientes lo mismo… ¿Lo sientes?**

— **Créame que lo que siento por usted es inmenso, y tampoco me importa nada, usted también se ha adueñado de mi —** se acercó lentamente a la rubia, hasta que sus frentes se rozaron, la rubia no dejaba de acariciar sus mejillas, y la morena solo se entregaba al contacto **— ¿Sabe? Creo que necesito tanto su medicamento, ese que me sana mágicamente —** susurró sonriendo.

La rubia también sonrió recordando ese medicamento.

Con delicadeza posó sus labios en la nariz de la morena, y lentamente la llenó de besos, después subió por el entrecejo y así con un camino de suaves besos llegó hasta la ceja herida, a la cual le dedicó mucho más tiempo, la morena suspiró, deseando fuera más rápida, quería besarla.

Y Quinn lo entendió a la perfección.

De la misma manera que había subido con besos, así bajo, hasta detenerse en la boca de Rachel, la cual esperaba ansiosa su medicamento.

Y entonces se perdieron.

Se perdieron en la medicación que ambas necesitaban, un beso cargado de amor, dulzura y ternura.

La morena frenó poco a poco, haciendo caso omiso del gruñido de la rubia.

Sin separarse de la rubia la morena tenía que aclarar algo más.

— **Tenemos que hablar de… de Danielle.**

— **No —** lo que menos quería hablar la rubia era exactamente eso, aunque sabía que el tema saldría a la luz en cualquier momento, no quería que fuera ese, no quería volver a caer en los celos estúpidos y cometer una idiotez de nuevo **— olvídate de eso Rachel, besame, solo besame y no dejes de hacerlo.**

Sin esperar respuesta de la morena se lanzó a sus labios, tenía que sacar ese estúpido nombre de su boca, la boca de Rachel Berry solo tenía que mencionar su nombre.

La rubia se colgó en el cuello de la mas pequeña, Rachel por su parte, no perdió tiempo y abrazo a Quinn, acarició su espalda, y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

De repente la lengua tierna a inexperta de la morena comenzaba a jugar con la boca de Quinn, que avilmente le dió acceso, y comenzó a sentir demasiado calor.

La morena mordia sus labios para enseguida pasar su lengua por la misma zona.

Los labios recién atacados de Quinn latian por la presión de los dientes, pero no era la única parte de su cuerpo que latía.

Sujetó a la morena de la cabeza y la pegó más, en un acto desesperado por aliviar su deseo, cuando la lengua de la menor volvió a entrar en el juego, la rubia aprovecho para chuparla.

De la boca de Rachel ya salían pequeños suspiros y alguno que otro gemido.

Sus cabezas parecían una sola, lentamente se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Apenas la joven recuperó el aliento, volvió a besarla y sin demora alguna puso sus manos por debajo del suéter de Quinn para sentir su piel.

La rubia estaba tan perdida en los besos y las caricias de la morena, que no se dió cuenta que sus dedos rozaban el pequeño broche del sujetador, hasta que sintió que se aflojó por completo

Se ruborizó.

— **Rachel —** un susurró acompañado de un suspiró y millones de sensaciones.

Eso sólo provocó más a la morena, que se acercó a su cuello y lo besó, eran besos delicados, que hacían suspirar a Quinn.

— **Te deseo —** la forma en que lo dijo chispó la piel de Quinn.

La rubia movió su cabeza para darle todo el acceso posible a Rachel, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se lanzó de una manera más desesperada.

Lo mordia para despues lamerlo, y así quitar la sensación, una sensación placentera para la rubia.

Rachel dejó la palida espalda de Quinn, para llevar una de sus manos a sus pechos.

La rubia se arqueó queriendo más contacto.

La joven morena entendió a la perfección y con un inmenso cuidado comenzó a sacar el suéter que llevaba la rubia, hasta dejarla desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

Quinn se cubrió en seguida, apesar del deseo que la inundaba, ella nunca permitió que ninguno de sus amantes la viera desnuda, y siempre que tenía sexo con alguien, lo hacía completamente a obscuras, se sentía demasiado insegura con su cuerpo.

Y apesar de que en el lugar en donde estaban era oscuro, la luz que daba de la ventanilla directamente hacia ellas, lograba que el cuerpo de Quinn fuera visible para la morena.

— **No lo hagas —** puso sus manos en las manos de la rubia, que trataban de cubrir la mayor parte posible.

— **Me da pena —** susurró y bajó su mirada.

Rachel la besó de nuevo, besó sus mejillas que aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía que estaban sonrojadas.

— **Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido —** besó sus labios y logró que volviera a entregarse al momento, tampoco iba a presionarla.

Quinn volvió a perderse en el beso, la besaba con pasión, con locura, ella también deseaba a la morena, estaba muy claro.

— **¿Quieres, tú quieres, hacerlo? —** la morena quería estar segura de que no era su calentura la que estaba actuando por sí sola.

Quinn solo asintió nerviosa.

— **Quiero ser tuya Rachel Berry** **—** Y no necesitó más, tomó el cierre de su overol y comenzó a bajarlo **— ¡No! —** detuvo a la morena **— Yo quiero hacerlo… quiero desnudarte —** la pena y la timidez desaparecieron de la rubia.

Con su mano tomó el cierre y lo bajó lentamente, Rachel solo veía desesperada la acción, estaba demasiado excitada y la presión en su entrepierna era notoria.

Mientras bajaba, con su otra mano acaricia el cuerpo que quedaba expuesto.

Se dió cuenta de que Rachel había estado haciendo ejercicio, su cuerpo había tomado otra figura.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al final, abrió su mano para poder rozar el bulto de la morena, esta suspiró.

— **Dios —**

Dejó el cierre para acercarse a sus labios, la besó de nuevo y comenzó un camino de besos que descendió hasta el hombro de Rachel, poco a poco quitó el uniforme de la joven morena hasta dejarla en un sujetador blanco y un pequeño boxer del mismo color.

Rachel al sentir la prenda caer por sus pies, de un solo movimiento lo lanzó al otro extremo de la celda.

Llevó sus manos al jean de la rubia, lo desabrochó y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, creyendo que no podría excitarse más, observó las piernas de la chica frente a ella, y sintió que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse pero ya no había ternura, solo deseo.

Jadeando la rubia se alejó un poco, la morena la miró preocupada, temiendo se estuviera arrepintiendo.

La rubia tomó la mochila que llevaba y sacó una frazada, Rachel levantó sus cejas.

— **No es lo que crees, esto no estaba planeado lo prometo, pero sabía que tendrías frío, por eso la traje —** confesó sonrojandose.

La morena sonrió y la envolvió en sus brazos.

— **Lo sé —** rozó sus labios.

Sin decir palabra la rubia llevo la frazada hasta el rincón donde había encontrado a Rachel, lo más oscuro de la celda.

La morena la observaba perdida en su cuerpo, no podía creer que una mujer como Quinn Fabray estaba a punto de hacer el amor con ella.

Hacer el amor, ella nunca lo había hecho, solo había llegado hasta segunda base con su ex novia, pero nada más, ella no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo complacer a una mujer, y menos a una mujer como la señorita Fabray.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no supo que la rubia había terminado de hacer la cama improvisada.

Sintió su mano tomando la suya, y ahí supo que iba a pasar.

Se sentaron en la frazada y se miraron por un momento.

La sonrisa de Quinn le dió el permiso de comenzar.

Sin perder tiempo las manos morenas acariciaron la espalda de Quinn, y poco a poco la fueron acostando.

Se colocó encima de ella sin dejar caer todo su cuerpo y comenzó una lucha de besos, cada una queriendo tener el control, y arrancando suspiros por su paso.

Las manos de la rubia se fueron a la espalda de Rachel, quitaron el molesto sujetador que solo le estaba estorbando.

Gimió al sentir sus pechos chocar con los de la morena, no podía estar más excitada.

De nuevo sus manos nerviosas la acariciaron y bajaron recorriendola suavemente, hasta llegar al trasero de la morena.

La dejó de besar solo para poder concertarse en su siguiente movimiento.

Con ambas manos, comenzó a bajar el boxer de la joven, tocando en el trayecto todo lo que deseaba.

Rachel se levantó un poco para poder quitarlo completamente.

Al regresar a su lugar, su erección golpeó directamente el centro de la rubia, que aunque aún conservaba sus bragas, pudo sentir la dureza de Rachel.

La fricción las envío en un suspiró cargado de excitación.

Nunca se había excitado de tal manera, nunca nadie la había calentado hasta ese extremo.

Solo Rachel.

La morena besó su cuello y descendió por su pecho, con delicadeza tomó uno de los pechos de Quinn y lo acarició, lo apretó y lo llevo a su boca.

Su lengua inexperta hacia maravillas con el pezón rosado de la rubia.

De nuevo la espalda de Quinn se arqueó, jamás había experimentado algo igual.

La joven no dejaba de chupar, morder y acariciar sus pechos, y eso estaba llevando a la locura a cierta rubia.

— **Rachel, te necesito —** dijo agarrando la cabeza de la morena, evitando que se retirara, y por más que no quisiera que parase, había otra parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba atención.

Sin hacer esperar a la rubia, siguió bajando, besando su abdomen, y lamiendo su ombligo.

La rubia no dejaba de gemir.

Rachel llegó hasta la pequeña braguita, no creyó que esas prendas fueran tan diminutas, pero si eran muy sexys, o bueno, lo eran en Quinn.

Sin quitarla comenzó a besar toda la zona hasta que la voz de Quinn la detuvo.

— **No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres pequeña —** su voz parecía una súplica.

La morena sonrió.

— **Muero por hacerlo —**

Bajó la última prenda que le quedaba a la rubia hasta quitarla por completo.

Y ahora sí, la rubia estaba completamente desnuda ante ella, pero mucho no podía disfrutar de aquello, debido al lugar donde la rubia había tendido la frazada.

Los besos volvieron pero esta vez más húmedos, con uno de sus dedos tocó la vagina de la rubia, que enseguida echó la cabeza para atrás.

Su lengua y su dedo trabajaban al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes zonas.

Mientras que su lengua jugaba con su clítoris, su dedo acariciaba su entrada, sin llegar a penetrarla.

La rubia estaba al borde del abismo.

— **¡Dios! —** gritó la rubia **— No te detengas por favor.**

No lo hizo.

No sabía que su boca podía ser muy ágil, hasta que tuvo en frente la intimidad de Quinn que no pudo detenerse.

— **Te necesito Rachel, por favor, no puedo más .**

La morena se incorporó y llegó hasta la boca de Quinn para besarla.

La rubia no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su propio sabor en la boca de su morena.

— **¿Puedes abrir un poco las piernas? Por favor —** se escuchaba desesperada la morena.

Haciendo caso, la rubia abrió sus piernas para que se posicionara en medio.

— **Ve despacio ¿Si? —** pidió la rubia, no había visto el miembro de Rachel pero, a juzgar por lo que había sentido, era un tamaño considerable.

La morena solo asintió

Quinn abrió aún más las piernas.

Rachel tomó su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de la rubia.

— **Lubricalo un poco cariño —** dijo suavemente la rubia besando su mentón

La morena recorrió toda la intimidad de Quinn con su miembro, la rubia gimió y se excitó aún más por la acción.

Lo llevo de nuevo a su entrada y haciendo un poco de presión su miembro comenzó a entrar.

De repente un quejido de dolor sacó a la rubia de su ensoñación.

— **¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? —** preguntó preocupada.

— **Si, lo estoy, es solo que, mi padre tenía razón cuando me dijo que la primera vez sería incómoda incluso podría llegar a doler un poco.**

¿Acaso Quinn había escuchado bien? ¿Su primera vez?

— **¿Tu primer vez Rachel?**

— **Si —** se sonrojó **— yo nunca he estado con ninguna chica.**

La rubia abrió enorme los ojos

— **pero, pero… ¿Y Danielle? —** la morena negó rápidamente **— ¿Tu y ella no tuvieron sexo?**

— **No, no pasó nada entre nosotras, eso es lo que quería decir hace un rato, y lo que quería contarte ayer..**

 **Desde que la conocí, he querido que usted sea mi primera vez.**

— **Dios —** la rubia se cubrió la cara con sus manos, estaba apunto de llorar.

— **No, no quise arruinar el momento —** dijo besando sus mejillas **— perdóneme.**

Incluso el que le hablara de usted le parecía tan tierno.

En un ágil movimiento y aprovechando la distracción de Rachel, la rubia se abrazo a ella para quedar encima de la morena.

Rachel no se había dado cuenta que la había hecho inmensamente feliz con esa declaración.

Era virgen, y quería que la rubia fuera la primera.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Quinn la besó desenfrenadamente.

Y la morena no se quiso quedar atrás.

Quinn bajó su mano lentamente por todo el cuerpo de la morena, acariciándolo hasta llegar a su erección, que aún no bajaba para nada.

Lo tomó con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo.

— **Dime si te lastimo —** le susurró la rubia cerca de sus labios.

Rachel volaba de la excitación.

— **No, no lo haces —** habló entre cortado **— me encantas —** dijo antes de besar su mentón.

Al escuchar los suspiros y gemidos de Rachel, la rubia intensificó el movimiento de su mano.

— **¡Oh dios! —** gemía la morena **— será , será mejor que se detenga.**

— **¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —** se preocupó la mayor.

— **No no, para nada, es solo que, no creo aguantar mucho más.**

La rubia entendió y para no hacerla esperar, colocó sus piernas una a cada lado.

Con mucho cuidado llevó el miembro de Rachel hasta su intimidad.

Al sentir esto, Rachel enseguida puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, que poco a poco fue bajando.

Pero esta vez no hubo incomodidad ni una sola pizca de dolor.

Rachel estaba experimentando una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida, la forma en que bajaba la rubia, y entraba en ella, era exquisita.

Rezaba para no terminar antes… sería muy vergonzoso.

Cuando la rubia bajó por completo, se inclinó hacia la morena para besarla, este movimientos las hizo gemir.

— **¿Estás bien? —** la joven morena sonrió.

— **Es raro —** susurró **— está tan apretado —** sonrieron **— me encanta.**

Rachel puso su mano en el cuello de la rubia, y la acercó para besarla.

Un beso tierno, lleno de amor, y promesas.

La rubia esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse.

Lo que escondía Rachel entre sus piernas realmente era considerable, incluso se había sentido virgen de nuevo y solo pensar en el tamaño, se excitó más.

Sus caderas comenzaron a subir y bajar, lento, la morena guiaba cada movimiento con sus manos.

De repente la lentitud desesperó a la morena, que levantaba sus caderas en el momento en el que la rubia bajaba la suya, arrancándole gritos de placer.

Poco o nada le importó el lugar donde estaban, o que las pudieran atrapar.

El sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando con violencia se mezclaron con los gemidos y suspiros de la morena y con los gritos de la rubia.

Rachel aumentó las embestidas y Quinn no pudo hacer más nada que morder el hombro de la morena para calmar sus gritos.

Se detuvo para asegurarse de que la rubia estuviera bien, pero al mirar su cara de placer, volvió a perderse en ella.

Quinn sentía que no podía estar más adentro, pero con cada penetración, la morena tocaba lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

De un momento a otro, Rachel comenzó a sentir como las paredes vaginales de la rubia se apretaban cada vez más.

— **Rachel, dios, Rachel, ya no puedo más… me voy a correr —** dijo la rubia y acto seguido volvió a atacar el hombro de la morena

— **También estoy muy cerca —** habló casi sin respiración, sujetó con firmeza las caderas de Quinn y con una fuerza y una violencia inmensa, comenzó a embestir a la rubia hasta que el orgasmo las alcanzó al mismo tiempo **— ¡Oh por dios! —** no dejaba de penetrarla.

El cuerpo de Quinn cayó sobre la morena exhausta, Rachel la abrazó y así evitó salirse de la rubia.

Las respiraciones poco a poco se fueron normalizando.

Quinn besó el hombro de la morena, estaba segura que al día siguiente tendría marcas enormes debido a la forma en que lo atacó.

Siguió subiendo hasta encontrarse con esos ojos misteriosos que adoraba.

— **¿Está bien? —** le susurró.

— **Jamás había estado tan bien —** sonrió agitada.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, mimandose, llenándose de cariño, besos y apapachos.

La morena salió de la rubia debido a su flacidez.

Quinn se quejó por el vacío que sintió.

— **La oficial López debe de estar cabreada por qué esté aqui —** comentó la morena.

— **Dios! Santana! —** Quinn se paró enseguida y fue en busca de su teléfono, la morena la seguía embobada con su mirada.

— **¿Qué pasa? —** preguntó al ver a la rubia tecleando desesperada

— **Le dije a Santana que le enviaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a mi casa —** respondió mientras enviaba el mensaje **— y si no le envío el mensaje es capaz de marcarme o ir a buscarme.**

— **¿ O sea que la oficial no sabe que usted está acá? —** la rubia negó sonriendo

— **No, no lo sabe, y deja de hablarme de usted, creo que después de esto ya puedes tutearme ¿no? —** dijo en broma, Rachel asintió

— **Digam… dime —** corrigió al ver la ceja de la rubia **dime que tienes un buen plan para salir de acá sin que se den cuenta.**

La rubia sonrió de nuevo y llegó hasta la morena, que ya se encontraba sentaba recargada en la pared.

La morena abrió un poco las piernas para que pudiera sentarse en medio, pegando su espalda a los pechos de Rachel.

— **No, no lo tengo —** soltó una risilla **— pero no me importa, ya nada me importa, solo estar contigo —** se giró para besar a la morena.

El teléfono en su mano vibró, y leyó la respuesta de su mejor amiga.

"trata de no mojarte mucho rubia hueca, no te olvides de usar el paraguas"

Quinn lo leyó dos veces, no había vuelto a llover en todo el día ¿De qué lluvia hablaba?

...

* * *

 **¡Hola** **a!**

 **Aca está la segunda parte que faltaba...**

 **Sé que me desaparecí cañón, pero créanme que no lo hice a propósito.**

 **Marzo y abril han sido los meses más difíciles para mi familia y para mí, perdimos a una persona muy importante en nuestras vidas, y no pude dedicarme a escribir como hubiese querido.**

 **Estaba tan feliz porque llegara abril, y así festejar mi cumpleaños número 24, pero a veces las cosas no salen como esperamos, ni cómo deseamos.**

 **Cuando por fin me volvió la inspiración, llega un maldito resfriado que me deja en cama por tres días sin ganas de nada.**

 **¡Pero aquí estamos! Recuerden que les prometí que no iba a abandonar esta historia, y voy a cumplirles.**

 **No sé si les había dicho pero… ¡AMO SUS COMENTARIOS!**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN ( Y TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE SOLO SE DEDICAN A LEER LA HISTORIA) ¡LOS AMO!**

 **¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
